Amor de gemelas Loud
by HisaeW
Summary: Los años pasaron, las cinco hermanas mayores Loud están haciendo su vida, Lola ante la falta de las personas que quiere va perdiendo motivación, pero su hermana gemela Lana trata de estar a su lado para ayudarla, desarrollando entre ellas un sentimiento mayor, pero Lincoln quien esta a cargo al ser el mayor entre los hermanos en la casa, tendrá que tomar decisiones para este hecho.
1. Mi compañera, mi hermana Lana

**Mi compañera, mi hermana Lana.**

En una gran y habitada casa, el caos es lo más presente entre los juegos, discusiones y actividades que los miembros de tan numerosa familia realiza la familia Loud. Una difícil convivencia resultaba para el joven Lincoln, el único varón entre diez hermanas, quienes siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Sin embargo, mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, las hermanas mayores se iban del hogar continuando con sus estudios, o empezando su propia vida, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn, pero a pesar de eso, los hermanos Louds seguían en contacto, pero dejando a Lincoln con una responsabilidad aun más grande…ser el hermano a cargo.

Una chica con un elegante vestido rosado revisa una libreta mientras se maquilla.

-Si esto es igual a este giro, entonces será igual a…¡esa tarada de Lisa no sabe explicarse!-tira su libreta, notando que acaba de romper el espejo que traía en la misma mano que la libreta-Odio esto, ¡odio todo!, ¡y eso te incluye a ti!-indica a un niño cualquiera que anda caminando a lo lejos.

-¿Y a mi?-sale una niña idéntica a ella con un overol azul y una distintiva gorra roja, asustando a la otra rubia.

-¡Lana!, primero, no te pongas como Lucy, segundo…¡a veces!...-la mira fijamente muy seria-…mucho…-aparta su mirada de ella y recoge su libreta.

-No te creo nada, soy tu compañera Lola-va hacia ella y le aprieta su nariz.

-¡No hagas eso!, mis últimos certámenes estuvieron…un poco mas difíciles, asi que veras el porque de mi estrés.

-Claaaro, en fin hermana, quería preguntarte si quieres ir conmigo a saltar la cuerda, digo, para que entrenes, aunque igual el ejercicio serviría para "quitarte estrés"- esto ultimo diciéndolo con burla, provocando un leve pero evidente enojo en Lola-Por si acaso no sabías, ¿supiste quien vendrá en unos días?-la pregunta llama la atención de la otra gemela.

-¿Una de nuestras hermanas?-pregunta interesada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tramposa, pero si, nuestras hermanas vienen el otro mes a nuestro hogar-comunica alegre la fontanera, pero se da cuenta que Lola esta con una sonrisa y una mirada perdida, Lana se acerca a su oído sigilosamente y le dice sin previo aviso…-Lola…

-¡Ah!, en serio, no se si imitas a Lucy o encuentras hacer esto divertido-le dice agitada por la sorpresa.

-Lo siento, es que te note rara.

-Es que, bueno, ya sabes, igual hacen falta, ¿no crees?

-¿Falta para que tengas a alguien para manipular?-le pregunta sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

-¡No, boba!-toma una leve pausa-…Lori y sus ordenes, Leni y su amabilidad…y chocando con las paredes a veces, Luna y su música, Luan y sus bromas, Lynn y sus juegos…ahora la casa se siente vacía…-dice con nostalgia la joven rubia, algo que preocupa a su gemela, quien la mira de manera comprensiva.

-Sería egoísta de nuestra parte obligarlas a hacer nuestra voluntad, pero, hey, eso no significa que dejaremos de vernos, es más, creo que alguna de las chicas se quedará en Royal Woods, y aun si las demás no, podríamos ir a visitarlas, si quieren ser felices, pues, ¿Quiénes somos para…-Lana toma una pequeña pausa y dice molesta-¿Lo haces apropósito para que diga cosas profundas?-al terminar de preguntarle a su hermana le da una pequeña sonrisa, provocando la risa de Lola.

-Eso no fue tan profundo, fue muy obvio-mira al suelo manteniendo una leve sonrisa-…pero no me gusta tanto…incluso ganar es solo un tramite para continuar con mi lugar como la chica mas genial y hermosa de este pueblecito, uf, pero bueno, tengo que salir adelante.

-Esa es la niña malcriada que conozco, ahora deja de lloriquear, recuerda que prometiste entrenar conmigo, asi que no faltes a tu promesa princesita.

-Si si, bueno, supongo que tendré que conformarme contigo-le comenta abrazándola y apartándose de ella de inmediato-mucha muestra de afecto, ¡a entrenar!-van las dos juntas caminando a casa. Mientras caminan por la calle Lana se acerca a Lola.

-¿En serio extrañas las bromas de Luan?-Lola emite una pequeña risa ante la pregunta.

Llegando a la residencia Loud, las gemelas se encuentran con Lincoln en frente del televisor quien se las queda mirando.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta el joven Loud.

-Te lo juro Linky, yo no meti esa serpiente al inodoro-le contesta Lana alarmada.

-Espera, ¿que?-pregunta sobresaltado el peli blanco.

-Em, ¿no era eso?-consulta la mecánica mientras su hermana pone su palma en la cara.

-Chicas, dejen de jugar, las chicas vendrán dentro de poco, debemos organizarnos para limpiar la casa, hay mucho que limpiar, asi que para no hacer todo a ultima hora debemos tener días y horas para realizar la mayor limpieza posible, y por supuesto, los modales-esto ultimo lo dice con delicadeza.

-Me encanta cuando sacas tu lado femenino Linka-el albino se molesta un poco ante el comentario de Lola quien le da una pequeña risita.

-Mejor organicémonos con las tareas, ¿Dónde esta Lucy?-el chico Loud se voltea rápidamente mirando de lado a lado asustado, llamando la atención de las gemelas.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Lana.

-Ejem, nada hermana, creo que tendre que ir a buscarla…

-¿A quien?-Lucy pregunta detrás de Lincoln asustándolo.

-Pepepero, ¡en fin!, Lucy, llama a Lisa y a Lily, debemos organizarnos.

-Te gusta esa palabra, ¿no Lincoln?-pregunta burlona la princesa de la familia.

Después de una pequeña reunión de hermanos liderada por Lincoln, los hermanos ya tienen asignadas sus tareas, ninguna salvo Lily y Lana se vieron disgustadas por las tareas. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lola que antes la compartía con su hermana Lana, la princesa Loud revisa unas fotos.

-Que recuerdos…-la foto mostraba a los hermanos de manera desordenada, Lola hace memoria de cuando el varón de los hermanos intento tomar una foto con sus hermanas de manera ordenada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa no era la verdadera familia que tanto ama y quiere normalmente, la mirada de la rubia no sale del margen de la fotografía en este momento.

-Toc-toc-entra la fontanera, mira a su hermana observando la foto, con pena, va hacia ella-Deberías ser un poco mas sincera.

-¡Lana!, ¿no sabes tocar?-pregunta enojada ocultando la foto.

-Lola, soy tu hermana, tu gemela, no deberías asustarte con mostrarte vulnerable un momento, eres demasiado orgullosa, pero hasta una princesa mimada como tu necesita desahogarse un momento-va donde su hermana quien esta sentada en su cama. Lola esta en silencio un par de segundos, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada al piso, exhala y mira a Lana.

-No ocurre nada-cambia a un animo mas motivado-Soy la princesa linda y malvada, no hay nada que me ponga sentimental, eso es para nenitas-comenta con orgullo, pero su hermana le toma de la mano.

-¿Segura?-la rubia refinada mira sorprendida a su hermana por el gesto, más notándola preocupada, provocando que le regale una sonrisa con una mirada calmada.

-Segura-con tranquilidad le responde a su compañera de juegos, quien se le nota mas relajada por la respuesta, atrayéndola con su brazo bruscamente.

-Siempre estaré para ti, asi que no te hagas la ruda-Lola se alegra disimuladamente ante el comentario de su gemela.

-Gracias Lana-la princesa se siente feliz ante lo que le dijo su compañera de hace años-Lana…

-¿Si?

-Bañate, ¡ahora!-ordena autoritariamente a la niña de gorra roja.

-No te diferencias mucho de Lori-le sonríe a Lola, saliendo de la habitación.

-Esa Lana…-mira feliz a su gemela mientras sale de su habitación, pero justo cuando se fue nota que el piso de su cuarto esta manchado con pisadas de lodo-…Esa…Lana…-murmura molesta, pero inmediatamente se rie ante el hecho.


	2. Desobedeciendo, buscando cariño

**Desobedeciendo, buscando cariño.**

Lola cuenta sus billetes mientras silva con gusto ante tal cantidad de dinero, finalmente, cuando termina de contar revisa en una revista de modas nuevas prendas para cambiar su reciente suéter y falda rosa de marca las cuales está usando. Su único hermano varón la pasa a ver, notando que la puerta se encuentra entre abierta.

-Vaya Lola, con esta cantidad…-es interrumpido por la rubia.

-Si quieres que te preste, te aviso que tendrías que devolverlo en un plazo de una semana-le avisa mientras lo mira con desdén, pasando su vista a un diario.

-Hablo de todo lo que hay que limpiar-le responde levemente molesto.

-A pues, dile a Lisa que construya una aspiradora robótica, asi te ahorras mucho trabajo-dice la princesa dirigiéndose a su cama, sentándose en esta sacando un cuaderno debajo de su almohada, dejando el diario a su lado.

-Bueno esa no es una mala idea…¡Lola!-se acerca a su hermana sentándose al lado de ella-Sabes porque Lisa no aceptará eso uno porque no es tu empleada, y claro, dos, por la promesa que le hizo a Lily.

-Aja…-sigue viendo su cuaderno, enfadando a Lincoln.

-¡Lola!, ya no eres una niñita, eres una adolescente, y como tu hermano mayor te tendré que ordenar aunque no quieras-ante el tono del peli blanco, su hermana lo mira enojada-¿Tanto te molesta que yo sea el que este a cargo?, seguramente te hace sentir inferior-comenta Lincoln sonriéndole.

-Je, si claro, hay muchos que les gustaría salir conmigo, a diferencia de…-lo mira sonriéndole de igual manera, molestando al peli blanco-Y otra cosa, yo ya hago suficiente haciendo que el apellido Loud se luzca, tu no haces gran cosa-el comentario lleno de ego hace que el chico de polo naranjo se enfade.

-Limpia tu cuarto por lo menos.

-¡Hacer el aseo es más aburrido que escuchar una explicación de Lisa o escuchar un poema largo de Lucy!-ante esa declaración la peli negra y la genio de la familia la observan desde afuera.

-Espero que la próxima mala calificación que obtengas sea suficiente para que vengas a rogar por mis "extensas explicaciones" unidad fraternal con un obsesivo gusto al rosa.

-Mi próximo poema estará basado en el poco apoyo fraternal-le informa Lucy sosteniendo una libreta escribiendo con un lápiz a gran velocidad.

-Deberías aprender de Lana-comenta Lincoln levantándose de la cama y retirándose de la habitación.

-Tienes razón, porque un amargado como tu no sirve como ejemplo-comenta en voz baja.

-Oye Lisa…-Lincoln al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su hermana Lola se acerca a su hermana menor-…¿podrías hacer un collar que dispare agua cada vez que se comporta como una idiota?

-¿Por qué hablas en un volumen inferior al promedio?, ¿y tan cerca de mi tímpano?, deduzco que sientes un nivel mínimo de inseguridad de hablar normalmente por la reacción emocional de nuestra hermana Lola-al terminar de decir esto se ajusta sus lentes.

-¡Vamos Lisa!, yo no le tengo miedo a ese…-Lincoln se lleva al primer piso a Lisa, sentándose en el sillón del comedor.

-Bien, ahora dime sobre Lola-le invita a su hermano.

-No le tengo miedo a esa traserona-dice con firmeza, pero siente que alguien le esta tocando la espalda con el dedo, dejándolo frio.

-¡Lincoln!-la voz pertenece a la gemela de la princesa, haciendo que el chico Loud exhale aliviado.

-Lana, no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte ahora, por alguna razón salvarte de algo hace que te vuelvas mas agradecido-las palabras recién dichas por el hombre del plan hace que la fontanera levante una ceja con una mirada seria, Lisa los mira hasta que su atención se va hacia su hermana Lily, quien llega donde ellos.

-Lisa, salgamos a jugar, digo, claro, si quieres-pide amable la rubia menor de la casa.

-No puedo-contesta cortante pero educada-Estoy ocupada con un proyecto con mis compañeros científicos, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer-sube las escaleras no sin antes darle una palmadita en la cabeza a la menor.

-Eh, jeje, bueno-resignada, mira sonriendo su balón de futbol americano.

-Después jugaremos a algo realmente entretenido Lily-Lana le propone alegre a su hermana-¡En cuanto a ti!-se dirige a su hermano muy seria-No llames de esa manera a Lola, últimamente te gusta a pelear mucho con ella.

-Lana, Lola tiene la culpa, digo, yo no seria tan estricto si ella…

-¿Es necesario insultarla?, porque alcanzo a escucharte cuando murmuras después de una pelea con ella.

-¿Qué cosas dice?-pregunta la pequeña Loud.

-Lily-la mecánica la mira fijamente, haciendo que la pequeña entienda el mensaje, subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto, quedando a solas con su hermano.

-Te invito a ser responsable de no una, sino de cinco hermanas-el tono del Lincoln empieza a demostrar su molestia.

-Lincoln, tu no estas en esto solo, sabes que yo y las chicas te queremos, te apoyamos.

-Yo de ti lo creo Lana, incluso de Lisa, pero, ¿sabes?, a estas alturas, por parte de la niña que ayude en sus certámenes, de la niña que le enseñe a leer bien…

-Lori te quiere, incluso aunque no siempre lo demostrase cuando vivía en la casa, ¿por qué Lola tendría que ser diferente?, en fin, es una etapa que la princesita esta pasando, cree en mi Lincoln…no hay nadie que conozca mas a Lola que yo-le dice, mirando sin animo al suelo.

-Realmente me ayudas Lana…ve y ayuda a Lola-le dice sonriendo a su hermana, quien le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Si…-Lana abraza a su hermano, pero antes de irse hacia el segundo piso lo mira a lo lejos-…oye, teniendo en cuenta que ahora ocupas el lugar de Lori en la casa…Clyde actúa de manera diferente con…-Lincoln le tira una pelota de papel a Lana, quien sube las escaleras riendo.

-Bien, veré si…-Lana nota que Lola sale de su cuarto-Oye princesa, ¿estas ocupada?

-Eh…-la princesa Loud se queda callada por unos segundos, para luego hablarle a su hermana-No, la verdad es que…-Lana ve un cuaderno en las manos de su gemela.

-Un momento…-la gemela de la gorra roja nota algo en dicho cuaderno.

-Fue una mala idea-murmura, volviendo a su cuarto.

-Hermana-logra captar su atención, haciendo que detenga su paso a su habitación-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a jugar con nosotras-la invita amable.

-Contigo y supongo también con Lily, déjame adivinar, Lisa nuevamente se oculta de nosotros, como Lucy-con pocas ganas se dirige a la mecánica.

-Bueno, tenemos que aprovechar, luego Lincoln nos ordenará hacer tareas y cosas aburridas antes de que vengan las chicas.

-No…-se queda reconsiderándolo un momento-…solo un rato, tengo que practicar luego-Lana sonríe por la respuesta positiva de Lola.

Las tres hermanas rubias están en el patio trasero, mientras que Lily juega con uno de los balones que Lynn le dejó a la menor de la casa junto a sus hermanas. Lincoln derramó accidentalmente jugo al piso, estresándose por el desastre que dejó, saca unos paños para limpiar los muebles cuando ve por la ventana a sus hermanas jugar, viendo a la pequeña rubia jugando muy feliz, a la fontanera siendo juguetona con la pequeña y la princesa jugando con el balón no tan animada como las otras dos, pero con una pequeña muestra de alegría. Mientras las observa, se crea en él una leve sonrisa, tranquilizándolo.

-Lincoln, el piso-le habla Lucy a su hermano, quien en lugar de asustarse se estresa nuevamente.

-Hay que mantener todo limpio, limpio, ¡Lucy!, deja de holgazanear.

-Lincoln, aun no te han dado una fecha, solo dijeron pronto, no exageres.

-¡¿Qué no exagere?!, es obvio que me están poniendo a prueba-dice el peli blanco con una leve muestra de estrés, Lucy por otro lado se lo queda mirando-Le probaré a las chicas, sobretodo a Lori que…

-Vamos hermano, son nuestras hermanas, a pesar de que ya no viven con nosotros no significa que dejen de ser las mismas, aparte hemos compartido experiencias muy intimas, como los gases de Lori-Lincoln se queda reflexionando.

-Oh…ahora que lo dices-se rasca la cabeza mirando al techo-Bueno, ya que lo dices asi, pero, ¡pero igual debemos tener un lugar decente donde recibirlas!

-No es algo de vida o muerte, no hagas esto mas complicado de lo que realmente es.

-Pero esto es diferente, quiero que este de lo mas normal posible, es importante demostrarle a…-el joven suspira cansado-…creo que tienes razón, mejor me voy a sentar un momento-termina la conversación dirigiéndose al comedor. En el patio trasero, las gemelas ven jugar a Lily con Charles mientras sentadas conversan.

-Tengo que admitir que fue divertido-confiesa Lola.

-¿Qué se siente haber ensuciado tu ropita cara?

-Tu deberías saberlo tonta-le contesta con una sonrisa molesta.

-¿Te acuerdas que solíamos jugar mucho?

-Si, eran…días divertidos…me voy a practicar-se levanta pero Lana de igual manera lo hace.

-¿Segura que no quieres jugar un rato más?, vamos hermana, estoy segura que ganaras el próximo certamen, eres la mejor, no te hará nada malo…

-Es necesario…

-Lola, quizá sea suposición mía, pero, algo me dice que te estas exigiendo mas de la cuenta.

-No es eso.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo necesito para ganar, solo lo necesito para estar mas tranquila-la fontanera la mira preocupada.

-Ya me suponía, era obvio que esas horas extras de practica eran para despejarte, ¿ocurre algo en la escuela?-pregunta acercándose a su gemela.

-No es eso, descuida, no debes preocuparte por…

-Lo siento Lola, no puedo hacerte caso, me es difícil no preocuparme por ti, se que hay veces en que peleábamos, pero siempre por nuestra unión salimos adelante, dime que te pasa-le pone la mano al hombro de su hermana, quien se queda en silencio un momento-No tengas miedo-la gemela refinada rompe el silencio.

-Si te lo digo te enojarás-le contesta preocupada.

-No seas tonta-Lana es interrumpida a lo lejos.

-Chicas, quiero ir al parque-expresa Lily.

-Claro hermanita-pero justo cuando le habla a la menor, Lola vuelve a su habitación-Mejor hablo con ella después…

Lisa va donde su hermano albino, quien después de un día complicado se le ve leyendo un comic.

-Disculpa hermano mayor, hay algo que me estuve preguntando por un tiempo.

-¿Y que es?-le pregunta relajadamente.

-Teniendo en cuenta que nuestros padres han estado ocupados con sus actividades laborales, como tercero al mando dentro de la casa, ¿observaste las calificaciones mas recientes de nuestras hermanas?-ante la pregunta, el muchacho sale de su estado de tranquilidad.

-¡Reunión de hermanos!-exclama el mayor.

La familia esta reunida, en la que antes era la habitación de Lori y Leni, siendo perteneciente a Lily ahora, habitación donde se encuentran Lincoln y un par de sus hermanas.

-¿Dónde se encuentran?-se frota la frente evidentemente molesto, Lucy lo observa de manera monótona.

-Lincoln, puede que suene mal, pero necesitas a la doctora López-menciona la peli negra.

-No estoy de humor.

-No era una broma…-Lucy es interrumpida por Lisa.

-Perdón Lincoln, quisiera que esta reunión fuese breve, estoy desarrollando un experimento…-la chica de lentes es interrumpida por un suspiro, el cual reconoce que proviene de Lola-…importante.

-Si Linky apúrate, ese experimento es muy importante para ella-rueda los ojos fastidiada, antes de que Lisa le responda, entran Lana y Lily.

-Menos mal que llegaron-se refiere molesto y cansado.

-Perdón, apenas llegábamos al parque cuando recibi tu llamado-responde Lana sentándose al lado de Lucy mientras que Lily se ubica junto a Lisa.

-Lisa, ¿mañana jugamos?-pregunta alegre la rubia menor.

-Veré mi agenda-dice cortante a su hermana.

-Oh…bueno, ojala tengas tiempo-dice sonriendo, pero en el interior una pequeña decepción se encuentra presente.

-En fin, chicas, menos Lisa por obvias razones, sus ultimas calificaciones ahora-las hermanas van a sus habitaciones buscando sus exámenes, Lola antes de salir para ir a su habitación manda otro suspiro lleno de fastidio. Al regresar, las chicas les muestran sus notas a su hermano.

-Lana, hum…normal, Lily esta okey, Lucy también esta bien…esperen-Lincoln revisa las hojas-No veo el nombre de Lola por aquí, vamos hermana, las notas, ahora-pide autoritario, molestando a la chica de rosa.

-¡Ah!, esta bien, toma-le da sin mirarlo sus calificaciones, sorprendiendo a su hermano al ver sus notas.

-Lola…¡¿que significa esto?!, tus notas no son malas, ¡pero son muy flojas!, ¡explícame esto!-reclama molesto el muchacho.

-Ya Lincoln, estudiaré mejor para la próxima, no hagas tanto drama-dice rápidamente con un leve tono de enojo en su voz.

-Lily…-el peli blanco mira a la menor-…¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?-Lily con un poco de miedo obedece a su hermano, largándose del cuarto.

-¿Sabes que este es su cuarto?, le pides que abandone su propio cuarto para hablar, jeje…-comenta Lana con un tono de broma pero con un poco de incomodidad.

-Lola-su hermana no ve a la cara al único varón de los hermanos-¡Lola!-esta se levanta enojada.

-¡No me hables asi!

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?!, estas actuando raro desde hace un tiempo.

-Como si te importara-responde mirándolo de frente.

-Claro que me importa, se que me volví estricto desde un poco antes de que Lynn se fuese, pero es por su bien, se que les molesta, pero...

-Terminemos la conversación pronto, ve al grano-le pide cansada la princesa.

-Lola, deja de hablarle a Lincoln de esa manera-se levanta Lana hacia su gemela, pero Lola habla para todas sus hermanas.

-Odio que éste tipo crea saber como mandarnos, no es Lori.

-No pretendo ser como ella, solo busco ser mejor…-es interrumpido por Lola.

-¡¿Cómo buscas ser mejor?!, ¡eres un fracaso en todo!-ante el comentario, las hermanas Loud se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que dijo Lola, incluso Lincoln quien vio decepcionado y herido por las palabras de una de las gemelas, la princesa Loud se da cuenta de lo que le dijo a su hermano y preocupada habla con mas calma-…Perdón Linky…soy una mala hermana…-Lola se va corriendo a su habitación, pero es perseguida por Lana.

-Lola…-preocupado ve saliendo a las gemelas de la habitación.

-Bueno, ¿llamamos a Lily para que vuelva a entrar?-pregunta Lisa incomoda por la situación

Lola llorando entra a su cuarto sentándose al lado de la puerta, odiándose por la manera en que trató a su hermano, de como se refirió a él, recuerda todas las veces en que sus hermanos se alejaban de ella por miedo, miedo por su reputación de chismosa, o de su alma vengativa, las lagrimas de la chica se hacen presentes.

-Soy un mala hermana-repite llorando, haciendo correr su maquillaje, pero de repente siente que llaman a la puerta-¡Déjenme sola!-ordena enojada mientras sigue llorando amargamente.

-Lola, sin dramas, abre la puerta y conversemos-pide la fontanera desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Por qué quieres seguir hablándome?, Lana, soy la peor hermana de todas, no me merezco…-recuerda a sus diez hermanos en sus momentos reunidos, ya sea en la casa o durante vacaciones o en alguna otra aventura-…no me merezco nada.

-Se que extrañas a las chicas, las cosas cambian, pero por mas difícil que sea…no debemos ser egoístas con su felicidad, ¿acaso quieres que lo primero que vean sea a la gran Lola en lo mas bajo?-pregunta preocupada la gemela de overol azul. Ante la pregunta, la chica vestida de rosado trata de para con su llanto, esforzándose para calmarse.

-Lana…

-Me importas hermana, a Lucy, Lily e incluso Lisa aunque no lo demuestre, y por supuesto Lincoln, tu mayordomo favorito-se acerca mas a la puerta hablándole mas bajo-Te quiero.

-Lana…-abre la puerta, mira a su gemela quien de a poco se le forma una sonrisa en su rostro, pero inmediatamente Lola la abraza.

-Odio mostrar debilidad-le confiesa.

-Eres mas fuerte de lo que crees…nadie sale tan fácilmente con una tiara de niña pequeña a veces-le comenta abrazándola, haciendo que Lola se ría levemente por lo dicho.

-Por sierto-Lana pone atención a la que dirá Lola-…yo también te quiero.


	3. Esa es mi hermana

**Esa es mi hermana.**

El ambiente en la casa de los Louds estaba tenso, mientras que unas gemelas se apoyaban la una a la otra, el mayor de los hermanos presentes en el hogar tenía una mezcla entre enojo, decepción y tristeza, todo provocado por una de las mencionadas gemelas. Entrando en la habitación donde esta Lincoln, Lucy y Lisa, la menor de la familia gracias a un mensaje enviado a su celular supo que tenía que volver, pero a pesar de que el albino quería que Lily no presencie una escena de discusión muy fuerte entre sus hermanos, la pequeña rubia escuchó los gritos tanto del muchacho como los de su hermana refinada, sobretodo de esta última.

-Y bueno-Lincoln sonríe forzadamente para continuar con la reunión.

-Eh, si, bueno-trata de continuar Lucy, en eso Lisa tiene algo en mente.

-Hermanos, deberíamos organizarnos para la bienvenida de las chicas, si bien nuestro padre preparará una cena deliciosa, no creo que quieran quedarse cortos en cuanto a cortesías para la reunión, esta misma sería mucho mejor si cada hermano aporte con algo único, ya sea algo para la cena, un regalo, o cualquier muestra de cariño-ante lo dicho, el mayor de los hermanos saca una lista de propuestas.

-Si, eso-empieza a leer la lista sin mucho entusiasmo-Podríamos hacer pastelillos basados en cada una de ellas, ya saben, un pequeño pastel en forma de guitarra para Luna, otro con decoraciones de muchos balones para Lynn, uno en forma de vestido para…-el peli blanco es interrumpido por su hermana de ropas negras.

-También pensaba en comprar algo que cada una de ellas podría necesitar o disfrutar.

-¿Un pastelillo no es suficiente?-comenta levemente cansado y fastidiado, llamando la atención de Lucy, pero el joven se da cuenta-Lo siento, todo esto es importante, ellas no se merecen algo simple-Lincoln ve a Lily sonriéndole-¿Emocionada hermanita?-le devuelve la sonrisa de manera más calmada.

-¡Si Lincoln!, quiero ver a mis hermanas, apenas me acuerdo de Lori, y solo un poco de Luna y Luan, aunque por alguna razón me acuerdo más de Leni, y eso que yo era una bebé en crecimiento.

-Entre iguales se entienden-comenta con una pequeña risa el joven Loud.

-Eso no tiene sentido hermano mayor, pero, en fin, ¿cuáles son las otras propuestas? -pregunta con poco interés la chica de lentes, a lo que Lincoln continúa leyendo su lista con mejor humor. Ya pasados unos veinte minutos, Lincoln da finalizada la reunión.

-Tenemos que reunir y desarrollar mejor las propuestas, recuerden escuchar consejos para aplicarlo a nuestro plan, con eso, ¡se cierra la reunión por hoy!, pueden retirarse-Lucy y Lisa se van, dejando la puerta abierta, pero Lily se queda sentada mirando a su hermano-Dije que ya se acabó la reunión-le recuerda a la menor.

-Esta es mi habitación-le contesta entre risas a su hermano.

-¡Oh!, verdad, bueno, me retiro, ahora que lo pienso no di un martillazo con mi zapato, ¿Por qué se me pasó por alto?-antes de que se retire, la rubia menor lo detiene tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Todo esta…-Lily mira a la dirección del cuarto de Lola-…¿todo está bien con ya sabes quién?-era una pregunta que el joven de cabellos blancos hubiese deseado que su pequeña hermana no le hubiese hecho, no solo por lo terrible para él que fue escuchar como una de sus hermanas que vio crecer y que muchas veces la ayudó se haya expresado de una manera tan terrible hacia él, más aun, observando a la pequeña que tiene a su lado tomándole de la mano, no quiere bajo ninguna circunstancia que sea testigo de una relación asi.

-Lily…-se agacha para estar a la altura de su hermanita-…no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿y sabes la razón? -la invita a contestar con una sonrisa, pero Lily niega con la cabeza mirándolo con gran duda-La razón es que la familia siempre sale de los problemas, una pelea de hermanos es normal, sino pregúntale a Lucy cuando dormía con Lynn, es algo normal, asi que nada de preocupaciones-la acaricia la frente a la pequeña quien sonríe ante el afecto.

-Creo en ti-finaliza la pequeña rubia, dejando que el mayor de los hermanos en la casa salga de la habitación.

Lola después de haber sido ayudada por su gemela, piensa en lo ocurrido hace poco, como se expresó frente a su hermano, piensa en el momento en que lo trató prácticamente de fracasado, aun siendo ella una niña exitosa en los certámenes y ególatra, al denigrar de esa manera a un miembro de su familia, sobretodo de alguien que la ayudo mucho desde pequeña le causa un gran remordimiento. Inhala y exhala, dispuesta a terminar con esa molestia que siente, abre la puerta, se fija que la entrada al cuarto de su hermano esta media abierta, con el dentro, decide volver a entrar a sus aposentos.

-¡Esto no es fácil!-se dice para sí misma en un tono bajo-¡Que vergüenza hacer esto!, pero, yo, Linky no merecía que yo…¡Argh!, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hacer-siente que llaman a su puerta, eso la alerta, normalmente dentro de la casa de la familia más ruidosa entran sin preguntar, pero que toquen antes de entrar la deja con una posibilidad, podría tratarse de Lincoln, la persona con la que tiene mayor tensión, por lo que tal acto de educación podría ser para ir lento pero seguro a una conversación seria, tal vez reflexiva entre ellos, eso ya no le importa, con toda la voluntad que tiene en el momento abre la puerta, y quien se encuentra es con su hermana más cercana.

-Te vez agitada, ¿aún no pasas el mal rato? -pregunta Lana de manera amigable, tranquilizando a la princesa de la casa. Ante un acto de mantener su estatus como la más premiada de su hogar, pone una expresión de felicidad.

-Sabes, eso de antes, ya sabes, mucho estrés y eso…

-¿Manteniendo las apariencias?-nota la chica de gorra roja con una sonrisa segura.

-De todos modos, gracias por lo de antes, tu entiendes, todos tenemos nuestro momento de debilidad, pero eso no detendrá a Lola Loud-dice con un gran ego y una sonrisa mucho más segura que su gemela.

-No me gusta como ocultas ciertas cosas, pero me alegra que vuelves a ser tu.

-Claro, obvio-la rubia mira más calmada a la fontanera, invitándola a su cuarto-Sabes Lana…-cierra la puerta-…no sé cómo disculparme con Linky-admite con pena.

-Nuestro hermano es comprensivo, sola ve y admite tu error, vamos, ya pasaste con problemas similares antes con él-le aconseja tomándola de los hombros.

-Necesito algo que demuestre en verdad mi arrepentimiento, algo que este a la altura de esta princesa-dice apretando sus puños son una triste.

-Oye…-Lana se acerca a su hermana pasando su brazo detrás de ella-…¿salgamos?-la pregunta llamo la atención de la gemela de vestimenta rosa, cambiando de triste a extrañada-¿Ocurre algo Lola?-pregunta ante la mirada de la chica.

-Es que…-mira al lado opuesto de Lana-…hace tiempo que no salimos nosotras dos, desde…¿los diez años?

-Desde los once-le corrige sin ánimos, mirando al suelo-Digo, cuando uno crece, el estatus, las amistades, las juntas, importa mucho, ¿no?-Lola mira lo triste que Lana dice todo eso, pero eso no la hace desistir, tomando el rostro de la mecánica para que ella la mira frente a frente.

-Deja de decir tonterías, ¿no querías salir?, ¿o acaso te volviste aburrida a diferencia de la mejor de las gemelas Loud?- la mira feliz pero desafiante, provocando en la otra chica una mirada competitiva..

-¿La mejor?, quizás tengas premios, pero más divertida que yo, ni en tus sueños-ambas salen de la habitación, bajan las escaleras, no sin antes Lana avisarle a Lucy de su salida con su acompañante, obteniendo de la peli negra solo un pulgar arriba mientras leía un libro sin despegar su vista de la lectura.

Durante su caminata cerca del parque, la fontanera nota como Lola presume sus ultimas victorias ante la competencia, aunque admitiendo el esfuerzo que las otras chicas pusieron en sus ensayos, a pesar de que la escucha y la manera en que habla se nota a la "amenaza rosa" de los certámenes, el solo hecho de que admita que hubo competidoras que la sorprendieron hace que Lana note cuanto tiempo paso de la pequeña a la adolescente.

-La otra chica de pelo castaño tuvo elegancia, una manera de responder muy impecable, es una pena que le gane-dice esto último con orgullo.

-Lo que digas, me llama la atención que muestres, aunque sea un poquito de humildad-le comenta calmada.

-Bueno tienes razón de sorprenderte-ríe un poco-…aun si no es un gran cambio, pero es normal que uno cambie, digo, yo no escucho por parte de alguien de la casa que tu proteges o salves la vida de peces o ranas como cuando eras pequeña o…-antes de que termine, su hermana empieza a reír-…¿Lana?...no me digas que…-se ríe al igual que su gemela-…okey, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste un acto de solidaridad para un animalito?-le consulta entretenida.

-Hace dos semanas, unos pajaritos, una especie única que no se suele ver en el país, lo bueno es que el bosque alberga criaturas amigables muy variadas.

-Lana, debiste contarme como fue eso-le expresa entusiasmada.

-Tus practicas fueron un obstáculo, no te quería molestar-al escuchar esto, Lola se pone un poco triste, notando como ella misma se alejaba de su propia familia, y más aún, de quizá su mayor compañera.

-Debí haberte preguntado-al decir esas palabras llenas de arrepentimiento, la gemela de gorra roja se da cuenta y le da una palmada en la espalda a su acompañante, aunque un poco fuerte.

-Oye, no es momento de ponerse triste, aprovechemos esta salida solo para nosotras dos-le da otra palmada en la espalda, lo que le da a Lola un poco de molestia.

-Te entiendo, pero deja de hacer eso, aparte no eres Lynn como para dar cariño de manera tan agresiva.

-¿Tu hablas de agresividad?-le replica levantando una ceja, lo que desencadena en la princesita el recuerdo de lo que paso hace un poco más de una hora, avergonzándola por tal hecho.

-Mientras caminamos busquemos algo para que yo le regale a Linky, y no te preocupes, yo invito lo que sea que quieras comer, pero que no sobrepase los diez billetitos-le advierte mirándola de reojo, recibiendo solamente una sonrisa de la muchacha.

Mientras la tarde pasa, las hermanas ven a lo lejos un puesto de helados, aprovechando para comprar uno para cada una, tomándolos a la vez que conversan sobre lo que hicieron durante la semana, Lana contando sus viajes con una bici vieja que encontró en el basurero, logrando repararla, para luego probarla en terrenos lodosos junto a unos amigos de la escuela. Lola por otro lado solo comentaba en lo que trabajaba para su próximo concurso, y hablando sobre las carreras que cursan sus hermanas aparte de sus expectativas para cada una, pero en resumen se limitaba solo a esos temas, como si no tuviese alguna otra actividad interesante. Ya llegando al mall, en una tienda de animales, la gemela de gorra roja ve a unos peces, muy interesada en ellos, alertando a su acompañante.

-Lindos, ¿no crees?

-Si Lola, que ojos tan…-es interrumpida por la otra rubia.

-Por favor, no los liberes.

-¡Vamos!, ¿crees que solo por ser amiga de los animales voy a liberar a cualquiera que este encerrado?-pregunta con una falsa molestia.

-Será mejor que nos alejemos, no quiero que me prohíban la entrada a otro lugar-empuja a Lana con delicadeza, provocando la risa de esta.

-Oh rayos, se dio cuenta-menciona con un tono audible para la chica de rosa.

-¡¿En serio los querías liberar?!-pregunta sorprendida.

-No lo se…-con un tono juguetón y una pequeña risa logra enojar un poco a la princesa.

-¡Lana!

-No te enojes, sigamos viendo por aquí, de lo contrario liberaré a todos los animales de la tienda y causaré un caos-el tono sarcástico de la mecánica, aunque moleste a Lola, le hace sentir cómoda, como si estuviese en el lugar donde debe estar. De pronto se le ocurre una idea a la adolescente.

-Oye Lana, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-capta la atención de la chica-Este, bueno, solo si estas de acuerdo, y claro, puedes decirme que no, después de todo es nuestra tarde y…-Lana la detiene brevemente.

-Nuestra tarde y además nuestra búsqueda para un regalo apropiado para Lincoln-le corrige guiñándole.

-Oh si claro, en fin, el tema es que me gustaría, este…-toma una pausa de un par de segundos-…¿quieres acompañarme a probarme ropa?-pregunta un poco tímida, algo que deja pensando a Lana, el por que la niñita mimada de los Louds pediría algo de esa manera.

-Lo haré…-contesta, alegrando a su hermana.

-¿En serio?

-Pero pídemelo como lo harías normalmente-la desafía con una mirada retadora, provocando en la amenaza rosa de una expresión calmada a una desafiante.

-¡Quiero ir a probarme ropa!, ¡ahora!-pide exigente, para luego soltar una pequeña risita, consiguiendo la aprobación de su hermana.

Luego de dos horas probándose distintas prendas, Lola compra unas prendas, aprobadas por Lana, que aunque le gustaron como quedaban con su hermana, ya después de la primera hora se aburría y le decía su opinión de manera breve, o solo limitándose con un si o no. Las gemelas Louds se encuentran en un banquito en la plaza, poniéndose el sol, la fontanera estira las piernas y disfruta el viento de la tarde tras pasar mucho tiempo en la tienda, la que no tenia un aire acondicionado en perfecto estado, sumado a la cantidad de gente que se encontraba, la frescura de la plaza es como una recompensa tras cumplir el capricho de su antigua compañera de cuarto.

-Oye Lana-empieza una conversación la joven.

-¿Si?-pregunta agotada.

-Tengo una idea de que regalarle a Linky, ¡de vuelta a la tienda de ropa!-dice decidida, pero su gemela exhala resignada-¡Vamos Lana!, antes de que cierren-le agarra de la mano para ir de vuelta a la tienda, su hermana por otro lado va sin mucho entusiasmo, pero apoyándola con algo de alegría en su rostro, pero de repente su atención se va al sentir el tacto de la mano de Lola.

-Su mano…se siente suave-piensa mientras le toma de la mano, sorprendiéndola, si bien jugaban mucho de pequeñas, al pasar un tiempo sin hacer algo juntas sumado a que dejaron de ser pequeñas a convertirse en adolescentes, le llama la atención como le es tan agradable el tacto con ella-…Lola.

En la residencia Loud, la pequeña Lily toca la puerta donde solía compartir con Lisa de bebé, y que ahora es habitada solamente por la niña genio.

-Hola Lisa, yo…-Lily no continua, ya que detrás de Lisa hay un robot golpeándose con otro, mientras un pájaro trata de separarlos sacando unos tentáculos de sus alas.

-No te preocupes, regresaré al pájaro a la normalidad-le informa a la rubia menor sin mayor interés en su visita.

-Claro, eh, Lisa, sabes, mañana quería dibujar plantas y animales, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?, podrías decirme los más peculiares que están en Royal Woods, eso resaltaría mi tarea de artes-tímida, pero con una voz entusiasmada, espera le respuesta de su hermana mayor.

-Perdón…-la peli castaña revisa su cuaderno-…mañana tengo que hacer un leve estudio a la popo de las mascotas…-no puede seguir diciendo sus planes para el día siguiente, debido a que Lily se va, sacando de sí a Lisa.

-No importa, iré yo, no te preocupes-la respuesta suena en el tono feliz que suele transmitir la pequeña a los demás miembros de la familia, pero el solo hecho de irse tan pronto, llama la atención de la científica.

Lincoln se encuentra junto a su padre en el comedor, este mirando la televisión mientras que el joven Loud lee el periódico.

-Vaya campeón, se nota que te interesa el acontecer noticioso del país.

-Solo estoy leyendo los comics de las últimas páginas-confiesa un poco avergonzado, haciendo que el señor Lynn se ría.

-Lincoln, ven un momento por favor-llama Lana a su hermano, quien aburrido va sin ninguna molestia donde su hermana menor. Subiendo las escaleras, ve quien lo llamo apuntando hacia su cuarto.

-Lana, no me asustes, ¿es algo bueno o algo malo?, ¿hay un bicho feo?, ¿es eso?-pregunta algo asqueado, pero su hermanita vuelve a dirigir su dedo a su habitación un par de veces más, el peli blanco no tiene otra opción que obedecerle-…te juro que si es algo que sacaste de una tienda de animales…-pero nota que quien se encuentra es Lola, con los brazos escondidos hacia atrás-…incomodo…bien, ¿viniste a disculparte?-le pregunta enojado-…apúrate, no tengo todo el día…-Lincoln recibe rápidamente por parte de Lola un regalo envuelto, esto hace levantar una ceja al peli blanco, rompiendo el envoltorio y encontrar...-¡Calzoncillos especiales!, son como los rojos que me diste hace años, pero ahora en mi talla actual-mira emocionado el regalo.

-Linky…-capta la atención de su hermano-…se que te cuesta trabajo controlarnos, ser el mayor y dar el ejemplo para tus cinco hermanas menores, ser el hermano a cargo…este…¡no fui justa!, no soy empática contigo, y a pesar de que todavía creo que exageras con todo lo relacionado a la llegada de nuestras hermanas, se que todo nace de tu preocupación, de ser un buen hermano-Lincoln empieza a sonreír, saliendo un par de lágrimas-…Lincoln, perdóname, trataré, ¡no!, ¡yo y Lana te ayudaremos con esto!-escuchando esto de Lola hace feliz al único varón de los hermanos- ¡me esforzaré para que no te estreses y estés más calmado!-se limpia las lágrimas al escuchar a su hermanita, alegrándose por sus palabras-¡Si Lucy o Lisa no ayudan las amenazaré!-en eso el muchacho Loud sale del estado en que estaba para mirar un poco molesto a la rubia, quien capta como su hermano mayor la ve, pero tras lo dicho por la rubia, el chico de grandes dientes suspira y mira a las gemelas contento.

-Me alegra que comprendieran, se que a veces me pongo estricto, pero si fuesen el hermano responsable, entenderían, cumplir con las expectativas, esperar que no fracases, ser un buen ejemplo, llevarlas por el buen camino, no quiero que piensen que no me importan, que no doy nada por ustedes…no soy solamente el hermano que ayuda a sus hermanas en su día a día.

-¿Y eso no es lo que tratas de demostrar ahora?-pregunta la princesa Loud, quien recibe una mirada alegre de Lincoln-Eres el mejor hermano que una hermana pueda tener-Lincoln entiende el gran paso de Lola al demostrar humildad, arrepentimiento, y expresar mas amor que antes hacia él, se siente orgulloso, Lola inmediatamente le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Lola!, Lana esta aquí-dice riendo y avergonzado.

-No te preocupes Lincoln, no tome una foto…la próxima lo haré-le informa la fontanera con confianza.

-Bueno pequeñas, vamos a cenar…-invita contento.

-Lincoln, ya no somos niñitas-le explica Lana haciéndose la ofendida, ganándose las risas de Lola.

-Oye Lola…-el chico de polera naranja se dirige a una de las gemelas.

-¿Si Linky?

-No le quitaste el precio al paquete-le informa sonriéndole, pero mirándola fijamente.

-Ups-le contesta brevemente, mirando hacia el lado con un tono burlón.

Durante la cena, Rita conversaba animada con su esposa Lynn, Lucy solo come la cena y en algunos momentos le lee a Lincoln unos poemas nuevos. Por otro lado, Lily quien se sienta al lado de Lisa trata de no mirarla, la chica de lentes nota eso y ante su incomodidad habla con su hermana de pelo negro aconsejándole que palabras ocupar en sus nuevos trabajos literarios. El hombre del plan conversa con Lola, diciéndole lo cómodos que son los calzoncillos, provocando que la niña ropas rosadas se burle por los comentarios de su hermano. Lana ve lo feliz que esta su gemela conversando, algo que no vio hace tiempo, dejando ver lo hermosa que se veía en ese estado de felicidad.

-Me gusta verte asi…-dice en sus pensamientos la mecánica, mientras sigue cenando con su familia.

Ya es la hora de ir a dormir, Lana va a su cuarto que originalmente era de Luna y Luan. Se estira un poco, fue un día agotador para ella, con las emociones que vivió, las peleas y la ayuda que le brindó a su gemela, era el momento de tomar un merecido descanso, pero nota que en el pasillo se encuentra Lola, quien se acerca a ella y la abraza.

-Oye, ¿todo bien?-le consulta cariñosamente.

-Gracias Lana-con mucho agradecimiento la mira cara a cara.

-No hay porque agradecer, somos hermanas.

-Lo digo por el tiempo en que te deje de lado, es increíble lo leal que eres hacia esta princesa malvada-Lola la vuelve a abrazar, como respuesta, Lana la abraza igualmente.

-No eres malvada, solo consentida-le dice con cariño.

-Muy bien, mucho afecto-suelta a su gemela-No quiero que esto se vuelva común, eso de ser muy cariñosas entre nosotras, es algo que da un poco de pena, ¡sin ofender!, me gusta abrazarte…-la princesa se detiene brevemente y se da cuenta de lo que dijo-…eh…tu entiendes-se ríe nerviosa.

-Claro, pero que quede constancia de quien te ayudo fue Lana, ¡la mejor de las gemelas!-exclama con orgullo.

-Lana, yo soy la ególatra, en fin, buenas noches, mañana hay clases-se despide dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Adiós princesita-se despide igualmente con una sonrisa cálida-Duerme bien Lola-dicho eso casi como un susurro, va a su cuarto, aunque le llama la atención lo bien que se siente al ver a su princesa más feliz que antes, es como si su felicidad fuese la suya, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se va a dormir para recibir un nuevo día de escuela con mucha energía.


	4. No solo soy tu hermana

**No solo soy tu hermana.**

Un nuevo día se presenta, todos los miembros del hogar se levantan para asearse. La que antes era una larga fila para el baño, que a la vez representaba un desafío o una carrera para Lincoln con el objetivo de llegar primero al igual que el resto de la familia, ahora solo era un tiempo de espera mucho menor, pero eso no quiere decir que el mayor de los hermanos presentes en la casa espere calmado.

-¡Vamos Lola!-exige desesperado el joven de cabellos blancos, quien no soportaba las ganar de hacer sus necesidades, moviendo rápido las piernas para controlar sus ganas de orinar.

-¡Espera tu turno delicadito!-le responde desde el baño, dejando a su hermano con la única opción de seguir aguantándose. El muchacho nota que Lana sale de su habitación, esta lo observa de manera divertida, pero eso a su hermano no le causa gracia.

-Lana, será mejor que esperes tu turno, ¡porque tal parece que Lola esta practicando hasta en el baño!-exclama hacia la puerta mientras sigue moviendo sus piernas.

-¡Te escuche!-responde la rubia.

-¡Esa era la intención!-le replica el joven de pijama anaranjada, la escena hace sentir a gusto a Lana, quien le recuerda a las peleas entre hermanos de hace un par de años. Antes de la conversación que tuvieron anoche, la relación entre Lincoln y Lola si bien era mediante peleas, estas solían ser mas tensas y en momentos no tan comunes, solo cuando discutían algo importante, con Lola respondiéndole de mala manera a su hermano, y este por su parte enojándose con ella, ahora esta leve pelea por entrar al baño no tenía el mismo aire negativo, se siente más normal, más propio de su relación en ciertos momentos. La fontanera nota que su hermano mayor sigue aguantándose las ganas de orinar, en eso le llega a la mente una idea propia de ella.

-Hey Lincoln, el día esta bonito, no hace frio, puedes ir detrás del árbol-le aconseja segura.

-Lana, eso no va conmigo-le contesta con una ceja levantada.

-Debiste mudarte a la habitación de Lori y Leni, el mayor debería estar listo primero para ayudar a los menores, para conducir, ya sabes, la habitación está al lado y que Lily sea la primera en estar lista no ayuda mucho con el ritmo de salida de nosotras por la mañana-explica la adolescente rubia, quien recibe una mirada seria de Lincoln.

-Mi habitación forma parte de mí, un chico y su cuarto son como una especie de familia, además…-el chico es interrumpido.

-Por si acaso, Lola ya había salido mientras te hablaba de las habitaciones-le informa de manera burlona, quien ve con los ojos muy abiertos a la princesa Loud quien está al lado suyo.

-Se me desató un poco mi bata, ¿qué?, ¿no querías ir para hacer pipi?-le pregunta con una sonrisa burlesca, pero su hermano no le da importancia y entra rápidamente al baño.

-Oye Lola-la mecánica recibe la mirada con algo de desdén de su gemela.

-¿Qué?-le pregunta bostezando, para luego esperar lo que Lana le tiene que decir.

-¿Te gustaría pasar el recreo conmigo?-pregunta esperanzada. Lola con intriga la mira ante la petición.

-¿Qué hay de tus amigos sucios?

-No les molestará, además desde hace un par de años que no nos juntamos en el recreo, pasas más tiempo con Lindsey y las otras-le recuerda con un poco de incomodidad.

-Oh…bueno, no sé si…-empieza a analizar la situación, si se junta con su hermana durante el recreo, perderá tiempo para intercambiar o retroalimentarse con Lindsey, su antigua rival, que con el tiempo su rivalidad paso de enemigas a amigas, una relación que tomo su tiempo y que se cumplió cuando tuvieron nueve años, sin embargo, esta relación junto a las amigas de la chica de ropas moradas, fue un factor que la alejó de su gemela. La propuesta de Lana la hace dudar, por un lado, ya con la salida del día anterior demostraron seguir siendo grandes amigas, pero tampoco quiere alejare de sus responsabilidades como campeona de la familia en la pasarela, pero cuando dirige su mirada a su hermana, esta la ve con ojos que la igualan a ella en ternura, una de las típicas miradas de hermanas que persuaden a Lincoln.

-¡Porfis!-pide aun manteniendo su mirada tierna. Lola aún no se convence del todo, no porque no quisiese pasar tiempo con Lana, sino por su obsesión de ser siempre la numero uno en los concursos de belleza, pero finalmente con un suspiro le responde.

-Bueno-ante la respuesta, Lana escupe en su palma derecha, llenando de asco a la gemela orgullosa.

-¿Promesa?-la observa alegre, pero consiente de que eso molesta a su hermana.

-Promesa, pero no tocaré esa mano-contesta asqueada, pero la fontanera acerca su mano a su gemela, quien se aleja de esta-Lana, ¡no seas asquerosa! -sale corriendo, pero a pesar de que si sentía asco, también hay un poco de diversión en ella, haciendo que mientras huye se ría disimuladamente por como es molestada, logrando escapar encerrándose en su habitación.

-Ya te estrecharé esta mano-le dice riendo desde la puerta.

-Ya verás si lo haces-contesta con un tono molesto, pero lo que Lana no ve es que lo dicho por su gemela lo hizo con una sonrisa divertida.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Lisa se encuentra con Lucy y Lily, quienes ordenan sus loncheras.

-Buenos días unidades fraternales.

-Hola Lisa-saluda la gótica con su típica manera monótona de expresarse. De la rubia menor no recibe ni siquiera una mirada, llamando la atención de la genio. Lily se va de la cocina, a lo que la chica de lentes va donde la peli negra.

-Disculpa Lucy, has notado seguramente que las expresiones corporales de Lily están fuera de lo normal, su estado anímico esta levemente errático-analiza la peli castaña.

-No estoy segura, quizá hay un dolor tan grande en su alma que el tan solo expresarlo la puede dañar más.

-Aja…-se acomoda sus lentes-Estoy segura que está experimentando un caso de dolor de cabeza, trataré de darle los remedios indicados-mira a Lily a lo lejos quien saluda alegre a Lincoln.

Las hermanas son llevadas por el peli blanco en el Vanzilla a sus respectivos centros educacionales. Ya con la tarea hecha, el hombre del plan recibe una llamada de su mejor amigo Clyde, quien por video llamada en el celular conversa con él.

-Hola amigo, vaya, tu cabello está un poco desordenado-le informa viendo lo despeinado que se encuentra su mejor amigo.

-Soy consciente de eso Clyde-se peina con sus manos, logrando dejar su cabello más ordenado-Es que hoy de nuevo fui el ultimo en la fila, uno pensaría que con la mitad de miembros en el hogar la espera sería menos estresante, error, no es así-explica mientras estira sus brazos y empieza a caminar por el pasillo.

-Cambiando de tema…-Clyde empieza a reír un poco avergonzado, Lincoln por su parte lo mira extrañado por la actitud de su mejor amigo-…¿Cuándo llegan las chicas?-el albino mira hacia arriba por la pregunta, ya que sabe por quién la está haciendo.

-Mejor pregunta cuando Lori regresa, y vamos amigo, es un poco persistente que sigas con ese amor tuyo.

-Vamos Lincoln, debes decirme, aprovechando ahora que tengo tiempo libre, además para tu información mi querido amigo, soy muchísimo más maduro en cuanto a Lori se refiere-dice con mucha seguridad, pero el chico Loud con una cara seria levanta una ceja-¡Lo digo enserio!, tu eres como mi hermano, lo que vuelve a mi Lori- Clyde nota lo que acaba de decir y se corrige a sí mismo rápidamente-...¡digo!, lo que vuelve a Lori y al resto de tus hermanas como mías…un momento, ¿entonces tus padres vendrían siendo también mis padres?, ¿o no?-comienza a pensar sobre ello, pero es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Lincoln comienza a reír.

-Dejemos de lado eso, en cuanto a tu pregunta, no lo sé con exactitud, les pregunte el otro día, Leni y Luan dijeron que sería pronto, Lori y Luna me respondieron que si no era a inicios del otro mes, sería a mediados de este, tanta confusión me provoca un poco de estrés, pero debo seguir adelante-dice con determinación.

-Oye Lincoln, dejando de lado eso, ¿estudiaste para tu examen? -al escuchar eso, el albino pone un rostro de resignación.

-Rayos-ante esto, saca un libro mientras va a su salón-No fallaré de nuevo, debo pasar este año-se dice para sí mismo.

Lola se encuentra con Lindsey y sus amigas, quienes reciben a la rubia con ánimos.

-Hola Lola y, ¿Lana?-saluda la pelirroja animosa.

-Hola chicas-saluda cordialmente la gemela de gorra roja.

-Espérame en el salón-pide amistosamente la rubia refinada a su hermana, sorprendiendo a sus amigas quien no ven normal que Lola actué de esa manera. Mientras Lana va tranquilamente a la sala de clases, las amigas de la chica de ropas rosadas van hacia ella para hablarle.

-Wow, increíble que seas tan amigable con ella-dice la antigua rival.

-Oigan chicas, hoy no entrenaré-al oír eso, las chicas se alarman.

-Pero, pero, ¡chica!, no puedes quedarte un solo día sin ensayar-le explica una de las chicas.

-Estarás fuera de forma-habla otra.

-Vamos muchachas, estoy segura que Lola tiene una buena razón para esto, ¿no es así?-pregunta la peli roja.

-Quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermana-les comunica con una sonrisa, provocando que Lindsey ponga suspire ante eso.

-Lola, sé que no hablo con una novata, por lo que ya deberías saber que mientras una princesita crece, las pruebas se vuelven más exigentes-se acerca a la rubia-…si no mal recuerdo, tu me contaste que fuiste a un concurso con tu hermana mayor hace años y perdiste ante niñas con mayor habilidad para desenvolverse en este negocio, ¿no?-al recordar eso, la egocéntrica de las gemelas con un rostro de preocupación recuerda esa vez que viajo con Lori, el temor de perder, un temor que llego a tal grado de acobardarse fingiendo estar enferma.

-Pero mejore Lindsey, incluso se que tal vez sino me sobreesfuerzo demasiado…-antes de continuar con su explicación llena de nerviosismo, la adolescente de ropas moradas se le acerca cada vez más, llegando estar frente a frente.

-La competencia es difícil, debes sobre exigirte, debes ser mejor de lo que eres, dime Lola, ¿Cuánta practica pierdes por estar jugando?, ¿cuánta mejora pierdes por estar con tu hermana?, porque…-suspira alejándose de ella-…esto sonará feo de mi parte…pero-la princesa Loud preocupada va donde su compañera.

-Dime…-pide expectante.

-¿Lana es consciente de lo mucho que representa esto para ti?, si lo supiera no te pediría perder horas y horas de arduo…-Lindsey es interrumpida.

-Lana lo sabe…digo, no le interesa esto del mundo de la belleza pero…-es detenida por su compañera.

-Ya me respondiste, solo te pido que reflexiones, porque puede que en tu próxima participación…pierdas la corona-al decirle esto, Lola se asusta ante la posibilidad de perder, viendo como sus amigas se alejan, pero no logra ver que Lindsey pone una sonrisa.

-Lana…-con pena mira al salón donde en uno de los puestos se encuentra su gemela.

-¡¿Y bien?!, ¡¿Qué haremos después de clases?!-con entusiasmo, espera expectante la fontanera.

-Pues…ya se nos ocurrirá algo…-responde con nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Quieres que te sorprenda?-Lola no entendía la pregunta, cuando de sus bolsillos, Lana saca una rana, espantando a la gemela.

-¿Y esa cosa?

-Es una rana-contesta sonriendo.

-Me refiero a porque trajiste esa cosa, ¡solo mírala!, se ve…asquerosa…ugh…-juzga al animal con asco en su expresión.

-Una nueva amiga para las mascotas, no se si llamarla Saltarina o…-Lana sonríe al ocurrírsele una idea, para acto seguido mirar a su gemela emocionada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle mi nombre a ese renacuajo!-le advierte, haciendo que su hermana le sonría nerviosa-…aunque, creo que un moño amarillo le vendría bien, y a lo mejor ropa rosada o morada-al escuchar la propuesta, la chica de gorra roja se ve entusiasmada.

-¡Y podríamos darle un amigo!, ¡que sea como un hermano para ella!, podríamos ponerle un gorro con unos lentes para darle personalidad.

-Quizá la chica deba ser una muchachita imponente, y su hermano un sucio que se ensucie en los bosques-comenta mirando a Lana aguantándose la risa.

-¿Estas tratando de decir algo?, porque si es asi…-Lana acerca a su nueva rana para molestar a su gemela, quien se aleja del animal asqueada.

-Oye princesita, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunta con preocupación, llamando la atención de Lola.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Es que te note rara cuando volviste de hablar con Lindsey…mira si estas ocupada…puedes tomarte un tiempo en los recesos, podríamos jugar ambas después de clases, o como quieras, no te quiero molestar-le explica calmada.

-Nada Lana-su hermana se la queda mirando con dudas-…no ocurre nada, solo…-en ese instante su gemela la toma de la mano, haciendo que Lola le preste atención.

-Si hay algún problema no dudes en contármelo-la Loud ganadora de premios siente calidez en el tacto con su hermana, en eso la mira de frente y nota la mirada segura y alegre que le regala, ruborizando a Lola, pero esta no entiende el porqué, ¿quizás porque su hermana fue muy amable?, es común que a veces los hermanos les de pena demostrar cariño entre ellos, en especial en público, pero esta sensación es diferente.

-Claro Lana, sé que puedo contar contigo-aparta su mano de la de su hermana y saca sus cuadernos-¡Hora de estudiar!-exclama con un ánimo fingido.

-Pero faltan cinco minutos para la clase-le recuerda.

-¡Pues es momento de esperar!-trata de corregir la princesa de rosa, quien mantiene una sonrisa nerviosa, pero inmediatamente se le ocurre algo para conversar-Oye, ¿sabes algo sobre lo que Linky conversó con nuestras hermanas ayer?

-¡Oh!, ¡claro!, tiene muchas propuestas que podríamos evaluar, si quieres te menciono algunas-comienza a contarle las opciones que tenían para recibir a sus hermanas, Lola ahora sin el nerviosismo de antes escucha atentamente a su hermana.

Después de la primera clase, la fontanera sale rápido del salón junto a su hermana, emocionada.

-¡Bien Lola!, dime, ¿qué te gustaría…-pero la princesita la detiene en su dialogo.

-Lana…ejem, las chicas me dijeron que me necesitaban para hablar sobre nuestros actos-le explica con nerviosismo en su voz-…después de clases hagamos algo, perdón si no te lo dije antes pero…-pero su gemela le tapa la boca.

-¡Tranquila hermanita!, si para esto te pusiste nerviosa, pues, se nota que no querías hacerme daño, no te preocupes, ve, pero promete que después de clases haremos algo especial-le pide alegre.

-Oh…¡okey!-Lola sale corriendo del lugar, pero cuando ya estaba lejos de su hermana, vuelve donde ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta curiosa, teniendo como respuesta un abrazo de su gemela, para luego marcharse del lugar nuevamente-…eso era-dice para sí misma con una leve sonrisa, sin notar que cerca de ella se encuentra una chica de pelo negro hablando por celular mientras caminaba alejándose de la chica Loud.

-Todo bien amiga-comunica a la persona con la que hablaba, esta sentada cerca de un árbol, con una mirada satisfecha.

-Solo falta un poco más, un poquito más de carga…-Lola llega donde la chica corriendo, jadeando del cansancio.

-Okey, dime, ¿qué tan importante es el siguiente concurso Lindsey?-la mencionada se gira guardando su celular, mirándola feliz.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación, alguien observa un pasaje de bus, guardando el mismo en su bolso, tomando su maleta, cerrando la habitación. Ya en el exterior, la persona enciende su celular, abriendo una foto, pero no cualquier foto, en esta se encuentran la familia Loud, con la familia en vacaciones en el Vanzilla, la imagen específicamente era cuando ninguno de los hermanos se fue del hogar con numerosos habitantes. La persona sonríe, esto mientras el viento mueve su cabello rubio…


	5. Divirtiéndonos juntas

**Divirtiéndonos juntas.**

Después de un largo día en la escuela, a Lily se le ve caminando con algunas compañeras de clase, pero entre las risas y las anécdotas divertidas ocurridas tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, la menor de numerosa familia no está del todo alegre, demostrando una mirada de desdén, la que cambiaba a una ligeramente feliz cuando una de sus compañeras le hablaba, esto sin que nadie note su cambio de actitud. Ya todo el grupo separado al regresar a sus hogares, la pequeña rubia camina mientras tararea una canción.

-Lily…-la nombrada se asusta deteniéndose en el acto, para luego suspirar y dirigirse a la persona que le habla con una sonrisa.

-Lucy, creí que tenías que…-pero al voltearse nota que se trata de su hermana mayor genio, decayendo la pequeña sonrisa que tenía hace apenas unos momentos.

-Hermana menor, desde un tiempo aproximado de casi veintisiete horas mediante mis observaciones noté un cambio importante en tu modo de relacionarte con el resto, lo importante aquí es que este cambio ocurrió mas de una vez, asi que sin el ánimo de prolongarme demasiado…-saca una bolsa llena de remedios.

-¿Por qué me estás dando esas cosas?-pregunta mirando fijamente la bolsa.

-Hmm…tal parece que también sufres una falta de atención, no te alarmes, unas píldoras verdes pueden…

-Lisa, estoy bien, gracias por…preocuparte-termina con un poco de molestia, llamando nuevamente la atención de la chica de lentes.

-También tengo para el dolor de cabeza-Lily se molesta un poco más al oír esas palabras recién dichas-Igualmente le comenté a Lincoln sobre estos casos habituales de cambio de humor, incluso se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que estas pasando por una etapa…

-¡Lisa!-la pequeña rubia se va del lugar harta de escucharla, alcanzando a tomar un autobús el cual parte rápido.

-En fin, tendré que agregar más remedios a la lista.

Lily al llegar a su hogar antes que Lisa, sube las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. En el trayecto se le ve enojada, algo que una persona nota inmediatamente.

-¿Siquiera es humana?-se pregunta así misma llegando a su habitación.

-Si lo soy-la respuesta repentina espanta a la menor, girándose dándose cuenta que se trata de Lucy.

-Hermana…no me espantes así-respirando agitadamente se dispone a hablar con la peli negra.

-Te eh notado molesta Lily-le comenta con su voz monótona a la pequeña, quién se masajea la cabeza para relajarse.

-No es nada.

-Puede que no se note, pero soy buena detectando ciertos estados anímicos.

-Me reiría de eso si saliese de…-Lily prefiere no continuar con lo que quería decir.

-¿De quién?

-No importa…-la pequeña rubia trata de evitar la conversación, siguiendo con su camino.

-Es Lisa, ¿verdad?-la pregunta sobresalta a la menor, viéndose nerviosa, principalmente por qué no quería que esto escalase a mayores, con un posible enfrentamiento entre hermanos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-le consulta sin muchos ánimos.

-Aparte de mi, ¿con quién más surgiría la duda de tener sentimientos, emociones, o cualquier cosa que tiene la gente normal?

-Si lo pones así…tienes razón, tengo un problema con Lisa-confiesa con tristeza.

-Cuéntamelo…-tras la petición, ambas hermanas fueron al cuarto que antes era de las dos hijas mayores de la familia Loud.

-Verás Lucy, sabes que me llevo bien con Linky, Lana no se hace problemas para jugar conmigo, Lola…pues, es complicada, pero creo que esta empezando a mejorar, prefiero dejarle a Lana ese trabajo, continuo, tu de vez en cuando estas a mi lado…no solo para asustarme, en fin, Lisa…pues…-empieza a girar sus manos mirando hacia el lado sin encontrar una palabra adecuada para describir a su hermana mayor.

-Creo entenderte, ella siempre a sido así, pero al final del día demostraba que le importamos.

-No te creo Lucy, ella es tan…fuera de sintonía con la gente, digo, sus investigaciones y avances la harán feliz, pero, ¿qué hay de su lado humano?, ¿eso le hará bien a la larga?. ¿si quiera nos quiere y no nos ve como seres inferiores?-la voz de Lily empieza a sonar mas molesta recordando la actitud de la genio del hogar-…no significamos nada para ella, nos ve como herramientas para experimentos, ¿qué clase de hermana hace eso?, ¿qué clase de hermana invade nuestra privacidad para satisfacer sus deseos de conocimiento? -la pequeña rubia se calma al notar como se alteraba.

-Lily…Lisa no es tan mala como crees, ella nos ama, aunque lo demuestre escasamente, la gracia de una familia numerosa como la nuestra es la cantidad de personalidades tan diferentes que chocan entre sí, lo único que necesitamos es compresión los unos a los otros, créeme, se de eso.

-¿Entonces que me recomiendas?-pregunta ya mas calmada.

-Creo que Lisa necesita a alguien que muestre interés en ella…

-¡Pero eso es lo que trato de hacer!, ¡estar junto a ella!

-Si, pero a lo mejor lo que mas la apasiona, es decir, la ciencia, la hace sentir sola, feliz, pero sola, sin nadie más con quien compartir esa misma emoción, puede que no sea el mejor método, pero tratándose de ella, debes escalar de a poco.

-A lo mejor tienes razón Lucy…trataré de hablar con ella-le dice decidida con una mirada seria.

Una joven con overol se pone una chaqueta negra al ya empezando a ponerse más frío, observando los mensajes de su celular.

-Me dijo que la espere…¿debería irme?...no, eso la pondría triste, ojala Saltarina, o Brincadora, ¡o como sea que llame a mi nueva rana estuviese aquí para ayudarme a decidir!-a lo lejos mira sorprendida a Lola saliendo del establecimiento, despidiéndose de Lindsey y el resto de sus amigas. La princesita Loud nota a su gemela y va corriendo donde ella.

-¡Hola!, ¿me esperaste mucho rato?-pregunta con una risa nerviosa.

-Solo una hora…con quince minutos-dice con sueño.

-Perdón se que dije que primero solo serían los recreos y luego después de clases, pero tu entiendes que…

-No necesitas explicar…-Lana va donde su gemela y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros-Entiendo que todo esto de tus concursos son importantísimos para ti, aparte, ¡todavía nos queda tiempo para divertirnos!, eso antes de que la niñera nos llame enojada-comento esto último con una mirada burlona.

-Si Linky se entera ya no serás la gemela favorita-se ríe la princesa junto a su hermana mientras se retiran del lugar.

-Hey Lola, ¿porque dices que soy "la gemela favorita"?-pregunta a la vez que seca las lagrimas provocadas por las risas ante su comentario de antes.

-Si tu sabes, compartes más con él, eres más amable con él…yo últimamente no…-a pesar de verse calmada explicando el porque pensaba así, Lana sonríe y la empieza a corregir.

-No seas tonta, Lincoln nos ama por igual, ¡el te ayudaba con tus practicas!, ¡¿que hermano hace cosas tan aburridas por una hermana?!-Lola la mira ofendida-¡En el sentido de que sea algo que te interesa más a ti!-corrige riendo nerviosa.

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, ¡pero hace muy poco "arregle" las cosas con él!, no es como que la manera en que me porté todo este tiempo sea perdonado inmediatamente.

-Te culpas mas de lo que deberías, ¡hagamos una cosa!, ¡si quieres yo te podría ayudar a entrenar!-propone alegremente, haciendo que su gemela detenga su caminata mirándola muy incrédula.

-¿Quién?, ¿tu?

-¿Por qué no?, si tienes mucho que practicar últimamente podría aprovechar ese tiempo para ayudarte, después de todo ya tuve mi experiencia en el mundo de la moda, al punto de ganarme tu respeto en eso, sola déjame, porfis, porfis-la mira ilusionada, dejando en dudas a Lola Loud, preguntándose si sería un avance o un retroceso a su ritmo de trabajo, pero esas dudas se fueron al momento de ver el rostro alegre de Lana, una mirada llena de buenas intenciones, que hacen sentir una calidez en el pecho de la princesita.

-¿En serio harías eso por mi?-pregunta en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Me encantan las experiencias nuevas!, como aquella vez que saque esos gusanos de un agujero, o cuando provee uno de los asquerosos sándwiches de Lincoln, o como cuando jugué con Brincos a comer moscas-la pequeña sonrisa de Lola se va mirándola un poco molesta.

-Ahora no se si sentirme feliz porque me ayudas u ofendida-Lana al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decirle a su gemela comienza a reír.

-Perdón-ante la disculpa Lola suspira.

-Okey, ¡pero cuando hablamos de ayuda será ayuda real!, ¡nada de estar sentada observando!-exige gritándole a su gemela-¡Y nada de cosas raras con bichos!

-Okey-promete ante su hermana, quien la mira satisfecha de que acepte las condiciones. De un momento a otro, Lana toma la mano izquierda de Lola y se inclina ante ella, sonrojando a la adolescente.

-Lana, ¿se puede saber porque hiciste eso tan poco común de ti?-pregunta calmada y aun con leve rubor, viendo a su gemela aun inclinada ante ella.

-Bueno, como no te gusta el apretón de manos con escupitajo decidí cerrar el trato como seguramente hacen los príncipes a sus princesas…aunque no estoy segura si es para saludarlas, en fin, sé que prefieres esto-al terminar de decir eso, le da un pequeño beso en su mano, provocando una sensación en Lola, que la hace feliz.

-Bueno, suficiente, vamos primero a…-se detiene a pensar en algún panorama, y considerando la buena disposición de su hermana le propone fuera de lo normal-…¿a donde quieres ir?

-¿Cómo?-pregunta extrañada.

-Hemos hecho cosas que me gustan, hoy en cambio esperaste muy paciente por capricho mío, asi que di tu lo que quieres hacer Lana.

-Oh…¿cualquier cosa?-pregunta ilusionada.

-Que no incluya comerme algo asqueroso ni tocar animales repugnantes-pone sus condiciones de manera firme.

-Vamos, tengo algo que se que te llenará de emoción a tal punto que cuando veas las mejoras que le hice…muchos detalles lo se, vamos-Lola traga saliva al imaginarse lo que Lana tiene planeado.

Al llegar a su hogar, Lily miraba su celular, en este, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones, una foto de los hermanos reunidos cuando ella apenas era una bebé, una imagen mandada por Lincoln hace un par de años, como parte de una tarea clásica de árbol genealógico, teniendo una foto mostrando la fase alocada de sus hermanas y hermano, más de las chicas que del chico de grandes dientes. Suspirando con pena, un rostro deprimente se formaba en ella, el no poder tener ese momento de manera consciente.

-No es justo…-comenta con una suave voz. Guardando su celular siente que alguien llega detrás de ella-¿Eh?...-al voltearse nota que se trata de Lisa, desilusionándose ante eso-Hola…"unidad fraternal mayor"-con una voz molesta gira los ojos fastidiada, llamando nuevamente la atención de su hermana mayor.

-Definitivamente es un dolor de cabeza…dime, experimentaste o jugaste con alguna probeta de mi escritorio…no es que hubiese algo perjudicial…y hablo en serio.

-¡¿De todos modos te importaría?!-acto seguido de haberle preguntado eso, sube las escaleras sin apuros, pero frunciendo el ceño. Lisa observa fijamente a su hermana.

-Esto ya me esta preocupando-un leve interés que pasaba del equivalente de un médico con su paciente al de una hermana a otra se hacia presente.

Cerca de donde se encontraban los Fishman, Lana levanta unos arbustos, Lola por su parte espera moviendo su pie.

-Lana…

-Tranquila, no te voy a sorprender con un bicho raro.

-¿Qué podrías haber guardado aquí?-Lola de un momento a otro se sorprende al ver lo que Lana sacaba de los arbustos el antiguo coche de juguete de Lola, el cual antes jugaba ella junto a su gemela, con el cual hicieron bastante caos en la casa, solo que ahora se veía como nuevo, con el tiempo la gemela refinada dejo de utilizar dicho vehículo al sentir que ya no era apropiado para una aspirante a campeona de concursos de belleza ya crecida, sumado a las horas extras de prácticas, ahora, al ver su juguete de la años pasados por mas inmaduro que suene, la hacia sentir feliz.

-¡Si!, con el poco uso y la manera descuidada en que la guardaste tuve mucho que arreglar-dice con orgullo los frutos de sus reparaciones.

-¿Cómo que descuido?, ¡lo tienes aquí entre estas bestias!-un conejo cerca de ella la mira ofendido-…sin ofender-se disculpa la rubia. Mientras el conejo se retira, Lana saca completamente el vehículo de juguete.

-Mientras te esperaba, aproveche de traerlo aquí para sorprenderte.

-Pero no sabías que te dejaría decidir lo que haríamos-comenta con duda la gemela.

-Era lo mínimo que me debías-le dice con molestia, sorprendiendo a su hermana, pero la fontanera le guiña el ojo con una sonrisa-…nah.

-¡Lana!, no seas tonta-exclama producto de la broma que le hizo su gemela.

-En fin, de todos modos tenía de plan b hacerte ojitos de cachorro-confiesa con una sonrisa relajada.

-¡Ja!, eres una tramposa-Lola abre completamente los ojos al notar lo que acaba de decir-¡Es decir!...¡va!, no te tengo que explicar nada-con molestia y vergüenza se expresa con Lana.

-Me da gusto saber que el plan b hubiese tenido oportunidad contigo-ríe juguetona, mientras que la chica de rosa se molestaba, pero aun con una leve vergüenza.

-Continuemos Lana, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Pues…

De un momento a otro las gemelas recorrían en el autito una pista de obstáculos hecha por Lana mas o menos lejos de donde se encontraba el bosque, consistía en una pista marcada por chatarra que la joven de overol reutilizaba, tanto para marcas la carretera como para usar algún pedazo de auto como obstáculo, con algunas rampas de madera, grandes charcos de lodo y uno que otro camino lleno de piedritas. Esta vez la fontanera se encargaría de manejar el vehículo mientras que su gemela de estar como al lado de ella. Si bien, antes podía manejar y hacer maniobras alocadas con ese juguete, Lola no recordaba el cómo conducirlo junto a la sensación de subirse en un medio de transporte que recorría grandes velocidades. Lana avanza hacia un grupo de rocas, alertando a su hermana.

-¡Lana!-exclama la princesita, pero justo cuando están a tan solo par de metros de dichas rocas, Lana gira con habilidad el vehículo, siguiendo por otro camino-¡Eso fue una locura!-mira agotada y molesta a la conductora.

-Oh vamos, pasamos por cosas peores, además que con el tiempo que me tarde en ver hasta el último detalle junto a las probabilidades de accidentes…

-¡¿Para que hiciste esta pista de obstáculos?!

-No te lo voy a decir…-Lola mira extrañada a Lana.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?!-le pregunta alterada, mas que nada por como su hermana conduce. Ante las preguntas, Lana detiene el vehículo justo en un charco de lodo, manchándose ambas, aunque a la gemela amante de la suciedad no le molestaba, no se podía decir lo mismo de Lola.

-Bueno, pensaba en dejar que tomes el volante, y si aún te acordabas de algo de esto pues te lo contaría, pero pensándolo mejor, llevas años sin conducir, y siéndote muy honesta creo que conduzco un poco, em, no, mucho mejor que…-mientras le explica con una mirada retadora, Lola aparta a su hermana del asiento de conductor.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!

-Le toque el orgullo…-dice para sí misma sin que su hermana la escuche. Al pisar el acelerador, el autito partió, avanzando a gran velocidad, emocionando a Lana quien veía a su gemela con una sonrisa malvada, que solo podía significar el demostrar como su hermana la subestimó, si bien a la mecánica le daba un poquito de miedo esa expresión en su rostro, de cierta manera le causa una leve alegría, notando como se divertía, recordando a la vez sus momentos de juegos cuando eran mas pequeñas.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y las hermanas gemelas se disponían volver a su hogar.

-Gracias por este día Lana.

-De nada Lola…-comenta sin mucho entusiasmo.

-No suenas muy feliz-la observa con curiosidad.

-¡Lola!, ¡chocaste el auto en ese árbol!-le recuerda mirándola de manera acusadora fijamente.

-¡Lo que hice fue estacionar con estilo!-se defiende, pero Lana arquea una ceja ante la respuesta-Okey…pise el acelerador…-le contesta avergonzada, pero mientras su vista va hacia un lado, de a poco unas risitas surgen de ella, provocando en Lana ternura, empezando a reír conforme con el resultado de su día.

En una estación de buses ubicada en Royal Woods, una chica baja con su equipaje, llama a un taxi, haciéndolo parar. Y subida en el vehículo, se pone a ver unos mensajes, pertenecientes a Lincoln.

-_Te esperaré_-un mensaje que al leerlo emocionada a la chica.

-Ya voy a mi hogar-comenta la chica de cabellos rubios mientras el sol se pone para dar paso a la noche.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud…

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunta un enfadado peli blanco a las gemelas.


	6. Estar para ella

**Estar para ella**

-¿Y bien?-espera un albino con el ceño fruncido frente a dos gemelas adolescentes.

-No puedo excusarme Lincoln, pero debes verlo como una buena causa-se justifica Lana.

-"¿Buena causa?"-cuestiona el hermano mayor, acercando su mirada fijamente a la gemela del gorro rojo, apartando su rostro la gemela de vestimenta rosadas.

-Linky, cariño, no intimidas a nadie, por otro lado, no deberías preocuparte tanto, nosotras sabemos cuidarnos solas, te estas preocupando demás-comenta desafiante, provocando en su hermano que su mirada se ponga más seria.

-Escuchen-Lincoln suspira y su rostro de molestia cambia a una de calma rápidamente mientras masajea con su palma la frente-Es importante que se comuniquen cuando llegan mas tarde, de lo contrario nos preocuparíamos, ¿y porque nos preocuparíamos?, porque nos importan, a todos-Lily quien escuchaba desde el comedor rodo los ojos, acordándose brevemente de su hermana genio.

-Te entiendo hermano, pero…-Lana estaba por continuar cuando se ve interrumpida por su acompañante.

-Pero tampoco eres nuestra niñera, ¡danos nuestro espacio!, ¡hombre!, ¡son apenas las 7.00 PM!-Lincoln vuelve a mostrar molestia en su cara, pero manteniendo la calma, le responde en una voz sin mucha alteración.

-Aun asi, deben avisar, en serio Lola, el día en que te toque a ti o a Lana ser las mayores a cargo…-la princesita Loud no deja continuar a su hermano.

-Linky, Lisa esta todo el día con sus experimentos y Lily es un angelito obediente-responde mirándolo desafiante y ante la respuesta, la menor de las hermanas se le forma una sonrisa enternecida. Por otro lado, el peli blanco empieza a de a poco molestarse, notándolo en su rostro y en su tono de voz.

-Pues que suerte la tuya, es una pena que no sepas lo que es preocuparse por los menores.

-¡Lincoln!, ¡vamos!, solo te estoy diciendo que estas exagerando, esta bien que te preocupes, ¡pero tampoco es tan tarde!-esta exclamación por parte de Lola hace que el hermano mayor se haga un leve masaje en las sienes.

-Tu no entiendes, ve a tu habitación-un tono autoritario se escucha en la voz del joven. Ahora veía a su hermana princesa con un rostro rojo y una mirada de molestia.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-desafiante se pone cara a cara a Lincoln, pero Lana le susurra a su gemela rápidamente cuando vio el acercamiento abrupto.

-Lola, recuerda de lo que hablamos nosotros tres el otro día-la chica elegante recuerda cuando se disculpó con su hermano, soltando un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, mostrándose menos hostil que antes. Obedeciendo a su hermano, sube las escaleras, apretando su puño.

-Tal parece que al menos me hace caso en algo, gracias Lana.

-No te preocupes hermano, hablaré con ella después…pero también debes calmarte, estabas por mucho rato dando vueltas con lo mismo-el peli blanco mira a la fontanera molesto con la mirada fija en ella-…tampoco excuso a Lola pero, bueno, tu entiendes-termina su conversación con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Como sea-dice desanimado. Mientras Lily ve preocupada a su hermano, la atención de su hermana gótica hace que se acerque a ella.

-Aún queda tiempo antes de la cena para socializar con tu ya sabes quién-le dice al oído a la menor.

-Si Lucy…quiero ser la hermana que dé el siguiente paso en una relación frágil-se levanta y se dispone a ir donde su hermana mayor, pero se detiene inmediatamente, girándose-Oye…¿y que le digo?-con muchas dudas en su expresión solo obtiene una sonrisa de su oyente.

-Lo sabrás-contesta Lucy. La menor de los Louds con determinación va a la habitación de Lisa.

-No te preocupes, es tu hermana-Lily llega rápidamente, toca la puerta de la genio, abriendo la dueña de la habitación en un par de segundos.

-Discúlpame unidad fraternal menor, estoy ocupada-dice la chica de lentes mientras golpea con un palo eléctrico una especie de criatura, asustando a su hermana menor.

-Considerando que eso es normal, al menos para ti, me preguntaba si te podría ayudar en algo-pregunta entusiasmada la rubia.

-¡Si!-Lisa le entrega una bolsa de basura-¡Gracias!-ante eso cierra la puerta al instante. Lily recuerda las palabras de Lucy de que sabría lo que tenía que hacer.

-Esto…¡lo sacaré afuera y lo pondré en el bote!-determinada a ayudar a Lisa, toma la bolsa, pero se encuentra de pronto con una de las gemelas, deteniendo sus pasos-¡Hola Lana!, Lisa me dijo que tire la basura-comenta alegre, obteniendo una mirada llena de cuestionamiento de su oyente.

-Aja…-responde sin más, para luego poner su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña-Lily, em…¿hay problemas con Lisa?-esta pregunta hace abrir los ojos de la rubia menor, sonriendo forzada.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡no pasa nada!, ¡ella no hace nada malo!, ¡hace su mejor esfuerzo!...¡sacaré afuera y lo pondré en el bote!-baja rápidamente para tirar la bolsa, mientras Lana la mira extrañada.

En la habitación que antes pertenecía a ambas gemelas, la ganadora de muchos certámenes continúa rayando sobre su cama muchas hojas con un lápiz, con una expresión no muy amigable.

-Ese idiota de Lincoln, como me gustaría dejarle sus dientes de tamaño normal-dice para sí misma entre dientes- No se quién fue peor hermano mayor a cargo, al menos Lori no parecía una segunda mamá, asi de molesto es ese…-escucha el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, girándose para ver a su opuesta pero cercana hermana.

-Lola, ¿tan grande y hablando con tus peluches?- pregunta divertida, algo que no resulta en su gemela.

-Estaba hablando conmigo misma.

-Okey, eso es igual de preocupante-le responde fingiendo preocupación, pero aguantándose la risa, dando como resultado una falsa molestia de Lola.

-Eres una tonta-comenta entre risas. Lana se pone seria al instante.

-Lola, tratemos de entendernos mejor con Lincoln…en cuanto a su rol como hermano mayor a cargo-ante eso, la princesa se levanta de su cama con una mirada más calmada.

-Es que Lincoln es injusto, quiero decir, ¡tengo tanta pero tanta carga con lo que se me viene!-la princesita tapa su rostro con sus manos, mostrando estrés en su rostro-…¡y el solo lo empeora!-se exalta, asustando a su gemela, dándose cuenta logra calmarse nuevamente-Perdóname Lana, es que…-la mecánica la interrumpe poniendo su dedo en sus labios, con una expresión relajada.

-Hermana, estoy a tu lado desde que nacimos, no me voy a espantar porque te sobresaltas, eso es como algo normal en ti, pero desperdiciar las hojas que Lisa ocupa en sus investigaciones y la tinta de ese lápiz no solucionará nada, hablaste con Lincoln antes, bien, pero tienes no solo hablar con él, sino entenderlo, que ambos se entiendan, es bueno expresar lo que uno siente por su familia, pero cooperar para que esas relaciones funcionen es el verdadero trabajo a realizar, es nuestro hermano, el que siempre te ayudaba en tus entrenamientos, él nos ama-Lola levanta las manos, haciendo que Lana entienda y deje de explicarle.

-Si, si, ya se me ese discurso…y no estoy en contra, pero eso no lo vuelve menos molesto.

-Hermana-la chica de la gorra roja pone sus manos encima de los hombros de la princesa-Como tus hermanos te queremos, todo se basa en nuestro amor, si bien peleamos a veces, al final, eso no significará el deseo del mal en otro-Lola mira al suelo, avergonzada de como su hermana amante del lodo la estaba haciendo entrar en razón, aún más siendo adolescentes.

-Lana…-la mencionada pone atención.

-Si, dime.

-Tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar…-Lana no entiende bien las palabras de su querida hermana. Las dudas son aclaradas al instante cuando la princesa Loud abre una foto de su celular, una foto de hace años, donde estaban todos reunidos. Aun cuando esa foto la abrió para sí mismo, Lana mira igual de nostálgica dicha imagen.

-Cuando Lori nos trataba como sus soldados, o Leni cuando decía algo tonto, Luna tocando su guitarra en gran volumen, Luan hartándonos con sus chistes, Lynn golpeando a Lincoln…-recuerda sosteniendo el celular junto a Lola.

-Ahora es Lincoln quien está al mando, ya no escuchamos cosas tontas, no hay música a todo volumen, chistes malos, o Linky siendo golpeado-ante esto ultimo, Lana no evita sacar una pequeña risita.

-No creo que Lincoln extrañe eso exactamente-justo al terminar de decirlo, nota que una lagrima cae de la mejilla de la princesa, junto a una mirada que no expresaba felicidad, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos ante la mayor llegada de más lágrimas. Instintivamente Lana va donde su hermana y la abraza.

-Sé que soy egoísta Lana, pero, la vida se puso más difícil, que apenas me doy un tiempo contigo, y junto a esto…yo…-siente que el abraza se hace más fuerte.

-Lola…-le empieza a hablar al oído-…siempre estaré a tu lado, somos gemelas después de todo-La gemela refinada empieza a reír de a poco.

-Eso no es justificación suficiente, pero para mí funciona-le contesta con una sonrisa-Perdón por ser tan llorona últimamente, se que debe ser un fastidio-Se suelta del abrazo de su hermana.

-¿Molestia?, Lola, se que no se nota, pero…sufro viendo a mi hermana más cercana pasar por un mal momento, si tengo que oírte llorar como una nena para encontrar una solución, pues, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo-la mira con ternura, una que se transmite a la otra rubia quien seca sus lágrimas.

-No era necesario llamarme nena, te aprovechas para decirme así-dice con una sonrisa y una actitud más relajante. Sin percatarse el seguir limpiándose las lágrimas, nota que unos labios tocan sus mejillas, generando una sorpresa que en su cara solo se demuestra con una mirada perdida, para luego estar fija en su hermana Lana.

-Estaré en mi cuarto si necesitas conversar con alguien-abre la puerta de la habitación para irse-…recuerda que habrá gente que estará siempre para ti-Lola la sigue mirando sorprendida, haciendo que lo note su gemela-…eso si, no significa que dejaré de traerte bichos, una cosa es alegrarte y otra enseñarte las hermosas criaturas que tiene la madre naturaleza-la chica de ropas rosadas ríe tiernamente ante el comentario de su hermana, quien inmediatamente le tira algo hacia ella.

-¿Y esto que es?

-Una pluma para que sigas escribiendo en ese diario que tienes…creo que se aplica a tu elegancia, nos vemos-despidiéndose con una amable sonrisa, la princesa se ruboriza levemente, viendo el regalo de su gemela, una pluma color rosa.

-Qué lindo presente…y más viniendo de ella, ¡espera!, ¿qué es esto?-en la pluma nota que hay algo escrito con una especie de tinta azul, evidentemente hecha a mano por su hermana-…"Para la mejor princesa y hermana"-Lola sonríe ante tal presente, apretando la pluma con emoción-…debo guardarla en un estuche, se vería mal si la pongo en un lapicero-en su pecho empieza a sentir una pequeña sensación, una que ilumina los días difíciles que tuvo-¿Por qué se siente tan bonito esto?-con felicidad en su rostro, guarda el presente en un cajón, para luego recostarse en su cama, cerrando los ojos llena de ilusión-…creo que esta carga la estoy soportando mejor.

Lily al lavarse las manos luego de tirar la basura de Lisa, va a la habitación de la mencionada emocionada.

-Bien, se alegró cuando demostré mi interés en ayudarla, ahora…¡¿en que estoy pensando?!, eso no es suficiente razón como para que nuestra relación se mas cercana, solo tire su basura-mira la puerta del cuarto de la genio con un aire derrotista-…tal vez, tengo que intentar algo más, pero no creo que a esta hora sea idóneo…-se aleja de la puerta, pero entonces escucha unos golpes desde la habitación de la niña genio-¿Qué es eso?-entra rápidamente, para ver la causa de dicho ruido-¡¿Qué es eso?!-mira una caja metálica emitiendo energía que empuja a Lisa por toda la habitación desde una pulsera que tiene ella. Se logra apreciar una emisión de energía extraña entre la genio y el aparato encima de la mesa de trabajo.

-Centrifugar a esta velocidad mis materiales experimentales no es buena idea-comenta mientras choca con las paredes y techo de la habitación-¡Tengo que alcanzar el interruptor!, ¡Lily!, ¡aprieta el interruptor rojo que está en la caja!-la rubia menor corre rápidamente, pero justo Lisa choca con la caja, haciendo que el botón se salga. Esto hace que Lily se espante, ante su sorpresa ve que el botón se salió, sin mas opciones-Bueno eso no funciona-dice mientras sigue chocando con las paredes-¡Lily!, usa un arma de rayos, o un robot, o lo que sea para…-no continua, al notar que sus aparatos están destruidos, recordando que choco con ellos gracias a la caja-Ahora recuerdo el porqué de tanto dolor, era raro que estas paredes tan delgadas y faltas de remodelación de mi cuarto fuesen causantes de tal…-detiene su observación, al chocar nuevamente con el techo-Tengo que sacarme esta pulsera.

-Lisa, ¡¿qué pasa?!-pregunta angustiada la pequeña.

-Bueno, es un sistema de transporte aun en etapas de desarrollo y, ¡ouch!-choca con una pared-tal parece que tendré que realizar un par de ajustes más-Lily se marcha rápidamente de la habitación-¡Hermana menor!, ¡no me dejes!, ¡ouch!, ¡ouch!-los choques se vuelven progresivamente mas rápidos, afortunadamente, su hermana menor llega al instante-¡Lily!-ve a su hermana mientras sigue chocando con todo en la habitación. La pequeña Loud levanta un balde de agua, provocando de una esperanza instantánea en la genio, a una decepción en su rostro.

-Estoy aquí para ayudar a mi hermana-dice decidida la pequeña.

-Sin ánimos de ofender, pero debo decirte que la creencia popular de que cualquier aparato electrónico que tenga contacto con el agua se dañe no aplica…-Lily no la escucha y tira el agua con todas sus fuerzas a la máquina, provocando en esta un cortocircuito, haciendo que Lisa estando en el techo, se libere del movimiento provocado por el aparato, aterrizando en el piso muy fuerte-Okey, me equivoque-se levanta adolorida tras la mala experiencia con su experimento.

-¡¿Porque nadie vino?!-pregunta angustiada la pequeña.

-Hermana, esta no es la primera vez que me expongo físicamente con un experimento, mis demás unidades fraternales lo saben, y concluyen que tengo la suficiente experiencia para cuidarme sola, ¿acaso tu no lo sabías hermana menor?-Lily se quedó callada por unos segundos.

-Sé que tus experimentos son muy raros, pero, lo más normal es que la familia este ahí para uno y…ya sabes.

-Entiendo eso que tratas de expresar en palabras, pero tu ya has escuchado o visto previamente los riesgos de mis experimentos, esta vez solo estuviste en la escena del asombro científico, los riesgos del descubrimiento para el bien de la humanidad…pero tengo que admitir que fuiste valiente-Lily fija su mirada a Lisa.

-Bien, eres mi hermana mayor, con quien compartí habitación de pequeña-se explica mientras se soba el brazo.

-Te lo agradezco hermana-le da una sonrisa leve, la cual Lily recibe con gusto, emocionándose a tal grado que va a la genio para darle un tierno abrazo.

-Te quiero Lisa-dice con una gran sonrisa.

-En fin…-corta el abrazo, pero a pesar de eso Lily sigue igual de contenta-…como agradecimiento por salvarme de ese experimento fallido, mañana jugaré contigo una hora, es lo mínimo que te debo por tal aporte ante un gran problema-Lily cambia su expresión de alegre a una levemente decepcionada.

-¿Cómo?-en eso Lisa la mueve fuera de su habitación.

-Mañana nos divertiremos hermana menor, por ahora, limpiaré mi habitación, gracias por todo-cierra la puerta en su cara levemente. La menor se encoje de hombros ante la respuesta.

-Al menos, jugaré con ella mañana…-emite una pequeña sonrisa, muy leve-…por agradecimiento…igual esta dispuesta pero…-se va a su cuarto, abre la puerta y la cierra. Ya dentro de su cuarto, quedándose sentada en el suelo al lado de su cama, mira con gran decepción el techo-…ella…nunca querrá pasar tiempo conmigo por gusto…

En la habitación de Lincoln, este hace sumas de sus notas en distintas materias con una calculadora, llenándole de esperanzas ante el resultado.

-No decepcionaré a mis padres ni a mi familia de nuevo…perdón hermano, por quedarme atrás en el camino-recuerda como él y Clyde lograban pasar varios obstáculos en la escuela, superándolos a lo grande, llenándoles de orgullo-Me pregunto que será de Ronnie…o de los demás…-con cansancio, guarda sus cuadernos en su mochila. Baja al primer piso, viendo a sus padres ocupados en sus asuntos.

-Rita, cariño, hay que cotizar la nueva maquinaria para la comida.

-Si amor, pero déjame seguir revisando estas hojas-Rita escribe una lluvia de ideas en una hoja, Lincoln se da cuenta de que se trata de una novela de su madre.

-Ellos siguen como siempre, me alegro por ellos-dice en voz baja para sí mismo. De pronto escuchan el sonido del timbre, llamando la atención de las tres personas presentes en la sala.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?-se pregunta Lynn.

-No te preocupes papá, yo abro-el albino toca el picaporte de la puerta, la abre y tal es su asombro al ver a la persona que se encuentra en frente suyo que salta sorprendido. Lana baja justamente en ese momento y se sorprende igualmente como Lincoln.

-Llamaré a las chicas-dice con alegría para luego subir las escaleras rápidamente avisándole a las demás.


	7. La alegre llegada

**La alegre llegada**

En su habitación, con un hermoso presente, útil para escribir, la "amenaza rosa" para muchas de sus contrincantes estaba mostrando un lado sensible, una manera de ser más blanda de la que suele demostrar en general. Después de ser aguantada por su manera de ser se seguía preguntando el porqué de ese regalo. Su rostro expresa una sonrisa pequeña pero que significa más de lo que aparenta.

-Si ella aun después de mi actitud demuestra esto, a lo mejor…-piensa en su hermano mayor, el cómo al pasar los años, su responsabilidad aumentaba. Si bien cuando era más joven, ayudaba a todas sus hermanas, el hecho de ser ahora el que está a cargo, o más bien, el que debe velar por sus hermanas en la casa significa más trabajo. La rubia de cabello largo pensó en eso por un momento, estando en el lugar del chico dientudo, su entrenamiento y esfuerzo para mantenerse como una gran ganadora en los concursos, pero que aparte, hacerse responsable de sus hermanas, aún más, si ella fuese la mayor de todas, al venírsele eso a la mente, un rostro no muy feliz se le nota, entre cerrando sus ojos, para luego suspirar, pensando en todo lo que eso conllevaría.

-Piensa Lily, puede que no sea la mejor manera de porque ella quiera pasar tiempo contigo, pero eso no significa que no pueda demostrarle el lindo vínculo que tenemos, solo tengo que estar a su nivel-la pequeña Loud busca en su laptop resúmenes de tareas de ciencia-Okey, esa parece interesante, enlaces covalentes…¡esto es muy aburrido!, ¿Cómo se divierto con eso?-se pregunta mirando fastidiada la pantalla, hasta que alguien abre la puerta rápidamente, asustándola, tratándose de Lana.

-¡Lily!, ¡ven!, adivina quién llego-pone en suspenso con una entusiasmada expresión, llamando la atención de la pequeña.

En la habitación de Lola, esta dibuja en su cuadernito los pasos que debería dar para su salto con listón, el cual debido a su edad debería ser con mucha mayor dificultad. Mientras dibujaba como sería su coreografía, se da cuenta en lugar de dibujarse de manera infantil con su tiara, nota sorprendida que dibujó una gorra, haciendo que se ría por la confusión.

-Qué bueno que nadie me vio dibujar eso-se dice para sí misma con una risita. De repente siente que tocan a su puerta- ¿Si?-se levanta de su cama, acercándose hacia donde la llaman.

-Lola, soy yo, baja rápido, tenemos visita-su gemela la invita con un tono de entretención, convenciendo a su hermana, quien tiene curiosidad de quien pudo llegar.

-¡Leni!-todas las hermanas, con excepción de Lana se sorprendieron al ver a la segunda hermana mayor ante ellos, conocida por su amabilidad e inocencia, pero algo distraída en ocasiones y amante de la moda, quien luce aun sus lentes.

-¡Hola chicas!, cuanto tiempo-las hermanas fueron a abrazar a la reconocida modista dentro de su familia, por otro lado, Lana observaba contenta la escena, Lily a pesar de no ir como sus hermanas a formar parte del abrazo, igualmente se le vio alegre, mientras Lincoln está inquieto.

-¿Quieres ir al baño?-pregunta Lana al ver como tiembla su hermano mayor, que aunque no lo parezca, lo pregunta en serio.

-No te preocupes hermana, todo se encuentra bajo control-informa el chico Loud, recordando que olvido lavar algunos trastes-Lana…-se refiere a la mencionada en voz baja-…distrae a Leni mientras voy a la cocina…-la fontanera gira los ojos debido a la actitud de Lincoln, quien tratando de no llamar la atención, avanza unos cuantos pasos a la cocina, pero la invitada se da cuenta.

-¡Linky!, ¡oye!, ¡hermanito!, te veo nervioso desde que llegue, vamos no seas tímido-invita la rubia mayor a su hermano, quien resignado va hacia ella. En un principio tiene un poco de nervios por lo que le falto por limpiar, pero eso se le quita al ver el rostro contento de su hermana mayor, haciendo que él le dé un abrazo con mucha alegría.

-¡Leni!, ¡no sabes cuánto entiendo a Lori ahora!-confiesa el muchacho casi a punto de llorar.

\- Reina del drama-piensa la princesa Loud, quien ve divertida la escena.

-¿Cómo estas Lucy?-pregunta la rubia mientras sacaba sus característicos lentes de sol.

-Aun en un sufrimiento insonoro, pero nada que la oscuridad no me logre proteger-responde la gótica en su tono monótono.

-¿Cómo?, ¿te molesta la luz o algo?-pregunta inocentemente la rubia, haciendo que el resto de su familia ría.

-Veo que tu inocencia dista mucho de tu edad, hermana mayor-comenta Lisa.

-Gracias Lisa-contesta alegre.

-Em, no era una, okey mejor no sigo-comenta esto último en susurro.

-¿Y donde están la gemelas más bonitas?-pregunta la modista, haciendo que pasen enfrente de ella Lola y Lana-Oh, ahí están-esto hace casi reír a Lily.

-¿Lo preguntabas en serio?-dice Lola con una ceja arqueada, recibiendo un codazo de Lana-Ouch, digo, aquí estamos-contesta con ternura.

-Veamos, ya salude a mamá y papá, a mi hermanito, a ustedes…creo que veo una aspirante a modelo-saluda agitando su brazo a Lily, quien le regala una sonrisa algo apenada-¡Vamos Lily!, pasó poco desde navidad y día de acción de gracias.

-No es eso Leni, es que…es raro tenerte aquí, escuche que tienes mucho que aprender.

-Claro hermanita.

-Solo espero que no caigas en mi trampa de la cuna nuevamente-comenta Lily entre risas junto a Leni, mientras que el resto miran extrañados el como la pequeña Loud se acuerda de eso, siendo que ella era una bebé cuando ocurrió.

-Oh vamos Lily, eso no es jugar limpio-se queja de manera relajada la modista.

-Interesante, Lily guarda recuerdos puntuales de su niñez, que resultaron ser tan importantes como para que los recuerde aun, ignoro si se relaciona en alguna forma en cómo se comportó de manera tan violenta con esa paloma el otro día-analiza la genio de la casa detenidamente ante la escena.

-Bueno, como sea el caso, las chicas vendrán pronto, ¿no?-pregunta Rita expectante.

-En realidad quería llegar antes que ellas, quiero aprovechar el tiempo, estudiar la moda es algo difícil-comenta Leni, quien llama la atención de Lincoln.

-Debes llegar cansada del viaje, ¿te llevo las maletas?

-¿Y con quien dormirá?-pregunta Lana, haciendo que ante la pregunta la mayoría de la familia piense brevemente en eso, pero Lily levanta su brazo animada.

-¡Oh!, ¡que duerma conmigo!-ofrece alegre.

-¿Estas segura Lily?, no quiero molestarte en tu espacio personal-explica la rubia mayor a su pequeña hermanita.

-No te preocupes Leni, inclusive yo haré tu cama, no quiero que gastes dinero y esfuerzo en hacer una, si sabes a lo que me refiero-le informa con una voz casi llegando a la risa- No quiero además que rompas algo mío, como cuando machucaste mi sonaja esa vez que no encontraste un martillo.

-Gracias Lily, voy a subir inmediatamente mis maletas-Leni muy alegre se dispone a mover su equipaje, pero Lincoln la detiene.

-Nosotros lo haremos Leni, ¡hey!, ¡Lola!-la mencionada abre los ojos atónita al notar lo que su hermano estaba por decir-¡Ven y ayúdame a llevar esto!-ante la manera autoritaria en que el muchacho le pide el favor a su hermana menor, esta se molesta levemente, solo moviendo una ceja por la molestia al ser mandada por él, pero reflexiona y sutilmente cambia de sorprendida a una actitud amistosa.

-¡Claro Linky!-exclama con una gran sonrisa-No te preocupes hermana, nosotros nos hacemos cargo-Lana nota el como se siente Lola al ser mandada de esa manera, pero se le ve satisfecha y un poco orgullosa al presenciar a su gemela obedeciendo al mayor a cargo.

Los dos hermanos al llegar a la habitación de Lily, ponen las maletas al lado de la cama, aprovechando la gemela ganadora de certámenes el poder hablar con Lincoln.

-Linky, sé que es difícil tratar conmigo, estoy bajo mucho estrés últimamente-se disculpa, pero su hermano le toma de la mano.

-Lola, hermanita, seguramente es difícil este momento que estás pasando, pero tratemos que esta visita salga bien…seguramente extrañas nuestro antiguo estilo de vida, solo te pido que no seamos mas enemigos, y seamos hermanos-ante esto, Lola sonríe cariñosamente.

-Okey hermano, mejor bajemos, a lo mejor si tardamos pensarán que me estas regañando-comenta amable pero en un tono de burla al final.

La familia estuvo conversando con Leni por poco más de una hora, contándoles su experiencia estudiando moda, conociendo a demás chicos y chicas que comparten sus mismas metas, incluso muchos "facepalms" que obtuvo por algunos errores que cometió, llevándose las risas de su familia, que provocan en ella un sentimiento de hogar, nostalgia, como si estuviese en casa, solo que en realidad lo está.

-¿Y aprendiste mucho?-pregunta interesado Lynn a su hija.

-¿Conociste algún chico lindo?-le consulta Lola interesada.

-¿Nos mostrarás los lindos vestidos que has hecho?-la duda de Lincoln en un tono algo particular provoca la burla de Lola y Lana-¿Qué?, sus diseños son lindos, y con mayor conocimiento pues me es difícil pensar que pudo haber logrado.

-Vamos chicos, Leni debe estar agotada, será mejor que todos vayan a dormir-las menores empezaron a abuchear a Rita, pero Lincoln las detiene.

-Mamá tiene razón, será mejor ir a dormir, vamos niñas, es muy tarde, necesitan energías para mañana-todas suspiran resignadas, aunque Lucy se limita en esta particular ocasión a decir su suspiro.

-Vamos Leni, te mostraré algunas lindas prendas de ropa que me conseguí últimamente-comenta inquieta y alegre Lily.

-¡No puedo esperar más!, voy de inmediato-Leni sube junto a Lily a la habitación que antes pertenecían a las hijas mayores.

-Tal parece que los infantes se van a divertir-comenta Lisa en voz baja, pero logra ser escuchada por Lucy.

-Suenas celosa-al oír eso en el tono sombrío de su hermana de cabello negro, la científica se acomoda los lentes.

-Son hermanas, es normal que tengan lazos estrechos.

-Yo conozco de relaciones estrechas-le informa la gótica.

-Que no sea con estatuas de vampiros o hermanos raros de amigos de Lincoln.

-Suspiro…-dice simplemente la pelinegra.

Subiendo las escaleras, la modista y la menor de la casa Loud son interceptadas por Lola, quien se le ve con muchos ánimos de hablar con la mayor.

-Leni, no creerás como eh crecido como estrella en la pasarela, un día cuando tenga tiempo te debería enseñar algunas cosas nuevas que aprendí, y por supuesto, los vestidos están incluidos-la rubia con lentes de sol al escuchar eso se interesa muchísimo más.

-Claro Lola, después de pasar tiempo con Lily-la princesita Loud baja un poco su sonrisa de entusiasmo, pero no lo suficiente como para decepcionarse.

-Oh, bien, no hay problema, igual quería preguntarte sobre las demás-consulta sin quitarse esa sonrisa.

-Ellas se juntarán aparte, tienen trabajos pendientes por realizar, asi como que yo terminé mis deberes antes que ellas, pues vine aquí mismo.

-Bien Leni, debes estar cansada, ve a dormir-justo cuando se despiden, la hermana mayor saca su teléfono, a lo que Lola le susurra rápidamente a Lily-…vigílala cuando este con el celular.

-No te preocupes-Lily se gira hacia Leni, viendo que justo esta por chocar con una pared-¡Alto ahí!-la rubia mayor se detiene y nota que estaba por chocar con una de las paredes que daba al baño.

-¡Ups!, ¡gracias Lily!-con su característica sonrisa entra junto a su hermanita donde antes solía dormir con Lori. A lo lejos, Lisa, con un rostro sin ninguna expresión las observa, pero sin prestarle mucha importancia vuelve a su cuarto.

-Es interesante ese apego de Lily con Leni, talvez…-la genio de la casa marca con una cruz su agenda para el día de mañana-…verdad, mañana tengo tiempo de estar con ellas.

Lola y Lana conversan en la habitación de esta última con un cuaderno lleno de dibujos de coreografías, esto mientras la ganadora de certámenes camina con un libro sobre su cabeza.

-Se ve que Leni está feliz con su nueva vida-dice la mecánica mientras hojea el cuadernito.

-Ella llegó lejos gracias a su dedicación, si ella pudo, ¡yo!, ¡la gran Lola podré hacerlo!-exclama orgullosa.

-Si, si, como sea, pero siendo honesta, creo…no, ¡se!, que tienes el talento suficiente como para, em, no se, ¿dejar de practicar por unas horas?

-Gracias por los elogios hermana, pero no debo confiarme.

-¿Cómo han sido tus experiencias en los últimos certámenes?

-Pues…-Lola piensa detenidamente y recuerda que no fue algo especialmente "exhaustivo"-…la verdad es que solo me costó un poquito-contesta poniendo su dedo índice en el mentón mientras mira el techo.

-Exacto, entrenas más de lo que lo hacías antes, vamos, puedes tomarte un día libre de Lindsey, incluso pareces obsesionada con ella-al escuchar eso, Lola mira traviesa a su gemela, y tras un risita le contesta.

-¿Estas celosa?-Lana como acto seguido se ríe sarcásticamente con una ligera molestia.

-Eres amiga de ella desde un par de años y yo desde que naciste-dice firme y con una mirada llena de orgullo-Aparte, que yo sea sucia me da muchísimo más mérito al ser tu tan limpia.

-¿Sabes?, se nota un poco en cuanto a personalidad que somos gemelas-con un tono que pretende molestar a Lana, esta sonríe desafiante.

-Mi trasero no es tan grande-dice en susurro, pero Lola alcanza a escuchar los murmullos.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunta mirándola fijamente, provocando en su gemela una risa nerviosa.

-Estaba cantando una canción que me acordaba, jeje.

Salía el sol en un nuevo día para la ciudad, especialmente para la familia de varios integrantes. Las hermanas y hermano Loud ya se preparaban para ir a la escuela, avanzando hacia la Vanzilla, pero son interceptados por Leni.

-Hola, ¿necesitas ir a algún lado?-pregunta Lincoln con las llaves entre sus dedos.

-No te preocupes Linky, yo los llevaré-dice la rubia mayor con mucha energía, emocionando a Lily, dejando indiferente a Lisa, y mínimamente preocupados al resto.

-Creo que será mejor que maneje yo, digo, por lo que se no tienes un auto, por lo que no creo que hayas manejado hace poco, asi que…-el muchacho es interrumpido por Lily.

-Vamos hermano, tiene su licencia, si ella esta tan segura no creo que tengamos problemas-Lisa al oírla rueda los ojos, por otro lado, Lincoln suspira sin más.

-Okey-mira confiado a su hermana mayor-Solo no golpees a ninguna anciana-Leni al oírlo lo mira confundida-¡Digo!, olvida eso, ¡vamos chicas!-Lincoln nota que sus hermanas se ubican todas en los asientos traseros, mientras Lily se ubica en los asientos que se encuentran atrás del conductor y co-piloto-Que miedosas, para que vean que no tienen algo de que preocuparse me sentaré al lado de nuestra conductora-dijo el chico sentándose al lado de Leni y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡Vamos a la escuela!-exclama la rubia con lentes de sol, y una vez encendido el vehículo, partieron sin ningún problema a sus respectivos establecimientos escolares, aliviando a las hermanas que se encontraban atrás.

-Vaya Leni, no lo haces mal-comenta el peliblanco aliviado.

-Recuerda quien me ayudo-le da un guiño a su hermano, quien se le ve un poco decepcionado.

-_Como pude dudar_-piensa para sí mismo, pero con determinación, se le ocurre una idea-Oye Leni, ¿y si después de clases salimos a ver ropa?-invita amablemente.

-¿En serio?, ¿no te aburrirás?, puede que tengas cosas que hacer.

-Nah, hace tiempo que no lo hago, aparte aprovecharíamos para ponernos al día.

-Pues gracias Linky, aunque le prometí a Lily que pasaría tiempo con ella.

-Oh, pues no te preocupes, si quieres puede ser otro día-dice con una actitud comprensible, en eso la menor de los hermanos se pone entre ellos.

-No te preocupes hermana, tomate tu tiempo, yo mientras me divierto con Lisa, nosotras te esperaremos.

-Bien, entonces después de clases-termina de planear Leni junto a su hermano.

Ya Lola y Lana en la escuela, las primeras horas pasaron sin ninguna novedad, solamente que la fontanera le daba algo de comida para los ojos de Lola muy repugnante a sus ranas, esto sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Ya la hora del receso, ambas caminan por los pasillos conversando sobre la llegada de Leni.

-Te vi muy feliz Lola-le comenta riendo.

-Claro, es natural, ¿sabes?, es lindo tener a alguien querido devuelta después de…tanto, incluso me niego a aceptar que me acostumbre al cambio-dice tranquila mirando el suelo mientras camina, pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero ese cambio todavía no te gusta, lo entiendo, pero ya lo viste ayer, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, aun somos una familia unida-pone su brazo detrás de ella para acercarla.

-Lo entiendo-de repente, notan que cierta pelirroja se pone en frente de ellas.

-Chicas, que bueno que…te encuentro Lola-informa un poco agitada.

-Lindsey, ¿pasa algo?-pregunta preocupada.

-No me vas a creer, pero, supe por medio de mis contactos que la competencia estará muchísima, pero muchísima mas complicada y…-la detiene Lola.

-Lindsey, mira, se de eso, me lo has comentado muchas veces, y…-mira a Lana, quien le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa cariñosa-…creo que no hay nada de malo en dejar de practicar por un día- la pelirroja queda descolocada por la respuesta.

-Pero, pero, no debemos bajar la guardia ante la competencia.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero por nada dejar de lado a mi hermana, sabes que siempre fui la mejor, digo, por algo fuimos rivales en el pasado, ¿no?-le guiña a su amiga sin malas pretensiones, algo que Lindsey no recibió de la misma manera, sintiendo algo completamente contrario a lo que pudiese contestar ante lo dicho recién por Lola.

-Tienes razón amiga, que tonta soy al subestimarte, realmente tienes un don, gusto por la pasarela, realmente no te afectaría no practicar un poco, solo quiero lo mejor para ti-le toma de las manos mirándola cariñosamente, conmoviendo a la princesita Loud.

-Aww, gracias-contesta Lola al gesto, pero Lana mira extrañada a Lindsey, siente que algo en ella la está incomodando.

-En fin, debemos ponernos de acuerdo que día estarás disponible, ¿si?, después de todo debes descansar junto a tu hermana.

-Ahí hablamos entonces.

-Nos hablamos luego, ¡hasta luego Lola!, ¡adiós Lana!-se despide alegre de las gemelas Loud, recibiendo lo mismo departe de ellas, aunque Lana aun siente dudas sobre esa chica.

-Oye Lola.

-¿Qué pasa Lana?

-¿Quieres ver lo que encontré detrás del basurero?-pregunta animosa, pero Lola la mira algo disgustada.

-Si es algo asqueroso…

-Una cunita de gusanitos-dice con simpleza.

-¡Lana!

-Es como una pelota que si la tocas…-relata animadamente, pero Lola se tapa los oídos mientras canta-…¡puedes taparte los oídos pero no escaparte del video que grabe de esas linduras!-le muestra el teléfono haciendo que su gemela su mueva de un lado a otro para evitar ver su celular, esto mientras Lana a carcajadas sigue molestando a su hermana.


	8. Discusión Loud

**Discusión Loud**

Las gemelas rubias se pasaron todo el día muy entretenidas, si bien Lola hace pocos días se acercó más a su hermana que en los últimos par de años, esa jornada escolar es todo menos de aprendizaje, era como si esa hermandad y amistad que se debilitó resurgiese con fuerzas, desde hablar de lo que prepararían para el resto de sus hermanas para cuando llegasen, Lana molestando a su amiga con cualquier tipo de asquerosidades, hasta no poner atención en clases, con la adolescente de gorra roja retando a la princesita con que no podría dibujar tan bien como ella, o resolver unos problemas de matemáticas, que servía como la excusa perfecta para que la fontanera no haga su tarea, esto último impulsado por el ego de la damita Loud. Sus maestros les llamaron la atención mas de una vez, haciendo que en esas ocasiones ambas pidan disculpas mirando el suelo apenadas, solo para soltar una risita cómplice entre ellas que no alcanzaba a ser oída por fortuna. Una vez terminadas su ultima clase, las chicas salen del salón riendo emocionadas por la forma en que se molestó el profesor, y aunque a la chica de ropas rosadas no le gusta del todo hacer eso, que su querida hermana este haciendo esas travesuras para algunos molestas, era todo, simplemente. Hoy Lana la está haciendo particularmente feliz, no sabe si es por el hecho de tener a una de sus hermanas mayores de regreso y ver que su relación familiar no cambió a pesar de los años, y que eso le quitó en parte su vacío, pero la adolescente amante del lodo contribuía igual…o incluso más todavía.

Lily durante la jornada escolar, se le notaba, sobre todo por parte de sus compañeras que estaba más feliz que de costumbre, esta solo les contestaba completamente emocionada que una de sus hermanas mayores había regresado. La pequeña rubia alcanzó a ver un par de veces a Lisa, intentando saludarla levantándole la mano alegre de encontrarse con ella, pero la chica de lentes no le presto mucha atención, estando metida en una libreta en la que está escribiendo apresurada, pero sin quitar ese rostro de indiferencia. El brazo de la pequeña baja lentamente al igual que su sonrisa, pero no disminuyendo de ninguna manera sus esperanzas. Empezó a escribirle con gran energía lo emocionada que se encuentra por jugar o hacer alguna otra actividad con ella. Sin embargo, la receptora de los mensajes no contesta, la menor revisa que ningún mensaje fue leído, pero antes de desanimarse, recuerda los montones de experimentos y cosas extrañas que crea la científica, quizás solo tiene muchas cosas que hacer, ¿es normal que una niña como ella este haciendo tantas cosas de esa magnitud?, bueno, al menos le divierte eso, son algunos de los puntos de vista de Lily, tratando de pensar las razones de su casi nula atención por parte de su hermana mayor más cercana por decirlo de alguna manera. No tiene una sensación descontrolada de que no le conteste…sino amarga.

-Me estoy preocupando demasiado, no es una mala señal que ella no contesta de inmediato-dice con optimismo, dejando de lado el tema e ir a realizar algunos dibujos que le tenía pendientes a Lincoln, despreocupándose en el proceso.

Sentadas en el gimnasio, un par de chicas discuten un montón de chismes por parte de otras de sus amigas, delante de ellas la pelirroja de ropas moradas solo mira sus uñas sin prestarles mayor atención.

-Lindsey, ¿qué pasa?, te ves algo deprimida-dice una de sus amigas.

-Si, ¿acaso es porque la hermana sucia de Lola te la quitó?-pregunta con un tono sarcástico otra de las chicas.

-No me digas que estas celosa-le da pequeños codazos a la antigua rival de Lola Loud mientras le guiña muy burlona. La interrogada suspira y sin despegar su mirada a sus uñas y mano en general comienza a hablarles.

-Lola me cae bien, lo da todo para ganar-su mirada se pone mas seria, acto seguido aprieta su mano formando un puño imponente, asustando a las jóvenes-…¿cómo puede saltearse sus rutinas por jugar con su hermana como si fueran niñas?, ella necesita entrenar más, debe exigirse más-deja de apretar su mano para ver relajada a sus acompañantes-Supongo que ellas tienen un lindo lazo, son hermanas y amigas, tan diferentes y tan unidas.

Conduce una rubia con una mirada muy contenta junto a su acompañante, su hermanito Lincoln quien sigue tratándolo como un niño, pero a este no le importa, ya que al tener la presencia de una de sus hermanas mayores lo "libera" un poco.

-¡Aquí voy de shopping con mi hermanito!-empieza a tararear una canción creada por ella para la ocasión, provocando una mirada entretenida por parte del hombre del plan.

-Sé que te alegra ir a ver todo lo nuevo, pero no creo que te impresione mucho con respecto a tus habilidades-comenta mientras lee una historieta.

-Pero es vestuario bonito, asi que…¿aun lees tus revistas?-pregunta sin malicia y sin quitar su expresión, pero Lincoln solo la mira fijamente y algo ofendido.

-La respuesta es por supuesto, hermana-vuelve su atención a su comic.

-Espero que estés preparado hermano, y esos bracitos también porque tendrás que cargar mucha ropa, y claro, rápido igual, porque después voy donde Lily y Lisa, ¡hace tiempo que no juego con las pequeñas!-dice esto último con emoción, con los ojos llorosos de felicidad, enterneciendo al hermano Loud.

-Se nota que estas igual que nosotros, extrañándonos y cuando nos juntamos nos damos el gusto y…¡¿que mis bracitos que?!

Al llegar al Mall, Leni revisó con una aparente prisa todas las prendas, llevándose a montones, o mejor dicho Lincoln, pero la aparente prisa no era más que resultado de la pasión que la modista tiene hacia el mundo de la moda, una pasión que Lincoln sufre al cargar toda la ropa que su hermana le tira encima, esperando que se cambie mientras esta de pie, agotado después de media hora en las tiendas repletas, solo queriendo un lugar donde sentarse, incluso a pesar de que Leni pide su opinión de las prendas viéndose incluso para su hermano hermosa, el cansancio del muchacho puede más dándole una aprobación resumida en un pulgar arriba que su hermana agradece de todos modos, para finalmente comprar un sombrero tipo pamela que ni se lo probó, provocando en el peli blanco un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo. Su hermana como recompensa le invita una gran copa de helado, haciendo que los ojos de su hermanito brillen como un niño pequeño, quitándose el cansancio y el calor de las tiendas con un refrescante premio. Su hermana estaba a punto de pagar, pero en un acto de caballerosidad decide pagar él la invitación, llamando la atención de manera grata a la rubia quien vio como pagaba gustoso la paga por cargar toda esa ropa.

Ambos caminan ya fuera del mall, a lo que Leni ve la hora en su celular.

-Como que ya es hora de ir donde Lily y Lisa, gracias por ayudarme Linky, ¡ten y llévate mi sombrero!-pide la mayor dándoselo a su hermano.

-¡Claro!, ¿te llevarás el Vanzilla?

-Creo que es mejor que te lo lleves tu, puede que no tenga un lugar donde estacionar, asi que nos vemos luego-le da un beso en la mejilla a Lincoln y va donde sus hermanas.

-Bien, hora de ir a casa-el joven Loud piensa en el día que tuvo con su hermana y lo alegre que estaba, dando un gran suspiro para luego relajarse e ir al vehículo de la familia, cuando de repente una gran ventisca mueve el sombrero haciéndolo volar de sus manos-¡Rayos!-dice molesto corriendo por la compra de su hermana.

Hace una hora, Lily ve a Lisa en la entrada de la escuela, corriendo hacia ella contenta.

-¡Hermana!, que bueno que viniste.

-Pues claro, si no me equivoco eso fue lo que te prometí, y ahora sin prolongarme demasiado, me causa curiosidad el tipo de actividad recreativa que haremos hoy.

-Podríamos hacer un poco de lo típico de ambas, dime hermana, ¿qué haces cuando no estás en el laboratorio?-Lisa al oír la pregunta da una pequeña sonrisa.

Sentadas en un parque Lisa con un cuaderno y un lápiz causa en su hermanita una leve inquietud.

-¿Entrevistas?, oh, eso es tan…¡divertido!-dice con una forzada voz la rubia quien ve como la mayor observa seria lo que escribe.

-Bien Lily, pregunta numero uno…¿Cuál fue tu primer dibujo?-la pregunta generó en la menor varias más, ¿acaso se trataba de algún examen psicológico?, ¿habría un resultado divertido, curioso o que la sorprendería de cualquier otra manera?, de todos modos dejo eso de lado por el momento, poniendo su dedo en el mentón en señal de pensamiento. Lisa entre cierra sus ojos, esperando algo de ella.

-¿Y bien?-Lily solamente levanta los hombros ante la pregunta.

-¿Cómo quieres que me acuerde Lisa?-empieza a reírse, la genio solo la sigue mirando con una expresión fría-Seguramente fueron rayas o excremento-dice en un tono divertido, carcajeándose nuevamente, cuando nota la monótona mirada de su hermana mayor, haciendo que la risa baje de a poco para luego emitir una sonrisa incomoda-¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?-se rasca la cabeza mientras la chica de pelo castaño anota en su cuaderno la respuesta.

-Siguiente pregunta…¿qué relación tiene para ti…digamos un insulto con…una dona?-si la pregunta anterior provoco otras más a la pequeña Loud, está la dejo completamente confundida.

Las gemelas Loud hablaban con su hermano mayor por celular, mientras que la princesa se veía tranquila, la mecánica solo tenía una expresión de hartazgo.

-Y recuerden comprar yogurt, algo de toallitas húmedas…

-Lincoln, ¿para que quieres todo eso?-el tono cansado de Lana es notado por el muchacho.

-Quiero hacer un postre especial, además luego te devuelve el dinero.

-Como sea, pero llegaremos como en unas dos horas-informa la fontanera a su hermano, mientras Lola se acerca a su gemela.

-Claro, solo no regresen tarde…o serás pretzel humano-Lincoln dice esto último con un tono burlón, riendo un poco, haciendo que las gemelas suspiren molestas.

-Bueno, hasta luego-Lana corta rápidamente la llamada.

-Oye Lana, ¿y si le hacemos mejoras al autito?

-¿Para que aguante tu trasero?-con tono de burla creyó molestar a su hermana por el comentario, pero solo logra que la chica de ropas rosadas le quite la gorra-¡Oye!

-No te lo devuelvo-le tira la lengua para después dar su malvada sonrisa.

-¿Incluso si lo revolqué en vomito?-al decir eso sin un signo de sarcasmo o burla, Lola con una expresión de espanto tira la gorra, viéndola con asco.

-¡Lana!

-Era broma mi niña-contesta relajada, levantando su gorra para después giñarle el ojo a su gemela, imitando las expresiones de espanto y asco de Lola.

-Qué lindo-dice un poco molesta, entonces escucha que le llegó un mensaje a su celular, viéndolo y dándose cuenta que se trata de una compañera de clases.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es una de las chicas del salón, necesita que vaya al gimnasio a pintarle las uñas por pasarme una tarea que no alcance a hacer, dice que será solo un momento, ya vuelvo, espérame o de lo contrario te devolveré lo de la gorra-le advierte tranquila, pero sin que Lana detecte maldad por parte de ella.

-Me gustaría ver como me lo devuelves-Lana se aleja lentamente de su hermana, pero esta la detiene.

-¡Te lo digo en serio!-ríe con algo de molestia-Y otra cosa, ¡no me llames "mi niña"!

-Está bien…mi bebé-dice con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja.

-Lana, das asco de varias formas-se va al gimnasio rápidamente, mientras Lana sonriendo la ve alejándose. Sin que su gemela lo notase, Lola tiene un pequeño sonrojo al oír de las maneras en que su hermana se refirió a ella-Que vergüenza, que tonta es-a pesar de lo que expresaba en palabras, en su rostro se le nota contenta, aun cuando le molestó como Lana se refirió a la princesa, en parte.

Mientras Lana la espera, nota que alguien viene hacia ella, dándose cuenta que se trata de la antigua rival de su hermana.

-Hola Lana-le saluda Lindsey.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?-pregunta amable la Loud.

-Bien, no me quejo…por si acaso, ¿tu no eres la que tiene ranas y otros animales particulares de mascotas?-pregunta con entusiasmo.

-Si…-saca a su nueva rana-…puede que la llame Ivy, o Saltarina, o Brincadora, no sé, pero no te dejes guiar por su apariencia, es muy educada, sin ofender-se disculpa con su rana, quien ignorándola salta quedando justo al frente de la pelirroja-¿No es linda?-pregunta la gemela Loud. Lindsey mira fríamente a la rana, esta solo le sonríe, la pelirroja ahora fija su vista a Lana.

-Me encantaría ver a Lola ahora-le comenta con una sonrisa relajada.

-Ella recién fue por los pasillos, ¿no la viste?

-Estaba ocupada con mis cosas, tu entiendes, viviste de cerca lo que es este mundillo de la belleza, ¿te costó mientras tu hermana estaba en cama?

-A decir verdad, costó, pero con la ayuda de mi hermano mayor pude seguir adelante-menciona recordando ese momento con nostalgia.

-Bueno, eso a estas alturas en la que Lola y yo estamos no debería ser un gran reto, hay gente que no le toma el verdadero peso, si para ti fue difícil imagínate como lo es para mí y sobre todo para tu hermana que debe permanecer como la numero uno-explica sin dejar de mostrar su expresión de relajo. Lana la mira extrañada brevemente, nota que ella quiere llegar a algún lado con todo lo que esta diciendo, siente algo raro en la mirada y como le habla.

-Siéndote sincera, no le tomaba el peso, pero ahora entiendo más la importancia de todo ese trabajo que hacen, que tan importante es para mi hermana-responde mientras acaricia a su mascota quien subió a su mano.

-Entonces…-Lindsey se dispone a marcharse caminando al lado de ella deteniéndose brevemente-…sabes que no debería perder el tiempo en jugar a la princesa y el monstruo de barro… nos vemos mañana Lana-la chica de prendas moradas se marcha, dejando a la fontanera con los ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión seria, sin mirar a la muchacha, dando un leve suspiro.

-Que agradable…-dice rodando los ojos sin quitar su expresión.

-Bien, y con eso queda bien-Lola mira con orgullo como le pintó las uñas de la joven que la llamó, quién quedo genuinamente impresionada por el resultado, quedando el esmalte muy brillante que dejó encantada a la adolescente.

-Wow, gracias, finalmente me mostraste tu talento Lola, no sé porque hay chicos que se sienten intimidados por ti, fuiste muy amable, como sea, nos vemos mañana-se despide la chica, quien con el comentario anterior hizo reflexionar por un momento a la "amenaza rosa", recordando las veces en que muchos chicos y chicas le hablaban con, ¿educación?, ¿respeto?...¿miedo?, pero antes de seguir en sus pensamientos entra justamente Lana quien se dirige muy veloz hacia Lola.

-Oye, te tardas demasiado.

-¿Te preocupo demasiado?-pregunta con burla a su gemela, quien se molesta un poco.

-¡Te tardaste como diez minutos!

-Calma, nadie se atrevería a hacerme daño, ahora vamos a arreglar ese cacharro-dice de manera presumida caminando junto a su hermana.

-Nadie te hace daño…menos yo-le hace un tirón leve en su cabello molestando a la princesita.

-¡Lana!, ¡no hagas eso!, aparte agradece que te deje hacer eso sin responder como debería.

-¿Cómo es eso?, ¿te gusta que te golpee?-pregunta arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa incrédula.

-¡Me refiero a que soy más madura!, ¡a diferencia tuya!-exclama con un sonroja que trata de controlar.

-Lo que tu digas princesa.

-Y si vuelves a tirarme el cabello…-Lola apunta amenazante a su hermana-…ya verás-Lana al verla así le llegan memorias de cuando eran más pequeñas, el como se peleaban por cualquier cosa, las típicas peleas de niños, si bien a los demás les causaría miedo, incluida su propia familia, a Lana al ser la más cercana le causaba ternura ya a la edad que tenían, haciendo que con una risita seguida de una mirada confiada, con su dedo índice aprieta la nariz de Lola.

-¿Vas a golpearme?-la reta casi al borde de la risa. Lola nuevamente se sonroja por la acción de su hermana, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

-Madura Lana-comenta simplemente acariciando su nariz-¿vas a seguir siendo una niña de seis años o vamos a reparar nuestro vehículo?-sin dejar de lado actitud llena de confianza le responde.

-Si, tenemos que diseñarlo para que resista tu…-pero Lola la mira nuevamente amenazadora, intimidando un poco a su hermana-…¡tu conducción extrema!-completa la frase con energía.

-Bien…-contesta ya más tranquila. Lana trata de contenerse, pero la emoción es demasiada para desperdiciarla.

-¡Y tu trasero!-Lana a carcajadas sale corriendo de Lola, quien en lugar de enojarse, va persiguiendo a su gemela con un falso enfado que trataba de contener las risas.

Mientras Lily y Lisa seguían con sus preguntas, llega Leni donde ellas, notando a la menor entretenida, y a la genio del hogar anotando en su cuaderno muy rápidamente.

-¡Hola chicas!, ¿qué hacen?-pregunta entusiasmada.

-Realizamos una pequeña entrevista-explica Lisa.

-Bueno, hasta el momento eh sido solo yo la que responde, ¡pero es divertido!- expresa feliz.

-¿Y has contestado bien todas?-consulta con emoción.

-Bueno Leni, no es que haya respuestas correctas-le responde con una leve risa.

-¿Puedo yo Lisa?-pregunta la rubia mayor, pero Lisa cierra el cuaderno.

-Hemos jugado demasiado a esto, asi que mejor hagamos cosas que a ustedes les gusta-sugiere amable.

Lily empezó a dibujar junto a Leni y Lisa algunas cosas que se encontraban en el parque, como árboles, columpios, animales, para luego comparar sus dibujos, los cuales estaban bien, pero la mayor habría dibujado un pequeño personaje de palitos en los columpios con una ropa muy elegante, llamándole la atención a su hermanita, mientras Lisa no le llamaba tanto la atención el personaje que dibujó su hermana mayor. Después de entretenerse con la pequeña muestra de arte, las hermanas fueron gracias a la invitación de la mayor a un parque de diversiones, donde había una gran variedad de atracciones, desde una montaña rusa de gran tamaño que tanto ambas rubias como la chica de lentes que hablaba en una grabadora de manera discreta, les provocó juntar valor para subirse, afortunadamente después de la primera vuelta el miedo se disipó, para finalmente la modista y la menor se bajaron una vez terminado el recorrido sin problemas, no se podía decir lo mismo de Lisa, quien tuvo que tragarse el poco mareo que tenía, solucionándolo tomando una menta que la estabilizaba.

-Oye Lily, en el mall vi ropa muy linda que te quedaría a la perfección, eso sí, tengo que ver si hay de tu talla.

-Pudiste preguntarle mi talla a mamá o papá-le recordó.

-Bueno es que es un poco molesto ir a cambiar la ropa, digo, aquí por lo que veo está demasiado lleno en cuanto a prendas se refiere, asi que mejor te llevo en persona para ver si son prendas cómodas para ti, también puedes ir a probarte algo lindo Lisa, será mi regalo para ustedes-ofrece cariñosa, poniendo contenta a Lily, mientras Lisa no dejaba de sacar cálculos en una libreta, pero se da cuenta que su hermana mayor la está viendo de cerca para ver que esta haciendo.

-¿Eh?, ¿cómo?, claro hermana mayor, unos nuevos guantes me serán útiles, solo fijémonos que sean resistentes a sustancias nocivas, como baba de caracol, es un poco desagradable-sugiere mientras no quita la mirada de una pequeña calculadora mientras presiona sus botones-Okey, esa batería de poder me costará más de lo que pensé…-comenta en voz baja.

-Eh, creo que tienen de eso en la sección de cocina…¿no será la de deportes?, pero no importa, ahí veremos lo que mas te gusta hermanita-frota el cabello de la genio de los Louds, quien no deja de lado su mirada vacía de sentimientos, por otro lado Lily observaba la escena divertida.

Después de haber reconstruido parte del vehículo después del choque del otro día, las chicas limpian los asientos los cuales tenían un poco de tierra.

-Creo que no ayude mucho-comenta Lola con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Vamos hermana, siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te alcance las herramientas, a si, dame la llave-Lola se la pasa y la mecánica ajusta unas tuercas debajo del carrito-Lo importante es estar ahí, no importa si es mínimo, lo importante es que ayudaste, a si, la toalla por favor-Lola le entrega la toalla, con la que Lana se limpia el sudor de la cara.

-Bien, demos una vuelta-con una mirada malvada, la princesa de rosa se sienta con cuidado mientras su gemela le sigue.

-Si, es una tarde tranquila, enciende a la pequeña, y trata de dar la menor cantidad de vueltas posibles para que nuestro peso no nos haga volcarnos a un lado-Lana se prepara para el arranque de su hermana, escucha encenderse el autito, pero en lugar de dar con una partida rápida y brusca, la fontanera le llama la atención que el vehículo se mueva tranquilamente, provocando que mire con extrañeza la acción de Lola.

-Perdón, lo que pasa es que me gustaría algo menos bruco, un paseo lindo y tranquilo, no como la otra vez que casi dejamos irreparable a este bebé-se explica la gemela refinada, viendo como Lana levanta los hombros sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-De acuerdo, si asi lo quieres-pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza para ir más cómoda. El paseo va tranquilo por un par de minutos, solo el sonido del auto y de los pájaros es hacía presente en el lugar. De repente Lola rompe el silencio entre las dos.

-Estar contigo, con mi familia, me saca un poco de todo mi entrenamiento-Lana abre un ojo, poniéndole atención a lo que dice la rubia-Se que se vienen cosas difíciles con esto, pero se que podré ir hacia adelante.

-Como siempre lo haces-Lana abre los dos ojos, mirando el cielo.

-Cuando Leni llegó, bueno, me gusta que regresara, es como si algo se estuviese reparando…

-Lola…-un pequeño regaño dicho como un recordatorio le hace poner atención a Lola sobre lo que dice.

-Se lo egoísta de mi manera de ser…pero, no entiendo porque no sientes ese mismo vacío-cuestiona con una leve confusión.

-Eres una niña de mami y papi, respuesta rápida-contesta mirándola muy relajada.

-Puede que tengas razón…

-Tengo razón.

-Si, entiendo, pero…no hace que sea más fácil…en un par de semanas tendré que ir a otra ciudad a competir-Lana pone más atención al oír lo del concurso-Supongo que Lincoln no vendrá, solo mami como siempre, hay mucho en juego, los jueces con los cuales me toparé son de los más exigentes, competiré con chicas con más profesionalismo que el mío…-Lola detiene el coche, con una mirada al volante y una sonrisa débil cierra de a poco sus ojos-…asi es la vida de una muchacha de las pasarelas-comenta con un aire de cansancio en su voz. De pronto siente una mano en la suya tomando el volante.

-Si, asi es, y por eso recuerda que estaré apoyándote, si triunfas te soportaré o celebro contigo, si pierdes te daré un pañuelo…-Lana con un leve sonrojo reúne fuerzas para lo que esta a punto de decir-…o un abrazo-termina esa palabra sonriéndole.

-Se nota que eres sincera al decir esa cursilería-entre burlas, Lola le toma de la mano a su hermana, apretándosela cuidadosamente.

-Y aunque no la dijera, sabes que me preocuparía por ti-le informa manteniendo su expresión.

-Me encantaría saber como las demás reaccionan a esto.

-¿Qué reaccionen a que?-Lana llena de curiosidad ve a su gemela y nota que tiene su celular con la grabadora activada-…o en nombre de, ¿qué quieres?-pregunta con enojo.

-Invítame un helado-pide regocijándose tras su acción, Lana por su parte asomaba de a poco una sonrisa sospechosa, algo que Lola se percató.

-Bien, vamos por un helado, ups, espérame que se me desabrocharon las agujetas.

-Si, si, apúrate, no hagas esperar a tu princesa-Lola se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que dijo, pensando en dicha frase que se podría malinterpretar por parte de su hermana-eh, y es, ¡y es una orden!-Lana se levanta y acompaña a la princesita Loud por su capricho.

Ya después de una tarde llena de entretención entra los hermanos, todos llegan a su hogar, Leni viéndose satisfecha con los regalos que le entregó a Lily y Lisa, esta última viéndose con un desdén notorio. Lincoln quien se encontraba en su habitación sentado en su cama con la cabeza baja, al escuchar el timbre limpia su cara con su mano, dando un leve suspiro baja para abrir la puerta, viendo a las anteriormente mencionadas.

-Hola chicas, ¡increíble!, ¿dos viajes al centro comercial?-pregunta el peli blanco a su hermana mayor.

-Si, les compre lindas prendas a mis hermanitas, inclusive traje algunos regalitos para Lucy, Lola y Lana.

-¿Qué me compraste?-una voz salida de la nada asusta a los hermanos.

-¡Lucy!-se queja el único hermano varón.

-Perdón hermano, pero me llama la atención que es lo que Leni me trae de regalo-explica con su voz monótona.

-¿Tienes buenas expectativas?-pregunta curiosa Lily.

-Eh…si-contesta Lucy, finalizando con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cerca de una cuadra de su hogar, las gemelas terminan sus helados, viéndose alegres por el día que tuvieron, que aunque no hicieron mucho, fue agradable de todas maneras.

-Aún no se si ponerle un listón a mi ranita sea apropiado, como que tus consejos de moda no me convencen del todo Lola-ya terminando su cono, nota con una mirada malvada como su gemela esta a punto de caer en su jugada.

-Sigo pensando que se vería mejor con ese listón si tu rana fuese un renacuajo…-Lola hace una pequeña pausa, Lana la mira expectante-…ya desde la otra semana debo retomar mi entrenamiento, y no podre jugar tanto contigo, a volver a la rutina-Lana nota que la voz de su hermana transmite cansancio, algo de estrés, después de lograr sacarle todo ese peso encima de ella, después de haber estado irritable con Lincoln y hacer que las aguas se calmen, ¿podría significar eso un retroceso?, no es algo lindo para pensar. No solo porque la estabilidad o tranquilidad entre los hermanos está en juego, sino por la salud mental de su hermana, aunque se jueguen bromas pesadas, sigue siendo su mejor amiga, su hermana más cercana a pesar de sus diferencias. Aun cuando no era su actividad favorita, pero para nada una que la desagradara, lo piensa por unos segundos, se pone en una postura firme y detiene su caminata con Lola.

-Lola…¡yo te ayudaré a entrenar!-la nombrada la ve con atención-¡Tomaré mi tiempo libre y lo compartiré contigo!, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, seré como Lincoln, ¡no!, ¡seré mejor!, te apoyaré de cerca, te lo prometo-al oír esas palabras, Lola siente unos latidos tiernos para ella en su corazón, causándole una alegría que trata de no exteriorizar frente a su hermana gemela.

-Gracias…-su voz se quiebra brevemente, para luego hablarle con normalidad-…gracias Lana-dice con una voz y expresión cómplice entre amigas.

-Bueno, pero termina tu helado, que las chicas se pondrán celosas o lo más seguro es que me pidan-Lana camina delante de Lola, quien esta a punto de morder el cono, cuando nota que hay un gusano dentro de este, espantándola, tirando su helado a lo lejos-¡Lola!, ¿asi me agradeces por el lindo postre que te compre?-se expresa de manera exagerada, con una voz burlesca alejándose mas de la afectada, haciéndola enfurecer.

-Lana…-se controla y camina tranquila hacia la mencionada-…te lo devolveré-advierte a la fontanera, quien suelta una risita.

-Procura no ser agresiva-la burla vuelve a enojar a Lola quien inhala y exhala para controlarse.

Ya ambas al entrar a su casa, son recibidas por su familia. Mientras conversan sobre como lo pasaron, desde Lola queriendo hacer planes con Leni y Lana pidiéndole ciertos consejos a Lincoln, Lily, la menor se dirige a la habitación de su hermana mayor.

-¡Lisa!-la llama entusiasmada, siendo recibida por la peli castaña quien abre la puerta inmediatamente.

-¡Oh!, ¡Lily!, que bueno que estas aquí, ¿tienes el vaso donde nos sirvieron los helados con frutas?-pregunta amablemente.

-Si-asiente con su cabeza, dándole los envases.

-Solo necesito el tuyo-toma el que le pertenecía a Lily.

-Bien hermana, este día fue increíble-la pequeña rubia entra a la habitación de la genio-realmente te hacía falta aire fresco.

-Si, y tengo que admitir que no fue una perdida de tiempo, mas que todo por la entrevista que me diste y claro, por el pelo que dejaste en ese sombrero, y tu saliva en el pote de helado-comenta Lisa con alegría.

-Si, eso fue definitivamente…-Lily abre los ojos al escuchar todo lo dicho por Lisa-…espera…¿de que estas hablándome?-pregunta mientras disminuye su aura alegre.

-Sabes, cuando llego Leni, me llamó la atención que retuvieras recuerdos específicos con ella, asi que me pregunte, ¿acaso mi hermana tiene algunas capacidades de almacenamiento de memoria superiores ocultos en su información genética?, claro, las entrevistas no ayudaron, pero, gracias a algo de tu material genético, estaré a un paso de crear una pastilla especial, para que los niños empiecen con conciencia desde su edad mas temprana de vida…o quizás un licuado, ¿quién sabe?-Lily al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, siente unos latidos amargos para ella en su corazón, causándole una tristeza y enojo que no puede evitar exteriorizar frente a su hermana mayor.

-¿Nunca pasaras tiempo conmigo por gusto?, ¿verdad?-el enojo en su rostro y la tristeza en su voz es evidente que hace que Lisa sienta una pequeña preocupación por como su hermana menor se refiere a ella.

-No te noto muy bien anímicamente, Lily, comprende que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad…-Lisa es interrumpida por la rubia quien levanta la mano en señal de que se detenga.

-¡¿Sabes que?!-Lisa se asusta por como Lily se exalta-¡sigue con tu experimento!, ¡me parece perfecto que te ayude!, si quieres vuelvo a instalar las cámaras que tenías escondidas en nuestros cuartos.

-¿Qué tu qué?, bueno, eso explica…-nuevamente es interrumpida.

-Lisa…-Lily se acerca a la genio del hogar, con una rabia que no era propia de ella, llamándole la atención de manera negativa a la genio-…te odio-tras decir esto, unas lágrimas caen de los ojos de la pequeña, largándose sin apuros a su cuarto. Lisa tras esto siente una vulnerabilidad, teniendo como única necesidad, sentarse en su silla cerca de su escritorio, pensando nada en concreto, bueno, solamente toda la amargura que soltó Lily, y así la chica mas lista entre los Louds se quedó pensando en eso por un largo rato, suspendiendo sus experimentos pendientes.


	9. Viéndonos de cerca

**Viéndonos de cerca.**

Un sábado caluroso, los jóvenes de tan ruidosa casa se levantaban ya más relajados al tener su fin de semana de diversión, sin los deberes de la vida estudiantil, quitándole una carga a Lincoln, normalmente sintiendo más tranquilidad estos días, a diferencia de los de clases donde da con mucho trabajo su concentración en los estudios, pero ahora haciéndole presente otro tipo de problemas, como los de sus hermanas. A pesar de que recién se está levantando de su cama, sabe que no faltará alguna de las chicas quien vaya a él a pedirle ayuda frente a una problemática que podría ocuparle toda la tarde.

-Espero que Clyde haya leído mis mensajes-el muchacho abre una conversación donde hablan de los recientes números de Ace Savvy, dando el peliblanco una opinión mas o menos larga, a lo que ve la respuesta de su amigo-"Exacto", si, supuse que respondería algo tan breve-ríe al acertar sobre eso. Agarrando unas toallas y su cepillo de dientes, abre la puerta con tranquilidad, notando una fila para el baño que, aunque la esperaba, se dio cuenta que no estaba alguien, observando que se encontraban desde la puerta hasta hacia a él Lucy, Lisa, Lola y Lana.

-En serio, Leni debería cepillarse en su cuarto-comenta con fastidio Lola, dando unas pataditas continuas al piso.

-Y bien, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy?-pregunta amigable la gemela.

-Bueno, ¿en serio quieres ceder para hoy y mañana un paseo por mis practicas?- le consulta mientras se rasca la cabeza con inquietud.

-Pues claro, recuerda lo que te dije el otro día, además no necesariamente debemos practicar todo el día, sábado y domingo, mitad y mitad, prácticas y diversión desenfrenada-explica entusiasmada con la idea de poder apoyar a su hermana en su sueño, aun con lo que eso significa, pero Lana ve el lado positivo, el poder entender más de lo que ya conocía de manea un tanto más superficial la pasión de Lola, y saber el sacrificio que eso conlleva. Tiene un breve recuerdo de como Lindsey la "regaño" el otro día, dándole una pequeña rabia el cómo se sintió en el derecho de hacer eso, pero aun así también consideró el detalle de que es amiga de su hermana y ahí su preocupación, pero su comprensión paso a ser más firme, viendo que la actitud y las razones por parte de la pelirroja no eran lo suficientemente excusables.

-Oigan chicas, ¿no han visto a Lily?-pregunta el peliblanco quien pasaría después de Lola y Lana.

-Oh, hola Lincoln, pues a decir verdad, desde ayer anda un poco rara-le responde la fontanera poniendo su dedo índice en el mentón mirando a un lado.

-La verdad me preocupa, ella le debe estar pasando algo, quizás sea un chico o una chica que la esté molestando-comenta Lola con una mirada poco animosa, observando la puerta a la habitación de Lily.

-Si, debe ser lo más probable, su manera de ser puede ser blanco para niños asi, ¿no le preguntaron?-pregunta el peliblanco a sus hermanas.

-Solo dice, "estoy cansada, eso es todo"-contesta Lana.

-¿Y no te dijo nada a ti Lola?

-Me daré un tiempo para preguntarle, según lo que me contó Lana, ella andaba breve en sus respuestas sumado a un tono de cansancio.

-Debí notarlo antes-el joven se siente inútil ante dicha situación, culpándose por no percatarse de cómo estaba su hermana menor-Voy a conversar con ella cuando tenga la oportunidad-Lisa escucha la conversación, sin dejar de darle la espalda a sus hermanos, escucha con culpa todo lo relacionado a la pequeña rubia y su estado de ánimo.

La hermana mayor que estaba presente en la casa, salió del baño, ya arreglada para un nuevo día con su querida familia, entrando a su habitación que comparte con la menor de los hermanos, quien aún seguía dormida. A pesar de ser un día de fin de semana, la rubia despierta a su hermanita, esto luego de fijarse en la hora, siendo casi las once de la mañana, optando por levantar a su compañera de cuarto.

-Despierta Lily, no querrás pasarte toda la mañana durmiendo-agita su hombro con su habitual alegría. Por parte de la pequeña, esta se voltea, abriendo los ojos, despertándose con un rostro agotado, algo de lo que Leni no le tomó la mayor importancia.

-¿Qué día es?-pregunta agotada.

-Es sábado-contesta la mayor.

-¿El día después del viernes?-nuevamente le pregunta, igualmente con agotamiento.

-Vamos Lily, no es normal que una pequeña como tu sea tan sedentaria, tienes casi tantas energías como Lynn, asi que levántate, lávate la cara.

-Okey-contesta secamente la rubia menor, levantándose y limpiándose las lagañas de los ojos.

En la habitación de Lisa, la puerta abierta rodeada por bolsas de basura gracias a la fontanera quien la ayuda con el desastre que dejó de unos experimentos los días pasados.

-Te lo agradezco-dice sin más.

-No te preocupes Lisa, debo admitir que no vi en mucho tiempo en lo que vivo contigo tanto experimento fallido, digo, ya es como la onceava bolsa de basura que Lincoln tendrá que arrojar-comenta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No-responde el muchacho quien pasa enfrente de la habitación.

-Hablo enserio hermana mayor, es amable de tu parte-Lana mira con desconcierto la manera en que actúa su hermana.

-Claro, peeero recuerdo que tú me dijiste que me pagarías por las herramientas que te repare-le recuerda mientras agarra otra bolsa para tirarla afuera del cuarto.

-Oye, pasando a otro tema que no estoy para hablar de dinero…-Lana le presta atención.

-Tiene algo que ver con la pequeña, ¿no?-Lisa la mira fijamente con algo de seriedad-Lucy me dijo de la posible razón de su comportamiento.

-¿A que te refieres?-consulta la genio de la familia.

-Bueno, por lo que me dijo, Lily quería pasar tiempo contigo.

-Eso explica muchas cosas-se dice asi misma casi susurrando.

-Asumo que actuaste como siempre-el comentario de Lana molestó a Lisa, acercándose a su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando con tu comentario?-Lana se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decirle a Lisa, riendo un poco nerviosa.

-Es que…-cambia su mirada a una mas firme-…tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Por supuesto que si, y no es necesario que alguien más me recuerde ese…pequeño desliz que me sucedió con ella-le responde con su habitual personalidad.

-"Pequeño desliz", increíble-comenta con una leve molestia.

-Ya reuniste toda la basura, por favor retírala del pasillo, y como un dato extra, lo de Lily y yo lo resolveremos entre nosotras.

-Esta bien, ambas debemos ocuparnos de nuestras hermanas, y por favor, se mas, como decirlo…fraternal con ella…bueno con todos en general-se va de la habitación, en esta, Lisa e queda mirando hacia el exterior desde su ventana, un día soleado, a las personas comunes y corrientes les gusta divertirse en días asi en particular.

-Puede que con algunos contactos disponga de las herramientas necesarias, pero…-se fija en el experimento que estaba realizando para la memoria, todo gracias a las muestras que Lily le otorgo, con la ayuda que requeriría podría destinarla a herramientas necesarias para llevar a cabo su misión para realizar gran obra, pero por otro podría ocupar ese favor para un regalito especial para su hermana-…no se con que regresarles el favor a mis colegas si voy por ambos caminos, tal vez debería sacar un poco de mi cuenta…aunque igual necesito dinero para maquinaria mas resistente a las revoluciones que ejecutan los sistemas, debo tener todo eso para mis compañeros, pero Lily…-la chica de anteojos hace una pequeña pausa y nota que alguien la esta viendo, tratándose de su hermano quien la con una mueca incomoda mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-Lisa…

-¡No tengo nada anormal físicamente homo sapiens!-exclama sin mucho enfado, volviendo a tranquilizarse, manteniendo su actitud cotidiana.

-Está bien, pero nada de rarezas, oye, ¿no has visto a Lily?-la muchacha da un pequeño salto de sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta de Lincoln.

-Negativo, ¿no se encuentra en la planta inferior?

-De seguro salió donde sus amigas, en fin, quería invitarla a salir junto a Leni y Lucy, ¿no quieres venir? -invita con una sonrisa amigable.

-Lo siento unidad fraternal mayor, pero tengo que negarme a la invitación, hay cosas que arreglar-se excusa Lisa firme.

-¿Te peleaste con Lily?-pregunta con una genuina curiosidad, provocando que Lisa abra sus ojos sorprendida.

-Ejem…puede que…si, afirmativo-confiesa rendida.

-No me quiero meter mucho en sus asuntos, pero sé que ella los fines de semana da un pequeño paseo a la tienda de comics, lo sé, me la encontré más de una vez-Lisa rasca su mentón a la vez que mira a un lado pensando en que decirle a su hermanita.

Lana y Lola caminan alegres al lugar donde esta última va a entrenar para su concurso, tratándose del gimnasio de la escuela. La chica de ropas rosadas con un bolso lleno de sus herramientas para practicar, mientras su gemela camina con entusiasmo junto a ella.

-Un hermoso día, ¿no te parece? -aprecia mientras saca su gorra roja para peinarse un poco.

-Un día divino para estar con las personas que aprecias-comenta Lola con un rostro que expresa felicidad. Lo anterior dicho por la princesa Loud hace que Lana se sonroje levemente, formando una sonrisa y una mirada apenada, poniendo su gorra nuevamente después.

-Que comentario tan lindo…-la fontanera mira alegre a su hermana, pero nota que ella empieza a sacar un montón de cosas de su bolso, desde palos con listones, libros, hasta herramientas de gimnasia como colchones y demás.

-Nos tocará una jornada con arduo trabajo-le informa determinada a superarse, pero Lana solo ve como Lola sigue y sigue sacando cosas de su bolso.

-Si…eso creo-expresa con una pequeña inquietud.

-Espero que la señorita Sweetwater no se demoré-dice al instante en que ve su celular.

-Señorita…¿"Sweet que"?-no puede seguir preguntándole debido a que la niña premiada comienza a hablar con alguien por llamada.

-¡Bien!, ¡no te preocupes!...si no me enojo, ¡te estoy esperando!, ¡claro linda!, pero rápido que no me querrás ver enojada, jeje-cuelga a la vez que sigue riendo un poco, pero la mecánica la ve desconcertada notando la manera amable en que se comunicó con esa persona.

-_"¡Claro linda!", ¡¿a quien le llamo linda?-_un pequeño enojo nace en la rubia, quien se dirige a Lola-¿Quién era?-consulta calmada, aunque esa molestia diminuta aun no se va.

-Con alguien que nos acompañará-le contesta amablemente.

-Pues no deberías decirle linda, la podrías incomodar-le aconseja con un leve tono de molestia al igual con su mirada.

-Vamos Lana, nos tenemos confianza-contesta sin dejar de lado la animosidad de antes, pero su gemela solo se inquieta más al escucharla decir eso.

-¿No se supone que seriamos las dos solamente?

-Ella igual necesita ayuda, no es la primera vez que ayudo a una aspirante a modelo-pone su mano en el hombro a Lana, quien suspira, notando como se comportó.

-Bueno, se aprecia que hagas eso por una colega-contesta con calma.

-Lo sé, soy increíble-le responde con orgullo, provocando que Lana gire sus ojos a un lado sonriendo divertida por la actitud de Lola.

-¿Y cuánto le falta por llegar?

-Pues…por ahí va, ¡hola!-la princesita extiende su bazo agitándolo para llamar la atención de la chica que llegaría en este momento. Lana por su parte mira con curiosidad a quien ayudaría su gemela, pero su sonrisa expectante disminuía lentamente cuando noto quien venía-¡Lindsey!, ¡se más puntual!-reclama abrazando a su amiga, quien le devuelve dicha muestra de cariño, mientras ve a Lana con una sonrisa resplandeciente, obteniendo de la fontanera una pequeña risita y un saludo corto con el brazo.

-Hola Lindsey, que bueno que estas aquí-le dice en un tono monótono como el de Lucy.

-Gracias cariño-sonríe la pelirroja muy feliz.

-Estudiaste lo necesario-se aparta de su amiga-Debemos estar atentas por si acaso realizamos mal algún movimiento y Lana nos dará su opinión en base al material que le pase por video, claro, lo que le indico mi hermano para hacer sus análisis complementará su juicio-explica la rubia a Lindsey quien empezaba a sacar sus instrumentos de entrenamiento.

-¿Segura que tu hermana podrá hacer eso?-pregunta la pelirroja mirando incrédula a Lana, esta reaccionando ante esto desafiante.

-Por supuesto que si amiga, Lincoln me hablo de todo lo necesario… todo-dice esa palabra con una mirada de estrés mesclada con cansancio, recordando como su hermano mayor le explica hasta el último detalle sobre como juzgar y ayudar a Lola.

-Entonces debes fijarte que mueva la cinta rápidamente y que este en constante movimiento, también que siempre este sonriendo y completamente derecha, los gestos igualmente deben ser bien pensados para causar una buena impresión, expresando seguridad, por lo que pasaré a describir las posiciones que puede imitar con lujo de detalle-explica el peliblanco demostrando lo que sabe por todo el tiempo que pasó junto a Lola mientras está sentado en su cama junto a la fontanera. Por su parte, la fanática del lodo lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos con un leve tic nervioso.

-En que me metí…-dice para sí misma en voz baja sin que Lincoln alcance a escuchar eso.

-Entonces confiamos en ti Lanita para que la retroalimentación funcione-Lindsey le toma de la mano muy agradecida por la preocupación que le da a Lola, o al menos eso es lo que le da a entender a la princesa Loud-Muy bien, vamos a los vestidores para cambiarnos-invita a su amiga, pero la invitación hace que Lana la mire fijamente entre cerrando los ojos.

-Claro amiga, saca los libros por favor Lana, ya volvemos-le informa a su gemela quien asiente feliz, pero al momento en que Lola se gira hacia dirección al baño, la mirada seria de Lana hacia Lindsey volvía, esta última lo notaba, solo entregándole una gran sonrisa, la Loud de ropas rosadas pensaba que el gesto era para ella, devolviéndosela, pero la mecánica entrecierra más sus ojos con los brazos cruzados.

-También saca los míos Lanita-pide en un tono educado a la gemela de su amiga mientras se va con esta a los vestidores.

-Lindsey…-Lana mira cómo se alejan ambas, pero conforme ellas se dirigen a los vestidores, se pregunta asi misma el porqué de esa molestia, y no la provocada por el como la joven Sweetwater se dirigía hacia ella-…vamos, no debo ser inmadura…-comienza a quejarse en voz baja-… es porque ella es una provocadora, ¡oh vamos!, no debo estar asi con ella, es la amiga de Lola, no debería enojarme con ella ni sentir celos…-Lana piensa en esa última palabra que dijo-…¡genial!, lo que me faltaba-su expresión de enfado se mantiene por un corto momento, hasta que comienza a pensar en la pelirroja, en como ella y Lola fueron rivales por años, pero a pesar de eso, compartían su gusto por la pasarela y lo fino-…no seas tonta, soy su hermana…pero ella la apoya en su gran proyecto…¡no tengo que ser tonta!, estoy aquí, no debo preocuparme-afirma con determinación, sacando los libros del bolso de su hermana y a regañadientes del de Lindsey.

Iniciando con trotes de 10 minutos, estiramientos de brazos y piernas, el calentamiento era lo necesario antes de dar lo mejor de sí, el movimiento que ejecuta Lola con su lazo como Lindsey con su gran aro, mantenerse derecha con peso en su cabeza, impresionando a Lana, viendo como su hermana caminaba tan bien y sin dificultades con tantos libros de gran grosor, y si bien Lindsey no utilizaba tantos como la "amenaza rosa", era de admitir su gran mérito ante la técnica la cual dominaba después de esos ejercicios, que si bien era de inicio, ambas chicas ante su presencia de rivalidad aun existente competían por quien hacía más abdominales, como también quien trotaba más rápido. La manera en que caminaban tenía el sello personal de cada una, demostrando elegancia en Lola mientras que en Lindsey expresaba una determinación, haciendo sus movimientos memorables. Una pequeña sección de preguntas y respuestas sobre cualquier tipo de tema que les podrían preguntar, ambas gesticulando y hablando claramente sin signos de inseguridad, sabiendo bien que responder en temas como el medio ambiente o lo que harían en casos de problemáticas sociales.

El día paso rápido para las tres, y ya con mucho agotamiento, las amigas se despiden, Lana en cambio y de igual manera Lindsey levantaban la mano en señal de adiós, para luego retirarse a sus respetivos hogares. A pesar de que Lana no realizó ninguna actividad física, estaba cansada mentalmente al revisar cada paso, cada movimiento de Lola, esperando que todo lo haya hecho a la perfección, aunque se sintió un poco inútil, esto debido a que le entregó solo un par de consejos durante toda la tarde, pero aun así, su gemela sentía un agradecimiento por la preocupación e interés que le daba a algo que le importa mucho, haciendo que su cariño hacia ella creciera, un cariño que empezaba a evolucionar cada vez más a una simple apreciación de amigas.

-Estoy agotada, Lola-confiesa con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Creo que nos pasamos un poco de la hora, es un alivio contar con Lindsey para que sus contactos nos entreguen cosas tan valiosas como copias de las llaves, pero eso no quita que odio venir a la escuela un sábado. Pero al menos lo pase junto a mis mejores amigas-Lana presta atención a eso.

-Me gusta que estés mejor, pero, ¿sabes?, deberíamos pasar tiempo con Leni- menciona poniendo su brazo detrás de ella.

-Tienes razón, ella está aquí y al igual que con las demás la extrañe mucho…podríamos invitarla mañana a pasar un día de hermanas-Lola sonríe emocionada por la idea.

-Buena idea Lola, igual le mostraríamos lo cercanas que nos volvimos-acto seguido, Lana acerca más a su gemela hacia ella con su brazo con ternura, sonrojándola-Aun con el cansancio…pude conocerte muchísimo mejor hermana.

-Si…-la mira apenada-…debes quererme mucho como para soportar viéndome entrenar para estas cosas muy de niñas.

-¡Por supuesto que te quiero Lola!, eres mi chica después de todo-le contesta Lana a su hermana, quien ante al comentario al igual que la fontanera, se sonrojan por lo dicho, por lo que la suelta del abrazo que le daba, exaltándose-¡Quiero decir!, este, ¡eres mi hermana!, ¡una princesita genial!, ¡eso quise decir!, solamente eso…-se calma dándole una sonrisa nerviosa a su gemela.

-Jeje, no te preocupes, ejem…sabes, deberíamos volver a casa, nos deben estar esperando-dice igualmente nerviosa.

-Por supuesto, deberán pensar que estamos en una cita, y si ese fuese el caso yo no pagaría-bromea para calmar un poco el ambiente, riendo confiada.

-¿Asi?, ¿dejas que una dama page?-pregunta Lola ofendida de manera irónica.

-Pero vas a pagar tu-contesta con una risa burlesca, provocando que Lola le ponga su bolso encima de ella.

-Como castigo tu cargarás con mis cosas-ordena con autoridad caminando elegante delante de Lana.

-Cielos…-Lana suspira y nota que su nueva rana mascota salta sobre su hombro izquierdo-…lo que hace el amor-la rubia nota como su rana se la queda mirando, "corrigiéndose" asi misma al instante sobresaltada-¡Quiero decir!, el amor entre hermanas-sonríe nerviosa a su rana, quien la mira extrañada.

La tarde de Lincoln, Leni y Lucy pasó sin mayores contratiempos, el trio de hermanos quienes a pesar de no contar con Vanzilla debido a que el señor Loud lo necesitaba, no les representaba dificultad ir a todos los lugares que planeaban pasearse. La biblioteca fue uno de los primeros destinos, Lucy buscando libros de poesía de distintas partes del mundo, Leni revisando uno que otro texto con historias románticas, aunque le prestaba mayor atención a la ropa que ocupaban unas chicas en uno de los pasillos, mientras el único hermano se empezó a interesar por un libro más o menos grande de la historia de la ciudad, algo que le llamó la atención, ojeándolo brevemente. La tarde continuaba con la invitación de una pizza por parte de Leni para ella y sus hermanos menores, estos degustando la comida que les invitó. Ya después de pasar a los arcades, Lincoln un poco frustrado, pero sin más remedio invita unos batidos a sus acompañantes.

-No entiendo que pasó hermano, eres muy bueno en los videojuegos-comenta Lucy.

-Bueno Lucy, es que…-Lincoln se rascaba a la vez que miraba a todos lados-…se me acalambro la mano-acto seguido sonríe nervioso.

-Eso explica porque te gane sin darme cuenta que apretaba-dice Leni inocentemente, algo que no hace sentir mucho mejor al muchacho.

-Veamos que prepara papá hoy, espero que no sea muy pesado para nosotros, aun siento la pizza, lo llamaré, veamos si nos alcanza a buscar-Lincoln logra hacer que su padre los vaya a buscar debido a que terminó de hacer sus deberes pendientes con la comida nueva que llegó después de un breve desabastecimiento.

Lily salía de la tienda de revistas, sin ningún numero comprado, pensó que salir a uno de los lugares que más le gusta le serviría, pero sin resultados en cuanto a mejorar su ánimo, camina para tratar de relajarse, pensando en lo ocurrido el otro día, el como Lisa actuó con ella, y como se enfadó con la genio, reflexionando si estaba bien como actuó ante el poco interés de su hermana mayor en pasar un día divertido con ella, enfadándose, pero recuerda que ni siquiera hacia el intento de mejorar las cosas, molestándola aún más, ella era amable con todos, incluso con ella.

_-¿Por qué?, no le hago daño, siempre la trato con respeto, intentó e intentó, pero no parece que a ella le importase, ¿acaso si quiera le importaba cuando era bebé y compartía cuarto con ella?, de lo contrario, si hubiese estado en la habitación de cualquiera de las demás, ¿ella le importaría mi presencia?_-Lily recuerda que la noche anterior, veía en la cocina una foto donde estaban todos los hermanos Louds en una foto catastrófica, donde se apreciaba la esencia de la familia, en ese momento ella era solo una bebé, observando divertida como caminaba inocente mientras sus hermanos hacían un escándalo, pero luego su mirada se fija en sus hermanas mayores, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn, dándose cuenta que no compartió mucho con ellas, mas con la deportista, pero de las primeras cuatro a penas compartió, por supuesto, ellas venían de visita de vez en cuando de visita, pero como hacían su vida fuera de la ciudad, no las veía mucho, pensando con pesar el tener una parte de su familia que ni siquiera conoce del todo, no le parecía justo, ¿porque no pudo compartir suficiente con su familia?, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser la última en nacer?, ¿qué culpa tenía ella?, aquellos pensamientos a pesar de su egoísmo, no quitaba que dolían, más aun con las peleas que tenían Lincoln y Lola con su fría relación, solo con Lucy y Lana tenía una buena relación, y ya ni hablar de Lisa. Estaba consiente que era su hermana mayor de manera directa, pero no sentía una mayor conexión, incluso Lynn y Lucy siendo muy diferentes, lograban ser buenas amigas, pero la menor de la familia jamás pudo relacionarse bien con su hermana genio, no porque peleaban, sino por ser muy diferentes, sobretodo porque no sabía cómo hablar con ella, notando más de una vez que esta la veía como alguien de "mente inferior". Al recordar eso, sintió más rencor hacia ella.

-Lily-al escuchar a alguien diciendo su nombre, hace que salga de sus pensamientos, viendo quien le hablaba.

-Oh…hola-saluda sin ánimos a su hermana genio.

-Sabes, no soy buena en esto…tu sabes…de expresar mis emociones-confiesa nerviosa Lisa.

-¿En serio?-pregunta sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Mira, estaba más enfocada en tener esa pastilla…goma de mascar, ¡como sea!, pero quiero que sepas que no me siento bien por como esta nuestra relación, asi que...lo siento-Lily se quedó callada por unos segundos.

-Lisa…

-¿Si?, ¿hermanita?-pregunta expectante.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?-pregunta sin entender.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto para que recién te des cuenta?, eres mayor que yo, y una niña menor a ti tuvo que hacer entender, y recalco, a ti, una chica que presume su inteligencia, que me hacías alejarme, dime, ¿me odias?-pregunta con una voz agresiva a su hermana mayor.

-Lily, no exageres, tus conclusiones se vuelven evidentes al ver cómo te expresas, y te aseguro que son erróneas, no te odio, terminemos esto pronto, quien sabe si algo especial llegue...

-Siempre piensas que soy inferior, por eso no te importo, ¿de qué te sirve decirme "lo siento"?- Lisa trata de ir hacia Lily, ya que la ve más alterada que la última vez.

-Relájate, el enojo ciega tu juicio, estas siendo irracional-le explica a la pequeña.

-Te seré sincera Lisa…la última vez todo lo que te dije, quizás fue más por enojo que por otra cosa…pero ahora que eh notado como has estado conmigo…-Lisa se pone más nerviosa, tratando de relajarla con un abrazo, pero antes de eso, la menor la mira con ira, caminando hacia ella, alertándola-…te guardo rencor…-esas palabras calaron hondo en la genio. Lisa no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el comentario de Lily. La menor se va del lugar, mientras Lisa se fija con tristeza en el teléfono como uno de sus compañeros científicos les hablaba de un pastel de disculpa que enviaron a los mejores reposteros.

-Hola, compañeros, el pastel queda en espera…-comunica con pena en su voz.

En la casa Loud, Leni se dirige alegre a la habitación que comparte con Lily, quien la recibe contenta, ocultando el enojo hacia Lisa. Lola hablaba de su practica con Lindsey a sus padres, quienes estaban contentos por cómo se superaba constantemente. Lucy sumergida en un especial de vampiros por la televisión, mientras Lisa realizaba en su cuarto unas observaciones de sus experimentos, pero sin el mayor entusiasmo no lograba escribir sin cansarse, pensando mejor en su situación con Lily para que eso no le resulte un problema para después.

Leni se encontraba en la planta alta, saliendo del baño, cuando se percató de un sonido particular, escuchando a alguien sonarse la nariz, llamándole la atención. Mientras escuchaba mas eso, notó que dicho sonido venía del cuarto de Lincoln, pensando que podría tratarse de un resfrío. Ante la preocupación, abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su hermano de espaldas.

-Lincoln, ¿resfriado?, ¿le digo a mamá que te haga una sopita? -Leni pregunta con amabilidad, cuando nota que su hermano no se gira.

-¿Leni?, eh, no, estoy bien-la modista mira fijamente a su hermano, sin entender por qué no se a girado.

-Bueno, me llamas si necesitas algo hermanito- se va de la habitación, a lo que Lincoln se gira para poder arrojar el pañuelo a su bote de basura, viéndose en el espejo como el tono rojizo de sus ojos era notorio.

-Debería ir al baño a mojarme la cara-piensa sin ánimos el peliblanco, soltando un par de lágrimas-…calma, todo está bien-abre la puerta, mira por todos lados para no encontrarse con alguna de sus hermanas, dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño.

Lana ya acostada, piensa que podría hacer con Lola mañana, pensando igualmente en Lindsey, como la pelirroja la vio de menos durante el entrenamiento, aún tenía sus dudas sobre la amiga de su hermanita, pero no quiere generar un conflicto. En ese momento llega un mensaje a su celular, revisándolo, lee que es de Lola, formándole una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-"Converse con Leni, mañana saldremos con ella, ¡nos llevará de paseo!. Será el día de las lindas Louds…y Lana"-_la fontanera se molesta de manera divertida ante el mensaje, escribiéndole rápidamente a su gemela.

-Solo vístete bien, no querrás espantar a nuestra hermana-escribe a Lola, quien tampoco se tarda en contestar.

_-"Duérmete, ya es muy tarde, ¡tonta!"_-Lana sonríe feliz por el mensaje de su hermana, sin preguntarse el porqué, pero se sentía lindo para ella, por lo que no se lo cuestionó mucho-Me encanta hacerla enojar-dice para sí misma, acomodándose en su cama, preparándose para dormir. Lola en su habitación pensaba en el tiempo compartido con Lana, abrazando su almohada, pensando en lo amable que fue ella, a pesar de que la molestaba, dándole esa linda atención, nacía en ella un lindo sentimiento, provocando que bese por impulso su almohada, notando sorprendida en lo que acababa de hacer, o más bien, en quien pensaba mientras hacía eso.

-Lana…acaso...-Lola se cuestionaba, para luego apretar la almohada, sintiéndose bien, quedándose dormida en unos cuantos minutos.

Lincoln en su cuarto, a pesar de ya ser media noche, seguía despierto, mirando las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, dándole una tranquilidad al peliblanco, pensando en muchas cosas, ya relajado.

-Creo…que tengo que hablar con Leni-dice para si mismo, aun sin ganas para dormir, solo disfrutando de su momento a solas, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que pocas veces estaba en su casa tan ruidosa.


	10. Queriéndonos

**Queriéndonos**

El cielo nocturno, dejaba ver esas hermosas estrellas, alumbrando el paisaje, si bien su esplendor reluciría mucho mejor en un área no tan residencial, no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo una vista hermosa y, además, tranquilizadora. La casa de la familia Loud siempre es sinónimo para los vecinos de desorden, ruido, donde la tranquilidad es un regalo, bueno, para alguien que no está acostumbrado a esa vida, pero, aun asi, igualmente las personas que viven en tan caótico lugar, aprecian ese momento.

Lana se encuentra dormida ahora, teniendo un sueño, encontrándose esperando con ansias la llegada de una persona especial en la puerta de entrada a la morada, acompañada de sus hermanos Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa y Lily, quienes al también la espera los volvía inquietos. Al sonar el timbre, el hermano mayor abre, dejando entrar a Lola, con una gran corona, un ramo de flores enorme, y una cinta que cargaba el texto de "Gran ganadora", poniendo un pie en el lugar, su gran sonrisa llena de alegría daba la señal de que todo había ido de maravilla. Pero justo cuando sus hermanos iban a abrazarla, detrás de ella no solo entraban sus padres y Leni, sino que, para la sorpresa de Lana, sus hermanas mayores llegaban también. Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn saludaban a sus hermanos al llegar, pero a la gemela amante del lodo aun cuando se alegraba de verlas después de mucho tiempo, fue a Lola quien le dio un gran abraza rápidamente. Esa muestra de afecto fue cálida para ella, felicitando a su hermana, para luego decirle "te quiero". Esas palabras hicieron que la ganadora viera de manera tierna a su gemela, está devolviéndole esa mirada particular, sintiendo que el ambiente era especial, como si la felicidad de la chica de ropas rosadas fuese mínima, a comparación de lo que la rubia mecánica sentía en ese momento. Lana despierta tras ese sueño, observa su celular y ve que apenas es medianoche, girándose al lado de la ventana, viendo la noche y sus luces naturales que entregaba.

-Qué lindo sueño…-dice relajada, solo pensando en ese momento tan importante.

En otra habitación de la residencia Loud, el único hijo varón, sigue mirando el cielo desde su ventana. No le importaría despertarse tarde, solo por tener ese momento, no solo de tranquilidad, sino también de reflexión, muchos pensamientos cruzan la mente del joven albino, su mirada refleja una leve angustia, la que trata de disminuir, consiguiéndolo de a poco. Recuerda esos momentos con las únicas hermanas que aún quedan en la casa, desde que se fue Lynn, su tarea de hermano mayor inició, pensando que sería lo mismo cuando no era quien estaba a cargo, pero con el pasar del tiempo vio que no era asi, empezando a velar aún más por sus hermanas, preocupándose de su seguridad, tratando de que la familia no se haga pedazos, algo que era, un poco difícil. El caos no era tan grande como antes, pero el ambiente se volvía algo complicado a veces, sus hermanas en crecimiento, la pre adolescencia, la menor tratando de encajar y saber para qué es buena, aun con pocas chicas, la situación seguía siendo difícil, descuidando los estudios en muchas ocasiones, debido a los conflictos que tenía con sus hermanas, sobre todo con Lola, quien lo trataba de tal forma que lo hacía enojar, siendo Lana y Lily quienes a pesar de meterse en algún lio, rara vez trataban de manera agresiva al peliblanco. Su ánimo y bondad al ayudar a su familia seguían igual la mayoría de las veces, pero las veces en que no, trataba de esconderlo. Sus demás hermanas mayores no mostraban debilidad, ¿por qué el sí?, era lo que se cuestionaba. Todo cambió cuando Lincoln repitió de año, fue un duro golpe para él, sus padres se sentían decepcionados, pero más estaba el muchacho, sintió que era la cereza en el pastel. Fue entonces cuando Clyde se tenía que mudar, si lo anterior fue un golpe duro, esto era mucho peor, su mejor amigo, su hermano de otra familia, quien más había compartido, lejos de su vida, justo cuando más lo necesitaba, la despedida fue triste, pero con una luz de esperanza, ambos dejando sus números para conversar de vez en cuando. Sus hermanas sabían que estaba triste por eso, aun cuando el fingía ser fuerte, provocando que cada una esté dándole su apoyo a su manera, Lucy a su manera tan particular de demostrar la perdida, Lana y Lily dándole un cariñoso abrazo, incluso Lisa le subió los ánimos ofreciéndole su ayuda para que no vuelva a tener problemas con la escuela. Lola no fue tan afectiva, pero sus intenciones eran lo suficientemente buenas como para que el muchacho las note, sintiéndose agradecido, aun cuando no se llevaba bien con una de las gemelas. Pensaba en como cumplía su labor de hermano mayor mientras caminaba por la casa, cuando vio los trofeos de todas sus hermanas, eso lo hiso sentir menos. Lincoln al recordar todo eso, abre un poco su ventana, dejando entrar el viento.

_-¿Por qué debo ser tan inútil?, ellas son las mejores en lo que hacen…ayudar a la familia era algo que hacía bien, pero aparte de eso no tengo nada más…incluso perdí esa única cosa buena que tenía…-_piensa para sí mismo, cuando recuerda ese día, el día tan especial cuando llegó Leni, la hermana que le ayudaba a subir su ánimo, a pesar de algunas cosas tontas que hacía, como ella le mostró que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo querido_-…tengo que hablarle…¿será una buena idea?, ¿ella entenderá?, pero realmente quiero hablar de esto con ella, necesito…-_Lincoln empieza a llorar, tapándose con su almohada, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

El peliblanco va al baño después de eso, orinando un poco para luego lavarse las manos, limpiándose también las lágrimas que tenía, notando que ahora no tenía los ojos tan rojos como antes, suspirando al verse. Abre la puerta para salir, cuando justo un par de segundos de que salió, Lana se levanta para ir al baño, alertando al muchacho.

-No puedo dejar que…-pero en ese momento Lana mira a su hermano dirigiéndose a dormir.

-Hola Lincoln-saluda susurrando, estando un metro de distancia, acercándose a él para poder hablarle de manera más clara- Oye, ¿aún hay papel higiénico? -pregunta mientras su hermano esta de espaldas.

-Pues…si, en el mueble aún queda uno guardado, pero aún queda del que está puesto-le dice sin mirarla, pero sin darse cuenta se suena un poco la nariz, llamándole la atención a su hermana.

-¿Estas resfriado?-lo mira preocupada.

-Sí, un poco, debe ser porque estos días hacía mucha calor-le comenta con tranquilidad.

-Oye, al menos podrías verme mientras te hablo-le reprende, pero Lincoln se dispone a irse-En todo caso, me dices si necesitas ayuda Linky-le comunica con amabilidad, haciendo que el muchacho sonría.

-Gracias Lana. Buenas noches, duerme bien-se va a acostar más tranquilo.

-Tú también-contesta de vuelta yendo al baño.

El peliblanco se acuesta ya más tranquilo, con la ventana cerrada, mirando al techo, esperando que se duerma, mientras piensa en cómo hablarle a su hermana mayor. Tiene confianza en que, si hace lo necesario, podría resolver sus problemas, preparándose en como contarle todo lo que le ocurre, quiere un consejo.

Es de mañana, la familia se encuentra desayunando en la cocina, exceptuando al único hijo de la casa, quien abre los ojos, notando que en su reloj ya es un poco tarde, algo que no le sorprende debido a que durmió tarde, de todas maneras, se siente bien por un lado debido a que no habría fila para el baño, o eso esperaba. Saliendo de su habitación, ve que en el pasillo no se encuentran ninguna de sus hermanas, por lo que con tranquilidad camina con su toalla para bañarse. Camina casi llegando al frente de la escalera, encontrándose con Lola, quien se asusta un poco al verlo de repente, al igual que él.

-Buenos días Lola-saluda con pocos ánimos.

-Hola Linky, ¿dormiste bien?-pregunta con una sonrisa amable.

-Si-confirma con curiosidad, al notar a su hermana menor tan especialmente cariñosa.

-El próximo fin de semana voy a viajar para mi concurso de belleza, asi que tengo que dormir bien, si compitieses para este tipo de competencias no estarías en un buen camino-ríe coqueta al finalizar su comentario. Lincoln mira a un lado con el ceño fruncido, para luego dirigirse de nuevo a ducharse.

-Me voy a bañar-pasa al lado de su hermanita, quien, mientras lo ve alejarse, su sonrisa disminuye levemente, para luego alegrarse a la vez que chasquea los dedos al ocurrírsele una idea.

-Vamos Leni, ente mi chaqueta y mi overol, ¿con cuál crees que le vendría bien a Lola?-consulta la gemela de la mencionada.

-Pues no estoy muy segura, posiblemente con tu overol-opina la rubia mayor divertida con la conversación.

-Oigan, si van a opinar de ropa, al menos que sea algo que quede con mi elegancia-Lola llega a la cocina con un tono egocéntrico. Abre el refrigerador, saca unos panes y enciende el horno.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Lana me extrañada que coma demás, considerando que quedo a simple vista bien con el desayuno-Ten cuidado de comer demás, o si no se agrandarán tus caderas-tras el comentario, Lola mira ofendida a la mecánica-¡No lo digo para burlarme!, es solo para que cuides tu figura para la competencia-aclara con nervios, sonriendo igualmente.

-Mas te vale-la mira fijamente.

-¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?-pregunta expectante Leni.

-Si, es más, tu me podrías ayudar para lo que necesito-con ánimos, Lola adelante un poco de lo que podrían hacer en la tarde.

-Oye Lana-la mencionada se asusta, girándose para notar que es Lucy-Antes de que te enojes, dime, ¿notaste algún cambio entre tu sabes quién con ya sabes quién? –la pregunta hiso levantar una ceja a la rubia, sin entender que quiso decir la gótica.

-Lo siento Lucy, no sé a qué te refieres-la pelinegra pone su mano en su rostro al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana, quien aún no entiende.

-Lily y Lisa-ahora entendiendo, suelta una pequeña risita.

-En realidad no veo que hayan arreglado mucho sus diferencias, al menos en el desayuno a pesar de no verse de una manera, como decirlo, "poco amistosa", no se hablaron mientras comían.

-Creo que tengo que hablar con la pequeña.

-Podría acompañarte…-entonces ve a Leni quien tomaba su jugo, recordándole que duerme en la misma habitación que su hermanita menor-…ahora que lo pienso, mejor hablo con Leni un poco para que conversen a gusto.

-¿Y porque no en mi habitación?

-Creo que es mejor que hables con ella en un lugar en que se sienta cómoda.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-cuestiona su hermana mayor.

-Sabes de lo que hablo-le responde como si Lucy supiera la respuesta.

-Eh…bueno, supongo que tienes razón, pero no es culpa de los ataúdes y de las decoraciones góticas que no sepan apreciarlos-Lana alza una ceja ante el comentario.

Lincoln ya terminando de asearse, se viste, baja a la cocina, no sin antes notar que sus hermanas estaban en el comedor y en sus habitaciones.

-No las culpo por no esperarme-piensa sin tomarle la mayor importancia. Entra en la cocina y nota que había unos waffles, pan tostado, tocino y jugo preparados-Vaya, ¿papá aun no come?-se cuestiona, cuando ve que al frente del lavamanos se encuentra su hermana Lola lavando unos platos. Notando que su hermano mayor llegó, lo saluda con su mano con cariño.

-Come hermano-invita a Lincoln, quien se la queda mirando extrañado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-la mira con los ojos entrecerrados-…¿Cuánto dinero quieres?-pregunta ante el gesto de su hermana.

-¿Pedirte dinero?, ¿a ti?-Lola ríe a carcajadas ante la pregunta.

-Buen punto-contesta riendo avergonzado-Pero ya en serio, ¿por qué me hiciste el desayuno?-la mira ya sin tanta inseguridad.

-Eres mi hermano, y no desayunaste, ¿otra pregunta?-le habla de manera segura, haciendo que se forme una sonrisa en el rostro del albino.

-Gracias-se sienta sonriéndole apenado ante el gesto.

-A y no te quejes si el tocino esta frío, te tardaste, asi que si los quieres más calentitos ahí está el microondas-le avisa con autoridad, algo que agradece el peliblanco mientras come el desayuno.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras, tus platillos quedan deliciosos-afirma a su hermana, quien se va de la cocina, no sin antes mirar a su hermano por detrás y dar una mirada llena de cariño.

En la habitación de Lily, esta se encuentra conversando con Lucy sobre su situación actual con la genio.

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, te lo digo Lucy, no puedo soportar su actitud tan…-refunfuña la rubia menor, recordando lo que pasó ayer.

-Lisa es joven aun, por lo que es normal que su curiosidad la vuelva algunas veces tan apasionada a su amor por la ciencia, pero siempre sabe hacer lo correcto-le explica, viendo que aún sigue molesta.

-Si ella con su inteligencia no ayudase aquí en la casa, no les caería bien-mira a un lado molesta.

-Lily, no digas eso, ella es familia-pone su mano en el hombro de su hermanita, tratando de hacerle ver lo que dijo.

-Pero ella no nos ve asi-afirma sin ganas, como si ya no encontrase algo rescatable en Lisa.

-No es asi, te lo digo yo que la conozco desde hace más tiempo que tu-Lily se relaja un poco al escuchar sus palabras- Deberías darle otra oportunidad, cualquiera que diga lo que tú le dijiste a Lisa a alguien importante, le afecta mucho, incluso a la cerebrito-la pequeña la mira de frente tras lo dicho.

-Lo dices como si la culpa fuese mía-le habla con un tono dolido en su voz.

-Es una situación complicada, pero se puede solucionar si ambas partes lo quieren-la menor de los hermanos da un suspiro, mirando a los ojos a Lucy ya un poco más alegre.

-Lo intentaré…pero debo pensarlo primero-eso fue suficiente para la gótica.

-Si Lincoln logró convivir con Lori, estoy segura que podrás entenderte con Lisa.

El hombre del plan revisa si le llegó mensajes nuevos a su celular, viendo que no hay novedades por el momento.

-Nada de Stella, ni de Clyde o Rusty, ningún mensaje nuevo, deben estar ocupados, la vida universitaria debe ser…-recuerda inmediatamente que le envió mensajes a Luna y Luan hace un día, revisando por si acaso, dándose cuenta que ni leyeron sus mensajes-Estarán ocupadas…no debo…preocuparme-Lincoln va a su habitación y se recuesta. Piensa en por qué sus hermanas no les contestaron sus mensajes-Seguramente están ocupadas trabajando en lo suyo…-piensa de repente en lo que acaba de decir. No consideró que ya es tiempo que tenga algo considerado para estudiar para su futuro, solo le queda un año para elegir qué hacer con su vida laboralmente hablando. Piensa en que no tiene absolutamente ningún talento destacable o que lo haga tirarse enseguida a la piscina para elegir una carrera universitaria. Todas sus hermanas tenían desde hace tiempo un talento que no solo las hacia felices, sino que las ayudarían en el futuro. La mayoría desde pequeñas ya se dieron cuenta en que eran buenas, y no solo eso, sino que destacaban en lo que tanto les gustaba, siendo las mejores en lo que hacen. Pero el único varón entre tantas hermanas no. Por más que lo piensa, lo único en lo que era bueno fue en ayudar a sus hermanas o amigos con sus problemas del día a día. Se da un breve recordatorio de lo que fueron estos últimos años desde que Lynn se marchó. Seguía ayudando a sus hermanas, pero no sentía que era de gran ayuda como antes, sobre todo con Lola, es más, en realidad Lana fue la mayor responsable de que su hermanita le pidiera perdón-¿Acaso perdí el toque?-Se pregunta empezando a ponerse nervioso-¿En que soy bueno?-Un estrés empieza a invadirlo, provocando que se siente en su cama e inhale y exhale para calmarse.

-¡Lincoln!-el mencionado se asusta por el llamado repentino, notando que es la voz de su hermana mayor quien lo llama desde atrás de su puerta.

-¿Si?-pregunta un poco agitado. Leni abre la puerta viéndolo de manera alegre.

-Quería decirte que saldré con las gemelas, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No te preocupes, aunque una cajita de juguito no estaría mal-pide calmándose de a poco.

-¡Bien!-le dice con una sonrisa, girándose para salir.

-¡Espera Leni!-la detiene de inmediato, haciendo que su hermana mayor se gire viéndolo con esa aura cariñosa en ella.

-¿Si Linky?

-Podría, bien, quería preguntarte, este, ¿podríamos hablar después de que tú y las chicas regresen?- pide con un tono tímido en su voz, sonriendo con nervios mientras juega con sus dedos.

-Claro hermanito, después que regresemos hablamos-Lincoln se calma tras oír que su hermana aceptó-¡Oh!, casi se me pasa por alto, ¿qué sabor de jugo quieres?-pregunta amablemente como antes.

-Del que sea, no te preocupes.

-¡Esta bien!, ¡hasta luego!-se despide del muchacho, mientras este la ve bajando las escaleras.

-_Sinceramente hubiese preferido hablar con Lori…pero no solo necesito que me oigan…_-piensa con algo de tristeza, para después ver que tiene desordenada su cama, empezando a hacerla, lo que lo calma nuevamente, abriendo su ventana, escuchando las hojas de los arboles moverse con el viento-Ojalá la pasen bien, es un lindo día-dice para sí mismo pensando en sus hermanas.

-No contesta mis llamados…-Lindsey intenta nuevamente marcando el número de cierta amiga suya-…Lola, lo más seguro es que ella fue a divertirse con Lana, solo ella la distraería…Lana-al ver que se sigue marcando el número, cancela la llamada y tira su celular a su cama. Recuerda como ayer le ayudó a Lola con su entrenamiento- Me llama la atención que se hayan vuelto tan unidas, más que antes incluso-inmediatamente se le ocurre una idea, mandándole un mensaje a su amiga, con una sonrisa maliciosa-Espero que lea esto pronto, o que al menos lo haga hoy, seguramente estará pasándola bien con ella todo el día-manda el mensaje y se va de su habitación.

-Chicas, ¿porque no les gusta el asiento del copiloto? -pregunta Leni manejando a Vanzilla mientras conduce entretenida.

-Es solo gusto nuestros-habla con una voz temblorosa la mecánica.

-Una chica elegante y delicada como yo no se vería bien en el asiento de copiloto-contesta con una risita con algo de nervios.

-Me pregunto si lo dices como excusa o en serio-le susurra a su gemela.

-Oye, verdad que tenía que hablar con Lily, debo llevarle algún regalo para conversar sobre su pelea con Lisa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, déjame adivinar, amenazaste a Lucy-comenta sin sorprenderse.

-¿Sabes algo de eso?

-Si, hable con ella ayer por la noche.

-En fin, para tu información no la amenace, solo le pregunte con amabilidad, ya no soy o al menos trato de no ser tan agresiva-le aclara a su gemela.

-Lo sé, y estoy orgullosa por eso-le dice con una mirada llena de cariño, provocando en Lola un rubor en su rostro, dándole alegría al ver la expresión de su hermana gemela.

-Bueno todo gracias a ti…mejor hablemos después, no quiero mostrarme tan cariñosa en frente de alguien más-apenada mira a la ventana, haciendo reír a Lana. Leni las mira por el espejo retrovisor, estando contenta y también dándole curiosidad la manera tan cercana en que se tratan.

En la casa de la familia Loud, Lily camina de un lado a otro en su habitación, pensando que hacer con Lisa para arreglar las cosas.

-Estoy preparada, ojalá esto mejore-sale de su cuarto para ir al de la genio. Toca la puerta esperando respuesta. Siente unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella, abriendo Lisa quien no se veía con los mejores ánimos precisamente, notándose cansada, pero al ver a su hermana menor trata de mejorar su estado anímico.

-Oh, Lily, hermanita, ¿necesitas ayuda con alguna tarea? –pregunta tratando de sonar amable con la pequeña. La rubia miraba detenidamente a la chica de lentes. Tenía unas ojeras y detrás una muy desordenada habitación, maquinas a medio armar y probetas tiradas por doquier. Ahora miraba a la más inteligente de frente.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunta tratando de sonar firme, sorprendiendo a la científica.

-Este…afirmativo, unidad fraternal menor, solo ingresa, me disculpo por el desorden y ya sabes, por otras cosas-nerviosa la deja entrar. Su invitada mira de un lado a otro el estado de su habitación, extrañándose al ver una libreta de notas que decía "pastel especial".

-Lisa, quería preguntarte algo…-le habla sin verla.

-¿Qué querias preguntarme?-la joven ríe aun con nervios ante la pequeña.

-¿Me quieres?-pregunta viéndola ahora. Lisa se sorprendió ante eso, haciéndola pensar, ¿tan mal esta su relación con ella para que haga esa pregunta?, incluso analizándolo más a fondo, también daría señal de que su labor como hermana mayor en cuanto a cariño se refiere no fue lograda de manera satisfactoria. Aun asi, decide responder segura.

-Por supuesto que si Lily-la mencionada se le acerca.

-Es que…-es interrumpida por la genio.

-Mira, entiendo, no es la primera vez que mi manera de ser afecta mi relación no solo con mi familia sino con mis compañeros y…amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que los odie, admito que a veces lo miro como conejillos de indias, pero me niego a la posibilidad de hacerles daño, esto aun si un experimento importante lo amerite, jamás sin que este en el mayor porcentaje de seguridad de que resulte bien, y, ¡perdón!, pero incluso con mi gran inteligencia, no e logrado del todo superar eso, incluso intente ponerme un collar disparador de agua como lo hice años atrás…larga historia, pero el punto es que mi pasión por el descubrimiento, la curiosidad, la mejora, el poder de ir más allá, es muy importante, significa mucho para mí, ¡pero me molesta que esa pasión está hiriendo a…-su vista se va a un lado, sobando su brazo, pensando que sobre reaccionó, que fue más sentimental que otra cosa.

-Hermana…no sé qué decirte, digo, tus experimentos…tus experimentos y tu curiosidad son lo que te hacen Lisa, pero te consume tanto que a veces…-hace una pausa temerosa por lo que diría.

-Dilo Lily-dice sin mirarla, aun apenada por todo lo que dijo antes.

-A veces no te veo como alguien empática…-mira triste el suelo. Aun cuando no le sorprendía lo que le dijo, Lisa estaba aguantando una reacción en sus ojos no muy común en ella. No pudo aguantar del todo y una lagrima sale.

-Lily…sabes, siempre me vi como alguien normal, eso hasta las veces en que mis hermanos pensaban diferente a mí, digo, no en cosas triviales, sino en cosas muy particulares, la más común como era experimentar con algunas de ustedes, o incluso cuando los grababa…-ríe al recordar algo-Me acuerdo cuando electrocuté a todos nuestros hermanos por que no te dejaban ver la tele, tuve que generar bastante estática, digo, esa ya es otra prueba más de mi poca "humanidad" por asi decirlo, ¿no lo crees?-sigue soltando unas pequeñas risas a la vez que las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Sintiendo una lástima por sí misma por su situación social, escucha unas silenciosas carcajadas, provenientes de la pequeña enfrente de ella.

-Lisa…¿de verdad eso paso?-la cuestiona, tratando de aguantar las risas al imaginarse eso. Su hermana mira extrañada a su hermanita.

-Pues…¿te sorprende?-le pregunta con calma-Además…igual fue peligroso para ellos-le explica mientras su tristeza bajaba levemente.

-Es que…eso es casi tan particular como dejar encerrada a tu hermana mayor en tu cuna…o darle un regalo del día del amor a un peluche…-recuerda con pena, llamándole la atención a Lisa, no por el hecho de que recuerde eso, sino el cómo se rio por ella.

-Disculpa Lily…¿todavía estas molesta conmigo?-le habla confundida ante la reacción de la pequeña rubia.

-No…-Lisa se alegra genuinamente, acercándose a ella-…no mucho-la genio se detiene abruptamente, un poco decepcionada, pero algo mejor al saberlo.

-Dime que hacer…

-Es que en realidad Lisa…-la mencionada se le queda viendo expectante-…solo quiero que seas lo que eres…mi hermana-le sonríe de manera tierna ante esa palabra, una sonrisa que la genio le devuelve, aunque con un poco de timidez.

-No sé por dónde empezar…-entonces Lily le toma de las manos, exaltando a la genio.

-Yo te ayudaré...nos ayudaremos-la mira compasiva.

El peliblanco sale para despejarse un rato, esto al sentirse de algún modo estresado por ver que ninguno de sus amigos contestó sus mensajes.

-Si que estoy necesitado, claramente es culpa mía, no de ellos, para nada, ellos no tienen la culpa de que yo sea…-en ese momento, Lincoln nota a un niño que lo mira raro-…hola-le sonríe apenado, cuando viene la madre del pequeño a llevárselo al oír al chico diciendo todo eso.

Lincoln camina apenado por esa situación, pensando no solo en lo mal que lo está pasando, sino también en todo lo malo, naciendo en él un enojo, un enojo tal que quiere expulsar de alguna manera, tiene ganas de golpear algo.

-_Es mi culpa, la de todos, nada me funciona_-sus pensamientos van hasta recordar su posición en tan numero familia, el como lo tuvo difícil desde pequeño, al ser el único varón, si bien le gustaba hacer cosas de chicas, también consideró los momentos en que jugaba videojuegos, leía comics, o cualquier otra actividad mas propia de un chico, con una hermana como Lynn que la mayoría del tiempo practicaba o el joven salía lastimado. Sus hermanas metidas en sus propios asuntos y el solucionándolo todo. Entonces fue cuando su amigo Clyde pasó por su cabeza, el cómo eran inseparables, casi un hermano para él, ese hermano que no tuvo, pero con quien siempre contaba. El día en que perdió el año, fue donde acabo esa unión de todos los días, un día que lo golpeo de distintas formas-¡Basta!-exclama y va a patear un árbol, provocándole únicamente dolor, saltando por el impacto, pero su ira es tal que lo vuelve a hacer, esta vez sin sentir tanto en su pie como la vez anterior. Esa otra patada fue suficiente como para que se tranquilizase, respirando agotado, tanto por las muestras de descarga como por la rabia interna que tenía. Mira a su alrededor y nota que no hay personas donde estaba en ese momento, suspirando aliviado-_Otra vergüenza publica sería demasiado_-nota que cerca de unos arbustos hay una banca, no encontrando otra cosa mejor que ir a sentarse. Se queda en silencio por unos minutos, escuchando los pájaros, el viento mover las hojas y a la vez refrescándolo. Esos sonidos bajan aún más su rabia, quedando en casi nada, mirando con desdén el suelo.

-Pero Lily-Lisa con inseguridad rasca su cabeza- ¿Nuestra unidad paternal lo aprobó?, ¿no sería demasiado?- pregunta mirando una lista.

-Si, puede ser, pero una muestra de afecto es lo que se necesita para dar alegría-las palabras de Lily enternecieron a su hermana mayor.

Leni y las gemelas habían regresado después de una tarde entretenida con su hermana, a pesar de que Lana se tuvo que poner ropa más femenina al estilo de Lola, admitió que le gustó como se veía con ciertas prendas, igualmente disfrutaba como la princesa en ocasiones le daba el visto bueno, alagándola, algo que la hacía sentir bien, incluso más de lo que expresaba en su rostro ruborizado. La fontanera se decidió por unas prendas que no son muy de su habitual estilo.

-Que bueno estuvo el viaje, aunque es una pena que no te gusto nada de lo que te probaste Lana-decía Leni conduciendo hacia la casa.

-Bueno…ejem, no te preocupes hermana-Lana veía a Lola, esta dándole un guiño cómplice.

El señor Lynn nota que sus hijas llegaron, haciéndole unas señales a Lily y Lisa. Una vez bajándose del vehículo familiar, las rubias llaman a la puerta, siendo recibidas por Rita.

-Chicas, justo llegan para la cena, tenemos una entrada especial-anuncia entusiasmada la señora Loud.

-¿Entrada?- Lana reacciona expectante.

Una vez todos en la mesa con excepción de las dos hijas más pequeñas, siendo el último en llegar Lincoln quien se le veía cansado, la cena daría lugar ahora.

-Lily, Lisa-el señor Lynn llama a sus hijas. Estas entran con unas entradas de jamón enrollado, con relleno de pollo, lechuga y un poco de mayonesa dietética, junto a medio tomate relleno con arvejas. Todos sus hermanos con excepción de Lola veían impresionados el platillo preparado por sus hermanas.

-¿Hicieron esto para nosotros chicas?-mira emocionado Lincoln quien recibe un plato.

-Lo del tomate fue mi idea, Lisa contribuyó con la idea del jamón, pero todo lo prepare yo-informa Lily pasando el siguiente plato a Leni, quien veía alegre y botando una lagrimita por el gesto de sus hermanas mas pequeñas.

-No tengo tanta habilidad en la cocina, por lo que contribuí con la receta y el dinero-informa igualmente mientras pasa un plato a su padre.

-¿Se te ocurrio a ti lo del jamón?-pregunta Rita.

-Eh…si-dice Lisa, quien recuerda una vez cuando su amiga Darcy le comentó sobre una entrada que hacía su familia en algunas reuniones, un recuerdo que la llena de nostalgia a la pequeña genio, mientras que Lily la mira sabiendo de donde vino la idea.

-Chicas…crecieron mucho-comenta alegre la rubia mayor dándole un beso en la mejilla a la menor de los hermanos Loud, mientras Lisa con una sonrisa mas relajada le pasa un plato a Lola y después a Lana quien se encuentra al lado.

-No sé de qué se sorprende…-comenta Lola en susurro, recibiendo una patada de Lana, haciendo que la princesa Loud guarde sus comentarios casi a regañadientes.

La entrada terminó encantándole a todos, menos a Lola, quien aun asi reconocía el gesto que tuvieron.

Una vez acabada la cena, con los platos lavados, toda la familia estaba disfrutando un rato en la sala, conversando entre ellos y viendo la televisión, también con Rita recordándole a toda su familia sobre el concurso que Lola tendría esta semana, recibiendo suerte por parte de todas sus hermanas y hermano. Lincoln siente un temor inexplicable, no entendía el porqué, no había hecho nada malo, pero aun así el confesarlo todo le generaba eso, pero sabía que no podía echarse atrás, dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor.

-Leni…-el peliblanco toca el hombro de la mencionada con su dedo índice.

-¿Si Linky?-lo mira con alegría, ante esto el muchacho toma valor.

-¿Podemos conversar? –invita susurrándole con timidez.

-Oh, ¡cierto!-la rubia baja su tono tras esa palabra-…cierto-le dice susurrándole al oído.

Ambos suben las escaleras, Leni no entiende por qué Lincoln la necesita, por otro lado este sabe que decirle, pero no la manera. El peliblanco la invita a pasar a su habitación. Ella se sienta en su cama, mientras el joven cierra la puerta. Una vez cerrada se gira lentamente. Leni nota en su rostro preocupación.

-Linky, ¿pasa algo?- ahora era ella quien estaba preocupada también. Lincoln se sienta al lado de ella, sin mirarla, solo centrando su vista a sus manos.

-Leni…no sé cómo decirte esto…no me siento bien últimamente.

-¿Estas enfermo?- pregunta inocentemente, solo haciendo que su hermano sonría mínimamente tras algo tan característico que diría ella.

-No hermana…-el muchacho se queda callado nuevamente. Leni en su faceta de hermana mayor, le acaricia la espalda para hacerlo sentir mejor, haciendo que Lincoln la mire, obteniendo una sonrisa amigable de su hermana mayor. En ese momento unas lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos, en consecuencia, la rubia lo abraza.

-Tranquilo Linky-le dice con una voz reconfortante.

-Yo…no sé qué hacer con mi vida-expresaba entre lágrimas-Me siento patético…ustedes siempre resaltaban…yo no…siempre creí que en lo único en que era bueno…era siendo un buen hermano…las ayude no solo a ustedes, sino a mis amigos…y ahora ni ustedes ni ellos están conmigo…y aun con las menores…soy un inútil, siento que de los hermanos…de los mayores a cargo…soy el peor-Todo lo que sentía, lo que se guardó por tanto tiempo salía en palabras, con dificultad, pero salían, siendo lo único que le importa-¡Las decepcione!, y a mi igual, y a mis amigos, cuando por toda esta carga por seguir ayudando a mi familia…sumado a mi responsabilidad…las decepcione cuando no pase de año, ¿cómo puedo ser tan inútil que ni siquiera pasé un año escolar?, por ese fracaso…Clyde…-hizo una leve pausa para seguir llorando, Leni por su parte mientras lo abrazaba, su rostro refleja una gran tristeza al oír a su hermanito sufrir-¡Soy un inútil!, no consigo nuevos amigos, no soy una figura de autoridad…soy solo un inútil-la rubia deja de abrazarlo para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermanito, viéndolo a los ojos.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso Lincoln!, tu no eres un inútil-sus lágrimas caían-No pudimos haber tenido un mejor hermano, tu pasaste mucho, tu fuiste nuestro hombre del plan, fuiste quien nos soportó a nosotras nueve en nuestros problemas, cuando no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo o saber qué hacer, ahí estabas, nuestro hermanito, quien siempre lo hacía por amor a nosotras, tu siempre encontrando una solución, incluso cuando el problema lo ocasionabas, aun asi buscabas remediarlo. Si, puede que no te va de lo mejor, incluso sin encontrar en que eres bueno, ¡pero mírame!, a mi siempre me trataban en menos porque no entendía algunas cosas, pero, ¿eso me detuvo?, ¡no!, logre mi sueño Linky, ¡no deje que esos comentarios de "cabeza repleta de aire" me afectarán-hace una pausa para limpiarse sus lágrimas- Lo que quiero decirte hermanito, es que por muy mal que están las cosas, tienes dos opciones, o lamentarte, o seguir, y si bien estas haciendo lo primero…-lo mira a los ojos sonriéndole con cariño, Lincoln se le queda viendo aun con tristeza en sus ojos-Quiero que sepas que siempre contarás con tus hermanas, y que tu Lincoln Loud, quien ayudó a muchos…al final lograras ayudarte a ti mismo y para eso están también tus hermanas, mamá, papá, toda la gente que te importa y le importas-le seca las lágrimas a Lincoln, quien se calma, regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana mayor, abrazándola, dándole ella igualmente un abrazo.

-Te quiero hermana…las quiero a todas-le hace saber en muestra de agradecimiento.

Transcurrió una hora desde esa conversación, Lola tenía un regalo, el cual aún no entregaba.

-Leni dijo que no estaba muy bien, asi que se lo daré mañana-le explica a su gemela.

-¿Le habrá caído mal la entrada de Lily?-se pregunta rascándose el trasero, ayudándole a pensar en ello.

-No me sorprendería-comenta Lola en susurro, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Lana quien recién nota.

-Lily se esforzó mucho Lola-le regaña.

-Solo era un comentario Lana-se defiende molesta-Bien, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, la verdad desde mañana empiezo a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?-la mira extrañada a su hermana.

-El fin de semana que viene es el certamen, y que mañana será mi ultimo lunes para practicar, y pasado mañana mi ultimo martes…y después de ese día-la princesa Loud empieza a estresarse, notándolo su hermana mecánica, quien la toma de las manos, sonrojando a Lola.

-¡No te pongas nerviosa!, tu eres la señorita linda y malvada mas hermosa que conozco-dice firmemente-Practicaste mucho durante tanto tiempo, este no es diferente a los demás-es interrumpida.

-Habrá un montón de chicas más experimentadas, de ligas mayores, con mayor experiencia, es como volver hace años atrás, ¡hasta creo que fingiré estar enferma!-exclama asustada, pero Lana pone su palma en su mejilla-¿Lana?-la mencionada la ve fijamente.

-¿Sigues siendo la amenaza rosa?, ¿sigues siendo la gran ganadora?, ¡¿sigues siendo la que se lleva la victoria?, ¡pues actúa como tal!, tu no te rindes, tu eres mi hermana, te amo por tu determinación y tu gran corazón, ¡no te dejes intimidar por otras niñas mimadas a parte de ti!, entrena con todo, luego ve con el objetivo de ganar, esa tiara tiene tu nombre, ¡Lola Loud!-la chica vestida de rosa mira impresionada todo lo que su gemela le dijo, sonriendo feliz por ella pensar todo eso.

-Gracias Lana-la abraza besándola en la mejilla, pero ese beso era mas profundo, cariñosa y un poco más largo, sonrojando a la fontanera. Lola la mira feliz, por parte de Lana se encuentra nerviosa, sintiendo pena, aun más cuando sabe que esta sonrojada.

-Bueno…voy a dormir, mañana hablamos hermanita, duerme bien, y ya sabes, te amo hermana-suelta unas risitas para después marcharse.

-Creo que fui muy afectuosa-se dice para si misma mientras se acuesta en su cama agarrando la almohada y abrazándola, moviéndose de un lado a otro- Lana…-con una voz tierna apaga las luces y se prepara para dormir.

En la habitación de Lana, esta mira las prendas de ropa que le regalaron, viéndolas ilusionada, pensando en que momento utilizarlas. En ese momento recibe un mensaje a su celular.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?-mira que el mensaje es de un número que no tiene agregado, leyendo el mensaje-_"Hola Lanita"_-no entiende quien puede ser, pero al ver la foto del número, sus ojos se abrieron al saber de quien se trataba.


	11. Mis sentimientos hacia ti

**Mis sentimientos hacia ti**

En la que suele ser una ruidosa casa, la familia Loud descansa tranquilamente para prepararse para un día de gran trabajo. Lincoln aun sin que se vaya el tono rojo en sus ojos, se encuentra muchísimo mejor tras la conversación con su hermana mayor Leni. El tan solo decir todo lo que llevaba guardado, toda la frustración expulsada en llanto a alguien que quiere mucho, ya era suficiente, pero fue mucho más tranquilizador al saber que incluso en esa situación podría contar siempre con sus hermanas, incluso alguien distraída como su hermana modista quien era vista como una persona no muy lista, demostró quien era, triunfando, haciendo lo que le gusta. Aun cuando no veía que hacer con su vida adulta ya llegando, sabe que cuenta con su familia. Ya lo sabía desde siempre, pero al escucharlo luego de decir todas sus inseguridades lo vuelve más seguro, ante todo. Lily y Lisa duermen en sus cuartos satisfechas, por haber hecho algo juntas que como resultado entrego una sonrisa y enorgullecimiento departe de Leni, por su trabajo, demostrando que podían hacer grandes cosas las dos hermanas Loud mas menores. Lucy por su parte se encontraba contenta por sus hermanas pequeñas, que por fin lograron solucionar sus diferencias, o al menos dejar de lado esas peleas que tuvieron, inspirándola a escribir un poema un poco más feliz de los que estaba acostumbrada, pero solo teniéndolo como consideración, de momento. Lola es quien se nota muy contenta, sin lograr dormir aun, pensando en esa sensación, cuando piensa en su hermana gemela.

-Lana-dice mientras mira el techo con felicidad.

La gemela con gorra roja se encuentra leyendo un mensaje de un número desconocido, nota que quién aparece en la foto del emisor del texto es la amiga de su hermana gemela.

-¡Lindsey!, ¿cómo obtuvo mi número?- se pregunta en voz baja, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido-"¿Quién te paso mi número?"-escribe preocupada, más que nada porque esa chica tenga como llamarla. El celular empieza a sonar, haciendo que la fontanera conteste de inmediato.

-¿Lanita?- llama una voz coqueta.

-Hola Lindsey- saluda tratando de sonar educada, a pesar de encontrarse seria.

-¡Que bueno que contestaste amiga!-al oír esa última palabra, Lana se masajea la cabeza con molestia.

-¿Puedo saber quién te paso mi número?-va al grano, escuchando solo las risitas de la chica.

-¿Quién más me lo pasaría?, se lo pedí a Lola- a la mecánica no le sorprende la respuesta.

-Debí imaginármelo-ríe un poco, aun tratando de ocultar su descontento con la llamada.

-¡Por supuesto!, no te imaginas que tan cercana soy con Lola ahora-comenta con alegría, pero Lana empieza a enojarse tras dicho comentario.

-Sí, me lo imagino- le contesta mientras sonríe tratando de controlarse.

-Es que desde que dejamos de ser rivales ella es como una hermana para mi- Lana empuña su mano, al oír las palabras de Lindsey, notando que la está provocando, pero tratándose de la amiga de su hermana, hace el mayor esfuerzo para no pelearse.

-¿Para que me llamas tan tarde?- aun manteniendo las apariencias, Lindsey le contesta con una risita como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, hartando a la Loud-¡Contesta ya!- exclama en un tono no tan fuerte, pero lo suficientemente notorio para que la antigua rival de Lola se de cuenta que la gemela de su amiga está molesta.

-Bien, solo quería decirte que como nos queda solo esta semana para entrenar, te informo que no le quites tanto de su valioso tiempo a Lola, por favor Lanita, es que ella le interesa mucho ganar, ¿lo entiendes?-habla de manera inocente, esperando la respuesta.

-Si, lo entiendo, ¿solo para eso llamas a estas horas?-pregunta ahora sin ocultar su enojo.

-Pues…si-suelta una risita coqueta, haciendo que Lana le corte la llamada. Acto seguido Lindsey ríe a carcajadas tras hacerla enojar.

-Tengo que hablar con Lola mañana-se dispone a dormir, ya menos molesta, relajándose lo suficiente para descansar.

El día se hace presente, Lola se levanta, estirando los brazos junto a un gran bostezo. Se sienta en su cama notando que aún falta media hora para que sus hermanos se levanten, pero no se siente cansada por despertarse antes, ya que durmió bien, tras un día entretenido con sus hermanas rubias. Justo cuando recuerda su salida de ayer, se apena por los pensamientos que tuvo con su gemela, viendo su almohada y tomándola, apretándola a su cuerpo a la vez que volvía a ponerse las sabanas. Lola piensa en el paseo con sus hermanas, se sentía alagada tras las palabras de Lana cuando se probaba los vestidos. Se volvieron más unidas que antes, eso era un hecho, pero no entendía el porqué de ese comportamiento al pensar en el buen trato de su gemela. Pensaba que en su siguiente certamen fuese Lana también, debido a la conexión que tenían entre ellas, sabiendo que, si ella estuviese ahí, su seguridad aumentaría ante tan importante competencia.

-Nah, no le interesaría, es mas, terminaría aburriéndose…-luego considera que su hermana le ayudó en mucho durante su entrenamiento el sábado, dándole una señal de que no se resistiría a ir tras el incondicional apoyo. Ríe coqueta abrazando su almohada-Quizás estos días debería tomármelos con calma-mira al techo calmada.

Una vez que todos los hermanos terminaron de asearse, un desayuno entre todos estaba más animado que ayer.

-Entonces podrías ayudarme a traer las provisiones que se me olvidaron-invita el señor Lynn a su hija mayor.

-Y asi dicen que yo tengo puro aire en mi cabeza-ríe Leni junto al resto de la familia incluyendo su padre.

-Oye Linky- Lola le habla al oído.

-¿Si?- pregunta amable.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunta con una autentica preocupación.

-Mucho mejor hermanita-la mira contento, aliviándola.

-_Hablaré con él después…-_piensa la princesa mientras come su cereal. Lana ríe entretenida con Lily hablando de diversos temas, cuando la fontanera nota a su gemela preocupada, queriendo animarla.

-Oye dulzura, ¿hoy entrenas?- tras oír a su hermana, Lola se sonroja, haciendo que Lana note su reacción- ¿Ocurre algo Lola?-ríe con nervios mientras Lily la mira con una expresión de confusión.

-Pues…no-Lana tomaba su jugo, cuando expulsa un poco tras la respuesta, sin manchar mucho al resto, secándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- la mira sorprendida, Lily aun viéndola confundida.

-Solo por hoy y el miércoles, tengo que ponerme un poco al día con las materias de la escuela, tengo que mejorar mis calificaciones como me recomendó Lincoln, una princesa perfecta como yo debe ser precisamente eso, ¡perfecta!-Lana rueda su vista a un lado, sin sorprenderle esa actitud de su hermana.

-Creo que no hay problemas, siempre entrenas y un poco de descanso te ayudaría-dice Lily.

-Tienes razón Lily-afirma Lana, cuando Lola se da cuenta que quería hablar con la pequeña.

Se preparaban para irse, en ese momento la princesa Loud fue a ver a su hermanita a su cuarto.

-Lily, ¿todo bien?-mira a su hermana con dulzura.

-Hola Lola, todo esta bien, ¿por qué preguntas?-consulta la menor de los Louds sonriéndole, viendo que su hermana mayor suspira aliviada.

-Noté que…bueno, me di cuenta que has actuado algo extraña con Lisa-le explica con un poco de tacto. Lily sabe por la pregunta que Lola sabe de su pelea con la chica genio, pero sin mayor problema le responde.

-Pues si, es que, ya sabes como es ella, y sabes, por eso, me enoje con ella, pero todo se arregló, ¿no se notó ayer en la noche?-da una pequeña risa.

-Claro, se nota que arreglaron sus problemas, estabas distante con ella, pero en la cena incluso hicieron esa…-da una pequeña pausa-¡excelente entrada!-Lily se extraña por como se expresó su hermana mayor.

-Me hace feliz que te gustara-sonríe con felicidad abrazando a la princesa Loud, haciendo que Lola se encariñe tras la acción, pero la menor se aparta de manera rápida.

-¿Qué pasa?-con duda juzga tal acto.

-Perdóname Lola, no es nada, es que, digo, es raro, ya sabes…que seamos asi de…afectivas-admite con timidez la pequeña rubia. Lola se da cuenta que su hermanita no se equivocaba, ella desde hace años actuó mas distante con la mayoría de sus hermanos, esto mientras con los años más y más de sus hermanas se iban de la casa, y ella sobretodo enfrentándose con el nivel de exigencia del mundo de la pasarela, eso sin dejar de lado su cambio de humor, el que afectó principalmente a su hermano Lincoln, con más de una vez teniendo peleas, pero no peleas de hermanos, sino un intercambio de palabras fuertes. Piensa en aquella vez que Lily y Lana quisieron jugar con ella al patio trasero, y no fue con la mejor disposición. Sale un momento de sus pensamientos y se detiene a mirar a su hermanita, con quién nunca ha tenido algún problema en particular.

-Lily…-la toma de los hombros-Yo te prometo que estaré ahí cuando me necesites-la abraza, sorprendiendo a la pequeña, pero de buena manera.

-Gracias hermana-Lola suelta a su hermana.

-¡Ya verás!, ¡incluso veo potencial en ti para los certámenes!-exclama con toda la confianza a su hermanita, quien un poco de susto la ve.

-¿Qué?-da una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Oh verdad!, hay que ir a la escuela, ¡vamos!-Lola se va de la habitación para ir donde Vanzilla. Lana pasa a la habitación de Lily viéndola desde la entrada.

-Te deseo suerte con eso Lily-dice entre risas, largándose rápidamente.

-Eso fue alentador-la pequeña rubia suspira, pero de todos modos se alegra por la conversación con Lola.

El señor Lynn ve que todos sus hijos entran al vehículo, preparándose para ir a dejarlos y aprovechar a pasar al restaurante.

-Oye papá, ¿conduzco?, para ahorrarte trabajo-ofrece Leni, ante esto Lynn se pone nervioso riendo incómodo.

-No te preocupes hija, jeje, estoy bien-ya listos, parten dejando la casa.

Lola y Lana una vez dejadas por su padre, caminan por los pasillos conversando animadas por lo de anoche con la cena.

-¿Sabes?, las cosas con esas dos esta mejorando, por cierto, ¿le pasaste a Lincoln su regalo?

-Aun no, pero se lo daré luego, dejando eso de lado, creo…-Lana mira a su hermana esperando que iba a decir.

-Vamos niña rosadita, no me dejes esperando-exige impaciente.

-Nah, sería muy cursi-comenta coqueta.

-Te soporto a diario, asi que no creo que…-entonces Lola le detiene en el pasillo.

-¿Me soportas?-interroga mirándola fijamente frunciendo el ceño, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-se ríe un poco apenada.

-Pues yo soporto algo de ti, ¿sabes qué es?-mira fijamente a su gemela con enojo.

-Pues…¿mi belleza que iguala u opaca a la tuya?-tras la pregunta, sonríe, provocando a la princesa.

-Ya quisieras…me refería específicamente a tu mal olor-al oír eso Lana trata de contener su risa, Lola la ve sin entender-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-con fastidio le habla.

-¿Te digo algo Lola?-pregunta desafiante.

-Dímelo-contesta sin problema.

-¿Te lo digo?-la mira fijamente.

-¡Dilo!-exclama ya enojándose más.

-Siempre te gusta estar a mi lado, por lo que te puedo decir que te gusta mi olor-al decirlo con cierta picardía, Lola nerviosa le tapa la boca, viendo lado a lado el pasillo.

-Menos mal-le quita la mano de la boca, mientras Lana se burla.

-No tienes problemas en tocar a la chica con mal olor, ¿no?-Lola suspira molesta-¡Vamos!, dímelo- resignada, decide hablarle.

-Sinceramente creo que las cosas han mejorado…-Lola se le nota mas relajada-…no solo Leni está con nosotros, sino que falta poco para la llegada de las demás, siento que de alguna manera…las cosas son como antes-Lana la mira entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lola, no te aferres tanto-es interrumpida.

-Lo se Lana, pero, es solo un sentimiento nostálgico…-ambas entran al salón de clases que se encuentra vacío, sentándose en sus pupitres-…¿sabes?, yo a veces me sentía como alguien en una aula sin estudiantes, por asi decirlo, más de nuestras hermanas se largaban, y eso…pero me di cuenta que lo que sentía no debía ser, porque aún tenía gente a mi lado. Fui…-Lola recuerda una noche cuando escuchaba un ruido particular que la preocupó-…inmadura, siento que fui demasiado mimada, tanto que el deseo de tener a Lori y a las demás era más un capricho-Lana ahora es quien la interrumpe poniendo su mano en la espalda.

-No te puedes culpar del todo, es normal extrañar a cualquiera que te importe.

-Pero eso no quita que soy una caprichosa…o al menos estoy tratando de disminuir eso. Cuando Leni llegó, hubo algo que me alegro, no solo porque mi hermana mayor llegase, sino porque…ella está feliz con su vida, ósea claro, ella siempre es asi, pero a lo que voy es que se le ve satisfecha con cómo se encuentra actualmente, y si las demás están asi…es suficiente-mira a la ventana del salón, tranquila, una que hubiese querido tener cuando su relación con su gemela no era tan cercana como antes, eso hasta su pelea con Lincoln-…y eso, me da más fuerzas, digo, ¡soy Lola Loud!, yo tengo mucha experiencia, ¡es ilógico que me sienta mal o estresada!, ¡soy una triunfadora!, tengo gente que me quiere, una gran familia que me quiere, y eso me bastará-una gran seguridad se encuentra presente en ella, Lana solamente la mira con orgullo, como su hermana con gran determinación está más que convencida en que triunfará.

-Te lo dije antes y te lo digo de nuevo, siempre estaré contigo-le informa con cariño.

-Y estoy dispuesta también en ayudar con esa misma seguridad a la gente que lo necesite, yo la gran Lola Loud, estoy dispuesta a eso y…-escucha unos ronquidos a su lado, notando que provienen de la chica de gorra roja, quien parece dormida, abriendo los ojos inmediatamente al notar que su acompañante la ve.

-¡Ups!, ¿decías algo?-pregunta con una exagerada amabilidad. Lola la ve con molestia, pero decide reírse sarcásticamente.

-Me gustaría hablar de lo hermoso de tu nuevo vestido-tras decir eso con malicia, Lana se espanta.

-¡Era una broma!-ríe inquieta.

-Eso pensé-contesta satisfecha. Lana empieza a ponerse un poco más seria y se dirige a Lola.

-Oye…¿tu le pasaste mi número a Lindsey?-pregunta con calma.

-Si, dijo que quería conversar contigo-le contesta tranquilamente.

-Oh, si, ella habló conmigo-recuerda con amargura la conversación de ayer en la noche.

-¿Y de que hablaron?-la mira con interés.

-Nada importante-dice sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Se que no es el tipo de chica con las que te relacionas, pero una vez que la conoces es una lindura-dice esto último con alegría, causando una inquietud en Lana, que casi llega a un pequeño enojo.

-Tampoco es que este tan aislada de ese tipo de chicas, digo, vivo contigo-abre sus cuadernos mientras le dice esto.

-Bueno, hay que dar siempre una oportunidad para una nueva amistad, y no quedarse solo con la primera impresión, digo, si solo nos quedamos con los chistes de Luan ni le hablaríamos-comenta a su hermana fontanera riéndose.

-Oye, ¿has visto los nuevos videos de Luan?, mejoró para mi gusto-opina la mecánica.

-Si, veo sus videos cuando se me va el internet-le comenta con una mirada burlona.

-¡Lola!-la regaña con ironía, provocando risas en su hermana quien abre su cuaderno.

Una chica de pelo castaño con anteojos sale de una universidad después de una pequeña exposición, revisando en su celular la llegada de sus pagos pendientes. Nota que hay un mensaje de su hermanita pequeña, haciendo que la genio sonría. Saca una tableta en busca de algunos instrumentos y libros mientras programa un dron para la búsqueda a uno de sus colegas. Lee detenidamente cada tomo que necesitaba, cuando se cruza con un texto sobre el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, dando como resultado el regreso de los recuerdos amargos relacionados con la niña rubia. Mira con incertidumbre la pantalla.

-_La dilección fraternal con mi consanguínea carece de una suficiente llaneza, tendré que enmendar no solo por esos años de distancia, sino también por mi manera de actuar_-una imagen de una chica morena pasa por su cabeza, que aun cuando no sintió gran cosa, el solo hecho de recordarla le hace notar que aún sigue siendo importante arreglar sus interacciones sociales.

Lana se encontraba durante el recreo en el patio con unos amigos, quienes armaban una torre de latas para derribarlas con una piedra a distancia. Mientras jugaban, la gemela de gorra roja espera a Lola quien fue al baño.

-Lana es tu turno, si pierdes te comes la oruga-dice uno de los chicos, a lo que la fontanera confiada toma una piedra.

-Esto es ganar o ganar-comenta a sus amigos. Justo cuando esta a punto de tirar la piedra, una muchacha llega.

-¿Lana?-la mencionada se gira, y el fastidio se hace presente en ella.

-¿Esa es amiga tuya?-pregunta uno de sus amigos viendo a Lindsey quien los mira de manera amigable- Cielos Lana, como que te gusta juntarte más con niñas fresitas-comenta irónico, pero la mencionada lo ve entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es amiga de mi hermana, nos vemos luego chicos-se despide de sus compañeros más tranquila tras esa pequeña molestia que fue el ver que Lindsey fue hacia ella. Ya debajo de un árbol, empezaron a hablar.

-Oye Lana, has actuado raro últimamente-dice la muchacha.

-¿Asi?, ¿qué tan raro?-cuestiona viéndola sin mucha energía.

-¿Tu me odias?-al preguntar eso, Lana sale de su actitud frente a la chica, sorprendiéndole la pregunta.

-¿Qué?, no, es decir, ¡no es eso Lindsey!-trata de explicarse, pero un pequeño tartamudeo no deja que encuentre las palabras correctas o una explicación adecuada.

-Entonces, supongo que la manera en que me hablaste ayer fue porque estabas en tus días, ¿o me equivoco?-le pregunta viéndola con una expresión retadora.

-¡Escúchame!, no es que yo tenga algo contra ti, es solo que…si te soy sincera…-hace una pequeña pausa, para después verla con valor-…siento que me estas provocando.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por querer que Lola salga adelante?-pregunta con cierto victimismo en su tono de voz, algo que Lana se da cuenta, empezando a enojarse.

-Sabes muy bien lo cercana que soy con ella, entiendo lo que su amor por la pasarela es por lo que ella se esfuerza, por algo fui con ella el sábado a entrenar…-se acerca a la amiga de su hermana, quedando a unos pocos centímetros frente a ella-…solo quiero saber…¿porque te interesa tanto que Lola practique?, digo, ustedes se odiaban a muerte, eran las mayores rivales, a tal grado que las pocas veces en que le ganaste, Lola empezaba a llorar e insultarte por eso, cuando estaba tirada en su cama. Sinceramente me parece muy increíble que de un día para otro se volviesen amigas.

-No fue de un día para otro-la interrumpe con un tono mas serio.

-¿Qué estas tramando?, ¿buscas estresarla?-Lindsey se le queda viendo sin inmutarse ante la actitud desafiante de la fontanera-¿Es eso?, ¿no?, porque cuando alguien tiene un amigo, la confianza es esencial, por lo que si ese amigo te recomienda hacer ciertas cosas para tu bien, más cuando ambos se dedican a lo mismo, es normal hacerle caso, como ella lo hizo con esa pequeña niña morena, solo que…-una risita suena en ella mientras su vista va al suelo-…no creo que lo hayas hecho por su bien-entonces de a poco su mirada vuelve a los ojos de la chica-¿O me equivoco?-le sonríe provocativa, obteniendo una mirada de desdén por parte de la adolescente de ropas moradas.

-Lana…yo solo quiero que confíes en mi-le sonríe cariñosamente, para después darle una mirada maliciosa-…¿estas celosa?, ¡es eso!, ¡son celos!, no soportas que ella este conmigo, Lana, amiga mía, ella es tu hermana, siempre te querrá, pero debes de tener en cuenta que siempre tendrá más gente que entallezca una amistad con ella, para ayudarla, estar para ella…-Lana empieza a enojarse y la interrumpe nuevamente.

-Cierra tu boca, solo escucho a alguien aprovechadora, ¿qué tanto te enseño Lola?, seguramente estas bebiendo de su talento, ten cuidado, no te vayas a tomar un escupitajo, yo no tendría problemas en dártelo-el enfado expresado en palabras, calma de a poco a Lana, pero Lindsey pone una mueca reflejando malicia.

-¿Quieres saber que me gustaría que me enseñe?, a ser una mala hermana-la rabia regresa en Lana, quien trata de contenerse mientras sigue escuchándola-¡Eso me gustaría aprender!, a ser una mala hermana, a ser una hermana ausente, a tener que soportar a una chica que se comporta como un cerdito, a soportar el olor a lodo-Lana aprieta sus puños, las ganas de agredir a la chica incrementan-…vamos Lana, no exageres, parece que te gustará Lola, cálmate por favor-dice ya mas tranquila pero regañándola, sin embargo al oír las palabras de Lindsey, Lana se alarmó.

-¡¿De donde sacaste eso?!-pregunta Lana exaltada, llamando la atención de la amiga de Lola.

-Oye Lana, tranquila-emite unas pequeñas risas. La fontanera se da cuenta como actuó y trata de tranquilizarse, cuando Lindsey decide volver a hablarle-Me falto agregar que también me gustaría que me enseñe…a besar-al decir esa palabra con una gran aura de provocación, Lana ya no puede más con su tolerancia, agarrando a la chica de su polera quedando frente a frente.

-Vuelves a molestarme, y no podrás participar en certámenes por mucho tiempo, y no hablo solamente por tu cara-amenaza a la adolescente, quien ni se inmuta por el enojo de la hermana de Lola. La mecánica la suelta al ver que la muchacha ya no siguió molestándola.

-¿Tan sobreprotectora eres?, no me importa a decir verdad…-Lindsey ve a Lola a lo lejos-Mejor vamos donde la princesita, seguramente esta buscando a su basurero andante-emite una pequeña risita.

-A lo mejor también busca a su segundona -ríe tras su comentario, molestando a Lindsey. Mientras ve a Lana dirigiéndose donde Lola, mira a esta, poniéndola contenta. Tras saludarse, la adolescente de ropas rosadas le informa sobre su rutina esta semana.

-¿Cómo?, ¿no entrenaras?, pues eso es algo muy malo Lola- comenta Lindsey mirando con decepción a su antigua rival.

-Voy a tomarme las cosas con un poco más de calma, además mi hermana me ayuda bastante-comenta plácidamente, Lana estando a su lado, son una mueca burlesca dirigida a la amiga de su gemela. Lindsey nota dicha mirada, solo viéndola por un breve momento con un disgusto mientras Lola miraba a un lado en cuanto explica lo que haría esa semana, para luego verla de manera afable cuando su vista volvía a ella.

-Es entendible.

-¿No te molesta?-al escuchar la pregunta hecha con un tono cariñoso, su antigua rival la mira extrañada.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas de esa manera?

-Tal vez no te sientas igual de acompañada esta semana, no quiero que estés triste por ello amiga-al oír eso, la señorita Sweetwater le da un gesto de cariño tomándola de las manos.

-Tu diviértete con Lana, ¿okey?-tras esas palabras, Lola va y abraza fuertemente a su amiga, quien siente una calidez en ella, dándole igualmente un abrazo mientras le sonríe cálidamente, cuando nota que Lana la ve molesta, levantando su mano y levantando el dedo del medio, molestando a la fontanera. Se sueltan y se despiden.

-_Gracias Lola…-_la señorita Sweetwater se va caminando a su salón.

-Creo que entendió mejor de lo que esperaba, ella siempre se preocupa por mis practicas-comenta a su gemela mientras caminan por los pasillos.

-Si…-contesta secamente-_Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué se esmera en hacerla practicar tanto?_-piensa tratando de encontrarle sentido al actuar de la amiga de su hermana.

-Oye Lana, voy a sacar unos libros y cuadernos, si quieres te puedes adelantar.

-De acuerdo, aún tengo una apuesta que ganar, pero será para después, voy a tirar unos envoltorios al basurero, te alcanzo -le informa dejando a su gemela a solas.

La gemela refinada se dirige a su casillero, cuando un grupo de cinco chicas se cruzan en su camino, notando que son ex compañeras de clases.

-Que desagradable…-comenta la chica de pelo castaño susurrándole a sus amigas, pero Lola alcanza a escucharla.

-La "Engreída de rosa"-susurra la más alta del grupo.

-Y que lo digas-dice una niña con un sueter.

-Queda igual de bien que "La amenaza rosa"-opina una niña morena.

-Escuche que…-susurra otra de las adolescentes quien usaba gafas, pero Lola esta vez no escucha el resto, hartándose por lo que le dicen y por querer saber que era eso que escucho una de ellas.

-¡¿Creen que no las escuche?!-se voltea hacia ellas, quienes se detienen a verla.

-Si, ¿y eso que? -dice la primera quien susurro. Lola trata de controlarse, recordando todo lo conversado con Lana y Lincoln, esforzándose de no resolver las cosas de mala manera.

-¿Por qué hablan a mis espaldas?, ¿se creen mejor que yo?-les pregunta con tranquilidad pero con una expresión de molestia.

-No lo se Lola Loud, ¿por qué crees? -pregunta la misma muchacha.

-No la hagas enojar, ¿no te acuerdas cómo es?-aconseja la de lentes.

-¿A qué te refieres?-consulta Lola, sabiendo en parte a que se refería.

-No te hagas, sigues siendo la misma niña malcriada de siempre-le responde.

-Si, ya no nos das tanto miedo como antes, maldita chismosa-comenta la chica peli castaña.

-Exactamente, es increíble que tengas un par de amigas, cuando todos sabemos lo mala persona que eres-esas palabras de la más alta del grupo estremecieron a la rubia-Chantajes, amenazas, y aun te sientes digna de llevar esa personalidad de ególatra, no entiendo como esa chica Sweetwater se hizo tu amiga, cuando antes eran lo contrario, bueno, todas esas chicas en el mundo de la moda son así, tal vez son muy parecidas.

-Este…pero esa era yo antes…-trata de defenderse, pero la muchacha de pelo castaño no la deja hablar.

-Tu mala reputación desde que entraste a la pre adolescencia entre los demás aun esta, bueno, desde el jardín, o hasta la sala cuna, ¿crees que eso se fue con el tiempo?, ¿crees que los demás sentían respeto por ser una ganadora de certámenes de belleza?, pues no, lo que muchos tienen de ti es miedo, solo los alumnos mas nuevos te hablan de manera normal-Lola recuerda a la chica a quien le pintó las uñas, quien llegó apenas el año pasado a la escuela.

-Pero…pero, yo estoy tratando de dejar de ser asi, por algo ahora soy amiga de Lindsey, además, si trato bien a los chicos que se me acercan, ¿eso no indica que no soy tan terrible como piensan?-pregunta tratando de hablar de la manera más pacifica posible.

-Los rumores sobre tu hermano indican lo contrario-al escuchar eso de la niña de anteojos, la preocupación de la rubia aumentaba-Mi hermana mayor dice que ese chico Loud, el tal Lincoln siempre esta preocupado de sus hermanas, con una personalidad frágil, supongo que tener de hermana menor a alguien como tu debe ser un problema tan grande que no me sorprende que se enferme psicológicamente hablando-Lola escucha esas palabras atentamente, sintiendo un gran dolor en su persona, pensando en que tan afectado se encuentra su hermano, ¿ella contribuye una parte importante en los problemas del peliblanco?, esa duda asusta a la chica.

-Yo, este, yo…-no sabe cómo defenderse, en parte sabe que algunos de sus ex compañeros de clases no tienen una buena opinión de ella, por lo que hablarían cualquier cosa negativa de ella sin medir sus palabras, pero por el otro lado, empieza a preguntarse si ella es tan mala como dicen, sabiendo cómo se comportó con su hermano estos últimos años, no sabe cómo defenderse ante eso-Miren, yo, no, yo no…-el grupo de chicas se le acercan, sintiendo las cinco satisfacción al acorralar a aquella niña presumida que conocieron años atrás.

-¡Se quedó callada!-se burla la muchacha quien le habló primero a la gemela Loud. Lola empieza a enfadarse de a poco, sabe que, si se desquita, le daría la razón a ellas, pero la frustración es muy fuerte, más que nada por oír a otras personas decirle que le hace daño a su hermano.

-Oigan…-el grupo de chicas se gira para ver quien les habla.

-Pero miren chicas, es el hermano gemelo de Lola-finge una amabilidad la peli castaña.

-¡Ella es una chica!-tras decir entre risas la mas alta, Lana pasa entre ellas empujándolas en su camino-¡Oye!, se dice permiso-dice molesta.

-Lana…-la gemela de rosa se calma un poco al ver a su hermana, quien se pone delante de ella, girándose para ver quienes la molestaban.

-¿Por qué le defiendes?, eres su gemela, sabes cómo es, entiendo que es tu familia, pero aun asi-juzga molesta la niña de caballera castaña el actuar de la hermana de la chica quien le cae mal.

-Si, ella es una mal educada, se aprovecha de otros-comenta la de anteojos.

-Parece que se están describiendo-al oír esas palabras de Lana, las cinco chicas se dan cuenta que actuaron de la misma manera negativa de la que tanto alegan de Lola-Ustedes no saben cómo es ella, solo se quedan con lo de la escuela, pero no viven con ella, soy su hermana, y creo tener la suficiente experiencia de vivir con ella como para decirles que no tienen ni idea de lo que hablan, con respecto a cómo es ella…y aun asi, si es tan mala como dicen, estaré ahí para que no se haga daño a si misma, y por ende no a otros, digo, ¿la Lola que ustedes conocían no las habría golpeado con un palo de golf tras la molestia que le causaron?-las chicas se quedan calladas, sin saber cómo discutirle lo dicho a la fontanera.

-Chicas, mejor vámonos-aconseja la peli castaña, las demás hacen caso, y sin mucho orgullo por lo que hicieron se alejan de las gemelas. Lola y Lana se encuentran solas, cuando una de las muchachas, tratándose de la más alta vuelve donde ellas.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Lana notoriamente harta.

-Perdón Lola, me caes bien, solo les seguí la corriente, ¡por favor no me hagas nada después!-pide esto ultimo en serio, largándose instantáneamente. Lana mira de reojo a su hermana, quien se le ve con el semblante bajo.

-¿Estas bien hermanita?-Lola no hace caso-Oye, esas son unas idiotas, yo conozco a la verdadera Lola, y es una ganadora engreída, pero de buen corazón, nadie tiene un mejor punto de vista respecto a una persona que su propia familia, y como soy tu hermana más cercana, seguiré defendiéndote, y por favor, que no te afecte lo que dijeron de Linky, porque al oírlas decir que es frágil y por ende débil, es prueba más que suficiente de que no saben quién es él-la mecánica le toma de las manos, provocando que Lola de una pequeña sonrisa, pasando su vista del suelo al rostro de su hermana.

-Quien diría que me defenderías asi-su voz suena más pacifica.

-Oye, ¿lo dudas?, eso me ofende-se ríe por las palabras de su hermana, quien le aprieta las manos de una manera tierna, transmitiendo ese cariño en ella-Bien Lola, pero mejor volvamos por tus libros que quedan pocos minutos para que entremos a clases-aconseja sonrojada, mirando a otro lado para que su hermana no se de cuenta.

-Verdad, perdón por…-Lana le tapa la boca.

-Yo soy la gemela buena Lola, no me quites ese puesto-la princesa Loud sonríe con confianza a su hermana.

-Si, mucho cariño que dudo que te merezcas, mejor vamos-dice fingiendo soberbia en su tono, poniendo de cierto modo cómoda a Lana. No se dan cuenta que cierta adolescente de ropas moradas las observa a lo lejos, mirándolas con una aparente serenidad.

Pasadas las clases, Lola y Lana salen juntas de la escuela, conversando sobre diversos temas, incluido el reto que tuvo con sus amigos, asqueando a su gemela. Caminan tranquilas cuando se encuentran con un auto deportivo estacionado, llamándole la atención a Lana.

-No falta mucho para que mi talento pase a las grandes ligas, sobre todo con los profesionales de las carreras, aun recuerdo ese día nevado-piensa nostálgica.

-Tenemos varios recuerdos agradables de ese tipo de días, y los que involucraron a Lisa-esto ultimo lo dice con disgusto-…esa cuatro ojos…aun asi la quiero…¡puaj!-expresa asqueada por sus propias palabras.

-Tu alagando a Lisa, solo falta que digas que alguna otra chica es igual de linda que tu-al escuchar lo dicho por la fontanera, Lola ríe sarcásticamente.

Siguen su camino cerca de los Fishman, sentándose tranquilamente debajo de un árbol.

-Me siento aquí y me pongo a pensar en muchas de las cosas que logre con la ayuda de mi familia, solo piénsalo, este bosquecito no estaría aquí, ¿sabes?, en una familia tan grande, la unión es esencial-le comenta recostándose en el césped.

-¿Te crees Lincoln?-pregunta con un falso fastidio en su voz, provocando que Lana se enoje de juego.

-¡Argh!, a veces eres muy molesta, niña rosadita con tiara de juguete y peluches para niños, de seguro cuando te sientas…-no sigue regañándola ya que la princesa Loud le quita su gorra, pero sorprendentemente Lana no hace nada.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿muy holgazana para quitármela?-pregunta desafiante.

-Pruébatela-invita la fontanera, llamando la atención de su gemela.

-¿Cómo dices?-un rubor empieza a presentarse.

-Quiero ver como la gorra de una chica sucia se le ve a una princesa-al decirlo con una sonrisa cariñosa, Lola se pone sin mayores problemas la gorra, haciendo que Lana se ponga feliz al ver, encontrando un cierto atractivo, pero más que nada, al verla con su vieja gorra roja, le produce cierto cariño diferente al acostumbrado.

-Puaj…-se quita la gorra-Tendré que lavarme el pelo después-le tira la prenda de Lana a su cara de manera arrogante.

-¡Lola!, ¿te parezco un saco de piojos?, y yo que creí que me tenías más cariño-se levanta fingiendo estar ofendida, provocando que Lola se ría divertida agarrándola del brazo, tratando que se recueste nuevamente.

-¡Ven aquí tonta!-le ordena entre carcajadas, tirando a Lana lo suficiente como para que caiga a su lado tras el agarre.

-¡Vaya!, ¡si que tienes fuerza!-admite la gemela quien al igual que su hermana carcajean entretenidas. Se recuestan una al lado de la otra mirando al cielo, que es tapado por las hojas del árbol. El sonido de la naturaleza se encuentra presente únicamente, escuchando los pájaros y algunos otros animalitos presentes. La tranquilidad es tal que Lola supone que Lana se podría quedar dormida en cualquier momento.

-Lana, ¿estas dormida?-no obtiene respuesta-Si, se durmió…-de repente Lana se gira donde Lola y la abraza, haciéndola enojar levemente- Espero que estés limpia-la mecánica empieza a hacer ruidos de ronquidos, los cuales Lola nota que son falsos, haciendo que tras el hartazgo, se le ocurra hacerle cosquillas inmediatamente, provocando las carcajadas de Lana-¡No te hagas la dormida tonta!

-¡Perdón!, ¡me rindo!-Lola para, mientras su hermana respira agitada. En eso, ve la ocasión indicada para hablarle de un tema que para ella es de suma importancia.

-Lana-su tono tranquilo hace que la mencionada se gire para verla.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías ir conmigo y mamá al certamen?-la invitación le llama la atención a Lana, no solo porque en los últimos años sus invitaciones de limitaban a Lincoln para después a nadie salvo su madre. Mas aun, el tono en que lo pidió le llamó aun más su atención-Vamos hermana, respóndeme o invito a alguien mas-le avisa ya con su tono autoritario.

-Pues…-le sonríe viéndole a los ojos-…me gustaría verte triunfar-al oír eso, Lola se levanta y abraza a Lana, sonrojándola tanto que esta se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Gracias Lana, te prometo que ganaré, te lo prometo-deja de abrazarla para verla, dándose cuenta lo roja que estaba.

-Lola, no hagas eso en público-le pide con pena.

-Te ves linda sonrojada-el comentario no ayudó en el rubor de Lana, solo lo empeoró.

-Y tu…-saca un poco de tierra a su lado-…te ves preciosa con lodo-justo antes de tirárselo, Lola la interrumpe.

-Hablo en serio, aquella vez que me reemplazaste, no pensé que destacarías, pero lo hiciste, creo que me merezco que me llames tonta al no notar el potencial que tienes, o que incluso la belleza no es solo maquillaje o peinarse bien-Lana tira la tierra que tenía en la palma de su mano, enternecida por las palabras de Lola…gracias por estar ahí para mi-agradece tímidamente, viendo el suelo, pero Lana con sus dedos corazón e índice levanta desde el mentón el rostro de Lola.

-Sabes que me sacrificaría por ti, pero deja de decir esas cosas que me harás vomitar-le regala una tierna sonrisa, la cual Lola corresponde. Sus corazones empiezan a latir de una manera agradable, cálida.

-Lana…-le habla con calma.

-¿Si Lola?-pregunta con esa misma actitud. Hay un breve silencio de un par de segundos, hasta que la gemela refinada después de ver el suelo durante ese tiempo, la mira a los ojos.

-Te amo…-al escuchar esas palabras, el corazón de Lana y Lola empezaron a acelerarse, el decir esas palabras tan bellas, produjo en ambas una sensación fuerte, pero no en un sentido negativo, sino en uno positivo, tanto que la perspectiva de ambas se amplió, sintiéndose confundidas, sin saber cuál sería su siguiente acción, pero sabiendo que de todas maneras, eso estaba bien-¡Te amo mucho hermana!-se ríe brevemente- ¡Oye!, ¡volvamos a casa!-invita con energías a su gemela, quien la mira confundida.

-Este…si, exactamente hermana, tienes toda la razón…y yo también te amo hermana-ríe nerviosa, se levanta, y ambos estando nerviosas se van del lugar, teniendo un largo recorrido de regreso a casa con silencio alargado, sin saber ni una ni la otra el verdadero significado de esas palabras que a ambas sorprendió.

Ya reunidos en la residencia Loud, Lincoln camina tras un difícil examen, el cual, aunque aún no recibe la calificación, no siente temor para el resultado, tanto es su falta de inseguridad que saluda de manera afable a sus hermanas presentes y a su madre.

-Te noto muy contento hijo, ¿paso algo hoy?-pregunta Rita interesada.

-De seguro te fue bien en tu examen-dice Lucy mientras lee un libro.

-O talvez te encontraste dinero por la calle-expresa Lily.

-Lo mas seguro es que sabe que está contribuyendo al medio ambiente al no usar a Vanzilla, aunque como dije, un motor de hidr…-Lisa es interrumpida por el peliblanco.

-Están erradas, solamente sé que me fue de maravilla en mi examen de matemáticas, estudié mucho para esa problemática prueba, supe que contestar-afirma el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me alegro hijo, tu padre y Leni pasarán por algo especial para la cena-informa la señora Loud.

-Me parece bien-contesta Lincoln mientras sube a su habitación-_Hablar con Leni me sirvió, ese peso disminuyó significativamente…se que lo puedo lograr…_-entra a su cuarto, abre sus mensajes y nota que Clyde y Stella le enviaron mensajes nuevos, dándole un estímulo positivo para seguir adelante-¡Me escribieron!...Stella me dijo…"Hola"…¡me saludo!, okey, tranquilo Lincoln, se maduro, por favor, respira…oh, verdad, Clyde, veré que me mandó…-esta a punto de revisar su mensaje, cuando tocan a su puerta-¿Si?-pregunta sorprendido que tocasen su puerta. Al abrir, ve que se trata de Lola, quien lleva una bolsa de tela de color negra-Oh, eres tu, ¿necesitas algo hermanita?-pregunta con amabilidad.

-¿Cómo que "hermanita"?, soy ya una adolescente, Lincoln-dice entre risas.

-Bien, pero, ¿Qué necesitas?-Lola se sienta en la cama de su hermano, este se ubica al lado de ella.

-Linky…te quería preguntar algo…-el albino espera un poco preocupado por lo que necesitaba su pequeña princesa.

-Pregúntame-invita con cariño.

-¿Me quieres?-la pregunta llamó la atención a Lincoln, tanto él como Lola saben que es así, un cariño que comparte con todas sus hermanas, pero que de igual manera necesita preguntar.

-Por supuesto que si hermanita, aun cuando nos peleamos, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-¿Eso significa que puedo contar con tu sinceridad?-pregunta viéndole a los ojos, preocupando aún más al chico.

-Lola, me estas preocupando, pregúntame, no seas tímida-le pide a su hermana menor.

-¿Te pasa algo hermano?-la pregunta estremeció a Lincoln-¿Te sientes triste?-esta pregunta puso más nervioso al muchacho, algo que la chica nota-Dímelo, prometo escucharte hermanito-dice con una verdadera preocupación por su hermano mayor.

-Pues…-siente la mano de su hermano tocando su espalda, acariciándolo, provocando que unas pocas lagrimas salgan del hermano mayor a cargo-…si-Lola sonríe al ver a su hermano admitiendo su problema, cuando su querido Linky empieza a reírse levemente-Mírame Lola, soy el hermano mayor y estoy llorando y siendo consolado por mi hermanita…soy muy frágil-se limpia las lágrimas.

-Tu no eres patético-recuerda cuando hablo con él hace días atrás antes de la llegada de Leni- "_Y otra cosa, yo ya hago suficiente haciendo que el apellido Loud se luzca, tu no haces gran cosa"_-ese pensamiento hace que se sienta responsable por el estado de su hermano, acercándose más a él ya prácticamente abrazándolo.

-Digo, solo mírate, eres segura de ti misma y yo siendo quien las debe cuidar tanto como el hombre de la casa como el mayor me comporto como un niño-deja de llorar, triste por guardar ese sentimiento a sus hermanas.

-Tienes razón, yo soy bastante segura de mi misma, pero eso no significa que de vez en cuando no necesite de la ayuda de alguien, solo te pido hermano que…si es por culpa mía-Lola ahora era quien le empezaban a salir lagrimas-…te pido…te pido perdón Linky, por ayudar en acrecentar esa tristeza en tu corazón, perdóname mi Linky-expresa con una tristeza que no era muy común en la rubia, pero Lincoln se suelta del abraza de ella, tomándola de los hombros y viéndola cara a cara.

-Hermanita, tu jamás me harías sentir ese dolor, y si asi es, me avergüenzo de mi mismo, tu aun estas creciendo, soy yo quien debe ser fuerte.

-¡No digas tonterías!, si, debes ser fuerte al estar a cargo, pero eres un imbécil si crees que debas guardarte todo eso, realmente eres un gran hermano, y odio verte triste…oírte triste…durante la noche, sin saber porque, eso me da impotencia, que alguien que quiero sufra-Lincoln no consideró que Lola pudo haberlo escuchado llorar esa noche que veía el cielo nocturno.

-Lola, hermana, perdóname por haberte hecho escuchar mis lloriqueos, soy un irresponsable-expresa con pena ante su estado.

-Yo…no lo creo, porque si fuese así no tendrías esto-Lola saca de la bolsa negra un regalo que hizo que Lincoln le preste mucha atención.

-Lola, ¿por qué? - Lincoln se queda sin palabras para expresarse sobre el regalo que su hermanita le daba, tratándose de un pequeño trofeo con una placa que dice: "Para el mejor hermano de todos".

-Sé qué hace años nosotras hicimos algo parecido, pero ahora saque de mi dinero para darte un regalo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, demostrarte lo agradecida que estoy por tenerte y que me soportes-dice mientras juega con timidez con sus dedos mientras es observada por Lincoln quien, por el gesto, su tristeza se va de a poco.

-Gracias hermana…no tengo razones para estar triste cuando las tengo a ustedes, hermanita ven aquí…-el peliblanco abraza a Lola quien le corresponde-Pero por favor, mantente como la Lola que siempre has sido, solo que un poco mas amorosa, como ahora-pide entre risas.

-Lo que digas-le contesta con una sincera sonrisa llena de alegría.

-Lincoln, ¿sabes dónde deje mi…-Lily nota a ambos hermanos abrazados con señales de que lloraron-Perdón, no quise interrumpir-se disculpa la menor de los hermanos.

-No te preocupes hermanita, estamos bien-informa Lola.

-¿Les traigo algo?-ofrece la pequeña, cuando nota el trofeo que tiene su hermano mayor-¿Y ese premio?, ¡¿es tuyo Lincoln?!-exclama emocionada la pequeña rubia.

-Bueno…-apenado asiente.

-¿Y porque?, ¿y quien te lo entregó?-sigue interrogándolo con el mismo entusiasmo.

-De parte de la gran Lola Loud, es decir, yo, le paso el premio a este caballero muy poco atractivo por ser un hermano responsable-dice con elegancia.

-Es muy pequeño, pero me conformo-expresa el albino victorioso.

-¿Cómo que pequeño?, ¿acaso esperabas un trofeo la mitad de alto que tu?-fingiendo estar enojada, empieza a hacerle cosquillas a Lincoln, quien carcajea gracias a Lola, Lily mira al techo por la actitud de ambos.

Ya era de noche en la residencia Loud, la mayoría de la familia estaba durmiendo plácidamente, mientras Lincoln baja a la cocina con un vaso. A lo que termina de tomar el agua que se sirvió, alguien llega a la cocina, dándose cuenta el muchacho que se trata de su hermana mayor.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el restaurante?-se sienta junto a su hermana.

-Bien Linky, escuche por parte de Lily que Lola te hizo un regalo, es una pena que no les tome una foto, de seguro se veían adorables-expresa con decepción.

-Leni, no creo que con el rostro lleno de lágrimas me hubiese visto atractivo-le hace gracia el comentario de la modista.

-¿Lola te lloro encima?, ¿o sudas lagrimas?-Lincoln suspira ante las preguntas de Leni-En fin, también escuche que llegaste feliz tras tu examen, se nota que te tienes mucha confianza para pensar que te fue bien, pero dime, ¿cómo fue ese momento en que respondías?-lo mira fijamente con su característica alegría.

-Tan solo sucedió-responde simplemente-Estudié y solo escribí lo que sabía, el cómo solucionar los problemas.

-Eres bueno en eso Linky…-mira con cariño a su hermano, quien con un sonrojo se rasca detrás de su cabeza.

-Creo que los problemas de la gente y los de las matemáticas con distintos.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti…-dicho esto, se levanta y le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo igual estoy orgulloso de ti Leni, le demostraste a todos que no solo eres una cara bonita.

-Gracias Linky, bueno, voy a tomar un poco de agua.

-Y yo iré a dormir, hasta mañana-se despide, volviendo a su habitación.

La noche en la ciudad es muy tranquila, siendo aprovechada por las gemelas Loud, quienes acostadas, miran el techo, junto a la iluminación nocturna contribuye más a dicha tranquilidad. Les da un momento para reflexionar lo ocurrido en el día, recordando los momentos pasados con la otra, surgiendo una sensación agradable.

-_Esto…no es correcto…pero no puedo ni quiero evitar esta sensación…_-ese pensamiento hace sonreír a la princesita de la familia.

-_Ella suele molestarme…especialmente cuando fuimos pequeñas…y no se si enojarme con ella por esto o agradecerle…debo mantenerme madura con esto…pero…-_la fontanera empieza a recordar el momento en que Lola le dijo esas palabras hermosas: "Te amo_"-…¿Qué me pasa?, ella seguramente no se refería a eso…-_unas lágrimas pequeñas salen de sus ojos, culpa y cariño, esta consiente de lo que eso significaría si sigue adelante con ese sentimiento. Lindsey pasa por su mente, la posible amenaza que representaría para su hermana_-…se que si…seguiré adelante sin importa que_-con decisión se pone a ver el cielo nocturno.

La chica quien para la fontanera representa un problema, esta recostada en su cama, para luego sentarse, sin poder salirse de sus pensamientos, el como su amiga y su hermana han estado unidas, como Lana la ayuda sin importar que, como Lola pasando de un estado de estrés oculto el cual ella lograba notar en ocasiones, pasaba a una serenidad. Su opinión ante la mecánica con una forma de ser muy distinta a la de su compañera sigue sin ser especialmente positiva.

-Sigue dándole energías a Lola. Dudo que siga apoyándola después, su paciencia con cosas para chicas mas femeninas debe acabarse, siempre fue asi, y debe quedarse de esa manera…ella le da mucha confianza…-entonces Lindsey recuerda el momento en que se hizo amiga de Lola.

Un día lleno de alegría para Rita, Lincoln y por supuesto Lola, quien tras otra victoria de parte de ella, la felicidad por el triunfo era tal que su madre llamó a su esposo para preparar una cena especial para la rubia. Lola se juntaría después con su madre y hermano, ya que guardaría su ropa y utilería en su bolso, aprovechando igual para despedirse de las demás. Entonces escucha en un rincón a alguien llorando, la curiosidad le ganó, buscando en uno de los vestidores la fuente del sonido, abriendo la puerta de a poco, dándose cuenta que se trataba de su rival, Lindsey, quien tenía unas lágrimas evidentemente de tristeza, esto hizo sentir bien de cierto modo a la chica de ropas rosadas.

-Puede que ocupe esto para futuros chantajes…o solo para ponerla en ridículo, ¿por cual me voy?-saca un celular para grabarla, el tan solo verla sufrir la llenaba, pero entonces el sonido del celular de Lindsey alerta a Lola, poniéndose atrás de la puerta sin asomarse, cuando empieza a escuchar la conversación. Como no había nadie, el sonido de la voz de quien llamaba se lograba escuchar mejor.

-_¿De nuevo?, es enserio, ¿como puedes perder siempre con ella?, ¿te has descuidado?_-una que mas que enfurecida suena decepcionada.

-Perdón, te juro que me esforcé…-dice llorando la pequeña de vestido morado.

-_¿Estas llorando?, agh…mira, mejor vuelve a casa_-esas palabras le llamaron la atención a Lola, su satisfacción de ver sufriendo a Lindsey cambio drásticamente, a pena, no supo distinguir quien era la persona que le llamaba, pero seguramente se trataba de uno de sus padres. No podía creer que alguien de su familia la trate de manera tan terrible, ella se excusa de cierta manera, siendo rival de la muchacha, pero su propia sangre, de las personas que naturalmente la deben amar sin importar que. Se pone a pensar en las ocasiones en que sus hermanos la ayudaron muchas veces, aun sabiendo lo malvada que podía ser en momentos, por lo que, sería una porquería de persona desde su punto de vista.

-¿Lindsey?-la mencionada se gira, encontrándose con Lola.

-¿Tu?, ¡diantres!, ¿qué quieres?, ¿me grabaste?, ¿me tomaste una foto?, lo mas seguro es que estas contenta, ¡mejor lárgate antes de que te de una paliza!-expresa con un gran enojo .

-No es asi…¿te sientes bien?-pregunta preocupada.

-¡¿Te estas burlando de mi?!, ¡acaso me veo feliz!, deja de reírte de mi y vete, te juro, que la próxima vez seré yo quien te derrote-Lola se pone nerviosa al notar que su pregunta no era la más ingeniosa.

-Perdóname, solo te escuche y…

-¿Viniste contenta para verme asi?-pregunta con más tristeza que rabia por su rival.

-Las cosas no están bien con tu familia, ¿verdad?...-Lindsey se quedó callada, derrotada por la situación, ignorándola para que se vaya, sentándose dándole la espalda. Se siente una autentica perdedora, en como se esforzó por años para ser mejor que "La amenaza rosa", pero sin lograrlo, sin derrotada la mayoría de las veces. Ahora ella la veía en su peor momento, no podía sentirse peor, que la chica considerada más malvada de la competencia la vea en ese estado era demasiado. Entonces frente a su rostro recibe un pañuelo, sin entender el gesto.

-¿Por qué?-su voz entrecortada hace que Lola se ponga en frente de ella.

-Porque, aunque no lo creas, yo también tengo problemas…y sinceramente te vez fea con todo ese maquillaje corrido en tu rostro-le da una mirada cariñosa, para luego abrazarla, un abrazo que acepta la muchacha. Tras recordar ese momento, se levanta de su cama, viendo el cielo nocturno, suspirando tras sentir de algún momento la tristeza de ese día.

-Ella me ayudo ese día…-reflexiona-Mostró su verdadero rostro…-saca su celular, abriendo un archivo de audio-Y yo igual…-pone el celular al lado de su cama y se prepara para descansar.

La semana fue bastante relajada, aun cuando Lola sabía lo de la competencia, pero eso pasaba a segundo plano, ya que contaba con la compañía de su gemela, quien la apoyo durante todos estos días, aun teniendo que estar al lado de Lindsey, trataba de no generar algún problema con ella, para no estresar a su hermana gemela. Durante esos días Lincoln y sus hermanas le alentaban con recomendaciones para controlar los nervios, dándole información sobre los criterios que podrían ocupar los jueces, para una mejor ejecución en su presentación, pero Lola ya se había adelantado, aun asi, agradeció dicha información. Día viernes, ya terminadas las clases, Lola y Lana volvieron a su hogar, siendo recibidas por Rita, quien les aviso que su ropa limpia ya estaba planchada, y con las maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones, para que guarden algo más para el viaje.

-¿Entonces ahí nos vemos?-pregunta Lola por teléfono.

-Si, en el mismo hotel, cuando llegue te llamaré-comunica Lindsey.

-Bien, hasta luego amiga-termina la llamada.

La familia Loud se ponen afuera de la puerta de la casa, preparándose para despedir a Rita y a las gemelas.

-Espero que ganes-dice Lucy con su característico tono.

-Yo igual hermana-Lily emocionada agita su mano en señal de despedida, enterneciendo a Lola.

-Me llamas por si acaso amor-dice el sr Lynn-Y conduce con cuidado, no quiero que mi auto se vuelva un convertible-Rita ríe sarcásticamente.

-Bien Lola, ¿lista?-pregunta Lana.

-Si…estoy lista hermana…lista para un largo viaje comiendo los emparedados de Leni-avisa.

-Que bien…espera, ¿Quién dices que los hizo?-pregunta preocupada Lana, cuando el vehiculo familiar empieza a arrancar, dejando atrás la casa Loud, para ir a su destino, a un viaje donde probablemente, las relaciones cambien para siempre. Lindsey guarda con mucha seguridad su celular, Lana saca comida, mientras Lola se maquilla, preparándose las gemelas para el certamen que tanto esperan.


	12. Mi amiga y el certamen

**Mi amiga y el certamen.**

El viaje de las gemelas no resulta ser tan agotador como creía la fontanera, haciendo que las expectativas de esta sean superadas, debido a lo ameno que es estar para ella con su hermana. El viaje a Michigan del Sureste, para el certamen de adolescentes "Miss Michigan del Sureste" sería importante para Lola, teniendo algunos de los jueces más exigentes, sabiendo la princesita que, si lograba generar una buena impresión en ellos, ganándole a su competencia, sabría el camino que tenía que seguir para sus futuros concursos, sobre todo para los de adolescentes a nivel estatal, para luego ir por el premio a nivel nacional y mundial, los cuales tenía planeado participar, y por supuesto, llevarse la victoria. Lana no se preocupa tanto, esto tras ver las habilidades que poseía su hermana, dándole confianza.

Las chicas conversaban sobre lo que hicieron esta semana, entre los temas estaba lo que ocurrió el miércoles, cuando Lana trajo su nueva rana a la escuela a escondidas, y sin darse cuenta, a la hora del almuerzo, su mascota se había subido a la mesa de una compañera, quien se asustó al verla, haciendo que la ranita se vaya saltando, mientras que ambas chicas se aguantaban las risas. Claro, esta conversación fue casi a susurros estando Rita ahí.

Ya pasaron un par de horas, ambas rubias están aburridas, revisando sus celulares, preguntándose Lola porque los vuelos no estaban disponibles, pensando si era una excusa de su madre para salir a despejarse en caso contrario, cual sea la razón, la princesita está empezando a bostezar.

-Debes estar emocionada Lola, sé que el viaje es agotador, pero tampoco es para ponerse a dormir, solo han pasado como mucho un par de horas-comenta Lana sonriéndole.

-Si lo sé Lana-dice Lola, relajada.

-Podríamos llamar-es interrumpida por su gemela.

-¡Verdad!-exclama la princesa.

-Qué bueno que estés de acuerdo, entonces, ¿llamas tu o yo?-pregunta entusiasmada la fontanera.

-No, mejor llamo yo a Lindsey, ella igual debe estar agotada-al oír eso, Lana frunce levemente el ceño.

-Ejem, bien, yo tenía pensado en llamar a los chicos, pero mejor yo los llamo-dice Lana, pensando a quien poder llamar.

En la casa de la familia Loud, estaba sonando un celular, siendo contestado por el dueño de este.

-Hola Lana.

-Hola Lincoln, perdón por llamar relativamente tan pronto, pero estaba aburrida, asi que…-entonces escucha como Lola habla animada con su amiga, viendo cómo se reía y se divertía con la conversación, incluso pensando que parece entretenerse más conversando con Lindsey que con ella, molestándola un poco, disimulándolo con una mirada tranquila.

-¿Lana?

-Oh, ¡perdón!, y eso, ¿qué hacen? -se centra en su conversación con su hermano mayor.

-Estamos comiendo pizza-contesta alegre.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡vamos!, justo cuando salimos, ¿no? -juzga con molestia, y envidia al pensar en la pizza que están disfrutando.

-Es broma Lana, Leni va a cocinar-dice entre risas al escuchar la actitud que tomó su hermanita.

-Pues…ya no siento tanta envidia-da una breve carcajada, mientras que Lincoln está alzando una ceja debido a la actitud de la fontanera.

-Yo creo que mejoraste mucho, no seas tan modesta-le dice la chica de ropas rosadas a su amiga, quien también conversa entretenida con ella.

-Tú también debes serlo, estas siendo más hábil cada semana, y eso es de admirarse-expresa la joven, mientras ve el cielo desde el avión en el que se encuentra viajando-Y dime, ¿Lana está contigo? -pregunta muy amable a su amiga.

-Por supuesto, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

-¡Me encantaría!-exclama feliz.

-Bien, espera, déjame preguntarle-le avisa contenta por oír como ella está interesada en conversar con su hermana, pensando en que tal vez se han vuelto un poco más cercanas-Lana, Lindsey quiere hablar contigo-al escuchar eso, Lana se disgusta, pero aun asi trata de disimularlo, teniendo que terminar de hablar con su hermano por ahora.

-Linky, te hablo luego, voy a hablar con la amiga de Lola, que estés bien hermano, ahí hablamos, hasta luego-se despide contenta.

-Hasta luego Lana-se despide Lincoln. Entonces Lana toma el celular de su hermana.

-¡Hola Lindsey!-saluda con una exagerada amabilidad.

-Hola lodo, ups, quise decir Lana, perdón, el viaje me agotó-Lana trata de mantener su cortesía con Lindsey tras escucharla.

-No te preocupes-sonríe, aun teniendo paciencia con la amiga de su gemela.

-¿Cómo estás?, me imagino que bien, dime, ¿planeas ensuciar a Lola?, me imagino, porque esa es la única manera en que te diviertes con ella y para lo que te sirve, ¿o no?, ¿qué me dices tú?-mientras escucha como es provocada, la molestia de la fontanera aumenta, aún más cuando está al lado de Lola, sin poder descargarse de algún modo con la amiga de su hermana. Entonces reflexiona por un momento, haciendo que una expresión llena de seguridad se presente en su rostro.

-No te preocupes por tu amiga, yo me ocuparé de que este bien acompañada, no se aburre conmigo-esto último lo dice en voz baja y en un tono provocativo, generando en Lindsey una risa forzada.

-Eres tan linda Lana, por supuesto, en actitud, en fin, solo eso quería saber, espero que la pases bien, yo ayudaré en eso-le informa sin dejar de lado su tono amable.

-De eso no hay duda-responde con una actuada alegría.

-Bien, pásame a mi querida Lola-al oír eso, Lana casi le contesta de manera más agresiva, pero logra controlarse. Da un suspiro y mantiene su actitud amistosa.

-De acuerdo Lindsey, te la paso-la fontanera le entrega el celular a Lola quien le sonríe tras pasárselo, poniendo un poco contenta a Lana, viendo lo linda que su hermana se ve al hacer eso. Siente unas ganas increíbles de abrazarla y de estar junto a ella, apoyándola. Luego dejar que converse con su amiga, ve el camino que recorren por la ventana, pensando en las cosas que podría hacer con ella cuando llegue, o al menos cuando se encuentre disponible para estar con ella.

-Hasta mañana Lindsey, nos vemos, besos-pero al escuchar esa despedida, Lana siente un enojo, no tanto porque se sienta celosa de la amiga de su hermana, sino por las dudas que tiene con la muchacha, pensando en lo que tiene ella planeado en contra de su gemela-Me alegra que te lleves bien con ella, sabía que se entenderían-Lana ríe nerviosa por las palabras de su hermana.

-Si, ella es muy linda-le contesta a su hermana.

-¿Tanto como yo?-escucha el tono creído de su gemela. Lana la mira burlesca.

-¡Ya te pusiste celosa!-Lola se sonroja al oír eso, mirándola molesta.

-Voy a tener una breve siesta, asi que no molestes-Lola saca un antifaz de su bolso, mientras la fontanera la mira divertida.

-¿Y qué te dijo Lana?-pregunta Lily quien ve a su hermano mayor bajando de las escaleras, mientras que cada miembro se encuentra haciendo lo suyo en la planta baja, a excepción de Lucy quien no se encontraba ahí.

-Nada importante, solo que el viaje estaba empezando a ser agotador-Lincoln baja las escaleras, viendo a su padre pasando al lado de Lily, notándolo preocupado, trayendo un montón de libros, que por lo que alcanzo a notar, eran de cocina.

-Sería genial para Lola ganar, la noté más estresada que de costumbre-platica con su hermano mientras van a la mesa de los grandes, notando que en esta se encuentra el trofeo de Lincoln, dándole una expresión de asombro, viendo lo brillante que estaba-¡Vaya!, qué lindo, ¿aún no lo pones junto a los otros?-mira de cerca el regalo, a lo que el peliblanco ve con orgullo el trofeo, que aunque comprado, al verlo lo hace sonreír.

-Si Lily, ahora lo hago, solo necesitaba un momento para limpiarlo un poco-al tomar el trofeo, y ponerlo al lado del antiguo en el mueble, observa los demás, victorias de sus demás hermanas-Espero verlas pronto, pero para mientras, iré a ver a una de ellas ahora-el muchacho se va a la cocina, a la vez que Lily ve a Lisa sentada sacando unos cálculos, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡Lisa!, ¿necesitas ayuda?-la mencionada sonríe levemente al ver a su hermanita.

En la cocina, Leni está dejando un pequeño desastre, algo que alivia a su hermano, creyendo que sería peor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Todo bien aquí?-pregunta el muchacho a su hermana y padre quien la guía con cuidado.

-Si campeón, ¿porque no debería estarlo? -le contesta Lynn Sr. con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Supe que Lana te llamó, espero que se encuentre muy bien-dice Leni sonriendo mientras esta lavando unos vegetales.

-¿Cuántas horas deberían ser?, creo de todas maneras que para Lola el viaje debe ser aún más cansador, teniendo en cuenta que ella es la que participará, pero al menos tiene a Lana, ella le da todo su apoyo, aparte entre ellas trabajan bien juntas, me alegra que se preocupe tanto por ella-ve a su padre atento en todo lo que hace su hermana mayor, provocando que el peliblanco mire hacia arriba un poco harto de verlo así-…papá, yo ayudo a Leni- su padre hace caso estando más aliviado. Sale de la cocina dejando a sus hijos a solas, a lo que la modista mira contenta a Lincoln por su gesto.

-Si Linky, tiene razón, ellas si que se ayudan mutuamente…-comenta la rubia mayor con una sonrisa placida, recordando un momento especial.

Una noche hermosa está presente en la ciudad, una noche que incluso podría haber sido más tranquila, sino fuese por el alboroto que estaba en el conocido hogar de tan escandalosa familia.

-¡Lana!, ¡deja de molestarme!-Lola de siete años, con un gran enojo trata de alejar a su gemela, quien le trata de acercar su rana.

-¡Veamos si es un príncipe!, ¿no te gustan esos cuentos?, pensé que te gustaría jugar a uno de ese estilo-entre carcajadas la pequeña fontanera persigue a su hermana, mientras Luna tocaba música con su guitarra con un gran volumen en la planta baja, acompañada con equipo de sonido.

-¡Vamos Lucy!, ¿te rindes tan pronto?, asi no es divertido-se burla Lynn quien armó un pequeño fuerte de bolsas de basura llenas, mientras tiraba tierra de los maseteros a la gótica de la familia, quien también había armado su propio fuerte, pero con algunos muebles de la casa.

-No celebres tan pronto Lynn-dice en un tono monótono la niña, sentada, esperando, hasta que huele algo desagradable que le indica que su espera ya terminó-Permíteme Lily-hace su vista a un lado amarrando el pañal, mientras que Lily solo ríe. Acto seguido, Lucy tira el pañal a la deportista, escuchando un grito de asco por parte de esta, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la gótica.

-Disculpa hermana mayor, ¿podrías pasarme la materia fecal de nuestra onceava unidad fraternal? -pide Lisa a lo lejos del conflicto entre Lynn y Lucy.

-¡Chicas!, debemos ordenar la casa antes de que lleguen mamá y papá-pide Leni quien se preocupa al ver su hogar totalmente desordenado y sucio.

-Te dije que no debías cometer el mismo error que yo-dice Lincoln, quien se encuentra lavando los platos de la cena.

-Pensé que resultaría a mi manera-admite la rubia con pena, empezando a llorar, alertando a su hermano.

-¡Leni tranquila!-se acerca a su hermana tratando de calmarla.

-Pero hay un alboroto en la casa-informa a su hermano.

-Cálmate, no es tan…-el muchacho nota el desastre que hay en el comedor. Lana persiguiendo por toda la casa a Lola quien gritaba asqueada, el ruido que Luna hace estremeciendo muchos objetos en la casa, mientras Lily camina sin su pañal contenta, Lisa recogiendo con cuidado el excremento de la bebé, toda la basura que tiran Lynn y Lucy en su juego, era una vista caótica-Oh, creo que debí ver que tanto arruinaron la casa antes… ¡como sea!, mira Leni, tienes que…-se gira para ver a su hermana mayor, pero no la ve, percatándose de que la puerta de la cocina está abierta.

Sale para ver un patio oscurecido por la noche, observando al frente para después ver de lado a lado, encontrándose por fin a la modista a su derecha, junto a la entrada, sentada viendo al piso.

-No es tan malo como otras situaciones-se sienta a su lado tratando de ser amable.

-¿Crees que Lori piense que yo no pueda mantener el orden en la casa?, porque si la respuesta es sí, no me sorprendería-Leni mira a un lado con tristeza. Lincoln se acerca cariñosamente al lado de ella.

-Sabes que no es fácil, no debes culparte, si ella nos mandaba de una manera tan, como decirlo… ruda, era por algo, pero no debe ser la única manera, solo tienes que usar tu cabecita-le toma la mano a la modista, quien no aparta su mirada al suelo.

-Linky, tú y todos saben que no soy muy lista, tampoco tengo esa característica de hermana mayor que tenía Lori, el de ser escuchada por todos, digo, Luna o Luan pueden ser mejores, porque a ellas le tienen respeto, yo por ser tonta es lo contrario-le habla aun sin mirarle, pero al oírla decir eso, hace que el muchacho se acerque a abrazarla con su brazo derecho y acariciar el hombro de su hermana.

-Tú no eres una tonta, no quiero volver a oírte decir eso Leni-la modista lo mira a los ojos aun con pena-Eres excelente en lo que te gusta hacer, solo eres un poco despistada, pero eso no te hace una incompetente, digo, ¡mírame!, no soy bueno en muchas cosas, en cambio tu habilidad con la ropa y la moda es única. Considerando eso, recuerda como solucione muchos problemas suyos y de mis amigos, asi que tú no tienes excusas, solo necesitas experiencia. Y el hecho de que seas despistada no significa que no te tengamos el debido respeto, te queremos hermana. Además, si de vez en cuando nos burlamos, ten en cuenta que también lo hacemos entre nosotros, bueno, eso hacen los hermanos-la mira con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

-Pero, no tengo el talento de Lori para mandarlos-explica al peliblanco.

-Escúchame, por eso te lo dije, yo no soy bueno para muchas cosas, pero entre las que si, esta ayudarlas, incluso el mayor a cargo necesita ayuda, sino piensa en todas las veces en que las ayude a todas, incluida Lori, asi que no quiero verte asi, es más tengo un plan, pero necesito tu ayuda-le dice lleno de determinación, a lo que Leni con una sonrisa lo ve.

-¿Me ayudarás Linky?-pregunta secándose las lágrimas.

-Eso ni debes preguntármelo-contesta con una mirada que le transmite a su hermana confianza más que suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Bien…-su ceño fruncido desaparece de a poco para dar lugar a su típica sonrisa-Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu plan? -consulta expectante.

-Solo espera y mira lo fácil que es-Lincoln entra junto a Leni, viendo como la casa esta aun en caos por sus hermanas-Bien, primero…-recibe un pastelazo por parte de Luan, quien escapa a carcajadas, enojando al peliblanco, tratando de controlarse. Se limpia la cara y comienza a inhalar para después exhalar.

-Entiendo Linky, antes hay que comer, fue muy amable por parte de Luan-comenta inocente a su hermano, quien pone su palma en su rostro, para luego ver a Leni y empezar a explicarle.

-Ahora, sígueme la corriente…-Leni asiente. Lincoln se acerca a Luna, tomando su micrófono, conectándolo a un parlante, subiéndole el volumen al máximo-Leni, tapate los oídos por un momento-su hermana mayor le hace caso, mientras el muchacho toma aire para finalmente gritar al aparato.

-¡Chicas!-el grito provocó que todas parecen lo que estaban haciendo, mirando molestas al chico de polo naranja.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso bro?-pregunta Luna evidentemente molesta por la interrupción.

-Si hermano mayor, por tu culpa tire los desechos fecales de Lily-expresa Lisa irritada.

-¡Mas te vale que tengas una buena razón!-amenaza Lynn mientras le mostraba su puño.

-Chicas…mamá y papá nos llamó, dijeron que Lori viene ahora-todas se sorprenden por la noticia, estando en shock por eso-Eso no es todo…no está precisamente con el mejor humor-Lincoln saca un celular y abre un audio.

-_Hijo, Lori viene con nosotros…-_avisa el señor Lynn, escuchándose de fondo un gruñido, uno que las hermanas reconocen-_Lori no está de muy buen humor _–las chicas se alarman, y rápidamente empiezan a limpiar la casa, incluso Lily quien recogía un peluche de oso poniéndolo en el sillón, Luna llevando su equipo de música arriba, Luan limpiando el desastre que dejaron sus bromas, hasta Lisa tirando el excremento de su hermanita. Todas de un modo u otro ayudaron a dejar la casa tal como estaba, sorprendiendo a Leni por el poco tiempo en que se tardaron. Sus padres llegaron unos diez minutos después a la casa ruidosa, que curiosamente no lo estaba. El señor Lynn abre la puerta, encontrándose a sus hijos sentados en el sofá saludándolo, viendo con un poco de preocupación lo tranquilo que estaba todo.

-Ejem…¿todo bien?-pregunta a sus hijos ya más calmado.

-Todo perfecto-dice Leni con alegría.

-Perfecto Leni, me alegra que lo hayas logrado-Rita se le ve conforme por el desempeño de su segunda hija mayor, al igual que el señor Lynn. En ese momento, las chicas notaron que no venía alguien, su hermana Lori, provocando que todas viesen a Lincoln seriamente.

Más tarde esa noche, y tras la revelación, Lincoln llamó a sus hermanas, quienes fueron a su cuarto, viendo que él tenía un celular en su mano.

-Descuiden chicas, solo será por un momento-Lincoln abre el archivo de audio que tenía-¿Ven esto?

-Sí, ese fue el audio que te envió papá, porque supuestamente vendría Lori-contesta Lana.

-Exactamente…hace un año-lo dice en un tono monótono característico de Lucy, pero al escuchar eso, sus hermanas se enfadan, empezando a hablar todas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Nos engañaste!-exclama Luna.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio!-grita molesta la deportista.

-¡No me dejaste seguir molestando a Lola!-expresa Lana igualmente molesta.

-¡Exacto!, espera, ¿qué?-Lola mira enojada a su gemela, quien le da una sonrisa incomoda.

-Si, en esa ocasión Lori perdió un juego amistoso de golf con Carol, ese fue un día chistoso-admite el peliblanco sonriendo-…no les digan que les dije eso-pide con una voz temblorosa.

-Tengo que admitir de todas maneras que eres un chico muy listo-admite Lynn.

-Igualmente pudimos habernos asegurado si el audio era correspondiente de este día, pero el miedo nos invadió-comenta Lisa.

-Y dinos Lincoln, ¿nos trajiste solo para mostrar cómo nos engañaste? -la princesita lo mira seriamente.

-No…-hace una pequeña pausa, para sentarse en su cama, para luego verlas de manera seria- Chicas…Leni se sintió estresada por esto-al escuchar eso, las demás hermanas empezaban a tener una expresión de preocupación.

-Bueno, eso es normal, ella no tiene el carácter de Lori-comenta Luna.

-Y no tiene tanta experiencia en ser una hermana mayor autoritaria-expresa Lana.

-Ese es el tema, chicas, ella siempre ha sido buena con nosotros, por favor, intentemos hacerle un poco de caso a ella, o por lo menos no causarle muchos problemas, ¿saben cómo se ve desde fuera?, que nos estamos aprovechando, como ella es tan amable, pareciese que nosotros usamos eso como pase libre para hacer un desastre en la casa-las hermanas Loud escuchan lo dicho por Lincoln con vergüenza, se miraron apenadas al ver como actuaron, incluso Lola y Lisa.

-Admito que mi unidad fraternal numero 2 tiene una afabilidad que raya en una inmadurez en ocasiones, pero, tengo que admitir que no es justo que por eso nosotras tengamos que serle una carga enorme-concluye la genio del hogar.

-Y aparte ella no me hace enojar apropósito-comenta Lola mirando triste al piso.

-Entonces, ¿haremos el intento? -ante la pregunta del peliblanco, las demás con una sonrisa aceptan, poniéndose de acuerdo entre todas.

Poco después, Lincoln entra a la habitación de Leni, viéndola acostada mirando al techo. No pudo evitar pensar en lo sola que se encuentra en su cuarto, considerando que el muchacho era el único que no compartía su cuarto con alguien, ver a su hermana mayor sin Lori la hacía ver un poco sola, pensando también que el cargo de hermana mayor recaía en ella ahora, le generaba más deseos de poder ayudarla. Va hacia ella y se sienta a su lado.

-Hola hermanito-se levanta, sentándose al igual que Lincoln.

-Hable con ellas, trataran de no causar muchos problemas…aunque creo que a veces se les va a pasar, pero harán el intento-le informa sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Bien, eso es un avance-dice más tranquila. Su hermano pone su mano en la espalda de su hermana mayor.

-Yo te ayudaré-tras escuchar eso, Leni lo mira sorprendida por un leve momento, para después verlo con un rostro que expresaba agradecimiento, abrazándolo, un abrazo que el peliblanco corresponde.

Leni tras recordar ese suceso, sigue preparando la cena junto a su hermano, quien la ve un poco distraída.

-Oye Leni, ¿porque tan callada? -pregunta Lincoln extrañado.

-Solo pensaba cuando me ayudaste cuando estaba en tu posición-lo mira con cariño-Tal parece que te devolví el favor-le sonríe, conmoviendo al peliblanco.

El Vanzilla se detiene en un motel, para poder descansar luego de un día largo viajando por la carretera. Las gemelas y su madre entran a la habitación que pidieron, siendo ya de noche, por lo que prender la luz fue muy brillante por un momento, luego de andar tanto en el vehículo familiar.

-Bueno chicas, voy a ver si abajo venden algo para poder comer, no hagan un desorden-avisa Rita, dejando a las gemelas a solas.

-Si, definitivamente mamá quería pasear, eso o quería ahorrar el avión, como sea, yo no comeré lo que sea que traiga-dice Lola quien se recostaba en la cama.

-Entonces, ¿me das lo que sea que mamá traiga para ti? -pregunta Lana quien se acuesta a su lado, viéndola fijamente con una sonrisa grande, esperando que diga que sí, esto debido a que la comida preparada por Leni ya había sido degustada por las chicas.

-No dije eso, quizá coma los dulces de la expendedora para no hacer sentir mal a mi mami-dice desinteresada, viendo el techo.

-Huy, "mi mami", que niña tan mimada eres-se ríe aun viéndola fijamente. Entonces Lola la ve con una leve sonrisa, provocando en Lana una agradable sensación, le generaba algo hermoso en su pecho. Lana trata de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Y a ti que te gustaría?-la pregunta de Lola fue en un tono tranquilo. Lana la ve de reojo, pasando de sus ojos, haciéndola feliz, para luego pasar su vista a sus labios, a lo que la fontanera se pone más nerviosa que antes, levantándose de la cama para sentarse-¿Pasa algo Lana?-le pone su mano en el hombro, provocando ahora si el sonrojo en el rostro de Lana, solo que como ahora ella le daba la espalda a su gemela, esta no la podía ver en ese momento.

-No pasa nada Lola-su sonrisa se pone más incómoda, estando nerviosa sin comprenderlo, aunque en el fondo sabía el porqué.

-Necesito prepararme, mañana conoceré a las demás-se levanta de la cama, se le veía con mayor seguridad que antes-Nos juntaremos primero con Lindsey, necesitamos conocer el hall, y a lo mejor ella estará cansada por el viaje-la mirada de Lana pasa una de nervios a fastidio.

-Si…seguro-se levanta de la cama, enciende el televisor para relajarse luego de un día agotador.

Una mañana placentera, luego de una larga noche de descanso, la llegada a un lugar que guardó un agridulce recuerdo en Lola, genera sentimientos encontrados, recibiendo a las tres integrantes de la familia Loud con un ambiente agradable. Lana se va al hotel, viendo lo bonito que es, siendo espacioso y con una decoración nueva, dando un estilo más elegante, maravillando a la fontanera, estando entusiasmada, mientras la princesita Loud trata de calmarla al ver la actitud de su gemela.

-Oye Lola, este lugar es hermoso, es más, veré si los inodoros…-Lola se ríe al escucharla, llamándole la atención a su hermana, quien la ve extrañada por ello-¿Qué es tan chistoso? -sin entender, se le acerca entrecerrando los ojos, viéndola fijamente.

-Es que, me imaginé que tu irías…-no aguanta las carcajadas, molestando a su gemela, estando un par de segundos así, para después calmarse y limpiar una lagrima-…perdón, es que me imaginé que irías a tomarte el agua del retrete…-Lana al escuchar eso, emite una pequeña risa un poco sonrojada.

-Ejem, sí, eso sería chistoso…-la da una sonrisa forzada, pero Lola va directamente a ella, como si fuera a regañarla.

-Lana…-antes de hablarle, nota a alguien a lo lejos-¡Lindsey!-va donde la mencionada, quien al verla hace lo mismo.

-Hola Lola, me alegra que estés aquí conmigo-le da un abrazo la pelirroja, viendo a Lana, esta la observa de manera seria, pero Lindsey le sonríe y la saluda con la mano-¡Hola Lana!-la mencionada mira fijamente a la chica.

-¡Vamos a ver el lugar!-invita a su amiga y a su hermana.

-¡Claro!, vamos ahora, quizás encontremos una mesa libre, ¿vienes querida?-la chica de ropas moradas con una suave sonrisa invita a la fontanera.

-Quería hace mucho que Lindsey me acompañe a conocer este lugar, han hecho muchos cambios desde la última vez que estuve aquí-comenta contenta, tomándole la mano a la pelirroja, algo que Lana nota, causándole un malestar en su humor.

-Si, diversión antes de la competencia, ¿no?-la mira amistosa levantando su mano agarrada a la de su amiga.

-Puede que esta vez ganes, nos volvemos a cruzar, asi que el enfrentamiento será único-Lindsey ante lo dicho le contesta muy cariñosa.

-Competir con mi querida Lola vale el viaje-al escucharla decir esto, Lana se molesta por ese comentario, aún más sabiendo la pelea que tuvo con ella el otro día.

-Bueno…adelántense, ayudaré a mamá con el equipaje, pero luego iré donde ustedes-avisa tratando de sonar amistosa.

-Oh, pues bien Lana-la mira con duda-Vamos Lindsey- invita con entusiasmo.

-Pues vamos-ambas van caminando, alejándose de la mecánica, esta mientras nota que ya se soltaron las manos, aliviándola.

-_Ella trama algo, no quiero ver a esa tonta cerca de ella_-va donde Rita. Entonces, piensa en lo ocurrido hace días, cuando Lola le expreso su cariño en palabras-_Estoy segura que no se refería a eso…-_mientras pensaba en eso, un conflicto en ella se hace presente, generándole un leve rubor, eso hasta que alguien le toca el hombro asustándola.

-¡Vamos Lana!, después verás los inodoros, pero ahora vamos a ordenar nuestra ropa, las maletas ya están arriba, vámonos-le pide Rita a su hija, quien suspira resignada, pero considerando que podría pensar en cómo lidiar con Lindsey.

Ya en la habitación, la cual es bastante cómoda y espaciosa, Rita y Lana terminan de arreglar la ropa.

-Bien hija, voy al cajero, tengo interés en comprar unos recuerdos afuera, los que venden aquí no son muy bonitos, aparte de caros, nos vemos luego-Rita sale de la habitación, mientras Lana aprovecha de llamar a alguien en particular.

-¡Vamos!, responde-entonces escucha que alguien contesta su llamada.

-¡Hola Lana!-le saluda Lincoln muy contento.

-Hola Lincoln, ¿cómo va todo en casa? -pregunta en un tono amable.

-Pues perfecto, ¿qué tal todo por allá? –le consulta mientras limpia unos platos restantes del desayuno.

-Pues …Linky, necesito un consejo tuyo-el peliblanco pone atención a Lana.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira…es Lindsey, sinceramente no le tengo confianza a esa chica-explica con un aura de enojo.

-Ella era rival de Lola, pero ahora son amigas.

-¡Pero eso no quita que pueda o no tramar algo!, desde que me volví más cercana a Lola, ella me provoca, burlándose de mí, incluso tratando de que me ponga celosa-la molestia se hace más presente en el tono de la fontanera, algo que Lincoln nota.

-¿A dado una señal más precisa de que le quiere hacer daño?, digo, porque suena a un problema que deben arreglar entre ustedes dos-opina el peliblanco mientras ve a Lily jugar afuera con Leni.

-¡Ella me llamó una noche para molestarme!, ¡incluso insinuó que Lola era una mala hermana!-Lincoln se sorprende ante lo dicho por Lana, poniéndose más serio por la información.

-Mira Lana, no dudo de ti, incluso no resultaría descabellado, pero, trata de vigilar lo más que puedas a Lindsey, no queremos arruinar el certamen de Lola, ¿no?, asi que te pido que sepas lo que haces, sino, hasta Lola se podría molestar contigo, solo te puedo decir eso-dice sin dejar a un lado su tono serio.

-Sí, lo consideraré, pero ahora lo que importa es proteger a mi querida Lola-Lana se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir-Bueno Lincoln, voy al baño, hasta luego-termina la llamada apresurada, estando roja de la vergüenza al decir esas palabras.

-Seguramente no aguantó ir a los inodoros, deben ser bonitos-opina el muchacho, mientras sigue en sus asuntos.

Unos minutos después, luego de que su madre llegase, Lana sale de la habitación, recorriendo el lugar, viendo las lindas alfombras rojas que andaban en muchos pasillos, a lo que aprovecha de escribirle a su hermana, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Trata de llamarla. El primer llamado no es contestado, empezando a pensar que Lindsey tenía algo que ver, pero sin ánimos de amargarse pensando en eso, va en busca de su gemela.

Ya al bajar donde seguramente estarían su hermana y la amiga de esta, ve a todos los lados, molestándose, aun considerando que la pelirroja tenía algo que ver, pero insiste en no pensar en eso. Camina al exterior del hotel, encontrándose un grupo de chicas, rodeando a alguien, algo que a la fontanera le extrañaba, cuando entre la multitud logra ver a una chica rubia, quien no era nadie más que Lola, provocando preocupación de que las chicas la estén molestando, pensando que se podría tratar de la competencia, corriendo hacia ella. A lo que avanza, nota que las niñas que rodean a su gemela, se les veía alegres, sorprendiéndose más que su gemela también se le ve contenta, haciendo que reduzca su paso. Lola nota que su hermana viene a ella, despidiéndose del grupo de chicas, caminando hacia su hermana.

-Lola, ¿esas chicas las conoces? -pregunta Lana muy dudosa.

-Pues no, ¿pero acaso las personas no se alegran cuando ven lo hermoso que esta el día?-dice con aires de grandeza, sonriendo muy segura de sí misma.

-Aja…oye, ¿dónde fue Lindsey?-pregunta esforzándose de sonar interesada en la amiga de su gemela.

-Fue a ver a un familiar que la va a cuidar aquí, sus padres no fueron con ella, asi que quiero que se sienta bien, al menos antes de mañana, ya sabes, hay momentos en este trabajo que no son nada fáciles-viene a ella un recuerdo donde escuchaba a alguno de los padres Sweetwater regañando a su amiga, quienes cada vez que Lindsey se enfrentaba a ella, dejaban de apoco de asistir a los certámenes, tomando a cargo de la chica algún familiar. Lana nota en Lola con preocupación en su rostro, pensando en algo para animarla, aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo.

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si nos divertimos hoy con ella?, digo, podemos aprovechar el día antes de tener que encontrarte con las otras chicas, ¿no te parece? -con mucho entusiasmo le propone a Lola, quien en respuesta le asiente con menor tristeza, tratando de alegrarse, mas que nada para no preocupar a Lindsey.

-Bien, vamos-van caminando al hotel. Lana aún no se siente cómoda, principalmente porque tendría que portarse bien con Lindsey obligada en frente de Lola, le costaba estar con la amiga de su hermana, pero al notar la preocupación de esta hacia la pelirroja, piensa en no darle un mal momento a su gemela, considerando en hablarle a ella sobre los roces con la muchacha después del certamen.

Se van a buscar a Lindsey gracias a un mensaje de ella, se encuentran cerca del acceso al escenario que serviría para la competencia.

-Mi pequeña princesa-dice cariñosa a Lola, viendo a Lana de igual manera, aunque forzando la sonrisa hacia esta. En respuesta, Lana le sonríe de igual manera.

-Hola Lindsey-saluda Lana mirándola con una falsa cortesía.

-Hola Lana, ¡me alegra mucho que hayas llegado! -exclama tratando de sonar contenta.

-Me gustaría mucho que pases el día con nosotras-comenta la fontanera aun tratando de sonar educada hacia ella.

-Que linda eres Lana, no pensé que fueses tan considerada-Lana ante esto la mira fijamente, sin dejar de darle una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, la mejor amiga de mi hermana merece un buen trato-la fontanera da una pequeña risita por lo dicho-Vamos Lindsey, ¿o acaso no eres divertida? -la mencionada nota la provocación de la gemela de su amiga, pero decide dejarlo de lado y le sonríe, saliendo con ellas.

Las tres chicas, ven a la competencia, conversando con algunas de ellas, mientras que Lana veía interesada los vestidos que usaban un par de niñas, tratando de no sonar tan interesada en ese tipo de cosas frente a Lindsey, esta junto a Lola platicaban con otras, algo que la princesa Loud ya no le era un obstáculo, si bien habían chicas que se notaban el gran ego que tenían, no fue un obstáculo para entablar una conversación con ellas, viendo que esas mismas adolescentes se hacían cada vez más dispuestas a hablar con ella, agradeciendo en parte a Lori y Lana, ambas por apoyarlas y hacerla más segura de sí misma, después de los bajones anímicos que tuvo. La chica Sweetwater mostraba fotos a otras muchachas de sus victorias pasadas, aprovechando de observar a Lana, pensando en lo que haría.

Después de conocer a las participantes, las gemelas junto a Lindsey van a buscar a Rita por una ropa más abrigadora, esto debido al viento presente.

-Gracias mamá-dice contenta Lola, a quien le fue entregada una chaqueta blanca delgada pero que la abriga lo justo y necesario. Lana se le queda mirando, tratando de disimular el gusto que tiene al verla con esa ropa que se le ve muy bien. Sin embargo, la amiga de su hermana nota extrañada el como la fontanera se le quedo mirando mientras la princesa conversa con su madre. Lindsey prefiere vigilar a la rubia de gorra roja, ya que es eso, o sentirse incomoda viendo lo bien que Rita trata a su amiga.

Cerca del hotel, hay un parque lleno de juegos y recuerdos para turistas, con puestos de comida, viendo Lola que podría gastar algo para divertirse con su querida hermana y su amiga. Durante su estancia en el parque, Lola ríe divertida con Lindsey, haciendo que Lana mira por detrás fijamente a la pelirroja, a la vez que apreciaba lo linda que se ve su hermana riendo, pero tratando de no pensar mucho en eso, aun sin comprender el porqué de esas reacciones que tiene al querer verla o estar cerca de ella, más allá de una relación normal entre hermanas.

-¡Miren!-Lola ve un juego clásico de ganarse un peluche, botando botellas con una pelota-Esos peluches se ven hermosos, me gustaría el conejo rosado para restregárselo a Lincoln-Lana va directamente al señor encargado del juego.

-¡Yo ganaré!-la fontanera paga los tickets necesarios para poder jugar. Lana logra ganar el conejo, haciendo feliz a su gemela, quien la abraza, poniendo contenta igualmente a su gemela. Lindsey no le gusta verlas tan cercanas, pero logra disimularlo, pero, nota que ambas chicas están demostrando mucho afecto.

Pasan un par de horas, Lola y Lindsey deciden tomar unas ultimas prácticas, aprovechando que queda mucho tiempo para poder entrenar y tener un reconfortante sueño reparador.

-Aún tenemos toda la tarde, practiquemos nuestros "shows de talentos", sé de todas maneras que todos se asombrarán con mi belleza-expresa Lola con un gran ego, haciendo que Lindsey ría silenciosamente, pero en Lana provoca unos celos, pensando en los chicos y chicas que se le quedarían viendo, pero deja eso de lado, para acompañarla.

-Lola, yo me anoto-dice Lana entusiasmada.

-Bien, vamos-invita Lola, dirigiéndose al hotel junto a su hermana y amiga.

Ya en el escenario, detrás del telón, Lola empieza a practicar con música, no solo su rutina, sino las respuestas a posibles preguntas que los jueces le hagan, siendo observada por Lana, quien, con orgullo, ve como su hermana creció en todos estos años, no solo en madurez, sino también en lo que tanto ama y disfruta hacer, llenándole de felicidad, pero aun considerando la posibilidad de que no logre ganar, cosa que basado en el historial de Lola, no cree posible. La amiga de Lola va al baño, teniendo eso de excusa para pensar mejor en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se empieza a lavar las manos. Su mirada se centra en sus manos, pensando en cómo lo tomaría Lola, si realmente se lo merecía, o si era un capricho, pero considerando como era Lana, no tenía dudas en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-"Lana, quiero verte aquí ahora mismo"-escribe a la mecánica, esperando que llegue pronto. No se tarda mucho, reuniéndose con Lindsey al lado de la entrada de los baños.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?-pregunta seriamente.

-Seré breve contigo…deja de darle apoyo a Lola-dice fríamente. En respuesta la fontanera ni quita su expresión seria.

-¿Y porque debería?-pregunta sin apartar su vista de la pelirroja.

-Por esto…-Lindsey encendió su celular, específicamente un archivo de audio.

-_Oye Lana, has actuado raro últimamente_-la voz de Lindsey se hace presente en la grabación, haciendo que la atención de Lana se centre en el audio_-¿Tu me odias?_

_-¿Qué?, no, es decir, ¡no es eso Lindsey!_-Lana en ese momento recuerda que es la conversación que tuvieron hace días atrás iniciando la semana-_¡Escúchame!, no es que yo tenga algo contra ti, es solo que…si te soy sincera…_-la fontanera mira a los ojos a Lindsey mientras tiene el celular a mano-_ …siento que me estas provocando_-nota algo raro en la grabación.

_-Lana…yo solo quiero que confíes en mi_-la chica de gorra roja se molesta al notar lo que hizo la chica.

-_Cierra tu boca, solo escucho a alguien aprovechadora, ¿qué tanto te enseño Lola?, seguramente estas bebiendo de su talento_-la paciencia de Lana se acaba, ya sin ánimos de seguir escuchando la grabación.

-Hay partes que no incluiste, ¿lo editaste?, me lo imaginaba.

-¿Qué piensas de mi por esto?-pregunta seria.

-Que eres una idiota, una segundona que se aprovecha del talento de mi hermana, tu llegarías tan lejos para que me aleje de Lola, ¿por qué? -pregunta enfadada y harta de la chica.

-Eso no te interesa, eres una mal educada, esa es la razón, no voy a soportar estar al lado de una chica como tú, yo trato de que seas mi amiga, pero me apartas, ¿cuál es la razón Lana?, ¿acaso tienes celos?-el tono de Lindsey sonaba triste, alertando a Lana, viéndola detenidamente, dándose cuenta la razón de que usa dicho tono, tomando la mano de la chica, dándose cuenta que estaba grabando la conversación, apagando el celular de la muchacha en el proceso-Rayos, eres una basura Lana, de todas maneras no evitarás que quiera alejarte de Lola, asquerosa, eso es lo que eres, antes peleabas a golpes con ella, ahora eres una chica buena con mi amiga…-Lana al oír eso, se le queda mirando fijamente por unos segundos, seriamente, al igual que Lindsey, cuando de pronto la fontanera se ríe en la cara de la chica, enfadándola levemente.

-Ya lo sabía, tu no quieres a Lola-dice dejando de reírse de ella, pero se da cuenta que Lindsey, justo después, levanta rápidamente su mano, en señal de querer abofetear a Lana, quien reacciona de inmediato, pero sin esquivar o protegerse del golpe, ya que la chica Sweetwater no le hace daño. Mira al rostro de la pelirroja, notando que esta empieza a soltar un par de lágrimas.

-¡No digas eso Lana Loud!-exclama con un gran enojo, el que trata de controlar, bajando de a poco su palma, sin dejar de mirar a la gemela de su amiga enfadada, llamando la atención de la mecánica.

-Lindsey, hay que hablar.

-¿Hablar?, ¿tu?, solo porque soy cercana a tu hermana y ser una chica más educada que tú ya crees que soy una mala persona-se acerca de manera amenazante.

-¡Yo jamás te di razones para que estés en mi contra!, ¡tú me dabas claras señales de querer apartarme!, ¡me hacías de lado!, ¡como si fuese basura!, ¡¿por qué?!-se acerca de igual manera a ella, mirándose fijamente con odio en ellas.

-Les diré a todos que te gusta Lola…-el odio que estaba presente en Lana, se va. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir Lindsey, el cómo una persona que la quería lejos, la amenaza con una información que estaba segura que la pelirroja no lo sabía, pero que por extraño que suene, ni Lana está segura si es así. Los nervios invaden a la fontanera, quien, a pesar de seguir firme, no podía evitar sentirse asi.

-¿Tan desesperada estas?, es más, aun si lo dices, ¿qué te hace pensar que te creerán?-Lindsey la mira a los ojos.

-Aun si no tengo evidencia, será un rumor que muchos prestarán atención, ya sea por los dicho por mi o por las fotos que tome de ustedes cuando estaban tan abrazadas-la mira enfadada a la muchacha.

-Lindsey, eres una idiota-dice con enojo frente a la chica de ropas moradas.

-Cualquier cosa que las muestre más unidas de lo normal, cosa que espero…-la mira fijamente, dando un corto silencio.

-¿Qué?-pregunta sin dejar a un lado su rabia ante la pelirroja.

-De todas maneras, habrá chicos y chicas que se lo creerán-Lana la interrumpe.

-¿Tanto me odias?, ¡no!, te haré otra pregunta…,Lindsey, ¿realmente me odias?-le pregunta tratando de hacerla razonar.

-No, pero haré lo que sea para alejarte de ella, eres un estorbo, mi estorbo-con furia en su voz, le hace plantearle a Lana otra duda que tiene.

-Contéstame-hace una pequeña pausa-¿Aun odias a Lola? -la pregunta hace que un montón de lágrimas salgan de Lindsey. Lana no entiende, se supone que la pelirroja quería dañarla, pero, al verla, no se siente tan segura, se nota lo afectada que esta la amiga de su gemela, no entiende lo que sucede.

-¡Por favor!, ¡no me hagas esa pregunta!-la tristeza se hace presente en Lindsey, quien no puede aguantar guardar esas emociones hacia su mejor amiga.

-Pero Lindsey, por favor contéstame-pide la fontanera tratando de calmar la tensión entre las ellas, recibiendo una mirada enfadada de parte de la señorita Sweetwater, viéndola entrecerrando los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa Lana!, estúpida, yo no te creo cuando dices que entiendes lo que significa nuestra pasión por los certámenes, seguramente solo vez a un montón de chicas ególatras que se creen mejores al resto, de una muchacha de tu tipo no creo ni un poco que sepas lo que esta significa-Lana ni se inmuta por las palabras de la pelirroja, mirándola de reojo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunta Lana, ya no tan alterada como antes, al ver el estado de la adolescente de ropas moradas, quien limpia sus lágrimas, esforzándose en contener su llanto.

-También quiero saberlo-sorprendidas, escuchan la voz perteneciente a solamente una persona.

-¡Lola!-exclama Lana, quien no notó a su hermana llegar ahí.

-Lola…-con una voz entrecortada nombra a su amiga, viéndola temerosa.

-Lindsey-se le queda mirando con una mirada tranquila, pero que tanto su amiga como su hermana saben que no es tranquilidad que siente la princesa Loud en este momento.


	13. La revelación y el final del certamen

**La revelación y el final del certamen**

Una gran tensión en el lugar estaba presente. Dos hermanas gemelas y la amiga de una de ellas, con mucha preocupación de como expresarse para que la situación no se complique más de lo que dos de las chicas presentes quieren.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta-dice Lola con tranquilidad.

-Lola…-Lindsey siente temor de que la situación se salga de control- _Que descuidada fui, debi percatarme de ella, o haber hablado con su hermana con total seguridad de que ella no estuviese escuchando, quizás pueda…_-pero la chica al sentir humedad en sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas_-¿Cómo rayos le explico esto?-_el miedo la domina.

_-¿Cómo no me di cuenta que llegó?, al menos tengo la oportunidad de quitarme de encima esta niña, pero, será un ganar y perder_-la gemela de la gorra roja piensa una buena manera de contarle a Lola, esto para que la revelación no sea tan impactante, aunque sabe que no importa el tono en que se lo diga, lo que le dirá le dolerá de todas maneras.

-¿Por qué haces esta escena?, ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes?, ¿por qué preguntaste si ella me odia?-pregunta esto último mirando a su hermana gemela. La plomera se percata que Lola no escuchó toda la discusión. Lana sabe que, si le dice la verdad, su hermana sufrirá un gran golpe, lo que posiblemente le sea perjudicial, pero por otro, sabe que también le sería perjudicial tener a su lado alguien como Lindsey.

-Lola, yo…-a la amante del lodo le causa un conflicto. Tanto esfuerzo por parte de su hermana, para que sea arruinado por culpa de quien supuestamente es su amiga, y posiblemente también por la fontanera, o al menos eso piensa. Entonces la adolescente de ropas moradas da un par de pasos al frente de su antigua rival.

-Perdón…-ambas gemelas Loud con interés, sobretodo Lana la observan, notando la actitud sumisa de la muchacha-Lola, no encontraba mi ropa de entrenamiento, estoy muy estresada… de nuevo los nervios me dominaron-le explica con su voz quebrada, mientras la fontanera mira incrédula la escena que está dando la pelirroja, el cómo está tratando de llevar el asunto a otro lado. Lola va donde ella y la abraza, un abrazo que su amiga le corresponde, causando una molestia en quien no comparte ese abrazo-Perdón Lana, perdóname, es que la competencia de mañana me tiene muy estresada, no sé si logré relucir ante todos-limpia sus lágrimas.

-Es una pena que siempre pase cuando nos toca competir, pero sé que darás una gran batalla-su amiga la ve mientras le sonríe-mira, mejor centrémonos en lo que realmente importa, nuestra última práctica, es mejor aprovechar el tiempo libre en esto que en ponernos nerviosas, ¿si?-la mira con cariño, haciendo que su antigua rival la mire del mismo modo, molestando a Lana. En ese momento, Lola y Lindsey se abrazan nuevamente, aprovechando que la princesa Loud no puede verla, la señorita Sweetwater ve a la fontanera con un rostro de malicia, enfadando a Lana.

-Voy a lavarme la cara, perdón por darte este incomodo momento, sé que no quieres tener líos antes del certamen, pero…bueno, ya sabes-la chica de ropas moradas se soba el brazo apenada por la situación.

-No seas tonta, vete a lavar esa linda cara, ¿si? -le aconseja sonando muy amable, pero esas palabras de apreciación por parte de su gemela, provocan una gran cólera que la amante del lodo trata más que antes de disimular, sin lograrlo del todo, dejando señales en la expresión en su rostro, con un ceño fruncido no tan pronunciado, pero notorio.

-Realmente soy una tonta como tú dices, yo tratando de ayudarte y haciéndote un numerito dramático-comenta entre risas apenadas, viendo el piso con un rubor.

-Vamos ve, no pienso practicar si tu no lo estás haciendo-le da palmadas algo fuertes en la espalda de su amiga, provocándole un leve dolor, pero sin dejar de lado la muestra de aprecio, dirigiéndose al baño a lavarse.

-Lola, voy a salir un momento-la mencionada la detiene tomándola del hombro.

-Lana, mira, me disculpo por como ella te habló, es que…-mira a un lado con tristeza-…ella lo ha tenido difícil, no es fácil que seamos amigas y competencia a la vez-la fontanera no quiere seguir escuchándola, siente una gran impotencia, el cómo Lindsey casi arruinó lo que sea que tenía planeado, el hecho de que esquivó la situación y que además siga con la cara de buena amiga, aun cuando la amenaza de la peor manera.

_-¡No es justo!, ¡debo decírselo!, pero…_-trata no comenzar un conflicto-_Soy una tonta, es lo correcto, es lo más sensato, pero esto podría…y además_-la rabia incrementaba en ella_-…Lola le dejo pasar que me tratase así-_la mecánica totalmente molesta le da la espalda a su gemela, caminando, alejándose de ella.

-Lana, ¿pasa algo?-pregunta confundida.

-Necesito salir-dice sin más a su hermana, quien la ve confundida mientras mira cómo se aleja.

Lana se sienta en un banco de madera en el parque, llena de frustración, se siente inepta, sabe que lo más razonable es hablar de la situación con su hermana, pero entonces recuerda en el progreso que hizo con su gemela, como la apoyó, a esa chica que hizo mucho daño a sus compañeros de clase en el pasado para madurar en el último tiempo, el cómo su relación con el peliblanco mejoró, sus momentos de enojo siendo menos frecuentes y no tan serios, dejando de lado el estrés para dar lugar a recibir sin problemas el trabajo duro, estando con ella, para que todo esto se desmorone, todo por una chica, una chica que fue su amiga estos últimos años, sumado a lo que se dedicó para dar lo mejor de ella misma para este certamen, la revelación y la posible consecuencia posterior a esta e incluso para futuros concursos de belleza, podría hacerla caer más profundo. Recuerda que hace días, Lola le comentaba el cómo las cosas estaban mejorando, dejando de lado su vacío por no tener a todas sus hermanas en la casa, ¿sería oportuno decirle ahora?, ¿o después?, ¿qué tanto le afectaría?, esta y más dudas atormentan a Lana, apretando sus puños con rabia, algo que tendría una fácil solución podría traer muchos posibles problemas.

Un recuerdo de hacer años viene a ella. Lola de siete años llegaba a la sala de clases, ya dejando de a poco su fase de tratar a todos como sus súbditos, esto tras haber madurado progresivamente gracias tanto a chicos y chicas que conocía en el camino, como por su propia familia. Sin embargo, esto no había desaparecido completamente. Lana, llegando casi tarde por comer el chicle debajo de las mesas de la cafetería, escucha un grito proveniente de su salón.

-Oh no…-piensa cansada por saber lo que tendría que lidiar. Llega a la sala de clases y se encuentra con su hermana golpeando con una regla de metal a uno de sus compañeros, asustando a la fontanera.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no respondieses bien todas las preguntas?!, ¡por tu culpa me saque un cinco!-grita furiosa, siguiendo golpeando al niño quien estaba a punto de llorar.

-Pero Lola…-decía con una voz entrecortada.

-Reina Lola-corrige la mencionada.

-Reina Lola, creo que debió estudiar para el examen, ¡que quede claro que no la culpo!, pero es más seguro para que…-no puede seguirle hablando tras recibir un duro golpe en la cara con la regla, haciendo que el chico llore.

-¿Con que cara me dices que estudie cuando tú fuiste el que entregó malas respuestas?-respira agitada-Ahora mis padres se enojarán-está a punto de golpear al muchacho, cuando Lana la empuja, haciendo que caiga.

-¡Lola ya basta!, ¡déjalo tranquilo!-dice en un tono desafiante.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-pregunta molesta, más de lo normal a su gemela.

-¡¿Cómo puedes tratar a tus amigos y compañeros asi?!-apunta al niño quien se encontraba llorando. Al verlo, Lola ya más razonable, se da cuenta de lo que le hizo, viendo a los otros niños del salón quienes también se espantaban, pero por el "respeto" que le tenían, no decían nada.

-Yo…-Lana le quita la regla a su gemela.

-En serio…aun cuando somos hermanas…no entiendo porque eres mi amiga-dichas palabras fueron un gran golpe para Lola, sumado al tono serio con que las dijo la fontanera.

En la residencia Loud, Rita se encontraba molesta por lo que su hija había hecho, esto mientras estaba acompañada por su esposo y con Lori, mientras Lincoln y Lucy espiaban desde las escaleras.

-Lola, debes controlar tu ira, por tus acciones no podrás pisar la escuela en tres días-aconseja su madre enojada-Y si te soy sincera, fueron muy blandos, ¿esos son los valores que tu padre y yo te enseñamos? -mira a la princesita quien sentada viendo al piso, se le nota triste.

-Si cariño, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ese chico resultase con una herida grave a consecuencia de tus acciones? -juzga totalmente serio el señor Lynn, Lola por su parte no se atreve a mirarlos.

-Tal parece que no sabe que decir-comenta Lincoln a Lucy.

-En este momento me hubiese gustado estar en un ducto de ventilación cercano, o en la chimenea, es difícil ver lo que posiblemente sienta Lola en este momento-comenta Lucy- ¿Lana te habló de lo sucedido? -tras la pregunta, Lincoln niega con la cabeza.

-Bueno, en realidad, no dijo nada que no supiéramos por el director, en todo caso…ella me preocupa, ni siquiera Lana se la dejó pasar esta vez-las palabras del peliblanco son escuchadas por la fontanera, quien, acercándose a la puerta de su cuarto compartido con Lola, suspira por la situación.

Tras recordar ese suceso, Lana se da cuenta que muchas de las personas que aun odian a Lola, tienen motivos justificables para estar en su contra, ¿incluso Lindsey?, una pregunta que ronda en la cabeza de la mecánica. Pero sabe que su hermana ya no es tan agresiva como cuando era pequeña, sin embargo, eso no quita el rencor que tienen sus compañeros hacia ella.

-Si ella se puso mal tras pelear con Lincoln, ¿cómo se pondrá si se entera que una persona que es tan cercana a ella la está traicionando?, ¿qué esa persona me está amenazando? -Lana recibe una llamada, sacándola de sus pensamientos, sacando su celular, viendo con enojo de quien se trataba-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta sin más.

-¿Estas bien Lana?-pregunta Lindsey con un tono inocente.

-¿Qué si estoy bien?, estoy fabulosamente contenta-le contesta enfadada.

-No seas tan agresiva, mira, como no me delataste, seré buena contigo-le dice negociando con ella.

-No necesito de tu bondad, eres…-Lindsey interrumpe a Lana.

-Dejaré que siguas dándote abracitos con Lola, pero, cada vez que ella te proponga que la ayudes a entrenar…niégate-Lana aprieta sus puños con gran fuerza-Oh, me faltó agregar algo. Lana, creo que mañana no sería una buena idea que vengas a ver a Lola participando-le avisa con una voz tierna.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿por qué no?-pregunta irritada entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Es que si vienes, alguien podría, no lo sé, tomarte fotos donde estás cercana, muy cercana con Lola, sacando de contexto cuando se dan abrazos, comen juntas, o se divierten en algún parque, sería muy malo, sobretodo si esa persona se pone a difundir dichas fotos entre los chicos de la escuela-esto último hace levantar a Lana del banco al instante.

-¡Tu no me vas mandar ni nada parecido!, te odio, no confió en ti, solo te aprovechas de ella, eres basura, ¿me escuchaste Lindsey Sweetwater?, eres la persona más asquerosa y canalla que conocí, solo lloras para causarle lastima a mi hermana, yo seré sucia pero soy autentica, no como tú, eres solo una segundona, estarás siempre a su sombra, porque tu ego es tan chico que solo recurres a estas amenazas, y aun cuando ella fue tu enemiga, Lola te entregó su amistad, madurando estos años, ¡y tú la traicionas!-expresa con un enojo digno de Lola, agotando a la fontanera, sintiendo como el estrés de antes se iba.

-Entonces disfruta que tu hermana te odie por insultarme, y gracias igualmente por darme otro audio para usar a mi favor-Lana abre los ojos al escuchar eso, sorprendida y nerviosa por la revelación.

-Tu…eres una grandísima…-antes que exprese nuevamente su odio a la amiga de su hermana, Lindsey habla antes.

-Dame tu respuesta antes de que termine el día, o más bien antes de que me vaya a dormir, ¿si linda?, ups, ¡linda!, ¡que graciosa soy!, besos-se despide actuando con mucho cariño. Lana da un fuerte suspiro y tira su gorra a un árbol, sentándose en el banco de madera, teniendo la cabeza muy agachada mientras sostiene su celular con fuerza.

En la habitación que pertenecía antes a las dos hijas mayores del matrimonio Loud, la menor entre todos los hermanos limpia su habitación, luego de ayudar a su hermana prodigio en la ciencia, estirándose después de una ardua limpieza.

-Bien, todo limpio, mejor voy a buscar a Leni, voy a tomar prestados sus lentes, me veo muy cool con ellos-cuando Lily sale de su habitación para después bajar al comedor, Lisa sale de su cuarto, caminando al baño, viéndose cansada después de trabajar en unos químicos para sus plantas, cuando justo antes de entrar a hacer sus necesidades, gira su vista al cuarto de su hermanita, viendo el cuarto con cierta tentación, sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de apartar su idea.

Caminando cerca de un parque cerca de las cinco, la reflexión de Lana se hace cada vez más profunda, no sabe qué hacer ahora, sabe que habrá gente que le creerá a Lindsey por el simple hecho de que hablar mal de Lola, pero si le hace caso, podría hacer sufrir a su hermana. Su celular empieza a sonar.

-¡¿En serio?!-contesta rápido sin ver el número, pensando que se trata de la pelirroja-Hola-saluda en tono de molestia.

-¡Hola Lana!-la mencionada reconoce esa voz.

-Oh, eras tu Leni-le habla ya más tranquila.

-¿Ocurre algo?, como que te noto algo triste-comenta la rubia a su hermanita.

-Hermana, ¿podría pedirte un favor?, pásame con Linky-pregunta la fontanera sin ánimos.

-Este, claro, ¿necesitas algún consejo de él?, porque se te nota-dice sin dejar su tono alegre.

-Se nota que lo usamos como la voz de la razón, ¿no? -ríe al pensar en aquello.

-Curioso…-Leni empieza a reír, extrañando a Lana, quien da una pequeña risa por la acción de la modista.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta con una leve sonrisa y con mucha curiosidad.

-Es que…-pone una expresión llena de serenidad-…ayer me acordé cuando ustedes hicieron un caos en la casa, era mi primera noche siendo la hermana mayor a cargo, si no mal recuerdo, mamá y papá resolvían un problema de plagas en el restaurante-Lana recuerda ese momento con mucha gracia.

-Creo que eran mapaches, había muchas bolsas de basura rotas por doquier.

-Si, en fin, esa noche Linky, me ayudó, fue lindo de su parte, el, aun cuando me ayudaba, se notaba que confiaba en mi, con el tiempo, me pude desenvolver, no como Lori, pero si como una hermana mayor decente. Cuando me fui a la universidad, Linky me miro y me dijo…"se que lo lograras Leni"-tras recordar eso, una lagrimita bajaba por su mejilla-Me estoy poniendo un poco sentimental-ríe por esto-Me hace feliz, que, aunque hacía tonterías muy seguido, él siempre estaba apoyándome ese año- Lana escucha atenta la historia de Leni.

-Si...verdad-comenta asombrada al darse cuenta de eso. Piensa en todos los momentos en que ellas como hermanas, o se entrometían en la vida amorosa del peliblanco, en las veces en que lo excluían o lo trataban agresivamente, él, a pesar de todo eso, nunca las dejó de lado, incluso teniendo fe en Leni. Entonces recuerda brevemente lo ocurrido tras el incidente con su hermana.

Los días en que Lola se quedó fuera de la escuela, Lana solo la ignoraba, indignada. Si bien ella la aceptaba aun con su temperamento, la "amenaza rosa" había llegado muy lejos, y no era la primera vez que su furia cruzaba la línea. La princesita Loud le dolía que su gemela la tratase como una desconocida, recordando cuando el director y su maestra vieron lo acontecido con el niño, Lana no intervino de ninguna forma, incluso decirles lo acontecido, dándole incluso la razón por haberles dicho eso. Tras cumplir con su suspensión, Lola volvió al salón de clases. Muchos de sus compañeros la vieron, con miedo, la saludaban muy amigables, ella por su parte los ignoraba. Se encuentra con el niño en el salón, el chico asustado la ve acercándose con una expresión neutral.

-¡Lola!, ¡te juro que no quería que te suspendieran!-se arrodilla, suplicándole que no le haga nada. Entonces la rubia suspira, le toma de las manos al niño, asustándolo tanto a él, como a sus compañeros quienes vieron la escena. Lola levanta al muchacho, mirándolo fijamente.

-Perdón-al escuchar esa palabra, tanto el niño como los demás estudiantes se quedaron asombrados y confundidos por la actitud de la chica-Perdóname por haberte golpeado…fui una salvaje, esto no es lo que hace una princesa ni una chica educada-acto seguido abraza al muchacho, quien se queda en blanco por esto. Lana se queda parada y sorprendida por la acción de su gemela, para después emitir una sonrisa con un pequeño orgullo- Esto es por si hay algún gasto médico- Lola le entrega un fajo de billetes, el niño solo ve con los ojos muy abiertos por esto, al igual que los demás, incluida la fontanera- Te prometo que no te volveré a golpear- va a sentarse, mientras en niño se queda callado. Lana se sienta al lado de su hermana.

-¿No crees que exageraste?-le pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro y con un tono burlesco, haciendo que Lola la mire, abrazándola al instante, feliz por recibir una palabra por parte de su hermana tras días.

Ese recuerdo generó en Lana dos reacciones. La primera, una gran felicidad al darse cuenta que su hermana, desde pequeña, aprendía de sus errores y los arreglaba. La segunda reacción fue de una pequeña decepción hacia ella misma, el de haber perdido esperanzas en esa ocasión con Lola, sin hablarle, pensando que la "amenaza rosa" sería así siempre, sin más, dándose cuenta que esa vez no la apoyó, sin considerar que Lola, como todas sus hermanas e incluso Lincoln, podían ser más de lo que aparentaban, ser mejores personas.

-Leni, gracias, me ayudaste, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego-dice para luego terminar la llamada.

-¿Lo hice?-se pregunta confundida la rubia mayor.

Lola y Lindsey terminaban de ensayar, guardando sus cosas en los bolsos de entrenamiento, ya más calmadas. La señorita Sweetwater se encuentra de cierta manera tranquila, cuando Lana llega corriendo donde ellas. Ambas participantes del certamen se la quedan viendo, la fontanera encontrándose seria.

-Ahora me vas a escuchar, Lindsey-la mencionada se inquieta por la actitud de Lana.

-_¿Qué estás haciendo Lana?, ¿acaso no consideras mis amenazas?, ¿eres tonta?_-la pelirroja ríe nerviosa- ¿De qué hablas Lana?, amiga mía- le sonríe con un poco de estrés, algo que Lola se da cuenta.

-Chicas, me están preocupando, por favor, díganme-su voz ahora demuestra preocupación, junto a su expresión. Lindsey está nerviosa, viendo al suelo, pensando en lo que podría decirle, mientras que Lana tiene la opción de decirle todo el conflicto que tiene con la pelirroja o disminuir el problema con cualquier mal entendido. Lindsey nota la mirada de Lana, era la mirada de alguien que sabe qué hace, provocando pánico en la pelirroja, ya decidida mira firme a Lola y se prepara para responderle.

-¡Lana me odia!, no entiendo porque- al escuchar a la pelirroja decir eso, el odio hacia esta aumenta por parte de la gemela de Lola.

-_¡Lindsey!, grandísima idiota_-la mira con rabia.

-¿Es verdad eso?-Lola mira a su gemela con seriedad, algo que afecta de cierta manera a la mecánica.

-Lola…-Lana sabe que solo hay una manera de resolver este conflicto.

-Es verdad, hasta tengo audios que lo demuestran, ella esta celosa de que pase tiempo contigo, yo no le hago absolutamente nada, yo solo quiero que estemos bien entre nosotras-la señorita Sweetwater explica tratando de sonar como la perjudicada, pero eso fue suficiente para que Lana pase de una expresión de duda a una llena de determinación.

-Estoy harta-mira a Lindsey por un momento, para pasar su vista a Lola.

-¿Lana?-su gemela la mira con preocupación.

-Lo siento Lola, solo quería que no tuvieras problemas en tu certamen, pero me doy cuenta que soy una tonta, porque sé que eres lo suficientemente buena como para no dejar que lo que te voy a decir te afecte, y que sería peor que tengas una falsa amiga-esto último lo dice viendo fijamente a Lindsey, quien instantáneamente la ve con rabia.

-Explícame, ¿Por qué me debería afectar lo que me dirás? -la juzga viéndola fijamente, pero ahora una pequeña inseguridad en ella se hace presente.

-¿Sabes porque le pregunta si aún te odia?, porque me parece muy raro de que ella siempre te quiera ver entrenar, aun cuando quieras despejarte. Pienso que lo que quiere ella es estresarte tanto, al grado de que colapses y llegues a perder, derrumbándote y pisoteándote tanto a nivel competitivo como personal, ¡vamos!, ¿quién dice que aún no te tenga rencor por todas esas veces que le ganaste? –Lola al escuchar a Lana, mira a Lindsey de manera dudosa. La pelirroja mira con enojo a Lana por decir prácticamente que era una amenaza para la princesa Loud.

-¡Lola!, no le creas, ¡yo no quiero hacerte daño!-trata de explicarle, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Eso no es todo, Lindsey no solo quería alejarme de ti para que deje de darte apoyo, sino que incluso me amenazó-apunta con el dedo a la pelirroja, quien no deja de verla con enojo al revelarle a Lola ese dato, mientras esta ve impactada a ambas.

-¿Eso es verdad lo que dice Lana?-pregunta a su amiga. Esta no responde, le ve tiritando, dándole a Lola malas señales.

-Me dijo que me aleje de ti. Ella tiene una grabación de una discusión que tuvimos a principio de esta semana, editando las partes donde ella no salía bien parada-sigue viendo a Lindsey con enojo, mientras esta no ve a ninguna de las dos a los ojos.

-Lindsey, quiero saber si es verdad lo que dice Lana, contéstame-Lola se esfuerza para que las lágrimas no salgan de sus ojos, y aun cuando confía en Lana, por una pequeña parte espera que sea un mal entendido.

-Lola…también tengo que decirte…-Lana siente conflicto entre si decir o no lo que quería revelarle.

-¿Qué?-le pregunta dolida. Lana se encuentra en silencio. Lola espera un momento. La fontanera aun no le responde-¡Dime!-exclama liberando las lágrimas que tanto se esforzó para no soltarlas, obteniendo de inmediato la respuesta de su gemela.

-Ella insinuó que eres una mala hermana por como tratabas antes a Lincoln-responde sin más, causando un largo silencio en la princesa Loud, viendo a su amiga quien inexpresiva, seguía sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Lindsey…-la mira incrédula, destrozada por lo que le había dicho Lana.

-Ella…también…-la fontanera trata de decir lo que tenía planeado la pelirroja, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas-…ella ayer nos sacó a escondidas fotos, fotos donde nos abrazábamos y…quería esparcir rumores…con toda la malicia-Lola mira con mayor seriedad a la pelirroja.

-Lindsey, respóndeme-la mencionada se queda callada, aun sin verla a los ojos.

-Pásale tu celular para que vea las fotos, "amenaza purpura"-la fontanera la ve amenazante. Lindsey suda frío, sin entender como su plan de amenaza no resultó, pensó que eso mantendría a raya a Lana, que sería arriesgado arriesgarse.

-¡Respóndeme!-el grita provoca susto en la pelirroja. Lindsey mira finalmente a las gemelas, consiguiendo la atención de ambas, Lana viéndola seriamente, mientras Lola la ve con tristeza.

-Yo dije esas cosas de ti Lola para poder persuadir a Lana. Todo fue para alejarla de ti-dice seriamente.

-Entonces es verdad…-el llanto en Lola se hace presente, Lana solo la ve, con mucha pena.

-Lola…-Lindsey quiere hablarle, pero no quiere verla.

-Lindsey…-la tristeza y la rabia aumenta en Lola.

Todos esos años al lado de la pelirroja, una amistad que si bien inicio con una rivalidad, pudo desarrollarse, volviendo a Lindsey una persona cercana, alguien en quien confiar, mientras más y más de sus hermanas mayores se iban de la casa Loud, la falta de las personas que quiere aumentaba, sin tener a toda su familia junta, le daba una tristeza, quería tenerlas con ella, no era lo mismo sin ellas, sin escuchar lo mandona que era Lori, no oír los comentarios inocentes de Leni, dejar de oír seguido la música que tocaba Luna, o los chistes de Luan que pocas veces le hacían gracia, e incluso toda la energía que Lynn daba todos los días en la casa, quería alguien en quien refugiarse.

Tanto Lola y Lana crecían y formaban nuevas amistades y gustos, y aunque Lana aun trataba de pasar tiempo con su gemela, la amistad que forjó con Lindsey le otorgo un refugio, sobre todo considerando que la princesa Loud sabía que causaba más temor que respeto por parte de sus compañeros de clases, aun cuando ellos lo disimulaban. Leni ya se había ido de la casa, cuando su vínculo con Lindsey se consolidó, o eso pensaba ella. Lola trató de que su amiga le hable de aquella llamada que provocó en su amiga llanto, pero la chica de ropas moradas no le quería dar la importancia, aun cuando no siempre sus caminos en los certámenes se cruzaban. Por el contrario, Lindsey siempre aceptaba que Lola le contase del vacío que tenía por sus hermanas mayores, siempre dándole una mano y un abrazo, incluyendo las veces en que discutía con Lincoln, sin saber en qué lado ponerse, ya que no conocía al peliblanco lo suficiente como para darle toda la razón a su amiga, pero si aconsejarle que no se amargue tanto, que es mejor tratar de llevarte bien con tu familia, ya que ellos siempre te apoyarán, incluso en su familia tan ruidosa. Una manera de dejar de lado esos pensamientos molestos de peleas, era que ambas chicas se preparaban para entrenar, riéndose si alguna de las dos se equivocaba en una palabra de una sesión de preguntas, o si se tropezaban tras una rutina artística mal ejecutada. Los concursos de belleza las había unido, haciéndolas enemigas, para luego amigas, además, darles algo que hacer en momentos de tristeza. Con los años, los certámenes se empezaron a poner más exigentes mientras más crecían, dando todo, y a pesar de que le generaba cierto estrés por las horas que Lindsey le recomendaba practicar, sabía que tenía a su lado a una chica especial. Al pensar en todo eso, la tristeza y la rabia invaden a Lola, al darse cuenta lo que quería hacer la pelirroja.

-Lola, por favor, permíteme expl—Lindsey no termina de hablar. Una fuerte cachetada por parte de Lola suena en todo el salón, llevando por sorpresa Lana, quien sabía que su gemela no actuaría de una manera precisamente pasiva, pero le sorprendió que hiciera eso tan pronto. El mundo de Lindsey se desmoronaba, sabía que esa acción, esa intensidad, quebraba algo entre ella y Lola, reflexionando todo lo que había hecho, ¿valió la pena?, ¿Lana era una amenaza?, ¿era la misma Lindsey la mala?, esta y más preguntas pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, mientras caía al suele por el fuerte golpe que recibió de la "amenaza rosa". Se queda en blanco, en el suelo. Se toca el lugar en que su amiga la abofeteó. Arde ese lugar. Ese dolor pasa de esa parte a su persona, haciendo que un montón de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos.

-Dame tu celular ahora-exige Lola, quien recibe el celular de Lindsey, encontrándose con las fotos que tomó, provocando más enojo en ella que antes, borrando dichas fotos, revisando en las demás apps de chat, viendo si no las subió como respaldo, sin encontrar nada. Tras esto, Lola ve a los ojos a la pelirroja, quien la ve con temo y…¿tristeza?, sin importarle eso, tira el celular al piso, destrozándolo, pisoteándolo y rompiéndolo más en el proceso, sacando todo el enojo que tenía.

-Lola, yo…-con una voz temblorosa trata de justificarse, pero la rubia la ve a los ojos.

-¡Si me entero que esas fotos o similares son difundidas conocerás de verdad a Lola Loud!-la amenaza produjo un frío en todo el cuerpo de Lindsey, recordando a aquella niña de seis años, quien a pesar de su edad, era el terror personificado, tanto para jueces, niños y sus propios hermanos. Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, no tanto las amenazas a Lana, sino a la misma Lola.

-Perdóname…-cierra los ojos llorando, con el rostro apuntando al piso. Lola se da cuenta de la reacción de la chica, dándose cuenta como explotó en emociones, viniéndole a la mente los recuerdos de aquella niña sufriendo en silencio, quien acogió, pero tomando en cuenta lo que le hizo, una mezcla de emociones la confundían, pero decide dejar todo eso de lado, tomando sus cosas y largándose de ahí. Lana la sigue, no sin antes mirar incomoda, y por extraño que suene, preocupada por la pelirroja, quien todavía se encuentra sufriendo, generando una gran cantidad de dudas en la fontanera, pero las ganas de hablar con ella no son comparables con las de apoyar a su gemela en esta difícil situación.

-Ya vamos mamá, espéranos unos minutos-avisa Lana a Rita, encontrándose las gemelas en las cercanías de un jardín al lado del lujoso hotel, viéndola llorando por la situación.

-Ella es una mentirosa, una falsa amiga-habla para sí misma, mientras las lágrimas caen. Lana siente un gran dolor, pero no físico. Viendo a todo lo que su gemela está expuesta, tanto por sus errores del pasado, como por su mala reputación, disfrazada, por sus compañeros, como en parte por ella. La conoce mejor que nadie, y sabe que en el fondo es buena, lo ha demostrado este tiempo con ella, sumado por dejar de lado su enemistad con Lindsey, pero ver como estalló enfrente de la mencionada chica, no sabe si tiene el suficiente autocontrol, o tal vez fue por la situación, la confusión ante este problema no impide que ella le de ayuda-¡¿Por qué Lana?!, ¿acaso me merezco esto?, ¿este es el resultado de haber sido una terrible persona por años?- sigue escuchándose por parte de la chica de ropas rosadas un sollozo que le duele a la plomera. No aguanta más, va donde ella y le da un abrazo, acariciando su espalda.

-Soy una tonta, no debi…-Lola la detiene.

-No, si debiste, no voy a dejar que esto arruine lo de mañana…porque esa revelación es definitivamente lo peor del viaje-Lana suelta unas pequeñas lágrimas, pensando que tiene parte de culpa por todo esto. Trata de contenerse, limpiándose el rostro y viendo a su hermana a la cara.

-Mira…sin importar que ganes o pierdas…seguirás siendo la mejor en los certámenes-le da una sonrisa, transmitiéndole confianza a la princesa-…seguirás siendo para mí la niña más linda de todas-esas palabras le dieron un poco de ánimo, pero los suficientes para caminar con su gemela a su lado mientras esta la tiene abrazada con su brazo, dirigiéndose tranquilamente donde su madre.

Al día siguiente, Lola se preparó, sin tomar en cuenta los anteriores certámenes, incluso en el cual perdió hace años en el mismo lugar. Nada de eso le importaba, solo importaba ella en ese momento. Deja su cuarto, recibiendo un cálido sentimiento por parte de su madre y hermana, dándole motivación más que suficiente.

El vestido que utilizaría sería uno muy similar al que usaba hace años, solo que con una falda no tan alargada y con una cintura ajustada, junto a un collar de perlas que rodeaban su cuello, con unos tacones blancos con unos guantes cortos del mismo color, y una pequeña tiara blanca, no demasiado apantallante, sino que pasará sin problemas como un sutil adorno para el cabello largo que tiene. En ningún momento se cruzó con Lindsey, es más, cuando se encontró con las demás participantes, notó que la mencionada no se encontraba. Le incomodó un poco este hecho, ¿no competiría?, ¿sintió vergüenza?, ¿cuestión de honor por parte de ella?, pero, a pesar de eso, sabe que es lo que debería importarle en este momento, no tomándole mayor importancia, por ahora.

El certamen comenzó, cada participante era observada por Lola, viendo cada movimiento, el cómo caminaban, que tanto maquillaje se aplicaron en el rostro. Tomando en cuenta igualmente el vestido que escogieron junto a su peinado, admitiendo que ha algunas les benefició más que a otras el estilo que escogieron, esto porque notó que algunos vestidos no iban bien con otras chicas, tomando en cuenta la relación entre la estatura y el estilo de la vestimenta que usaban. Las respuestas que daban a las preguntas genéricas que hacían. Lola solo hizo lo de siempre, ser ella. Movimientos imponentes, expresando la belleza natural de la rubia. En su rostro y en su cuerpo, la expresión de libertad está presente en la Loud, sorprendiendo a otras competidoras que tenían tanto o más experiencia que ella. La noche anterior fue lo suficientemente impactante para que ya no tenga miedo al fracaso, un miedo que su dichosa amiga le habría dado, ya sea accidental o no, pero no le importa. Se soltó en su baile con listón, los movimientos eran rápidos, delicados, agiles, tanto en ambos listones, como en el ritmo que otorga su cuerpo, producto de años de entrenamiento en un talento infantil o no visto muy bien para quienes se consideran más experimentados, pero eso solo la impulsa a exprimir todo el potencial de ese talento suyo. Los jueces pasaron de mirarla con autoridad a verla impresionados, creyendo que tales movimientos la harían tropezar, producto de subestimar a una chica de Royal Woods, comparada con competidoras con mayor relevancia para ellos. Al terminar, no se le veía agotada, sino como si hubiese terminado de jugar. Los ahí presentes jueces sonrieron ante esto, sacando las puntuaciones rápidamente luego de que pasaran un par de participantes más.

Mientras la familia Loud se encontraba en el comedor compartiendo y Lincoln limpiando los platos del almuerzo, Leni ve a su hermanita Lily con sus lentes puestos, haciéndole gracia y enterneciéndola, por su parte la menor de los hermanos se ve en un espejo lo bien que le quedan.

-_Pues no me veo mal…rayos, ¿me estaré poniendo como Lola? _-piensa incomoda, sobretodo considerando el supuesto potencial que su hermana mayor había visto en ella. Enternecida al ver como Lily usa sus lentes, nota ciertas similitudes con ella misma.

-Papá, tengo una hija-comenta la modista de manera divertida, provocando que su padre al tomar su café, escupa un poco, impactado.

-¡¿Qué?! -la mencionada se lo queda mirando confundida.

-Lo digo porque Lily se parece a mí con esos lentes, solo que los dientes tipo Linky que tiene quita esa imagen-Lynn nota que la mencionada está usando los lentes de su segunda hija mayor, tranquilizándolo completamente tras darse cuenta del mal entendido.

-Hija, por un momento pensé que tu…mejor voy a tomar agua- Lincoln ve entretenido a su padre a la vez que niega con la cabeza.

-Toma tus lentes Leni, voy a mi cuarto, avísame cuando entres-Lily le entrega los lentes a su hermana mayor, para luego subir a su habitación, notando a Lisa caminando en el segundo piso-Hola Lisa, ¿quieres que hagamos algo entretenido mañana? -pregunta con mucha amabilidad, pero la mencionada salta un poco ante la presencia de su hermanita.

-Claro, digo, afirmativo, unidad fraternal menor, pero tendré que hacer un pequeño espacio, ya sabes, esos universitarios necesitan clases de alta calidad-vuelve a su habitación, haciendo que empiece a sospechar la rubia menor.

-Deben pagarle bien, creo que no le molestará que le pida algo de dinero-da una pequeña risita divertida, pero se da cuenta de lo que dijo- Eso es algo que Lola diría, mejor voy a ver a Lucy…-entonces se escucha el sonido de un celular que resuena en la casa.

-Hola mamá-saluda el peliblanco-Bien…¿si?-todos con excepción de Lisa fueron corriendo donde Lincoln, nerviosos-Oh, bien, claro, si, no te preocupes, yo tratare de hacer lo que pueda…por supuesto mamá, adiós-cuelga sin demostrar alguna emoción, inquietando a su familia.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-pregunta su padre apunto de comerse las uñas.

-¡Ganó!-exclama contento el peliblanco, alegrando al instante a su familia.

-¡Sabía que ganaría!, ¡Lola es la número uno!-grita contento Lynn, pero se corrige rápidamente-De los certámenes tengo que aclarar-comenta más calmado.

-Hurra-celebra casi en susurro Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Hay que hacer una gran cena!-propone entusiasmada Lily.

-Haré unas deliciosas pizzas-informa el peliblanco, haciendo callar a Lucy y Lily por la información.

-¿Estás seguro Lincoln?, la última vez dejaste un desastre en la cocina y la masa te quedo un poco dura-le hace recordar Lucy a su hermano mayor.

-Si no fuera por mis dientecitos delanteros similares a los tuyos no hubiese cenado lo suficiente-comenta Lily con un tono burlesco.

-Solo ayúdenme en lo que necesite, además, tengo al mejor maestro para la cocina justo aquí-dice con energías viendo a su padre.

-¡Claro campeón!, pero primero necesitaremos comprar los ingredientes, ¡al Vanzilla!-apunta hacia afuera, pero sus hijos se quedan callados, para que después de un par de segundos, el señor Lynn se de cuenta-…verdad, cielos, ¿por qué te fuiste con el bebé Rita?-se pregunta decepcionado.

-No te preocupes, igualmente necesitan ejercitarse, tienen que mover un poco las piernas- propone Leni contenta.

-Este tipo está libre papá, no cobra mucho-informa Lincoln a su padre mientras intercambia mensajes a un conductor en una aplicación.

-Que cómoda y barata solución, bueno Lincoln y yo nos vamos a comprar, hasta luego chicas…-entonces el señor Lynn se acuerda de algo importante para él-Este…-ve a Leni sonriendo saludando a las mascotas, pasando su vista a Lucy y Lily preocupado-Le preguntaré a Lisa si puede estar con ellas…-le comenta a Lincoln susurrándole, obteniendo de este una mirada seria.

-Papá, por favor-su padre suspira resignado- Cuiden la casa chicas-se despide, esperando su vehículo tranquilamente.

El camino a casa iniciaba, con Rita encendiendo el vehículo familiar, partiendo junto a las gemelas.

-¡Estoy orgullosa de ti Lola!, subiste de nivel frente a esas chicas-felicita Rita contenta por la victoria de su hija.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo-le dice Lana igualmente contenta, pero su sonrisa baja un poco al notar a Lola no tan feliz por la victoria.

-Claro-contesta sin muchas energías.

-Lola…-le susurra acercándose a ella-Perdón por darte ese mal rato-ante lo dicho, Lola la ve con una expresión de tranquilidad, pero con un aura de pena.

-Lana, ya te lo dije, no es tu culpa, solo me protegías, además con la amenaza de tu presencia en el certamen, era demasiado para seguir aguantándola, solo quiero…dejar ese tema de lado-le susurra sin ánimos. Entonces Lana la de la mano a Lola, consiguiendo su atención. La princesa Loud ve a su hermana.

-Te quiero Lola, incluso cuando discutamos, quiero que sepas que…te quiero-esto último lo dice con una sensación agradable en su pecho, una sensación que comparte su gemela.

-Yo también-le contesta con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la casa Loud, una bienvenida caótica toma lugar, como antes, todas abrazando fuertemente a Lola, quien se recupera de su pena, teniendo a su familia a su lado.

-¡Felicidades hija!-abraza con cariño el señor Lynn.

-Gracias papi, y a ustedes también-sonríe Lola al recibimiento.

-Sabía que ganarías como siempre-dice contenta Lily, provocando una sonrisa traviesa en la rubia ganadora.

-Me gustaría probar unos vestidos en ti pequeñita-comenta Lola viéndola fijamente, haciendo que Lily trague saliva nerviosa.

-Cómo te dije antes, suerte hermanita-le da una palmadita en la espalda a la pequeña, provocando que Lily ría preocupada.

La pizza de Lincoln deja satisfecha en resultados a su familia, consiguiendo elogios de parte de toda su familia, incluso de Lola.

-Buenas pizzas Linky-admite la princesa.

-Gracias su alteza-la mira satisfecho de lograr escuchar por parte de ella un elogio por un plato suyo.

-Aunque no tan buenas como las mías-ella y Lana empiezan a reír, como los demás, obteniendo risas sarcásticas de Lincoln.

Ya se hacía tarde, todos se preparaban para acostarse, mientras las gemelas hablaban en la habitación de la ganadora del certamen.

-Tal parece que no habrá otro certamen en un muy buen tiempo, asi que tendrás tiempo para tranquilizarte conmigo y estas amigas- Lana le entrega un par de ranas, asqueando a Lola.

-¡Argh!, asco, un momento, ¿y esta otra rana?-pregunta la rubia a su gemela, quien se hace la desentendida. Lana se pone seria, queriendo conversar algo pendiente.

-Oye, ahora que…bueno tu sabes…-la amenaza rosa sabe de lo que quiere hablar.

-¿Ahora qué pasará conmigo y Lindsey?-Lana asiente- Siéndote sincera…no lo sé…no quiero pensarlo ahora…-dice en un tono calmado, pero con una expresión seria, pero no molesta.

-Sabes…yo creo que…-Lana no encuentra las palabras, llamando la atención de Lola.

-¿Quieres que la perdone?-pregunta sin quitar su expresión.

-No necesariamente, pero…deberán dejar claras las cosas entre ustedes-se rasca la cabeza pensando en la relación entre Lola y Lindsey. La chica refinada piensa en su amiga, reflexiona, suspira, recordando esos momentos donde ella mostraba sus penas, considerando todo eso, mira a Lana.

-Voy a tratar de hacer…lo que pueda, debes entender que no es fácil, teniendo en cuenta que te…-Lola le toma la mano a Lana, sonrojándola-…molestaba, no puedo soportar eso-le acaricia la mano a su gemela, haciendo que esta tiemble por la sensación, levantándose ocultando su rubor, dando unas risitas.

-Lo entiendo…por eso mismo te lo conté ayer Lola-piensa feliz de haberla protegido, sonriendo satisfecha-…voy a dormir, buenas noches, descansa-se va de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Lola ve su mano con la que tomó la de Lana.

-Eres mi caballero…-susurra para sí misma, poniendo esa mano en su pecho, recostándose en su cama.

La fontanera baja a tomar agua, pensando en esas sensaciones después de las muestras de afecto de Lola. Solo piensa en lo unidas que han estado últimamente, pero no entiende porque esos sentimientos eran diferentes a cualquier cosa que sintió antes por cualquiera de sus hermanas y hermano. Piensa cuando la veía en el viaje de ida al certamen a su hermana, contemplando su rostro, o como se ponía cuando Lindsey le mencionó que le hubiese gustado que Lola le enseñara a besar, situaciones que podrían resumirse en admirar y proteger a su gemela, pero que no nacía por un afecto normal, sino por algo muchísimo más fuerte. Lana considera una opción, la que hace cuestionarse a sí misma.

-Debo controlarme, debe ser una etapa…-piensa en Lola, como se veía en el certamen, tan hermosa como esperaba, como se movía y expresaba. En ese momento Lana la miraba atenta y preocupada, queriendo verla triunfar y la vez notando lo bella que estaba. Pensando en eso ahora, lo que más provoca en la fontanera es un suspiro lleno de emoción. Se va a su habitación, no sin antes ver la puerta del cuarto de su gemela, despidiéndose con su mano, alegre. Se acuesta en su cama. Recuerda los típicos cuentos de caballeros y princesas, pensando en ella misma con traje de caballero junto a Lola con su vestimenta del certamen, haciéndola sonrojar, abrazando su almohada. En ese momento, se le viene a la cabeza una imagen de ella y su hermana en sus anteriormente mencionadas vestimentas, estar a punto de darse un beso, haciendo que Lana abra sus ojos por ese pensamiento. La fontanera no sabe cómo sentirse por pensar en eso con su hermana Lola. Siente una necesidad, y lenta y cariñosamente besa la foto de perfil de su hermana, donde se le ve sonriendo abrazada a su gemela-Duerme bien mi linda princesa- pone su celular a su lado, contemplando esa foto con mucho cariño, empezando a entender mejor esos sentimientos hacia ella, haciéndola considerar lo que podrían hacer el día de mañana después de la jornada escolar, entre ellas compartiendo.


	14. Te quiero mucho

**Te quiero mucho**

Las gemelas Loud aun con sus diferencias, lograron salir adelante tras las amenazas de la amiga de una de ellas. Tras una victoria llena de alegría para el resto de la familia, aun había un resentimiento en Lola. Se encuentra en su habitación vistiéndose para empezar la semana.

Lana mientras se pone un overol con un diseño similar al que tenía cuando era pequeña, reflexiona todo lo ocurrido con la amiga de su hermana princesa. Recuerda como Lindsey tiritaba en ese momento, considerando como mostró signos de supuestamente querer a Lola, con una acción arriesgada, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja, concluyendo que ella no era tan imponente como su gemela. Su curiosidad aumenta, queriendo escuchar a la muchacha, pero se echa hacia atrás considerando lo que quería hacer en su contra. Escucha que tocan su puerta.

-Pasen-invita Lana, haciendo que quien tocaba abra la puerta y entre a la habitación.

-Ese overol te queda bien, aunque un poco infantil para una chica de tu edad-la fontanera estando de espalda nota la voz de Lola, pensando en la hipocresía de su hermana. Al voltearse, ve que su gemela esta vestida con una blusa y falda rosadas con un chaleco blanco, notando unos lindos zapatos rosados, llamándole la atención, tratando de disimularlo.

-Te vez bien-dice la fontanera.

-Siempre me veo bien tonta-responde sonriéndole.

-Si, por algo ganaste ayer-agrega Lana con una expresión de orgullo.

-Bueno si los certámenes fuesen solo quien es más linda lo tendría más fácil-Lola revisa su celular mientras le habla.

-¿Pero gracias a quién?-pregunta la mecánica con aires de grandeza acercándose a su hermana con una gran sonrisa, apuntándose a ella misma constantemente.

-Pasando a otro tema…-Lana se decepciona al ser ignorada-Deberíamos considerar varias cosas-propone ya apartando la vista de su celular con seriedad.

-¿Arreglar autos?, ¿competencia de figuras de barro?, ¿algo relacionado al vomito?-pregunta emocionada.

-No, no y eso ni siquiera lo consideraría, pensaba...-da un suspiro-en ella-la emoción en la chica con overol cambia a una leve seriedad.

-Sabes, estuve pensando en eso…entiendo que ella nos quería hacer mal, pero…-recuerda cuando ella juzgó la amistad entre Lola y la pelirroja, está enfadándose al borde de las lágrimas-…tras lo ocurrido, ella hasta no compitió.

-Vergüenza, yo tampoco me presentaría a una competencia de ese nivel después de ese numerito-opina ligeramente molesta.

-Lo sé, pero…ella…-rasca su cabeza pensando en ello.

-¿Sabes que?, le estoy dando muchas vueltas a esto, solo que vuelva a ser mi enemiga, digo, antes era una rivalidad natural, ahora con lo que te hizo, con lo que trató de hacernos siento que la detesto más que cuando fuimos pequeñas…supongo que es uno de los precios de esta pasión-dice de manera seria, mirando por la ventana de la habitación de Lana, mientras esta la ve con un rubor en su rostro.

-_Gracias Lola_-piensa mientras observa a su gemela detenidamente. Entonces se exalta al darse cuenta de lo que hace-_Debo tranquilizarme, estoy confundida…pero_-en eso, Lola se gira viéndola directamente, notando la fontanera su hermoso cabello, su rostro, como su ropa hace relucir aún más la belleza de la chica.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunta con una sonrisa tranquila, haciendo sudar un poco a Lana.

-_Te vez muy linda, bueno, normalmente eres hermosa…¡tranquilízate!_-la fontanera le devuelve la sonrisa-Solo pienso en mi sueldo como tu entrenadora-fingiendo su preocupación monetaria, con confianza pone su mano en frente de Lola. La princesa Loud emite una pequeña risa, una risa corta pero tierna, poniendo más emocionada a Lana.

-Mejor bajemos con los demás y espero que te hayas lavado, no pienso estar cerca de una hermana sucia-la regaña apuntándola con el dedo mientras se ríe, saliendo de la habitación.

-Ya vas a ver qué tan sucia te voy a dejar…-dice en voz baja con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero entonces se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, sonrojándose-Obviamente me refiero a tirarle lodo, ¡solo a eso! -exclama nerviosa- ¿por qué pensé eso de otra manera?, quizás sea por estar tanto tiempo lejos de un auto, del aceite, del lodo lleno de gusanos, del vomito de…-entonces, Lana nota que su hermana menor, su vecina del frente, la está viendo a través de su puerta abierta-¿Cuánto tiempo estas ahí?-pregunta sin transmitir alguna emoción.

-Lo suficiente como para asquearme-tras confesarle tranquilamente, le sonríe de manera incomoda.

-No tanto como ser vestida por Lola-Lana la molesta sonriéndole, a lo que se acerca a ella y dándole una palmada en su espalda.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes-explica Lily viéndola entrecerrando sus ojos-…además, se de tu secreto…-al oír esas palabras junto a un tono malicioso, Lana se pone nerviosa.

-Mi…¿secreto?-la ve mientras suda frío.

El peliblanco está de pie en su habitación, inhalando y exhalando, lleno de confianza, pensando en las palabras de Leni. Se gira, ve al frente, empieza a dudar, poniendo su vista al suelo por un momento.

-Sé que puedo hacerlo…-se dice para sí mismo con seriedad-…tu puedes Lincoln-suspira, ve al frente, toma aire mientras cierra los ojos para luego abrirlos-Hola, no los había…-el peliblanco se detiene, sin tener algo que decir-Mejor lo hago en otro momento-sale de su habitación tras lo dicho.

Los Louds se encuentran en la cocina, tomando el desayuno, solo encontrándose ausentes Rita y el Señor Lynn para salir a cotizar decoración y hornos para el restaurante, siendo Leni y Lisa quienes se encargaban de sus hermanas y su comida.

-Gracias por ayudarme Lisa-dice alegre la rubia mayor.

-No hay problema alguno hermana mayor, el homo sapiens de nombre Lincoln aun no baja de su cuarto, asi que para que no se nos haga tarde, es mejor hacer esto rápido.

-Te veo con un poco de ojeras Lisa, ¿dormiste bien? -pregunta la modista al ver las no tan notorias ojeras de su hermana menor, quien da una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa.

-Claro, es que, mis exámenes para los chicos deben ser de lo más desafiantes, dicen que esa universidad es de gran exigencia, cosa que no estoy de acuerdo y que estoy dispuesta a arreglar, me lo agradecerán los alumnos-comenta disimulando su nerviosismo con éxito.

La menor de la familia ve a su único hermano varón llegar donde ellas, notándolo más tranquilo que de costumbre, o al menos en estos últimos días.

-Sería bueno que comas lo antes posible-sugiere la pequeña rubia.

-Sí, tenía cosas que confirmar, yo las llevaré hoy-avisa el muchacho mientras se hace un café.

-Oh, Lincoln, al verte tomar café me hace pensar lo mucho que creciste-dice Leni enternecida al ver a su hermanito echando las cucharadas a su taza.

-Es solo café-contesta el peliblanco dando una leve sonrisa mientras sirve su agua caliente, para luego voltearse y darse cuenta que Lola revisa su celular de manera intranquila.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, Lincoln conduce el vehículo familiar dejando a Leni y Lisa solas en casa. Faltando unos minutos para dejar a sus hermanas en sus respectivos establecimientos escolares, Lily desde el asiento de atrás de Lana se acera a esta para hablarle al oído.

-Vamos Lana, no debes avergonzarte-le susurra la pequeña.

-No debiste entrar a mi cuarto-susurra molesta la fontanera.

-Tenía que ayudar a limpiar tu habitación, y vaya que lo tuve que hacer-replica la pequeña recordando el polvo que se acumuló y la ventana manchada de excremento de animales, provocando que tirite del asco.

-Solo no le digas a los chicos-exige viéndola fijamente.

-No seas exagerada, solo acepta que te gustan los vestidos lindos-al susurrarle eso, Lana le hace una seña con su dedo para que no le hable de eso.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunta Lucy quien se encuentra sentada al lado de Lily, asustando a las dos rubias.

-De nada importante-sonríe nerviosa la fontanera, Lily rueda los ojos ante la acción de su hermana mayor.

-Oye Lincoln, te ves algo preocupado-expresa Lola con un aparente desinterés mientras sigue revisando su celular, hablándole desde atrás al albino quien se encuentra conduciendo.

-No te preocupes Lola, solo cosas de la escuela-contesta, conduciendo calmado al notar la hora, calculando que llegarían a tiempo.

Algunas chicas fueron a felicitar a Lola por su triunfo, recibiendo elogios por estas, mientras que otras a la distancia la ven con repudio, odio y demás sentimientos negativos, pero a la rubia solo le importan los buenos tratos.

-¡Hasta luego!-se despide Lola de sus admiradoras, mientras Lana sale del baño.

-Ambas nos despedimos de lo nuestro-dice Lana mientras se soba aliviada el estómago, obteniendo por parte de su gemela una fija y seria hacia ella.

-Espero que no hayas querido decir algo con ese comentario-la chica con overol solo la ve extrañada, sin saber a lo que se refiere.

-No entiendo porque tienes tantos admiradores, digo, yo igual tengo lo mío-comenta poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras camina junto a su gemela. Lola la ve, provocándole una sonrisa junto una sensación agradable, pero cuando Lana se gira para verla, la chica de ropas rosadas enfoca su mirada al frente tosiendo un poco para disimular-Oye Lola…-la fontanera le habla con cierta preocupación-…¿por qué estabas tan seria en el desayuno mientras mirabas tu celular?- ante la pregunta, Lola suspira con pesar, sabiendo que le tiene que contestar.

-Pues, lo de siempre, comentarios de chicas que me conocieron, no muy agradables ante la noticia de mi victoria-contesta sin mucho ánimo, haciendo que Lana ponga su mano en el hombro de su acompañante.

-No tomes en cuenta a esas chicas, solo te conocieron como eras de más pequeña, no como eres ahora-trata de consolarla, dándole a la vez una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Bueno, los comentarios negativos en sí, no son lo que me molestan, sino lo que esos comentarios en específico decían…-Lana le presta más atención-…creen que amenacé a Lindsey, por eso la causa de su ausencia en el certamen-al escuchar eso, la fontanera mira hacia arriba fastidiada.

-Si supieran-Lola nota su molestia.

-No te enojes, solo que…bueno, justo cuando trato de ser mejor, llega esa gente a pensar eso, pero hay algo más que me preocupa, y mucho más-su gemela la mira expectante- Quería hablar con ella, trate de hablarle, pero no me contesta y me fije en sus redes sociales. No publicó nada.

-¿Eso es raro?

-Pues suele publicar historias o subir fotos al menos una vez al día…me preocupa-admite la rubia.

-Mira Lola, sé que sonará extraño sobretodo viniendo de mí, pero, deberías hablar con ella, para dejar claro todo, es mejor tener todo por entendido que dejar con dudas.

-Pero aun asi trató de perjudicarme, no será fácil volver a mirarla siquiera tras una traición asi-comenta decepcionada, pensando en lo que compartieron estos años. Lana solo piensa en la joven Sweetwater, tratando de encontrar sentido a su actuar, el porqué de perjudicar a Lola después de años de una supuesta amistad, ¿lo trato antes?, ¿qué clase de plan tenía para perjudicar a Lola?, ¿cómo ella misma cambió los planes de Lindsey frente a Lola?, pero otras dudas rondaron.

-_¿Por qué Lindsey se veía tan afectada después de que le revelase a Lola sobre su plan?, digo, como mucho se hubiera enfadado, ¿pero llorar?, no lo sé, pero lo más importante…¿por qué dejó el certamen?, ¿era parte de su plan para que la gente sospeche que Lola la amenazó?, no le veo mucho sentido a eso, al final se vería mal igualmente tras ceder ante mi hermana…_-las gemelas entran al salón de clases, la fontanera por su parte dejando que más de sus compañeros la feliciten, mientras ve a otros que tratan de evitarla o prestarle atención-_Aun hay rencor entre ella, puede que Lindsey no sea su único problema_-mira a su gemela quien contenta agradece los elogios de parte de sus compañeros.

En la residencia de los Louds, la modista limpia la casa, siendo muy cuidadosa. Lisa por su parte, tras reparar un micrófono en la sala, se levanta del sofá, llevándose sus herramientas.

-Unidad fraternal femenina de nombre Leni, voy a estar ocupada en la planta superior, si necesitas algo, solo llámame-avisa la chica genio.

-No te preocupes Lisa, aunque, ¿no te inquieta que este aquí yo sola limpiando? -ante la pregunta, Lisa la ve sin comprender a que se refiere.

-No exageres, además, confío en ti-da una muy leve sonrisa, alegrando a la modista, quien le da un abrazo, el cual Lisa no opone resistencia, pero no reacciona de ninguna manera. Ya una vez que su hermana mayor la soltó, la chica de cabello castaño sube las escaleras, con un semblante serio.

-¿Lindsey no llegó?-pregunta Lola a una de las compañeras de la mencionada.

-Asi es, dijo que estaba en cama o algo asi-informa la muchacha. Lola va donde Lana para informarle sobre lo que le dijo la chica.

-Ella no está en la escuela-dice con preocupación.

-Tendremos que tratar otro día cuando si venga, o quizás podrías seguir intentando con llamarla o mejor aún, ir a su casa-propone la mecánica, su gemela por otra parte solo asiente.

Mientras ellas caminan por los pasillos, un grupo chicas caminan a su lado.

-Buen triunfo el de ayer Lola, ¿con que chantajeaste a Lindsey?-pregunta molesta una de ellas.

-No apareció en la competencia y no llegó hoy, ¿por qué será?-dice otra.

-Ella debe saberlo, es su amiga-comenta una de las chicas en un tono burlesco mientras ella y sus amigas se alejan.

-No les hagas caso-le susurra la fontanera a su hermana, viendo que esta tiene una mirada de desdén ante los comentarios. Al verla asi, en un intento para consolarla, le acaricia su hombro, ante este acto, Lola pone una mirada cariñosa, apartando la mano de su gemela.

-No ensucies mi hombro-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, Lana se ríe un poco ante esa actitud.

-Oye niña mimada, ¿te parece si salimos a comer pizza en el mall? -pregunta entusiasta, pero al notar una mirada de preocupación por parte de Lola, su entusiasmo baja.

-Lana, mira, quede en salir con Leni y, bueno…-su gemela la interrumpe.

-¡No te preocupes!, no tienes que justificarme nada-la mira de manera comprensiva-Si necesitas hacer algo con Leni, está bien-ante la actitud de su hermana, Lola le da una mirada cariñosa, abrazándola al instante. Al hacer eso, Lana siente un leve temblor por todo su cuerpo, un nerviosismo que provocaría un sonrojo completo en su rostro, el cual logra controlar con mucho esfuerzo. No entiende por qué, son hermanas, quizás peleaban mucho, pero de vez en cuando se mostraban afecto normalmente, pero desde hace un tiempo, su afecto con Lola ha llegado a ser mayor, volviéndose incluso más cercanas. Solo una respuesta llegaba a ella, y dicha respuesta la sobresalta.

-¡Ugh!, cierto que eres sucia-se aparta rápidamente, burlándose de la plomera, teniendo como resultado que esta se ría nerviosa.

Una vez el muchacho de cabellera blanca entra al Vanzilla, ordena sus cuadernos, tranquilo al entender toda la materia nueva de matemáticas, esto luego de obtener un nueve en su último examen, pensando en cómo agradecerle a Leni y a Lisa por el apoyo, tanto fraternal por parte de la modista, como por la ayuda a la hora de preguntarle a su hermana menor algo que no le quedaba claro. Piensa en lo difícil que lo tenía estos años, pero al expresar lo que sentía, se da cuenta que fue para bien. Al poner las llaves, motor del vehículo familiar empieza a sonar, andando en busca de sus hermanas.

Ya luego de ir a buscar a Lucy, Lana y Lola, falta solo ir por Lily. Mientras conduce, Lincoln nota que las gemelas conversan animadamente, haciendo que se sienta bien, viendo que ambas se han llevado bien. El muchacho se da cuenta que le falta una persona en particular para darle las gracias.

Al llegar a la residencia Loud, Lola se va rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa, saludando a Leni quien se encuentra trabajando en un diseño con su máquina para costura. Al ver a los demás entrando, guarda inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo mientras lleva su máquina a la planta alta. La fontanera no se siente muy emocionada, por lado no quiere encerrar tanto a su gemela con ella, pero por otro tenía muchas ganas de pasar la tarde con ella, comiendo, jugando en su carro, riendo, muy cercanas, abrazándose. Al pensar en eso último, Lana se sobresalta, llamando la atención de Lily, pero por un breve momento, siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación que comparte con Leni. La amante del lodo va donde su hermana de ropas rosas, tratando de que no suene poco emocionada.

-Entonces, ¿mañana podemos tener nuestra pequeña celebración? -pregunta Lana a su gemela-Digo, no creo que ahora reemplaces los entrenamientos por Leni-la mira con una falsa seriedad, alzando una ceja. Lola ante la reacción de la plomera, se tapa la boca mientras emite unas risitas, su gemela se da cuenta, sin entender por qué- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? -pregunta confundida, entonces la princesa Loud la ve entretenida.

-¿Estas celosa?- se limpia una lagrima. Lana ante la pregunta se pone nerviosa, aunque sin expresarlo. La intuición de su hermana la deja sin respuesta, dándose cuenta que, si no le responde o hace algo, podría sonrojarse enfrente de ella. Se lanza encima de ella y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Eres muy ególatra princesita!-dice entre risas mientras aun molesta a Lola con las cosquillas.

-¡Tonta!, ¡basta!, ¡es una orden!-ríe muy entretenida mientras Lana sigue con su juego, a lo que Lana la llave al sofá para seguir haciéndole cosquillas. Lincoln las ve desde la cocina, contento por verlas unidas. Sin embargo, mientras más las ve, más nota que están muy cerca, algo que hace surgir dudas en el peliblanco-¡Suficiente Lana!-la aparta empujándola, levantándose del sofá limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Ya sé cómo yo puedo dominarte-sonríe mientras levanta una ceja, recibiendo el golpe de un cojín lanzado por Lola.

-A veces te detesto-camina a la escalera mientras la ve con una sonrisa, para luego subir a su habitación-Voy a cambiarme-informa a su hermana, quien se le queda viendo con una mirada cariñosa mientras sube. Lincoln ve brevemente extrañado a su hermana fontanera, cuando ella se dirige a la cocina, haciendo que el muchacho aparte su vista de ella.

-Lana, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -pregunta el mayor a cargo.

-Claro Linky, mientras no sea para ordenarme sobre algo…-le contesta relajada, abriendo el refrigerador en busca de comida.

-Solamente quería darte las gracias hermanita-al escuchar eso, Lana cierra el refrigerador y centra su vista en Lincoln.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta sin entender.

-Por ayudarme con Lola-le contesta con una sonrisa, haciendo que su hermana se la corresponda.

-Tu siempre nos ayudas, tenemos que ayudarte de vez en cuando, además, no solo lo hice por ti-le explica calmada.

-Y por eso también-abraza a su hermana, avergonzándola al principio, pero de a poco le corresponde el abrazo, estando contenta por la muestra de afecto.

-Eso hacen los hermanos Linky-el mencionado la suelta-Bien, tengo que ver cómo aprovechar mi tarde de inicio de semana.

-¿Estudiar?, ¿por ejemplo?- la ve fijamente con una sonrisa dedicada a molestarla. La mecánica se ríe por ello y se va de la cocina. Mientras la ve alejarse para subir a su habitación, Lincoln empieza a pensar en lo cercanas que se han vuelto, pero por alguna razón, le extrañó lo afectivas que estaban sus gemelas mientras jugaban a las cosquillas-Estoy pensando en eso demás-se dice para sí mismo, empezando a ordenar la cocina, pero dejando ese tema para pensar después cuando no tenga una cena que preparar, al saber que sus padres regresarán más tarde a la residencia Loud.

Pasan menos de diez minutos para que Lola y Leni salgan al centro comercial, despidiéndose del resto. Lily una vez se despide de ellas, sube al piso de arriba, toca la puerta cuidadosamente. Escucha a alguien acercándose a la puerta, abriendo la misma de inmediato.

-Oh, unidad fraternal menor, ¿necesitas algo? -pregunta con su tono habitual a la pequeña rubia.

-Oye Lisa, ¿puedo ayudarte con alguno de tus experimentos? -ante la consulta, Lisa la ve fijamente, rascándose la barbilla.

-No lo sé hermana menor, no es necesario que hagas esto, puede aburrirte-al decir esto pone sus manos detrás.

-No soy fácil para aburrir, además, con las cosas locas que haces ahí dentro dudo que me quede dormida-explica la pequeña rubia.

-Aun no lo sé- se rasca la barbilla mientras piensa en ello.

-Me gustaría saber que son las cosas grandiosas que haces, digo, debe ser difícil dedicar horas en lo que te gusta y que nadie le interesa la mayor parte del tiempo, asi que como tú me demostraste tu lado amable, quisiera estar a tu lado, y lo digo en serio Lisa, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, estuve contigo cuando era una bebé, al menos debemos conocernos mucho más, tu dedicaste tiempo en mí, ahora yo lo quiero dedicar a ti-al terminar de decir eso, Lisa sigue considerándolo-¡Por favor!- Lily la mira con ternura, provocando que Lisa no pueda negarse.

-Bien, lo pensaré, podrías ayudarme mañana, pero ahora tengo que terminar unos pedidos de mis compañeros científicos, y que quede claro que no me convenciste con esa mirada que usamos con Lincoln- le aclara en un tono serio, pero al momento en que su hermanita la abraza, la chica genio de la casa se sonroja, tosiendo un poco, a lo que Lily se aparta de ella.

-Gracias Lisa, cuando estés libre mi avisas hermana-al ver a Lily marchándose con una gran sonrisa y escucharla decir "hermana" con tanto cariño, hace que sonría un poco de inmediato.

-_No soy tanto de aferrarme a los sentimientos, pero…_-escucha que alguien le envio un mensaje a su celular. Empieza a leer los mensajes de sus colegas, pidiendo avances. La chica de cabellos castaños suspira, pensando la vez en que salió con Lily y Leni, dándose cuenta en lo divertido que fue ese día, a pesar de haber tenido otras intenciones, también cuando junto a la pequeña rubia hicieron una entrada para la cena. Luego piensa en la sonrisa de su hermana menor, empezando a sentir una impotencia-Debo controlar esto, por eso no me emociono mucho…-inhala y exhala, yendo a trabajar a su habitación.

Más tarde, en la habitación de la chica con overol, esta revisa su celular aburrida, cuando escucha el llamado para la cena. Baja y nota que sus hermanas llegaron con sus padres, estos después de un día agitado en el restaurante. Durante la cena, todos en la mesa hablan de diversos temas, Lincoln por su parte se encuentra callado comiendo, notando que Lola y Lana conversan muy enérgicamente, entre risas por las cosas que hizo la princesita con su hermana mayor en el centro comercial, notando una cercanía que, si bien le agrada ver, nota algo extraño.

-_Debo estar muy aburrido, a lo mejor por eso pienso demás de lo que debería_-piensa para sí mismo mientras toma su vaso con jugo.

Ya haciéndose tarde, todos los miembros de la familia Loud se prepara para descansar. Lana se encuentra en su habitación terminando de ponerse su pijama, cuando siente que alguien llama a su puerta. La fontanera abre y ve que se trata de su hermana Lola, quien, al verla con su ropa de dormir, admite que aún se ve hermosa, pero sin querer parecer nerviosa, trata de disimular.

-¿Qué necesita la princesa Lola de una plebeya tan genial como yo?-pregunta con un tono burlesco, provocando que Lola levanta una ceja con seriedad, solo para después soltar una pequeña risa. Entra a la habitación de su gemela, quien cierra la puerta expectante.

-Quería regalarte esto-le entrega una bolsa. La chica de gorra roja la toma, la abre y nota que se trata de un mini kit de herramientas junto a unos zapatos rojos que le encantan de inmediato.

-Herramientas nuevas y estos lindos zapatos-dice con una autentica felicidad ante los presentes.

-Se verían bien con tu vestido nuevo-comenta Lola, pero Lana le hace una seña de silencio al no decir eso en susurro.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta contenta por los regalos y por el gesto de su hermana.

-Por estar siempre a mi lado-explica con un rubor en su rostro-Siento que te debo mucho, Lana, tu eres mi gemela, no solo eres mi mejor amiga, sino que alguien muy importante-la gemela amante del lodo la ve un poco sonrojada mientras le sigue hablando-Tu no pierdes la confianza conmigo, a pesar de que soy ególatra, cosa que aclaro no voy a corregir, y aun cuando eres muy distinta a mí a pesar de ser gemelas, eso no me importa, ¿sabes por qué?, porque tú me has dado ese cariño que me hacía falta, eres amable conmigo, una chica que desde pequeña no fue precisamente una niña buena, pero el solo hecho de que seas tan buena, tan cercana a mí, aun cuando eres muy molestosa y sucia conmigo, hace ver que eres única, lo que trato de decir es que…te quiero mucho-Lola con su sonrojo es interrumpida por Lana.

-Lola…-la mencionada apenada ve al piso mientras escucha a su gemela-Eres muy cursi-ríe ante lo dicho por su gemela, quien se molesta, alzando su vista hacia ella, pero su mirada cambia de enojo a ternura, notando que en el rostro de la fontanera hay lagrimas bajando hasta sus mejillas, algo que Lana nota apenada.

-Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de lo tuyo con Lindsey, no me imagino el estrés que debiste pasar por ella-expresa con un poco de culpa, pero su gemela en cambio la toma de los hombros, para después abrazarla, haciendo que su corazón lata más producto de esto.

-Gracias Lola, yo igual te quiero-expresa con sinceridad la fontanera a la princesa quien ahora la ve al rostro.

-Me alegra…aunque...-Lana la ve expectante por lo que diría-…aunque creo que deberías bañarte mañana si o si-expresa con molestia-Digo, ¡¿te has olido?!, al levantar tu brazo me da nauseas, ¡ugh!, ya verás que con tanto cariño que te doy te daré un baño con mucho enojo por parte mía-se va de la habitación aparentemente enfadada por el olor de su gemela, quien se le queda viendo.

-Discúlpeme princesa Lola, debe saber mucho de limpieza teniendo en cuenta que está siempre al lado de la niña sucia-dice con una falsa molestia, viéndola fijamente.

-Buenas noches enlodada- con aires de grandeza se larga cerrando la puerta. Lola mientras se aleja, su sonrisa aumenta, encontrándose contenta. Entra a su habitación, sentándose en su cama. Agarra una almohada, cierra los ojos y le da un beso, para después suspirar con alegría, cuando nota que manchó su almohada con el lápiz labial, riendo un poco por eso.

La fontanera piensa en lo que le dijo su gemela, suspirando contenta. Todo el mal rato que le hizo pasar Lindsey valió la pena, solo para estar más unida con su hermana que antes. Piensa en todo lo que han pasado, sumado a lo de hoy, desencadenando muchos sentimientos, para concluir en algo que ya sospechaba de ella misma, de que tanto la quiere.

-Estoy enamorada de ella-pone sus manos en su pecho. Piensa en lo que esas palabras significan, pero no le importa, solo le da importancia a una cosa, tratándose de la felicidad de su princesa, a pesar de que siempre pensó que los cuentos que le gustaban a su hermana eran cursis, ahora ella es la que se siente cursi, riendo un poco ante esa reflexión, y además ponerse contenta al seguir pensando en ella. Sacando su gorra roja y poniéndola al lado de su cama, preparándose para descansar, mientras acaricia su almohada con una mirada cariñosa.


	15. Mi querida Lola

**Mi querida Lola**

Aquel día, al escuchar las palabras de su gemela, para luego ver los ojos temerosos de su amiga, sabía en quién creer, no necesitaba nada más que el valor de la fontanera, como de la confirmación de la pelirroja para expulsar su ira de manera certera, quebrando de un momento a otro una amistad que evolucionó al ser antes una rivalidad que llegaba en muchas ocasiones al odio, el cual regresó en esa ocasión. Pensamientos que pasan por Lola quien revisa si le llegaron nuevos mensajes.

-_Aun no me contesta_-piensa Lola mientras desayuna con toda la familia, pensando en la situación de la chica de apellido Sweetwater- _Si bien había roto su teléfono, el impacto no fue lo suficiente como para dejarlo inservible, incluso los mensajes los pudo haber contestado desde su laptop_-piensa mientras inquieta da pequeñas pisadas constantes-_Me está preocupando_-el recuerdo breve de la vez en que la encontró llorando hace años pasa por su mente, suspirando a esto.

-Lola, ¿estás bien? -la amenaza rosa sale de sus pensamientos por su hermanita rubia, quien la ve curiosa. Lola le da una leve sonrisa.

-Claro hermanita, solo pensaba en algunas cosas-le dice relajada. Lily al escucharla un poco más animada le devuelve la sonrisa, cuando de repente nota que Lisa termina su desayuno y deja el plato y servicios en el lavamanos.

-¿Todo bien con la cerebrito?-pregunta ya más normal, algo que agradece Lily quien se one más cómoda.

-¡Por supuesto!, hoy la ayudaré con sus experimentos-informa alegre, pero por parte de su hermana mayor, pone una mirada fija y seria a su hermana genio.

-No le pasará nada malo Lola-dice tranquila y seria al notar la mirada de la mencionada.

-Si le pasa algo…-comenta seria mientras la ve fijamente y tras eso, come una tostada, dando una mordida que incomoda a Lisa, quien no lo exterioriza.

-Entonces, después de la escuela Lisa, ¿okey?-pregunta la rubia pequeña, a lo que la genio por distraerse por la casi amenaza de Lola, gira su mirada a la pequeña.

-Claro que si unidad fraternal menor-le confirma con su característico tono serio.

En la habitación de quien perteneció a Luna y Luan, Lana camina de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que dijo ayer en la noche, sonrojada.

-Debí enamorarme de ella-se dirige a la ventana, dejando que el aire mañanero pase, tranquilizándola, pero no lo suficiente como para que su preocupación se vaya. Siente que alguien entra a su cuarto.

-¿No vienes a desayunar?-pregunta Lincoln con curiosidad en su mirada.

-No Lincoln, solo, no tengo hambre, eso solamente, me bastará con una manzana-contesta pasando su vista del exterior a su hermano mayor, dándole una expresión de tranquilidad.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunta un poco preocupado el peliblanco.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?-cuestiona con una actitud más confiada.

-¡Porque no vienes a comer genio!-exclama Lola, quien aparece al lado de Lincoln, asustando a este e incomodando de cierta manera a su gemela.

-Bueno, no tenía hambre-contesta con una sonrisa algo forzada, tratando de no sonrojarse.

-Debes comer tu desayuno o de lo contrario seguirás igual de tonta-dice con una mirada provocadora, retirándose de la habitación, obteniendo una mirada de confusión por parte de Lana.

-Esa tonta…-da un pequeño gruñido de enfado, saliendo de su habitación pasando al lado de su hermano. Mientras baja por la escalera, su enojo pasa a un cariño ante la actitud de su gemela-_Esa tarada se ve linda cuando se enfada…estúpida princesa mimada_-sale de su casa para subirse al Vanzilla, encontrándose a Lily y Lucy en el vehículo.

Lincoln va a su habitación buscando algunas cosas más, cuando al salir se encuentra en el pasillo con su hermana mayor.

-Te tengo unas buenas noticias-avisa la rubia contenta-Estuve hablando ayer con las chicas en video llamada y me dijeron que vendrían juntas el próximo mes-al escuchar eso, el peliblanco siente una gran emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo, entre estrés, miedo, alegría y demás.

-¿En serio?-pregunta con calma.

-Sí, pero Lori llegará después, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, además Los Casagrande necesitarán ayuda extra con el negocio y ella se ofreció-informa a su hermano menor, a lo que camina bajando las escaleras-Me quedan más días para aprovechar con mi familia, asi que alcanzaran a llegar y podré irme con ellas, asi que tenemos que planear una gran fiesta e reunión familiar, pero por ahora ayudaré a papá-dice contenta para después bajar al comedor.

-Bien…-el muchacho mira a la pared tras la noticia. Ve la hora, dándose cuenta que se hace tarde, corriendo a dejar a sus hermanas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunta Lola molesta por la demora del conductor.

-Me llegaron noticias…-dice para después encender el motor, conduciendo para dejar a sus hermanas a sus respectivos establecimientos escolares. En el recorrido, sin que Lola o alguna de sus hermanas se diera cuenta, Lana da miradas disimuladas a su gemela con una ligera sonrisa, viendo como el viento del camino mueve levemente el cabello dorado de su querida princesa rosa. Si bien es cuidadosa con que sus hermanas no se den cuenta de sus miradas, no considera a quien se encuentra conduciendo. El recorrido sigue con calma.

-¿Por qué tuve que ser débil?-una chica en su cama piensa con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de su habitación, como si estuviese en lo más hondo de la miseria, recordando cómo pasó de dominante a dominada al ver los ojos de la gemela de su mejor amiga, misma mirada que miró en ella_-¿Miedo a un fracaso seguro?...¿de no ganar?...¿de escucharlos?..._-las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¡¿Aun no saben nada de ella?!-exclama Lola a una de las compañeras de Lindsey, quien niega con la cabeza algo asustada-Bien, gracias-se va donde Lana, continuando con su camino al salón de clases.

-¿No le habrá pasado algo?-la preocupación en Lana empieza a notarse-Sé que me amenazó y todo eso, pero…-su gemela deja su palma en el hombro de la fontanera.

-Tendré que ir a su casa hoy-dice cabizbaja.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasó con lo nuestro? –pregunta con decepción, pero se corrige con un rubor en su rostro con la pregunta-Quiero decir, con nuestra salida juntas, aun no celebramos como corresponde tu victoria entre las dos-ríe nerviosa, obteniendo una mirada calmada con una sonrisa tranquila. La expresión de Lola, provoca una sensación agradable en el pecho de su hermana gemela, quien le encanta ese rostro tan pacifico de la rubia.

-Solo será unos minutos, no te preocupes-tranquiliza a la fontanera, quien tratando de calmarse trata de tocar otro tema, dándole una mirada confiada a la princesa Loud.

-Asi que pones tu mano en la chica sucia, ¿no?-mira con provocación, exaltando a Lola, quien quita su palma al instante con molestia y un pequeño rubor.

-No me di cuenta-dice a regañadientes.

-Quiero informarte que si me bañe-dice con orgullo tras la expresión de su gemela, quien ahora la ve sorprendida. Lola se acerca a ella, la huele y se da cuenta que es verdad lo que le dice.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunta viéndola incrédula.

-Vamos, no ve bañare seguido, pero no por eso seguiría oliendo a estiércol por cuenta propia, principalmente porque sé que en clases sería lo suficientemente pestilente, haciendo que llamen a mamá y papá-su gemela la ve sin expresión alguna, para después reírse enfrente de ella.

-¿Quieres decir que te bañaste para que no te regañen mamá y papá?, que infantil, mejor vamos-se le adelanta para entrar al salón de clases, mientras Lana pone una cara contenta al escuchar la risa de la rubia, siguiéndola.

Sin prestar mayor atención a lo que la profesora decía, Lana piensa en su hermana quien si está escuchando a la maestra. Una gran alegría en Lana está presente, el solo hecho de estar con ella, de que sean tan unidas, la hace feliz, sumado a que los conflictos que Lola tuvo con su actitud ante Lincoln, para luego con su amiga Lindsey, su lazo es más fuerte. Considera lo que podrían hacer en la tarde, como pasear en el parque, a lo mejor tomadas de la mano, o comer pizza muy juntas la una de la otra, a lo mejor igual correr con su vehículo, teniendo un picnic, abrazándose y revolcándose en el césped al molestarse mutuamente, para luego, ver el rostro de su gemela, pasar de sus ojos a sus labios, acercándose, dándose cuenta que su acompañante no tiene una reacción negativa mientras más se acerca, teniendo esa misma mirada pasiva, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo como sus labios tocan los de ella. Al tener esa imagen en su cabeza, tiene un notorio sonrojo quien por suerte nadie nota. Entonces un pensamiento de ellas actuando de igual manera al lado de su familia hace que su sonrisa disminuya. Una pena en ella se hace presente, siendo vista por su compañera de asiento.

-¿Estas bien?-susurra la chica de ropas rosadas a la mecánica, quien se sobresalta un poco.

-No, no es nada, es solo que me aburro con esta clases-Lola le da una pequeña sonrisa, devolviendo su atención a la maestra.

-_Si se lo digo…¿me odiará?, no debo darlo por hecho, ella es mi hermana, por eso me trata con cariño…¡pero es tan doloroso!, la quiero mucho…aun si acepta…-_una imagen de desapruebo por parte de su propia familia la inquieta.

La fontanera se encuentra debajo de un árbol, siendo donde tuvo su discusión con Lindsey, pensando en su situación.

-_Debo estar confundida, eso debe ser, debo quererla tanto que…¡la amo!, ¿Por qué justo de ella?, debo ser fuerte, lo nuestro será difícil, lo mío es solo un capricho, eso debe ser, apenas soy una adolescente, no estoy pensando con madurez…¿por eso sufro tanto al pensar que no puedo con ella?_-unas lágrimas bajan de sus mejillas, llamándole la atención a la plomera-Debo tomármelo con calma, solo necesito descansar-se levanta, poniendo una mano en el árbol, recordando algo que dijo la pelirroja aquel día.

-_¿Estas celosa?_-al recordar eso, Lana mira hacia arriba, viendo las hojas junto a la luz del día, dando una hermosa vista.

-Creo que debo ir a planear mi celebración con Lola-se va caminando con calma.

Al entrar a los pasillos, se encuentra con un par de chicas, quienes se detienen enfrente de ella con una mirada seria, alertando a la chica de gorra roja.

-¿Qué le hizo tu hermana a Lindsey?-pregunta una de pelo largo.

-Segundo día que no va a la escuela, seguramente esa rubia estúpida le hizo algo-dice con enfado otra de pelos rizados, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Oigan, no se metan con mi hermana, aparte, nosotras igual queremos sabe que le sucedió-explica con un poco de molestia en su tono y mirada.

-Es difícil quitarnos la imagen de mocosa autoritaria que tenía tu gemela -dice fríamente la chica de pelo largo, pero Lana no les hace caso y sigue su camino-¡Sigue tu camino fontanera!, puede que tu hermana fue su amiga, pero eso no quita que su rivalidad terminara-al decir esto, continua junto a las otras chicas con su camino.

-Eso lo sé, pero…-Lana piensa en aquel momento cuando le pregunto a Lindsey si aún odiaba a Lola, causando que la pelirroja se enfade-_Cuando le conté todo a Lola, ¿Por qué Lindsey se expresaba triste?, si se supone que la odia, es más, ¿Por qué no se defendió después de que mi hermana la abofeteo?, ¿Por qué lloró?, a lo mejor…_\- se encuentra de frente con su gemela, saludándola con una expresión de tranquilidad.

-Lola…-la chica pelirroja abre algo sacando una tapa, viéndose en el espejo, con la poca luz del día que alcanza a dar a su cuarto.

-Note a un par de chicas que me miraban con repudio, ¿no te las habrás topado?, quería preguntarles sobre Lindsey, pero me ignoraron-Lola camina junto a su gemela.

-Si te refieres a la de pelo largo y la de pelo rizado, pues, si, pero no quiero amargarte el descanso con lo que insinuaban-comenta seriamente-…aunque, con lo que te acabo de decir…-ríe un poco por ello. Lola suspira.

Ya acabadas las clases y una llamada a su hermano mayor, las gemelas van al hogar de Lindsey tras comprar unos pasajes de autobús. Ya llegando, Lola toca el timbre, recibiendo una rápida respuesta.

-_¿Quién es?_-pregunta una voz femenina de una persona mayor por el parlante.

-Hola señora Sweetwater, soy Lola Loud, soy ami-da una pequeña pausa-Soy amiga de su hija, ¿se encontrará en casa? –ante la pregunta, la señora contesta.

-_Oh, Lola loud, si, te conozco, voy avisar a Lindsey_-se deja de escuchar el sonido del parlante. Al escuchar que su antigua rival se encuentra en casa, le hizo sentir una gran calma, suspirando ante esto.

-Bien Lola, es la hora de hablar con ella-con un tono con pocos ánimos, Lana ve a su hermana, quien se le ve con determinación ante la situación.

-Si…aunque no sé cómo terminará nuestra conversación, pero será breve, asi que…-es interrumpida al escuchar encenderse el parlante.

-_Lo siento querida, Lindsey no está con energías para hablar con alguien, pero agradece que hayas venido_\- esa información genera en la rubia de ropas rosadas un pequeño enojo, dado por el no tener el valor de hablar con ella tras lo que le hizo a Lana, dándose tiempo incluso de ir a su casa para conversar las cosas y que la respuesta sea una negativa, hace que apriete sus puños, mientras su enojo crece.

-Gracias señora Sweetwater-agradece con un tono molesto, largándose de ahí al instante, siendo seguida por su gemela.

En la residencia de la familia Loud, Lily es la primera en entrar al hogar, estando contenta por el día que pasaría con su hermana mayor, siendo seguida por Lucy y por Lincoln quienes entran.

-¡Lisa!-grita emocionada la rubia menor, cuando escucha a alguien corriendo al frente de la escalera arriba.

-¡Hola hermana menor!, ¿cómo estuvo tu día de aprendizaje?-pregunta con una leve sonrisa. Lily nota una pequeña agitación en la genio de cabellera castaña.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta curiosa la pequeña.

-Afirmativo, ahora mejor prepárate porque nos vamos a la universidad, reserve un laboratorio donde tendremos el espacio necesario para hacer cualquier tipo de cosas-baja rápidamente con una mochila. Lily se pone contenta nuevamente.

Rato después de que las dos hermanas más jóvenes se fuesen, Lincoln ordena su habitación, limpiando el polvo y ordenando su cama. Ve al exterior desde su ventana, notando lo lindo que esta el día, sonriendo ante ello. Piensa en Luna, Luan y Lynn, ¿cuánto habrán cambiado?, ¿qué tan exitosas se habrán vuelto en sus hobbies?, ¿cómo ellas lo verán a él?, preguntas que pasan por la mente del muchacho de cabellos blancos. Lincoln se sienta en su cama, trata de tranquilizarse, inhala y exhala para lograrlo. Se levanta, ve al frente con una mirada calmada.

-¿Saben?, el que vengan mis hermanas dentro de poco me hace feliz, pero si se han vuelto tan…-el muchacho deja de hablar de eso. Baja su mirada con decepción, como si no hubiese hecho algo bien-No puedo…-dice para sí mismo-Mejor trato de hablar con mis amigos-abre el chat, viendo si alguno de sus amigos está conectado.

Las gemelas caminan, decepcionadas con la respuesta, más Lola, quien se le ve frunciendo el ceño. Lana tratando de hablarle se le acerca.

-¿Segura que quieres seguir tratando?-pregunta con preocupación.

-Ella se supone que era mi amiga. Lo que te hizo debe tener una razón-dice con enfado-Ella abandonó el certamen, aun cuando la humillamos, que ella no participase es demasiado, no tiene sentido, no logro entender que pasa por la cabeza de Lindsey, porque…-siente la mano de su gemela en su espalda. Cierra sus ojos, bajando su intensidad en su manera de expresarse.

-Deberíamos…-Lana le da una mirada tranquila-…vamos a celebrar, ¿no crees?-Lola abre sus ojos, sorprendiendo a su gemela. La princesa Loud la mira ya más relajada, para después tomar un taxi.

El hermoso bosque, iluminado con la luz del día, junto al sonido de los pájaros, el sonido del agua, es relajante para ambas rubias. Lana no entiende por qué su hermana la llevó ahí, pero en Lola se le ve con un poco de emoción que trata de disimular. La fontanera ve un gusano en el suelo, agarrándolo interesada. Ve a su gemela y da una mirada maliciosa.

-Lola, mira lo que tengo aquí-pone enfrente de ella un gusano, asqueando a su gemela.

-¡Lana!, no es momento para molestarme-exclama con molestia. La fontanera ante eso tira el gusano.

-Que enojona eres…-comenta entre risas.

Las gemelas siguen caminando, cuando Lola ve un árbol marcado, haciendo que la princesa viendo su celular, alegrándose y corriendo hacia los arbustos. Lana la ve extrañada.

-¿Qué haces Lola?-pregunta sin entender la actitud de su gemela, cuando esta saca del arbusto un gran canasto, llamándole la atención a la mecánica.

-¿No querías celebrar mi triunfo?, pues aquí esta-al abrir el canasto, saca un gran mantel, sacando también una gran pizza, sorprendiendo más que antes a su hermana.

-¡¿Qué?!-corre hacia ella sorprendida viendo que no solo había una, sino dos cajas de pizza con bebestibles.

-Si quieres sentarte también hay una par de sillas compactas-informa riendo.

-¿Pero como esta esto aquí?-cuestiona la fontanera viendo hambrienta la sorpresa.

-Ayer cuando salí con Leni, no solo hablábamos de moda, sino de cómo agradecerte. Ella me ayudó a planear esto, de hacer un picnic con pizza, por lo que fuimos aquí ayer, eligiendo este árbol como punto de encuentro, asi que para hoy le pidió permiso a papá para dejar el restaurante para comprar con mi dinero las pizzas y dejar el canasto especial, eso a diez minutos de diferencia de llegada mensajeándonos-se recuesta en el mantel.

-Lola…que bonita sorpresa-dice contenta-¿Estas segura de sentarte asi sin ninguna protección de la suciedad?-juzga de manera burlona.

-Tú me acostumbraste un poco a eso…-le contesta con una tierna voz y sonrisa, emocionando a su gemela-…y creo que me llegó a gustar-da unas palmadas al mantel, invitando a Lana, quien sin problema alguno la obedece.

Después de ese momento especial entre las dos, no solo disfrutando su comida, sino también hablando de diversos temas, regresan a su hogar satisfechas de su salida. Al entrar a la residencia Loud, notan que llegaron sus padres.

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo les fue?-pregunta el señor Lynn.

-Bien papá-contesta Lana. Lola logra ver en la cocina a Leni, quien le guiña el ojo de manera complica, haciendo que la princesa Loud les sonría ante esto. Justo después llegan Lisa y Lily.

-¡Hola chicas!, justo llegamos, ¿cómo les fue?-pregunta Lana.

-No muy bien-informa Lisa un poco molesta, esto después de que Lily arruinase algunos experimentos, arruinando sustancias y maquinarias accidentalmente.

-Perdón-dice la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Lily, son errores comunes en gente con un coeficiente intelectual inferior-dice en su habitual tono. Ante lo dicho, Lola y Lana la ven un poco molestas. Lisa ante esto se corrige, más por Lola-Quise decir, un coeficiente intelectual normal-se corrige. Lily da una risita por eso y pensando en el desastre que hizo en el laboratorio.

Las gemelas suben las escaleras tras la cena, molestándose mutuamente, empujándose levemente entre risas.

-Eres una glotona Lana, comiste de lo mío-se ríe recordando como Lana comió más trozos de pizza que ella.

-Pensé que lo hiciste por mi, pero si quieres te devuelvo las pizzas, solo déjame ir al baño-ante lo dicho, Lola de un sonido de asco sin dejar de reír. Entones Lana va hacia ella haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Que molestosa eres Lana!-la aparta-Voy a estar en mi cuarto-abre la puerta de su habitación para luego entrar, guiñándole a su gemela.

-Está bien-dice tranquilizándose tras reír mucho.

-Como mucho cariño, ¿no? -Lana escucha la voz de su hermano desde el cuarto de este.

-No seas celoso Linky, ¿también quieres cosquillas? -pregunta de manera burlona, el peliblanco por otra parte la ve un poco serio.

-Lana…-la mencionada le pone atención. Lincoln piensa en como la chica con overol veía a Lola, o en lo muy cercanas que se volvieron, también sus miradas-No…me estoy confundiendo-dice en susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Lana ve a Lincoln con curiosidad.

-Solo…estudien, está bien que se diviertan, pero no dejen sus tareas de lado-aconseja cariñosamente mientras soba la cabeza de Lana por encima de la gorra, molestando un poco a su hermana menor.

-Está bien-contesta con amabilidad-Voy a estar en mi habitación-se aleja del peliblanco, quien la ve con preocupación.

Sentada en su cama, Lana piensa en su situación con su hermana. Se pone a pensar, y llega a la conclusión de que no tiene confusión, que lo que siente es verdadero. Sabe lo que esto le traería.

-Debo decírselo…no, es una mala idea-dice para sí misma, con una mirada preocupada. Entonces, alguien entra sin tocar, tratándose de Lola-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta interesada.

-Lana, mira…-la princesa Loud muestra su celular, tratándose de una llamada perdida de Lindsey a la hora de la cena, sorprendiendo a Lana.

-¡¿Qué?!, Lola, ¿qué piensas hacer?-pregunta preocupada.

-No lo sé, digo, sé que me mostraba firme, pero…igual es incómodo, ya sabes…-se soba el brazo. Ante eso, Lana camina donde su hermana y la toma de las manos, sonrojándola-Lana…-baja su mirada.

-Lola, pase lo que pase Lindsey…solo te diré que…-toma un poco de aire por lo que a su juicio sería muy incómodo para ella-…que te protegeré como los caballeros tontos que protegen a sus princesas mimadas-fija su mirada a su rostro.

-¿En serio?-sonríe levemente ante ello.

-Claro mi…-Lana se detiene, apenándose por lo que le diría.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?-pregunta viéndola al rostro.

-Nada importante…-desvía su mirada.

-Dímelo…por favor-aprieta las manos de su gemela, de manera cariñosa mientras la acaricia con sus dedos, sonrojando aún más a la fontanera.

-Eres mi tonta princesa-contesta con pena, dejando impactada a Lola. Esta la ve sonrojada, viendo hacia un lado con un poco de molestia, como si estuviese avergonzada. Lola sabe lo muy cercanas que se habían vuelto, pero esas palabras demostraban más cariño, uno que hace sentir en el pecho de la amenaza rosa una linda sensación.

-Lana…-dice sin más.

-Te incomoda, ¿no?-dice sin dejar su expresión, que a estas alturas ya le parece tierna a Lola.

-Te equivocas…me parece lindo de tu parte-contesta sonriendo igualmente con sonrojada-Trataré de hablar con ella…iré a dormir Lana -Lola toma valor y quiere darle un beso de buenas noches. Lana se da cuenta de esto, recibiéndoselo, pero sin darse cuenta, el beso que ella le da a Lola llega cerca de sus labios. Lola se da cuenta de eso, pero no dice nada por eso-Buenas noches-le sonríe, saliendo de la habitación

-Lola…-Lana se da cuenta de cómo actuó su gemela-…te lo diré mañana-suspira-Te diré que te amo-dice decidida viendo el cielo nocturno desde su ventana, sacando su gorra y pensando en su gemela, la princesa Loud.


	16. Nuestro beso

**Nuestro beso**

Las gemelas Loud, Lana y Lola, se han vuelto más cercanas. El vínculo entre ellas se volvió tan cercano, que un sentimiento mucho mayor al típico cariño entre hermanas está presente. La rubia vestida de rosado sonríe pensando en la chica de gorra roja, gran regocijo en ella viendo las fotos que tiene con la fontanera, la misma que demostró una gran camaradería, propia de un gran lazo fraternal al darle apoyo, después de notar cómo se expresaba de manera distante y a veces ruda con sus demás hermanas y hermano. Calidez y seguridad con su alegría, travesuras, protección, viniendo de aquella niña con quien se la pasaba peleando, quizás tanto que llegaban a conocerse mucho más, relación que ha madurado, al punto de sincerarse con la pena que ocultaba en un habitual desinterés, trabajo arduo y enfado, esto último en especial con Lincoln. Piensa en ella, medita ese sentimiento, sensación, lo que sea que le provoca recordando esos momentos llenos de alegría con su igual, aunque no es de su habitual estilo, tanto por su higiene y vestir, no niega que es hermosa, pero esa belleza este último tiempo la notó más. El hecho de que la rubia con overol haya tenido ese conflicto con la chica pelirroja, la pone contenta de cierta manera, por como su gemela demuestra que realmente le importa, al pasar por todo eso, viéndola de manera cursi como su protectora, todo impulsado por ese especial afecto.

La gemela de Lola en la oscuridad y leve luz nocturna de su habitación, comienza a reflexionar esas palabras que le quiere decir, tomando en cuenta que se trata de su hermana. Considera en que malinterpreta esos sentimientos. Cree que esa confusión se deba a la etapa que está pasando, puede que sea precipitado contarle algo de lo que no esté del todo segura en este momento ahora que se lo pone a pensar más detenidamente. Solo quiere protegerla, verla feliz, abrazarla, besarla. Al pensar en esto último se sorprende ella misma, trayéndole a la mente la vez cuando la antigua rival de su hermana insinuó que le gustaría que le enseñe a besar, incluyendo todo lo que aparentemente quería hacer para perjudicarlas a ambas, pero dándole más rabia que su gemela salga perjudicada. Comienza a tomar en cuenta la decisión que tomó hace poco, lo que podría traer eso, problemas, distanciamiento, un quiebre, cualquier sinónimo para crear un gran caos entre no solo con ella posiblemente, sino también sus hermanas, hermano y padres. Puede tratarse de algo propio de la adolescencia, es lo que piensa ella, como le empieza a interesar el físico o la belleza en otros, algo que siendo más pequeña le daría asco pensar, pero ahora es lo contrario, dándose cuenta de eso hace un par de años, siendo la única respuesta que tiene al ruborizarse pensando en la mirada, la sonrisa, el tacto, el cabello, la voz, todo lo proveniente de ella, aun siendo su hermana, sabe que puede ser por la etapa que está pasando. Piensa en los problemas que tendría al estar con Lola, que su familia no las acepte, que las deje a ambas de lado, no valdría la pena pasar por todo eso por una reacción propia de esa edad, de ser una adolescente. Siente un par de lágrimas correr por su rostro. Se da cuenta que esa reacción responde su confusión.

-Lola…-la fontanera se levanta, sentándose en su cama. No seca sus lágrimas, como si no le importase. Ve las luces del cielo nocturno, el tono, el color, le transmite pena, calma, vacío- No…ella solo me quiere mucho…-recuerda el sonrojo en Lola, dándole una pequeña esperanza ante la posible respuesta ante esas dos palabras que generarían algo en su gemela, quien, a diferencia de la mayoría de chicos y en especial las chicas de su edad, su gemela no se aparta de ella, aun cuando le restriega lo poco higiénica que es, aun así le da afecto-Pero…-una imagen de su familia, incluida de sus hermanas no presentes en el hogar pasan por su mente-La quiero tanto…si aceptase…solo le arruinaré la vida…ella sufr-no puede seguir hablando, más lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. Impotencia. No pudo controlar ese sentimiento hacia su gemela. Sufrimiento en su expresión se hace presente-Tal vez necesite terapia o algo así-Ríe al decir eso- Estoy pensando en esto demasiado-susurra para sí misma con pesar. Ese cariño es consiente, real. Una ira y pena mezcladas provocan que apriete sus puños molesta. Pasa un rato para que se calme. Suspira, esa expresión de derrota, de pesar se encuentra presente. Decide ir al baño a limpiarse.

Una vez limpio su rostro, la calma va sacando la pena de a poco. Abre la puerta del baño, saliendo, topándose con alguien, algo que la alerta, girando su mirada.

-Hola Lana-saluda en silencio el peliblanco. No recibe respuesta de la mencionada, viéndola detenidamente, curioso-¿Lana?-la rubia se detiene.

-¿Si?-la voz entrecortada de la plomera llama la atención del único hermano entre un montón de hermanas. Lincoln la toma del hombro para girarla. La fontanera opone algo de resistencia, pero logra ser movida por su hermano mayor. Este se preocupa al verla, con signos de haber llorado hace poco.

-¿Qué ocurre hermanita?-esta no lo ve a la cara-Por favor Lana, dímelo, puedes contar conmigo-le dice con afabilidad. Entran a la habitación que perteneció a Luna y Luan.

-Solo…estaba pensando en Lola…-Lincoln detecta cierto nerviosismo en el tono de su voz-…ya sabes, sus problemas con Lindsey, solo eso, mi deber como su hermana, su gemela es protegerla, que sea feliz, lo cumplí a medias-ve al piso. En eso Lincoln la abraza con su brazo izquierdo, acercándola, viéndola de manera comprensiva.

-Hiciste lo que estaba en tu alcance, sabes que hiciste lo correcto, sino, piensa, ¿Qué tal si Lindsey le hubiese hecho una mala jugada a Lola durante ese certamen o en otro?, ¿Qué tal si hubiese hecho eso mientras seguía con su máscara de "amiga"? ,Lola sufre por esa traición, pero mejor eso que seguir con alguien así-le acaricia el cabello a su hermana-Aparte, te tiene a ti.

-Sí, verdad, pero me hubiese gustado que se pudiese haber arreglado todo eso sin hacer esa escena dolorosa el día antes del certamen-dice con un tono con pocos ánimos.

-Lola te tiene a ti y lo que puedes hacer es estar para ella-al decirle eso, Lana ve a primeras a Lincoln de manera inexpresiva a un poco más contenta, formando una muy pequeña sonrisa, siendo algo para el peliblanco.

-Sí, creo que estoy pensando demasiado eso…gracias por darte este tiempo conmigo-agradece, viendo el piso manteniendo esa pequeña sonrisa. Su hermano la abraza, le da un beso en la frente, se levanta y se despide con su mano mientras sale de la habitación-Linky…-el muchacho de cabellera blanca la ve atento-_Lincoln, la verdad es que, hace un tiempo, estoy confundida, tengo sentimientos hacia Lola, en realidad, creo que me…enamoré de ella_-piensa en lo podría decirle, pero lo reconsidera-No, no es algo importante, hasta mañana-le sonríe, Lincoln le devuelve la sonrisa y se va. Lana cierra su puerta, suspira, se acuesta en su cama- Debería hablar con alguien antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado con ella-se arropa y piensa en su querida gemela.

Lincoln al terminar sus necesidades, vuelve a su habitación, se acuesta rápidamente en su cama al tener frío. Ve al techo pensando en su conversación con Lana, el cómo estaba ante lo que le estaba pasando a Lola.

-_¿Tanto le afecta eso como para que llore?_-piensa en ello. Si bien es normal sentir preocupación por un hermano o cualquier familiar cercano si este tiene un problema, lo de Lana hacia Lola le es muy particular-_¿Tan unidas se han vuelto?, Lana ha sido un gran soporte emocional para Lola, eso es cierto, pero, ¿tanto para que llore por eso?, quizás esta muy sensible, eso o de verdad lo de Lindsey y Lola es más serio…aunque…_-recuerda cuando fue a dejar a sus hermanas a sus establecimientos escolares, notando en la fontanera una mirada particular hacia su gemela-_No…eso sería ridículo, no debería preocuparme…_-se dispone a dormir, pero aún hay preocupación al pensar en la cercanía que tienen las gemelas Loud, una cercanía sospechosa.

Es de mañana, los miembros de tan numerosa familia se levantan, empezando un día normal, al menos para la mayoría. Mientras todas y Lincoln esperan que Leni termine de ocupar el baño, Lana quien se encuentra delante de Lola se acerca a esta.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?-pregunta la gemela de Lola.

-Nos juntaremos en la tarde, tal parece que hoy vendrá, pero quiere hablar conmigo después de clases…no sé cómo sentirme ante esto-se expresa con una mirada preocupada.

-¿Quieres que este contigo?-la ve de manera cariñosa, Lola sonríe ante ello.

-Gracias, pero debo ocuparme de esto yo misma, tú ya tuviste suficiente con ella, además no quiero que te alejes tanto de tus hobbies, tu, hedionda fontanera súbdita de la princesa más hermosa-expresa con aires de grandeza, haciendo que Lana levante una ceja con una sonrisa.

-Lo que digas princesita-Lily ve a sus hermanas estando detrás de la rubia vestida de rosa, viéndolas curiosa.

-Ya salí-dice Leni, contenta con la toalla en su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Leni-habla Lana, a lo que la modista se detiene abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Si?-pregunta la rubia mayor.

-Casi chocas con la pared-avisa la fontanera.

-¡Oh!, ¡gracias Lana!-entra a la habitación que comparte con Lily.

-Bien, no te demores-dice Lola viéndola entrecerrando sus ojos seriamente.

-Si quieres puedes pasar conmigo, yo no me bañaré hoy asi que…-Lana se da cuenta de lo mal que sonó todo eso, sonrojándose por eso.

-Lana-dice casi en susurro con algo de molestia su gemela.

-Bueno, no me demoraré-avisa con una sonrisa nerviosa a Lola, entrando al baño.

Una vez que todos terminaron de ir a lavarse, la mayoría de la familia desayuna, excepto alguien, algo que nota la menor de la familia.

-Lisa aun no llega-se preocupa la pequeña rubia, Lola nota lo que dice.

-A lo mejor la cerebrito está tardándose con algún experimento-le dice sin mayor interés a su hermanita.

-Voy a buscarla-se levanta la pequeña de la silla.

-Oye Lily, recuerda que tengo pendiente un asuntito contigo-avisa Lola con una sonrisa. Lily por su parte traga saliva y suspira resignada, pensando que quizás este horas probándose o modelando con algún lindo vestido.

Sube al cuarto de la genio de cabellera castaña, preguntándose el porqué de su demora. Mientras camina acercándose a la puerta que se encuentra entre abierta, escucha a su hermana mayor guardando ciertos artefactos en su mochila.

-Lisa-la mencionada salta por la sorpresa.

-Unidad fraternal menor, me acabas de generar una alteración en mi estado de ánimo por hablarme de repente-dice en un tono serio.

-Bueno, como sea, baja que empezamos hace poco a desayunar-invita con una tierna sonrisa, bajando a la cocina. Lisa sigue guardando un par de cosas más antes de bajar a comer con su familia.

Las gemelas han pasado toda la primera clase con normalidad, ninguna vio todavía a la persona tan importante con la que se tendría una muy importante conversación, formando en la mente de la rubia vestida de rosa un montón de posibilidades con la que la pelirroja trataría de justificarse, la mayoría atacando a Lana, lo cual haría que no hubiese forma alguna de perdonarla, aunque con lo que le hiso, la posibilidad no es muy grande. La rubia ve a su gemela con overol por un pequeño momento, viendo sus ojos, que reflejan para ella una gran seguridad y valentía, la que usó para encarar a la chica de ropa purpura, tratando de no suspirar por tal acción, pensando como la mecánica la podría ver como su damisela, un pensamiento que genera en ella ternura e incomodidad, por el obvio e importante hecho, sintiendo un disgusto por ello, pero al volver a pensar en las cosas buenas, la hace sonreír nuevamente. Sabe que esos sentimientos no deberían ser, pero ese cariño nubla eso, pero no por completo.

Lola en el primer recreo se despide de su hermana quien iría a ver a sus amigos, mientras la rubia refinada buscaría a Lindsey. Mientras camina por el pasillo a su busqueda, nota que un grupo de las compañeras de la pelirroja se le acercan.

-No me…-dice en voz baja con molestia, deteniendo el paso viendo que las chicas se paran en frente de ella.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Lindsey?!-pregunta enfadada una de las chicas.

-Miren, cual sea su molestia, esto es entre Lindsey y yo-aclara sin disimular su molestia.

-¿Y aparte te sientes en la posición de hacerte la ofendida?-pregunta otra.

-Aún se cree la ama de todas nosotras, das asco-dice otra del grupo, hartando a la rubia.

-Miren, ustedes ignoran lo que pasó ese día en el certamen, por lo que se apartan de mi camino si o si-dice firme y apretando sus puños, algo que una de las muchachas nota.

-Agresiva, como siempre-Lola ante eso deja de mostrar agresividad, dejando de apretar su puño, pero sin dejar su expresión de enfado.

-Humillaste a Lindsey, haciéndola llorar, sin que se presente, incluso sin decirnos aun que le sucedió-al oír eso, Lola se dirige a la muchacha que le acaba de hablar.

-Entonces está aquí-dice en un tono no muy amigable.

-Exactamente, no muy contenta, me imagino porque-responde, dejando a Lola junto a las otras chicas.

Lola ve como se alejan molestas ese grupo de chicas, suspirando por el montón de malentendidos que se están dando, decidiendo que su conversación con Lindsey deberían aclararse muchas cosas.

Ya terminadas las clases, Lola ve a lo lejos el Vanzilla, deteniendo su caminata con Lana, quien con preocupación la ve.

-¿Segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?-pregunta la fontanera.

-No…esto lo haré yo-contesta fríamente, a lo que Lana asiente, despidiéndose de la rubia vestida de rosa mientras va al vehículo familiar. Lola ve al Vanzilla partir. Inhala cerrando los ojos y exhala, calmándose y abriendo los ojos-Ahora es el momento de hablar con ella-dice para sí misma, viendo en su celular un mensaje, indicándole el lugar del encuentro.

Debajo de un árbol con una mesa de madera a su lado, Lola logra ver a una chica de espalda, camina con determinación hacia ella. La muchacha que ve el árbol nota que la rubia llegó

-Nunca fui como Meli, ni estuve contigo desde que naciste como Lana, pero estuve para ti en esos momentos tristes-aun la chica no se da la vuelta.

-No era necesario mencionarla…a ella-suspira con pesar-la extraño…en cuanto a Lana…ella es mi hermana…-para asombro de la propia Lola, se está tomando esto con calma, notando la actitud de la pelirroja.

-Que sea tu hermana no significa que no pueda hacerte daño-Lola le extraña esa frase que suelta la muchacha, más aún con su tono que le recuerda a su hermana Lucy-Desde hace años aprendí que no importa cuanta autoridad tengas con tu familia, que tan consentida seas, habrá un punto que por distintas razones se hartarán, viendo los triunfos de uno o los fracasos de uno como suyos.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunta con un poco de incomodidad.

-¿Cuántas veces han usado a tu hermano?, ¿qué tantas veces él les hizo el gusto?, ¿ellas le agradecieron?, por supuesto que sí, porque lo aman, porque seguramente en un buen chico, entonces, ¿cómo Lana no te dio el suficiente apoyo o tu no eras del todo unida con ella?-se gira levemente aun sin verla.

-Mira, no sé a dónde quieres ir, pero…-es interrumpida.

-Porque no te quiso lo suficiente como para apoyarte-Lola se empieza a molestar.

-¿Entonces porque se ha vuelto tan unida a mí?-pregunta con un pequeño enojo en su tono de voz.

-Tuviste que mostrar un momento de debilidad para que te tome atención-Lola piensa como Lana trató de estar con ella muchas veces, rechazándola.

-No fue asi-dice mientras se acerca un poco más a la pelirroja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debe pasar para que se aburra de ti y tus certámenes?, ella no es el tipo de chica que le gusta este tipo de cosas, o al menos no tiene la suficiente paciencia como para hacer un simple entrenamiento por horas, ¿se aburrió?, ¿se llegó a hartar?, ¿ella le gustaría estar con sus amigos más que estar entrenando?, ¿cuántas veces te acompañó?, ¿ella realmente se sentía feliz por tus victorias?, ¿o simple cortesía?-se gira, inquietando a Lola, viendo los ojos de Lindsey, llenos de lágrimas, pero sin tener una expresión de sufrimiento, sino de calma.

-Lindsey…-no sabe que decirle al verla en ese estado.

-Soy una tonta por haberme quedado llorando, sin dar a exponer mis puntos de porque Lana es una mala influencia. Lola, ¿no lo entiendes?, ella no le gusta hacer esto, solo lo hace por cortesía, solo quiere pasar el tiempo haciendo sus cosas, no le importas lo suficiente, cuando ellos te dicen que te quieren, no es verdad, solo quieren que dejes de molestar, quieren…verse en uno, como si fuéramos espejos, cuando no cumplimos con sus expectativas nos dejan de lado, por eso tuve que llegar al punto de insultarte, diciendo que eras una mala hermana para que no sufras por culpa de una chica que no es lo suficientemente femenina, eres, somos las mejores, si mi amiga cae, yo lo haré, no lo digo porque me perjudique en mi carrera, sino porque no quiero que eso perjudique tu carrera, no quiero verme en ti, eso me dolería, no lo quiero de ninguna manera, dime, ¿ella te quiere tanto como yo te quiero a ti? -ante esa pregunta, Lola se sorprende de sobremanera, junto la expresión calmada, las lágrimas. Ella no está bien del todo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Lola pregunta con algo de inquietud.

-Ella lo hace por obligación, yo no, yo lo hago porque tu no tenías la obligación de calmar a tu enemiga en ese momento de debilidad…-Lola se harta de todo eso, acercándose quedando casi a un metro de la chica.

-Lindsey, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien…-Lindsey se acerca de sorpresa a Lola, tomándola de las manos fuertemente, asustando a la rubia- ¡Lindsey!-exclama notando la acción y la mirada de la pelirroja que sigue calmada.

-¿Eso no sirve Lola?, me fui del certamen por dolor, Lola, tu me entiendes, ¿verdad?, sabes que lo hice por ti, ¿no?, por nosotras, por nuestra preciada amistad, ¿verdad que sabes eso?, yo no te haría daño, en cambio yo sí si llegaría a herirte-Lola al oír eso, el miedo hacia Lindsey se disipó a una sorpresa con preocupación.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Lindsey se da cuenta de lo que dijo, soltándola.

-Perdón, ¿te hice alterar?, no era mi intención, no te estoy manipulando-Lola la mira con enfado.

-¡Basta!, ¡¿no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?!, ¡¿crees que esto me hace feliz?!, ¡¿el saber cómo trataste a mi hermana?!, ¡ella es mi hermana, Lindsey!-la mencionada la mira con una pequeña sonrisa- ... ¿Cómo pudiste conspirar en contra de mi propia familia?, ¡se supone que eres mi amiga y me hiciste esto!, ¡yo no te puedo perdonar!, ¡¿qué hubiera pasado si no me llego a enterar?!, ¡Lana no estaría conmigo en mi certamen! …no entrenaría conmigo…me harías sufrir de todos modos aun cuando tratabas de evitarlo-las lágrimas caen de la rubia. Lindsey pone una expresión de pena, avergonzándose de sí misma, como trató de evitar tristeza en Lola, provocándolo igualmente.

-Lola…se que no compartes para nada lo que hice, solo quiero ser tu amiga-dice llorando.

-Lindsey…no puedo, amenazaste a Lana y…-es interrumpida.

-Entonces…-Lola nota que la pelirroja se agacha, llamándole la atención- ¿Esto sirve?-se pone en pose de reverencia, causando en Lola más pena por la pelirroja.

-No hagas eso-dice entre lágrimas.

-Por favor…princesa Lola-la mencionada ya no puede con eso, levantando del piso a la pelirroja a la fuerza.

-¡Lindsey!, no hagas eso…por favor…-vuelve a llorar, cuando nota que la muchacha pone sus manos en el rostro de Lola, haciendo que la mire, acercándose, apartándola-Por favor, esto no puede seguir así, debemos calmarnos, tienes que pedirle perdón a Lana.

-¿Lana?-la chica de ropas purpuras empieza a molestarse-¿Por qué?, ¡¿por ser tu favorita?!-la chica se acerca agresivamente a Lola, asustándola-¡¿No te das cuenta que ella no te querrá como yo a ti?, ¡ella prefiere ensuciarse en el lodo que estar a tu lado!, ¡yo en cambio no me aburro contigo!-se acerca con más enfado, cuando ve a un lado, calmándose levemente.

-Lindsey…-Lana la mira seriamente. La chica vestida de purpura corre hacia ella, alertando a la fontanera, Lola por su parte se asusta.

-¡Lana!, ¡cuidado!-grita la rubia vestida de rosado.

-Espera…-Lana trata de calmar a Lindsey, pero esta se dirige agresivamente hacia ella. La plomera en respuesta la abraza, girándose hacia su espalda, apretándola en un abrazo, sin que la joven Sweetwatter pueda mover sus brazos, moviéndose agresivamente de un lado a otro, al grado de que cae en el césped junto a Lana, revolcándose llegando a un charco, ensuciándose ambas. La pelirroja se sigue moviendo con enojo, sin poder soltarse del abrazo del Lana- ¡Cálmate! -grita la chica de gorra roja.

-¡¿Por qué?!, tu arruinaste mi relación con Lola, tu, una pordiosera no puede tocar a una dama como yo, no debes estar con una señorita como tu hermana, me arruinaste la única relación de cariño real que tengo-Lindsey se detiene, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo. Lola y Lana sienten pena por ella, mientras que esta se calma, ya sin ejercer fuerza. Lana pasa de abrazarla con fuerza a abrazarla con calma.

-Chica…-dice con pena la rubia amante del lodo.

-Lana…-Lindsey se pone a llorar silenciosamente. Lola se acerca a ella, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja-Yo…no quería perder a mi compañera…solo quería que siguiésemos juntas-cierra sus ojos, mientras sigue llorando, bajando su cabeza, haciendo que las lágrimas caigan al césped. La vista se Lindsey sube a lo que Lola mueve su cabeza con sus manos, haciendo que la pelirroja abra los ojos.

-Lindsey…sé que tus padres son difíciles…lo intuí hace tiempo, pero ese cariño fue muy posesivo…estoy dispuesta a…considerar perdonarte si haces lo correcto-dice con una sonrisa acogedora.

-¿Y eso que sería?-pregunta la adolescente vestida de purpura.

-Resolver tus penas-dice la rubia vestida de rosado. Lana al notar que la pelirroja esta mas tranquila, la suelta. Ante esto, Lindsey abraza a Lola, esta corresponde el abrazo. Pero de un instante al otro se aparta de ella, levantándose y retrocediendo ante ellas.

-¡No!, Lana…-ve a la gemela de su amiga-Ella te convenció, ¿verdad?, tu ya no eres mi amiga por ella-apunta con su dedo índice a la fontanera-¡Todo es culpa tuya!-camina hacia atrás, Lola camina hacia ella.

-Escúchanos-suplica Lola al ver su estado.

-Ella no estará feliz hasta verme caer, como tú lo hacías a los seis años-Lana se levanta caminando hacia la chica.

-Esto es ridículo. Hiciste algo malo, pero aún podemos remediarlo, solamente tienes que calmarte…-va hacia ella, pero es empujada por esta, haciéndola retroceder hasta su gemela. Ambas ven preocupadas a la pelirroja.

-¡No necesito tu perdón!, ¡perdí!, ¿estas feliz Lana Loud?, hiciste que Lola me odie, ahora veo que el deseo de aplastar a los enemigos lo compartían de pequeñas, algunos te decían la gemela buena, pero en el fondo siempre fuiste como "la amenaza rosa"…no eres mejor que yo fontanera repugnante…-se gira, largándose de ahí.

-¡Espera!-Lola trata de ir hacia ella, pero Lana la detiene sujetándola-¡¿No viste lo que hiciste?!, necesitas apoyo, ¿eso nunca te lo dieron ellos?, porque si es así yo si puedo, ¡Lindsey!-no recibe respuesta, su amiga se encuentra lejos de ellas-Lindsey…-empieza a llorar. Lana ve que no llora por esa faceta cruel de la pelirroja, sino por su amiga.

-Lola…-dice para sí misma la pelirroja mientras camina. Entonces siente que es alcanzada por Lola, quien la toma del brazo-¡Lola suéltame!-pide sin enojo, solo para ver a su amiga llorar.

-Lindsey…por favor…solucionemos esto…-la pelirroja al verla, siente un dolor, por ver a una persona tan importante para ella sufrir por su culpa.

-Lola…-Lindsey abraza a la rubia, haciendo que esta deje de llorar de a poco, para poner una pequeña pero satisfactoria sonrisa para Lana, quien recién la alcanzó.

-Te ayudaré-le dice al oído. Lana solo las ve con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro, viendo como las cosas podrían arreglarse.

En la residencia Loud, la pequeña Lily camina con tranquilidad por la casa, subiendo a las escaleras, esperando a su hermana mayor para la visita al laboratorio universitario, emocionada, el saber que disfrutará de otra tarde con su hermana mayor le da muchas energías. Va a su habitación que comparte con Leni para cambiarse de ropa. Se ve frente de un gran espejo, modelando la ropa que se pondría. Mientras se decide entre una ropa y otra, le da un pequeño escalofrío pensar en Lola y en el potencial que ella según dice, vio en ella. Deja eso de lado y sigue viéndose más detenidamente. En ese momento nota un pequeño brillo. Por un momento piensa que es la luz reflejada en el espejo, pero mientras más cerca ve, nota que esa luz, en realidad se trata de un reflejo, uno de un brillo pequeño que viene de una esquina de arriba. Curiosa, se gira para ver ese diminuto brillo. Se acerca a ver esa esquina. Agudiza su vista, inquietándose por saber de qué se trata. Corre un cajón con ropa para poder alcanzar a verlo mejor. Con esfuerzo logra llegar a la esquina. Saca con dificultad lo que esta ahí. Cuando logra sacar eso, lo que descubre que es la deja en blanco por unos breves segundos. No puede creer la gran sorpresa que se llevó. Una rabia como nunca antes crece en ella, rompiendo el objeto tirándolo al piso. Aprovecha que solo se encuentra Lincoln en el comedor, para poder llevar a cabo una revisión de las demás habitaciones.

Las gemelas caminan con una cuestionable tranquilidad tras la discusión con Lindsey. Lola se encuentra pensativa, mientras que Lana trata de animarla tras el conflicto. Le toma de la mano a su hermana para tranquilizarla, obteniendo una mirada triste de ella, dándole Lana una sonrisa acogedora.

-No sé qué hacer con ella. Aun tras lo ocurrido…-Lana aprieta la mano de la rubia, acariciándola con la misma.

-Se dónde podemos estar más tranquilas…ya sabes, para hablar de todo esto…-un silencio se apodera del trayecto, solo pesar hay en Lola, pensando en el estado de Lindsey.

Después de una buena jornada, Lisa regresa a su hogar, siendo recibida por Lincoln, sin prestarle la mayor atención tras saludarlo con simpleza. Sube las escaleras para ir a su habitación, encontrándose con Lily en la entrada.

-Hermana menor, mis disculpas por la demora-inmediatamente la pequeña rubia se le acerca, pasando al lado de ella, moviendo su mano en señal de que vaya a su habitación. Ya en el cuarto de Lily, la genio del hogar la ve detenidamente-¿Hay algo que te genere conflicto?-pregunta en su habitual tono.

-Oh si, solo que la fama y las cámaras me agotan-dice con seriedad. Saca debajo de su almohada tres cámaras rotas. En este momento Lisa sale de su estado habitual, empezando a preocuparse.

-Este…-se queda en un breve silencio.

-Si, no sabía que volvíamos a la tv, ya me lo imagino, "El reality Loud", de Lunes a Viernes a las 19 horas, no sé si te gusta el horario, lo podríamos cambiar-agarra las cámaras y se las pasa con enojo a su hermana mayor.

-Puedo explicar eso. Mira, en realidad yo solo…-deja las cámaras a un lado.

-¿Solo que?, solo querías ver que hacía con Leni o lo que hago en los pasillos, ¿para que?, ¿para tu experimento de mi supuesta retención de memoria?-Lisa apenada no la ve a la cara, solo asiente.

-Es cierto, pero fue por una buena causa, Lily lo que tu tiene es raro, esto podría ayudar a muchos para…-es interrumpida.

-Cruzaste mi privacidad, la de tus hermanos, ¿solo por algo que pudiste haberme preguntado?-le da la espalda.

-Si te hubiese dicho, no habrías actuado natural, sabes que la observación es importante, puede…-la mira con pesar-Lily…mis disculpas por no avisarte-se acerca a ella.

-No te odio Lisa…pero…no se si puedo confiar en ti, eres una buena persona…pero-se gira, viéndola a la cara-¿Siempre fuimos tus conejillos de indias?, ¿incluso yo?, ¿tu hermana menor?, solo quiero saber si aún me quieres-la mira con seriedad.

-Por supuesto que si-le sonríe, camina hacia ella para calmarla.

-Y aun asi no te interesan los sentimientos-se aparta de ella. La genio de la familia siente un dolor en su pecho, algo que pocas veces experimentó-No quiero que me hables por un largo rato…no puedo confiar en ti por ahora hasta que dejes de ser así…se mi hermana…quiero estar sola Lisa…por favor-la genio obedece, retirándose de la habitación. Entra a su cuarto, se sienta en su cama pensando en el ocurrido. Nota que unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

-Lily…-toma sus cámaras y las tira a un canasto de basura.

Lincoln sentado en el sofá viendo televisión comienza a pensar en sus hermanas, las gemelas.

-¿Qué tenía que hacer Lana?-se pregunta mientras cambia de canal constantemente, deteniéndose en uno. El sonido de su celular lo asusta, tomándolo y una gran alegría le viene cuando ve el número-Lynn-sonríe y contesta.

Ambas gemelas conducen su carrito por la pista de barro. La conducción es lenta y sin motivación alguna por parte de Lola. Esto lo nota su gemela.

-Mejor caminemos donde está la lagunita, ¿quieres ir?- Lola asiente.

Lola y Lana se sientan cerca de la laguna en el bosque. Lana se impresiona, viendo como su gemela se sienta en el suelo sucio sin importarle nada. La chica de gorra roja la ve con pesar.

-Habla conmigo-pide Lana acariciando la mano de Lola, quien la ve a la cara aun con tristeza-Por favor Lola, no me gusta verte de esa manera.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?, no quiero pensar más en esto, solo quiero…que nuestro problema con ella se arregle, accedió, eso es un paso, pero, quiero que todo sea tan simple, igual cuando…estaban ellas…Lori podría haberme dado un consejo ante esta situación-mira al piso soltando una lagrimita. Lana no aguanta más y agarra las manos de la rubia. Ante tal acto, Lola la ve con sorpresa-Lana, ¿qué pasa? –pregunta con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

-Mira, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, solo son cosas que pasan, hay solución, no quiero seguir viéndote triste hermana, eres tan importante para mí que el solo verte triste me entristece, incluso más, no sabes lo doloroso que es escucharte llorar y más cuando estoy ahí, para poder hacer algo-sus lágrimas empiezan a caer.

-Lana, tu siempre eres buena conmigo y solo te traigo problemas, es estresante tenerme como hermana-Lana pone su dedo índice en los labios de la rubia.

-No…es un hermoso regalo…no podría pensar en uno mejor, uno que me genero los mismos sentimientos-dice con una mirada calmada, transmitiendo un cariño inmenso.

-Lana…-sonríe al verla a la cara más detenidamente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando comimos pizza?, fuimos tan glotonas, ¿no?-ríe al recordar ese momento.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-la ve un poco más contenta.

-Que engordar te pone feliz-una carcajada de parte de Lana hace que Lola le devuelva un poco de ofensa.

-Pues seré glotona para algunas cosas, pero yo no me baño una vez al mes-la ve desafiante. Lana toma barro del piso y se lo tira a su ropa, molestando a la rubia de rosa-¡¿Qué hiciste tonta?!-exclama mostrándole su puño, poniendo seria a Lana.

-¿No te gusta ser limpia?, pues te ayudo con eso-un breve silencio se hace presente. Ambas ríen muy divertidas por eso.

-Lana, gran tonta-dice entre risas.

-¿Cómo que gran tonta?, eso me ofende-finge enojo levantándose, pero Lola la toma del brazo tirándola al piso, cayendo y manchándose un poco.

-Come lodo, apestosa-le tira barro a su gemela, quien se cubre con sus brazos.

-¿Asi?-se levanta y empiezan ambas a tirarse tierra. Entre risas, lo que antes era pena, ahora es diversión y un momento agradable para ambas, disfrutándolo cada vez más. Lola nota lo sucia que esta su ropa.

-¡Lana!, tendrás que lavarme la ropa-pide molesta.

-¡Oblígame!-la reta, provocando que Lola con una sonrisa maliciosa vaya a ella, tirándola al piso, ambas rodando hasta el agua, ensuciándose más. Lana se pone de pie, viendo a su gemela tirada en el agua, parándose de a poco, a fontanera siente un poco de miedo al pensar en la reacción siguiente de su hermana. Lola levanta la cabeza, viendo a su gemela con una sonrisa retadora.

-Esta es una de mis ropas favoritas-dice entre dientes.

-Este…-ríe nerviosa-…¿perdón?-levanta los hombros. Lola va hacia ella tratando de votarla al agua, Lana opone resistencia. En un movimiento rápido, Lana levanta a su gemela, trayéndola de brazos, viéndola victoriosa-Te domine princesa tonta-la ve mientras levanta una ceja sintiéndose victoriosa.

-¡Bájame!-ordena con una falsa molestia.

-Bien-da una pequeña carcajada.

-Espera, no te atrevas-Lana la suelta, haciendo que caiga al agua nuevamente. Lola sale del agua riendo entretenida al igual que Lana. Se sientan dónde estaban.

-¿Creíste poder contra la mejor gemela Loud?-pregunta con aires de grandeza.

-Por favor, yo soy mejor que tu-la mira retadora.

-Si claro, preguntémosle a Lincoln-dice riendo.

-Él sabe a por quién contestar, soy su favorita, tu eres como mucho otra mascota-contesta firme.

-Oh no, me ofendiste, que mal estoy-finge tristeza. Agarra rápidamente más tierra y se la lanza a su gemela.

-¡Basta!, estoy agotada-retira la tierra de su rostro, estira los brazos y se relaja.

-Estas notoriamente más relajada, todo gracias a mí, tu mejor amiga-levanta los brazos con grandeza en su expresión.

-Sí, claro, si considerar por buena hermana una que te ensucie tus ropas favoritas-la mira fijamente.

-La princesita tal parece quiere otro chapuzón-la agarra, tratando de llevarla en brazos.

-¡Déjame!, ¡eres muy molestosa!-la aparta entre risas, resistiendo mientras Lana la hace cosquillas.

-¡Y tu muy escandalosa!, solo quiero limpiarte el lodo-dice entre carcajadas, haciéndole más cosquillas. Lola deja de resistirse, haciendo que Lana se detenga. La princesa Loud se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos producto de las risas, relajándose de a poco. Siente las manos de su gemela en el rostro, haciendo que la vea a los ojos.

-Asi me gusta verte, a la ganadora de los certámenes, Lola Loud-sonríe por eso al igual que su gemela.

-A mi me gusta verte todos los días-tras lo dicho, Lana se sonroja notoriamente por el comentario, haciendo que su corazón lata rápidamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunta con una voz entrecortada.

-Que tenerte a ti no me molesta tanto como parece…Lana…-se le acerca con una mirada llena de afecto. Lana sonríe tiernamente por ello. Ambas se quedan mirando por unos segundos con miradas tales que, ambas, saben de algún modo lo que esta sucediendo.

-Lola-dice sin más.

-¿Si?-pregunta curiosa.

-Te amo-se acerca a Lola. Ambas cierran los ojos, cuando sienten los labios de la otra tocarse. Una reacción en sus cuerpos las recorre. Una sensación hermosa, saber a quién besa, lo que se siente sumado al amor que se tenía guardado, es como lo imaginaba o incluso mejor. El amor que tanto quería experimentar la princesa Loud de un caballero o un príncipe, ahora lo siente por parte de Lana. La gemela de gorra roja, siente sensaciones muy similares a su gemela. Es como darle todo el cariño y afecto a algo tan preciado, solo queriendo proteger ese algo, el solo hecho de que lo disfrute como ella y no oponga resistencia, le abre las puertas a expresar ese amor como quiera, de poder besarla, de poder tocarla con más cercanía que antes, de tenerla tan cerca, sintiendo su aliento, de poder ver de cerca esos labios, de abrazarla con mayores libertades, de ya no ocultarlo tras sonrojos, sino con simple frases que liberan ese peso, lo que acaba de hacer. El atardecer se hace presente. Nuevas cosas podrían acontecer tras este acto de amor, pero por ahora, solo el hecho de que Lola sienta a Lana y la fontanera a su gemela, es suficiente tras un día especial para las gemelas de la casa Loud.


	17. Sentimientos Loud

**Sentimientos Loud**

Por fin, después de todo lo que pasaron, ese acto de afecto fue lo único que liberó toda esa carga que tenían, todo ese amor guardado. Lola siente por todo su ser, ese cariño expresado por esa persona tan importante, quien la protegió y estuvo a su lado en sus momentos más difíciles, para ella no solo es como si la estuviesen dándole el gusto tal niña pequeña, sino decirle sin palabras "me importas" o "te amo". Siente las manos de su gemela, acariciando su rostro, bajando como si se tratase de una caricia más hasta sus hombros. No es un beso alborotado, como esperaría de una chica como Lana, sino de uno tierno, cuidadoso, pareciendo que ella le hiciese honor a su gemela vestida de rosa, como si la manera de demostrar su afecto estuviese planeada, siendo delicada para la princesita. Sin embargo, salió de manera natural por parte de la amante del lodo. Lana tiene una sensación de estar en la cúspide de la felicidad, como si todo estuviese bien. Un beso cariñoso, tierno, pequeño, pero efectivo, un peso, una carga liberada, alivio hay en ella, alegría al ser correspondida su acto de afecto. Le importa poco que le entregó ese regalito a su propia hermana, tampoco que ese alguien especial sea del tipo de chicas con las que no se relaciona mucho. La ama por ser ella. Ese breve, pero dulce beso se acaba, ambas separando sus labios, sintiendo una pequeña respiración de la otra. Es un descanso de algo que las pone feliz y aun así siguen contentas.

-Lana-Lola solo ve con una expresión entre alegre y pacífica a su gemela.

-Lola-la fontanera ve con un rostro soñador a su hermosa hermana. Normalmente le asquearía pensar o decir lo que ella consideraría como cursi, pero no le importa en absoluto. Observa el rostro de quien considera su princesita, solo queriendo ahora darle más muestras de cariño como si fuese la cosa más tierna que ha visto, solo que, en el caso de Lola, iría más allá.

-Hermana, ¿en serio me amas? -pregunta la princesa Loud con una voz tímida y su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-Sí-contesta con tranquilidad Lana.

-Lana…-dice su nombre en susurro. En ese momento la fontanera piensa en lo que acaba de hacer. Como al fin le demostró sus sentimientos a su gemela. Pero ese momento lleno de alegría pasa a uno contrario, la tranquilidad se disipa cuando reflexiona acerca de lo que acaba de hacer. Esa alegría pasa a una preocupación.

-Lola, no, perdón-se levanta poniendo sus manos en su cabeza-Lo siento, no debí, perdóname no quería aprovecharme de ti-su gemela la ve confundida- Eres mi hermana, lo que hice es muy irrespetuoso, te falté el respeto, me aproveché de ti, ¿cómo pude?, no debo...-camina de un lado a otro, culpándose constantemente, a lo que Lola la ve preocupada, levantándose y acercándose, tratando así de calmarla.

-Lana, hermana-se acerca más a ella.

-Sé que soy una chica asquerosa, pero lo que acabo de hacerte no se debe hacer, y menos a quien dices proteger-sigue caminando de un lado a otro.

-Lana escúchame…-quiere ser escuchada por la mencionada, levantando su mano para que ponga atención.

-Dije querer protegerte y en cambio uso un momento de debilidad para hacerte eso-sigue caminando de un lado a otro, odiándose por hacerle eso.

-Escúchame…-dice entre dientes y viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Alguien como yo no merece darte un beso, soy un asco por hacerte esto, solo estoy complicando las cosas más de lo que ya estaban y…-Lola se pone enfrente de Lana bruscamente.

-¡Lana!-exclama tan fuerte que su gemela detiene sus pasos, como también de culparse mientras los hacía.

-¿Quieres hablar?-pregunta intimidada por el grito.

-Lana…-Lola pasa de enfadada a relajarse, teniendo una expresión de tranquilidad junto a una sonrisa tierna-…este…-piensa un poco sus palabras, quiere expresar lo que se tiene guardado en el corazón, pero al verla así, desiste-…tranquila…-trata de no decir esas palabras, cuando la ve firme-No te preocupes-sonríe.

-Lola…-una tranquilidad pasa por ella, formando en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa-No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte salir adelante…pero esa muestra de…cariño…fue demasiado-una lagrima corre por su mejilla sin que Lola lo note.

-No, tranquila…yo…-se le ve pensativa, sin mucho ánimo.

-Lo arruine, ¿verdad? -mira a un lado. Piensa en ese beso, sintiéndose en parte mal, pero una parte mayor le provoca agrado. Una expresión de pena es lo que Lola ve, doliéndole el cómo su hermana no acepta esos sentimientos, junto a como ella misma por eso no pueda expresar lo que siente hacia ella.

-¿Por qué dices que lo arruinaste?-aprieta su puño, viendo el actuar de su gemela.

-Porque me aproveche de ti…soy una terrible hermana-aprieta sus puños, sintiendo en parte rabia por esa acción, dejándose llevar por el momento, viéndose como Lindsey, alguien que le haría cosas malas a la rubia vestida de rosa, pensando que es igual en parte que la chica Sweetwater.

-No Lana, tu no arruinaste nada, al contrario, tú me ayudaste todo este tiempo, con Linky, con mi concurso, con las otras chicas, con Lindsey…-se acerca a punto de salirle unas cuantas lágrimas, algo que Lana nota.

-¡Lola!, perdón, yo no quería hacerte llorar-en ese momento la fontanera igualmente solloza-No quiero hacerte pasar por más dolor, yo soy una tonta por aprovecharme de ti, por favor, yo…-Lola ya harta de oír a su hermana pidiendo disculpas, provoca que la vea molesta, asustando a Lana-Dime…-dice con simpleza.

-Lana…-su expresión de molestia pasa de a poco a ser afectuosa-Yo también te amo-hay muy poco sonrojo en ella, la confianza es suficiente para expresarlo. Esa confesión por parte de Lola genera a primeras una gran emoción al confirmarlo por completo. Si bien no tuvo problemas en que ella le reciba el beso, al decir que corresponde sus sentimientos no solo la emociona, sino también le dan ganas de llorar de felicidad, queriendo correr hacia ella y abrazarla muy fuerte.

-Lola…-una tranquilidad pasa por ella, formando en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso-se acerca a su gemela, tomándole de las manos. Lola ve al piso ruborizada por tal acción. Lana por su parte solo la ve, viendo lo bella que es su querida gemela, su rostro angelical, sus hermosos cabellos dorados, todo en ella le encanta. Mientras la tiene tomada de las manos, a estas con sus meñiques le hace cariño. Lola ve tal acción, sin cambiar su expresión en el rostro, pero incrementando su afecto ante esto.

-Tu siempre estuviste protegiéndome, incluso estos años cuando empecé a ser una molesta princesa mimada-mira a Lana con cariño, solo viendo a su protectora, alguien que estuvo con ella desde siempre, cuando eran bebés, siendo niñas y ahora. Lana feliz ve a su gemela, pero empieza a pensar en esta revelación que se hicieron sobre estos sentimientos mutuos.

-Lola…esto es un gran error, no podemos estar juntas, somos…-la tristeza se hace presente en la fontanera, soltando a su hermana-Seguramente estamos malinterpretando lo que sentimos, simplemente como nos hemos vuelto más unidas, nos queremos más…y eso lo confundimos con…-una gran emoción pasa por ella, al pensar en esa palabra y en su gemela-…amor-Lola se pone a pensar en lo que dijo su querida hermana. Reflexiona en las palabras de la plomera, recordando esos momentos en que la defendió, viendo algo más que una unión fraternal, provocando que sonría, llamándole la atención a Lana.

-Esto no es un ningún error, esto es algo hermoso-dice con dulzura, pasando su vista a los ojos de su gemela, tomándole sus manos, ambas viéndose con amor.

-Para mí igual Lola-no puede apartar su vista de ella. Verla así de feliz le hace difícil apartar la vista-…pero…-sigue acariciando las manos de su gemela con sus meñiques-…somos hermanas…nuestra relación no será aceptada por nuestra familia…-en su mirada hay tristeza, soltando las manos de Lola. Esta la ve con pena, llegando a sentir lo mismo. Ante esto ella es quien ahora le toma las manos, levantándolas casi a la altura de sus rostros, acercándose a ella más.

-Pero…-ve al suelo igual que su gemela-…yo te quiero-le susurra triste-…tú me haces feliz…-a Lana esas palabras le duelen, sintiéndose peor que antes, ya que por a través de ese amor le vendría una pequeña pena, solo puede culparse a ella misma, por no haber tomado la distancia con su gemela. Sentimientos encontrados hay en la fontanera. Escucha un pequeño llanto. Ve a su gemela, quien se encuentra llorando, limpiando esas lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-¿Perdonarías a esta mugrienta por hacer llorar a una linda princesa como usted?-Lola corresponde el abrazo igualmente, dándole uno un poco más apretado, haciendo que ambas sonrían por el afecto de la otra.

-Lana…-ríe por la pregunta que su gemela le hizo- serás una mugrienta…pero eres mi mugrienta…-le acaricia la espalda, tratando de ser igual de cariñosa como ella lo es con su cabello.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero, mi tonta y mimada princesa-Lola ríe un poco por el comentario típico de su gemela.

-Yo igual te amo-ante esas palabras, Lana se incomoda, por los sentimientos correspondidos que podrían llevar a un posible conflicto con la familia. Lola la abraza más fuerte. Lana suelta una risita por ello, dejando el abrazo, soltándose un poco de Lola.

-Y yo quiero que estés segura de una cosa Lola-la ve con ternura.

-¿Qué sería?-entre laza sus dedos con los de Lana.

-Cuando quieras, estaré a tu lado-como si de una niña complacida con su regalo de navidad se tratase, hay una gran felicidad en el rostro de Lola.

-Eso quiere decir que…¿podremos ser…-Lola toma una pequeña pausa, viéndose un poco apenada-…bueno, tu sabes-con una pequeña vergüenza gira su vista a un lado, siendo algo irresistible para Lana, encontrándola tan tierna que solo quiere abrazarla y besarla en el césped con toda intensidad, pero logra manejarse, pensando más claramente la situación.

-Lola…-pone una expresión de pena, Lola se da cuenta de eso, preocupándose. La fontanera pone su mano en el hombro de su princesa, quien, tras eso, gira su mirada a la cara de Lana, viéndola enamorada, caso parecido al de la fontanera.

-Bien-contesta con una tierna sonrisa. Hay un breve silencio, a lo que Lana nota que está anocheciendo, indicándole cuanto rato estuvieron fuera.

-Tenemos que volver a casa, ya es muy tarde, no queremos que mamá y papá nos regañen-toma de la mano a Lola para llevarla, caminando las dos juntas.

-Si-ríe al pensar en eso-Aunque ya como estamos nos regañaran igualmente-ve su ropa mojada y embarrada de lodo.

-Claro, si ellos aún no han llegado, en ese caso Lincoln nos echará su sermón-echa una mirada burlona a su gemela, quien da una risa pensando en cómo se pondrá su hermano mayor al verlas así. Mientras caminan a casa, el rostro contento de Lana pasa lentamente a una de más seriedad.

Leni, Lucy y Lily ven a su hermano caminar de un lugar a otro emocionado tras la llamada que hizo.

-Esos son todos los detalles, ella junto a Luna y Luan llegarían el próximo martes, ¡debemos preparar una gran fiesta de bienvenida! -exclama el peliblanco entusiasmado.

-¿Sin Lori?-pregunta Leni.

-Recuerda que ella lo más probable es que se tarde en llegar-dice Lucy.

-Bueno…tal vez con una cena un poco mejor a lo acostumbrado-comenta Lincoln con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y cuando venga Lori hacemos un asado especial en familia-propone Lily casi tan entusiasmada como su hermano.

-Solo espero que llegue pronto, en un par de semanas tengo que regresar a mi departamento por unos encargos-recuerda Leni, quien pensaba en unas amigas de unas compañeras de estudio, quienes pidieron prendas hechas por ella.

-¿No te dijo nada?-el peliblanco no entiende el atraso de Lori.

-Pues como que no ha tenido ganas de hablar mucho de su vida en la gran ciudad-comenta Leni, mientras pone sus lentes en la cabeza de Lily, causándole una pequeña risa en esta.

-Espero que el mal que se oculta en las grandes ciudades no alcance a nuestra hermana mayor de ninguna forma-comenta Lucy, haciendo que la pequeña rubia tiemble un poco, pensando en animales callejeros y agresivos. Leni le quita sus anteojos a su hermanita, acto seguido se rasca el mentón a la vez que mira al techo.

-Eso me recuerda que tenemos que ayudar a papá, acompáñame Lucy-invita Leni a su hermana menor, quien va sin mayor problema.

-Oye Lily-Lincoln se acerca a su hermanita-Hace poco escuche algo arriba, en tu cuarto, luego en el pasillo y después en la habitación de Lisa, ¿ocurrió algo? -con curiosidad ve a su pequeña hermanita rubia, quien pone un rostro poco animado, para después dar un pequeño suspiro.

-No pasó nada Lincoln-por un momento piensa que debería decirle a su hermano sobre las cámaras, pero reconsidera esa opción por el momento-…solo hablaba con ella-lo mira un poco más contenta.

-No te creo mucho Lily, pero si no tengo de que preocuparme…-al decir eso, Lincoln abre sus ojos, exaltado, mira la hora que es y se da cuenta de algo-Esas niñas no han llegado aún-da un pequeño gruñido mientras se soba la cabeza con sus dedos.

Pasan casi unos diez minutos después de que el peliblanco se diese cuenta de que las gemelas aun no llegaban, eso hasta ahora. El timbre suena. Las gemelas son recibidas por Lincoln, este ve a sus hermanas empapadas y sucias. Ya irritado las invita a pasar, cerrando la puerta después de que ambas entren.

-¡¿Dónde estuvieron y porque están así?!-Lincoln se le ve molesto para sus hermanas, menos para Lola, quien ve que trata de imitar a Lori.

-Perdón hermano, solo…jugábamos-sonríe nerviosa la fontanera.

-¿A que jugaban que están así?, ¿a las peleas en lodo?-mira enfadado el peliblanco.

-Si- responden las gemelas al unísono.

-Cielos…-Lincoln acaricia sus cienes con sus dedos. Lily nota algo raro en la mirada de Lola, como si estuviese, ¿contenta?, por otro lado, a Lana la ve preocupada.

-Perdón Lincoln, la próxima vez no llegaremos así…creo-dice a su hermano tratando de calmarlo con una mirada contenta, haciendo que el peliblanco la vea mientras entrecierra sus ojos.

-Báñense-dice sin más.

-Bien-responden ambas gemelas nuevamente.

-Esperen, antes quiero decirles algo-las gemelas le ponen atención-Luna, Luan y Lynn llegan el martes-al oír las noticias, ambas rubias se alegran por la noticia, aunque no tanto Lana como Lola.

-¡¿En serio?!-pregunta la princesa Loud brincando de alegría, siendo vista por su gemela, dándole gracia esa actitud tan infantil, provocándole ternura.

-Sí, asi que quiero que vean hermanas presentables-Lincoln ve a Lana tras decir eso.

-Entendí la indirecta Lincoln-Lana levanta una ceja.

En la habitación de Lisa, esta mientras escribe unos códigos en un programa, los pensamientos de su pelea con Lily le llegan, desconcentrándola, sin poder trabajar bien. Deja de teclear. Suspira al recordar ese incomodo momento. Se recuesta en su cama, fijando su vista en el techo.

-Los sentimientos me traen problemas…fue un error, no debí…-recuerda los momentos que pasó con Lily, en como aprovechó esos momentos para sacar al frente una investigación, como también buscando el perdón de la pequeña rubia. Piensa en como la pequeña no aprovechó del todo a sus hermanas mayores, yéndose de la casa cuando era muy pequeña, siendo Lisa su hermana con quien compartió habitación, quien se supone debería ser en parte una amiga, alejándose precisamente por su pasión a la ciencia de ella-Debo enfocarme en mis investigaciones-se levanta y empieza a trabajar de nuevo, tratando de no pensar en ella.

Lily sube las escaleras. En el pasillo ve la puerta que da a la habitación de Lisa. Enojo, pena, tristeza, demás cosas que pasan por su corazón. Da un par de pasos hacia esa habitación, pero al dar ese par de pasos deja de lado lo que quería hacer, dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a la habitación que comparte con Leni.

-¿Pasa algo hermanita?-Lily se gira, encontrándose a Leni quien sube las escaleras.

-Oh, nada Leni-la modista la ve de reojo sin dejar de sonreír, dándole curiosidad.

-Como que no te creo-dice viéndola con seriedad, inquietando a la pequeña rubia. Leni pasa de verla con seriedad a verla con su habitual alegría. Lily por su parte se extraña, pero se da por vencida, moviendo su brazo, indicando la habitación que comparten.

Ya en la habitación de la pequeña rubia, Leni se sienta al lado suyo en su cama, viendo a su hermanita quien se le ve seria.

-Leni, ¿crees que Lisa nos quiere? -pregunta sin verla. Espera respuesta, pero la modista la responde de inmediato.

-¡Por supuesto!, ella es nuestra hermana-dice son una sonrisa llena de confianza. Lily ve incrédula esa actitud por parte de la rubia, sorprendiéndole esa respuesta tan animada en tan corto tiempo.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunta la pequeña incrédula en parte.

-Por supuesto, siempre nos ayudaba con la tarea, con los problemas económicos o con algunas cuentas, además nos mostraba sus creaciones, aunque cuando me infle como un globo no fue agradable, o como cuando dejó calva a Lola no fue muy agradable, pero siempre resolvía esos problemas-dice contenta, haciendo que Lily ría un poco.

-Bueno, eso puede ser para que no la odiemos y vayamos en su contra-mira con seriedad al piso-No puedes ser tan inocente Leni-sigue fijando su vista al piso. De repente siente que su hermana le da un abrazo, asustándola por el repentino acto.

-No es eso, solo que es obvio cuando alguien quiere a alguien, solo mírame-la abraza mientras acaricia su mejilla con la suya, apenando a la pequeña rubia, para después causándole unas pequeñas risas.

-Bien, te creo, ahora suéltame-ríe un poco más por el afecto.

-Te lo digo, ella nos quiere, solo que le cuesta demostrarlo, está muy obsesionada con lo que hace, aunque a veces eso interviene un poco con nuestras relaciones, como por ejemplo mi amor por la moda, no sabes las veces que pinchaba a Linky-Lily ríe pensando en ello.

-Oye Leni…¿podríamos un día salir juntas?, no hemos salido mucho últimamente-ante eso, Leni con un rostro lleno de alegría, va y abraza fuerte a su pequeña hermanita.

-¡Claro!, ¡iremos a comprarte ropas de dos o tres piezas que vi el otro día!, espero que siga la oferta-Lily rueda los ojos mientras siente lo fuerte que es apretada por la muestra de afecto de la modista.

Una vez bañada y vestida la fontanera, sale de su cuarto, encontrándose en el pasillo con Lincoln.

-¿Querías orinar?-pregunta de manera burlona.

-No se trata de eso-Lincoln se acerca a su hermana-Lana, ¿podemos ir a hablar?-la fontanera lo ve con extrañeza.

-Y eso fue lo que paso…-después de contar lo ocurrido con Lindsey, Lincoln se le nota preocupado por la pelea entre sus hermanas con la chica vestida de purpura.

-Eso sí que fue, intenso-ríe un poco, tratando de bajar la tensión.

-Sí, lo sé-el peliblanco ve a su hermana. Tras lo que le dijo, se percató de lo mucho que la fontanera protege a la princesa Loud. Desde que se hicieron más cercanas, notó que Lana la protegió demasiado de los problemas, como si fuera un caballero. Los pensamientos sospechosos de Lincoln pasan de nuevo por su cabeza, pero piensa que sus conclusiones son apresuradas. Entonces piensa en cómo llegaron sus gemelas. Se cuestiona la relación tan cercana entre sus hermanas, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeñas eran así de afectuosas o protectoras, es más, las ha visto pocas veces peleando, aunque puede ser porque ya no son niñas pequeñas exactamente, pero que no se molesten tan seguido le llama la atención.

-Lana…-la mencionada lo ve-¿Cómo ha sido tu relación con Lola?- pregunta con una mirada ni tan seria ni tan calmada. Ante la pregunta y la manera en que la preguntó puso nerviosa a la fontanera, tratando de no exteriorizar ese nerviosismo.

-Pues buena, es mi hermana, Linka digo Linky-le sonríe con cariño. El peliblanco la mira a los ojos por un par de segundos, para después sonreírle.

-Bien, me alegro que seas así con ella, son gemelas después de todo-dice contento. Lana por su parte sonríe con un poco de nerviosismo.

Luego de la cena y preparándose para dormir, Lana ve a su gemela a lo lejos, con miradas cómplices. Ambas piensan en lo ocurrido en la tarde, hablar entre ellas es una tarea algo difícil tras reflexionar un poco lo sucedido, pero no evita que Lana le diga las buenas noches con una mirada amable, Lola por su parte la acepta.

El día siguiente en la escuela transcurre normal en parte, las gemelas apenas se hablan, no por una pelea, sino por no saber cómo continuar con lo de ayer. En los recesos Lana pasa más tiempo con sus amigos, mientras Lola ve a lo lejos a la pelirroja, con quien, si bien ya han conversado, aún está el hecho del mal que le quería hacer a su hermana, estando en una situación similar que con su gemela.

Lincoln llega por sus hermanas, subiendo al Vanzilla. El mayor a cargo las ve raras, al igual que Lily. Mientras el peliblanco conduce, Lola se acerca un poco a Lana.

-Después de la cena hablamos de eso…por favor-al escuchar a Lola pidiendo eso de manera amable, la hace dar cuenta en el asunto complejo en el que se metieron.

Después de una normal cena, aunque no tanto para las gemelas, Lana sube a la habitación de Lola, entrando y viendo a su hermana sentada, viendo un cuaderno abierto. Lana reconoce ese cuaderno, siendo uno que la vio llevar cuando quería practicar. Lola nota a su hermana, cerrando el cuaderno al instante.

-Lana…hola-saluda con una pequeña timidez en su tono de voz.

-Hola Lola-cierra la puerta. Se sienta al lado de su gemela. Lola la ve nerviosa, preocupándola.

-Lo de ayer en la tarde…-se sonrojo pensando en eso-…fue…particular-ríe un poco. Lana no contesta- ¿Sabes?, aun cuando fue raro…no me arrepiento…sé que puede incomodarte escuchar eso en parte, porque bueno, igual sientes algo por mí, pero de todas maneras somos…gemelas, pero el punto al que quiero ir es que…bien…-suspira, pensando con emoción en ese momento especial-…me gustó-mira a su gemela con cariño. Lana aun no responde, llamándole la atención a la princesa Loud-¿Pasa algo Lana?-pregunta acercándose a ella-Lana…-mueve su mano hacia la de su hermana, está apartándola, llamando la atención de Lola.

-Lola, perdón, pero no puedo…-dice con pesar. Lola no sabe de lo que habla o quizás, no quiere darse cuenta de lo que posiblemente habla.

-No te entiendo-su corazón late rápidamente, un gran nerviosismo pasa por Lola. Esa expresión de su gemela, esas palabras, solo pueden significar algo.

-No debemos seguir con estos sentimientos-se pone firme sin ver a su gemela. Lola pone una expresión de tristeza, como si un gran golpe la afectasen todo su ser.

-Pero, Lana…-se acerca a ella, poniendo su mano en la pierna de Lana, pero ella la aparta bruscamente.

-Lola, basta, no debemos poner en riesgo la relación con nuestra familia, solo por sentimientos que nosotras no entendemos bien, somos apenas adolescentes, no podemos estar seguras con lo que sentimos, a lo mejor solo son las hormonas-Lola pone un rostro de enojo por ello.

-¡Te equivocas!-exclama cerca de Lana.

-Lola, no grites-trata de calmarla para que los demás en la casa no escuchen, aun con las mejoras en las paredes, los gritos de Lola podrían llamar la atención.

-Lana, sé que puedes no creer lo que siento, pero es real-se levanta de la cama.

-Tranquilízate…-no puede seguir hablándole, ya que su hermana trata de besarla. Lana pone sus manos en los hombros de Lola, apartándola, moviéndola hacia atrás. La rubia refinada siente un golpe, uno que le provoca tristeza-Deja de hacer esto…simplemente…déjame tranquila…-en ese momento, Lola empieza a llorar por la actitud de la fontanera. Si el dolor de Lola era grande, el de Lana es mucho mayor. Apartar a la persona que quieres por una muestra de amor, viéndola sufrir por ese rechazo, provocaría un mar de lágrimas por rechazarla y causarle dolor. No puede quedarse parada sin hacer algo, por lo que decide ir a abrazarla, pero Lola la empuja.

-No Lana, tienes razón, es solo un capricho tonto-Lana la ve con una expresión dolida-Déjame, quiero estar a solas…por favor-Lola se gira para no verle la cara. Lana se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, dando como resultado el enojo de Lola. Sin que su gemela lo note, Lana empieza a llorar, corriendo de la habitación con gran dolor en su corazón.

-_Perdóname_-entra a su habitación al instante, recostándose en su cama-_Solo…no quiero que sufras_-llora, por un largo rato, hasta que no tiene energías de seguir sacando lágrimas.

Una llamada suena en un celular, siendo atendido por la dueña del mismo, viendo que se trata de alguien importante para ella.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? -pregunta la chica con una voz afligida.

-Lola, suenas triste, ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?- pregunta la otra chica.

-Solo…quería saber si estabas bien Lindsey-ante eso, la mencionada sonríe alegre, al saber cuánto su amiga Lola se preocupa por ella. Sumado al tono de voz que tiene, su sonrisa de alegría pasa a una maliciosa.

El día siguiente es difícil para las gemelas. Tanto en el desayuno, como en el Vanzilla, hasta en la escuela y la hora del recreo y almuerzo, apenas se hablaban. La tensión es grande entre ellas. Mientras Lana fingía estar bien con sus amigos, Lola se la pasaba caminando sola por la escuela, sin querer aun juntarse con Lindsey, a pesar de haber hablado con ella en la noche. Tras llegar a casa, Lola evita a Lana, algo que Lily nota, pero no interviene por ahora. Lana se sienta en su cama, pensando en la situación con su gemela, pensando en lo que puede hacer.

-Debo pensar en esto, debo encontrar respuesta en alguien, ¿pero en quien?-Lana comienza a ver las posibilidades, pensando en cada uno en la casa, llegando a una respuesta. Toca la puerta de una habitación, siendo abierta y atendida quien se encuentra ahí.

-Hola Lana, ¿quieres acompañarnos al centro comercial? -pregunta alegre.

-Por supuesto que sí Leni-responde Lana con una sonrisa confiable.

-Pues vamos-invita Lily para ir al centro comercial, viendo a Lana más contenta.


	18. Conversación cariñosa

**Conversación cariñosa**

Luego de una tarde con sus hermanas, aguantando estar en las tiendas de moda, entrecomillas, las chicas regresan al hogar. Lisa quien se encontraba recogiendo materiales útiles para un experimento, ve a Lily desde el segundo piso hablar muy animada con Leni. Sigue asi tras un par de segundos más hasta que vuelve a su habitación, con su característica expresión, al menos eso aparenta.

Lana invita a Leni a su habitación para la conversación que tenían pendiente, la modista por su parte notó algo tensa a su hermana con eso, dándole curiosidad sobre lo muy importante que quería hablarle. Al ver a la fontanera algo preocupada con lo que tenía que decirle, se percató que era algo más grave de lo que intuía. Ve que las palabras cuestan en salir, como si el peso de esa revelación fuese demasiado para los labios, la boca y el sonido de la voz de la mecánica.

-Lana…-la mira comprensiva con una sonrisa.

-Es que…es muy importante…-empieza a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa. Leni nota eso, tratando de calmarla.

-Por algo quieres hablar conmigo-Lana no la mira a la cara.

-Te enojarás…incluso puede que te alejes de mi…-Lana nota que de sus ojos caen lágrimas. Esto le da un poco de vergüenza. La mayor parte del tiempo se muestra más firme y más imponente para enfrentarse a los problemas emocionales, por lo que llorar en frente de su hermana mayor, le da pena en parte. A Leni le duele ver a su hermanita pequeña así, pensando en ese instante en Lincoln, cuando se desahogó, pensando en que ella es quien está en la casa, la segunda hermana mayor entre los hermanos Loud, proteger a sus hermanitos es lo que quiere.

-Hermanita, mira, sé que no soy muy lista, pero puedes contar conmigo-Lana no consigue calmarse, cuando de pronto siente que su hermana mayor hace su papel, sobando su espalda, logrando calmar un poco a la fontanera. Toma fuerzas, da un suspiro.

-Creo que siento algo por alguien…-Leni al escuchar eso se alegra un montón.

-¡Pero Lana, eso es hermoso!-exclama contenta. Entonces ve a su hermanita igual de preocupada que antes, llamándole la atención y preocupándola a ella también-Lana…¿Quién es?-pregunta acercándose de ella. Lana trata de encontrar el valor para revelárselo. Es cuando siente la mano de su hermana mayor, viéndola a la cara y ver su linda y contento rostro, llenándola de confianza, al menos la necesaria.

-Me gusta Lola-al momento de contárselo, la rubia mayor no supo cómo reaccionar ante la revelación. No se le ve enojada, solo sorprendida. Lana comienza a contarle cuando comenzó a sentir eso, Leni mostrándose interesada. Pasan unos minutos, escuchando a Lana, el pesar de Lola y los problemas que la amiga de esta la hizo pasar. Le sorprende los tantos problemas tenía su querida hermanita, como para que entre Lana y ella surgiese una amistad mayor, incluso amor. Tras contar todo eso, la rubia de gorra roja espera la respuesta de Leni, pensando en lo que dirían sus padres o Lori.

-Entonces…¿lo que sientes por ella es más que cariño?-pregunta Leni confundida.

-Si…-contesta sin ver a su hermana a la cara. Ante la confirmación, Leni ve a un lado, sin encontrar que decirle, ya que nunca se vio a ella platicando sobre un tema como este, quizás no hubiese sido difícil cuando fuese más pequeña, pero Lana y Lola siendo adolescentes sería más difícil, al menos para ella.

-¿Estas segura?-la mira un poco nerviosa.

-Pues…muchas veces lo estoy, pero otras me lo cuestiono…tal vez sea por las consecuencias, no sé…-Leni ve triste a la fontanera, generando en ella un choque de sentimientos, pensamientos, sin lograr encontrar un buen consejo. La pena en su hermanita la lleva a ver lo mejor para ella, por lo menos para que todo se solucione de la manera más correcta posible-¿Estas molesta por esto?-Lana la ve a la cara.

-No Lana…solo que me es algo muy curioso…y difícil de pensar-la ve con cariño, poniendo su mano en la espalda de la mecánica, tratando de calmarla.

-Pues, no me extrañaría que lo estuvieses…es algo que muchos verían enfermizo-suelta una pequeña risa.

-Lana, serás sucia pero no enferma. Solo estas confundida…pero por lo que me contaste, pues…no estoy tan segura-hay un breve silencio. Lana piensa que talvez no hubiese sido una buena idea contarle a su hermana mayor. Entonces Leni la lleva a ella con su brazo, dándole un abrazo, provocando en la fontanera soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Un abrazo reconfortante, protector, comprensivo, como si lo malo disminuya significativamente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-le corresponde el abrazo.

-No soy la mejor para dar consejos sobre temas como este, pero…si lo que me contaste es cierto…puede que la que encuentre la mejor manera de darle una sonrisa a Lola…eres tú. Fuiste quién la ayudó en sus momentos difíciles, siempre las estuviste protegiendo, sabes que hacer para hacerla feliz, puede que no sea el mejor consejo, pero es lo que pienso que puedes hacer-la mira al rostro con una sonrisa reconfortante. Lana la ve más tranquila.

-Sé que…si lo nuestro no funciona, habría muchas maneras de que nuestra familia no sea la misma, lo que diría la gente…pero ella y yo…-Leni le limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Ustedes son más unidas de lo que creen, son gemelas, han estado juntas desde siempre. Si lo que siente Lola es lo mismo que sientes tú, entonces yo sé que encontrarás la respuesta, es más, las ayudaré con este asunto-la mira con cariño.

-¿Te peleaste con Lana?-Lindsey ve a Lola, quien se encuentra seria.

-No…exactamente-sonríe con un poco de nervios, mientras ve a unos niños jugar en las cajas de arena.

-Necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar, ¿por qué conmigo y no con ella?, han pasado casi solo dos días de…esa conversación con ustedes dos-le recuerda, un poco incomoda.

-Lo sé, pero…no sé con quien más hablar, aun con lo sucedido, lo que tengo que contarte no puedo mantenerlo más tiempo conmigo, eso sin decir que no tengo tantas amigas como antes…-la tristeza se hace presente en su rostro. En el rostro de Lindsey se le ve preocupación, en su interior en cambio hay una oportunidad, confianza.

-Cuéntamelo todo…-la abraza-…amiga-sonríe.

Lincoln ve a Lana moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si estuviese buscando una herramienta importante que se le perdió, al menos eso ve el peliblanco.

-Lana, ¿acaso perdiste algo?- ve a su hermana menor usando su celular.

-Ahora no Lincoln, necesito encontrar a Lola-la fontanera ve que aún no recibe respuesta, ni sus llamadas son respondidas. El muchacho la ve de manera sospechosa, pero deja eso de lado y le responde.

-Dijo que se quedaría a hablar con una amiga-responde amablemente.

-¿Amiga?, pero si muchas de sus amigas se mudaron o…-en ese momento, a Lana se le viene alguien a sus pensamientos-…no…sería muy estúpida para hacer eso…voy a salir Lincoln-corre a la puerta, saliendo de la casa Loud.

-Si…no te preocupes…-el peliblanco empieza a pensar en que están metidas ambas gemelas.

-¿Ella te lastimó?-pregunta la joven Sweetwater mientras la toma de la mano.

-No…es algo, no debería hablar de eso, es muy personal-ante eso, Lindsey se siente un poco dolida.

-Soy tu amiga Lola…digo…supongo-hay incomodidad en ella- ¿Aun lo somos? -pregunta con una risa nerviosa.

-Prometí ayudarte…primero, quiero ayudarte con tus padres-en la pelirroja, la incomodidad aumenta, junto a un gran temor.

-Espera, Lola, yo no, no creo que sea una buena idea, quiero decir, digo, mira, es una mala idea-empieza a sudar por pensar en ese escenario.

-Escúchame…no fuiste una buena amiga por lo que trataste de hacer en contra de Lana, yo por mi parte, por la amistad que tuvimos…-la ve a los ojos-…y la que puede, y recalco, puede que volvamos a tener, tus padres deberían hablar con la amiga de un amigo de mi hermano-Lindsey la mira confundida.

-¿La amiga del amigo de quién?, ¿de tu hermano?-pregunta mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-¿No se encuentra Lindsey?-pregunta la fontanera hablando al timbre.

-_No, señorita, ¿eres Lola?_-pregunta la voz femenina por el parlante.

-Soy su hermana, Lana-contesta. No recibe respuesta. Se dispone a irse, cuando el parlante suena otra vez.

-_¡Espera!...¿tienes un minuto?-_la voz femenina se le escucha preocupada. Lana ve el parlante extrañada-_Supongo que también eres amiga de Lindsey_-Lana ríe silenciosamente.

-Claro-contesta tratando de sonar seria.

-_¿Podemos hablar?_-Lana levanta una ceja ante eso.

La fontanera entra a una casa hermosa, siendo recibida por una mujer, quien nota que se trata de la madre de Lindsey. Esta la invita a tomar asiento en un sofá.

-Gracias por tomarte este espacio conmigo cariño, realmente te pareces a Lola, claro, son gemelas-ríe un poco por ello.

-Bueno, eso es obvio-suelta una risita-¿De qué quería hablar conmigo señora?-la ve con curiosidad. La señora la ve con un aire de tristeza.

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Lindsey?-ante la pregunta, Lana la ve con seriedad y se dispone a platicar.

Las dos ahora cuestionables amigas, se encuentran platicando. Lindsey muy atenta, emocionada por mejorar su relación con ella, mientras que Lola se le ve acomplejada.

-Lindsey…-la princesa Loud ve hacia el lado-¿Alguna vez tuviste sentimientos que te generasen un conflicto interno?-ante la pregunta, Lindsey se sobresalta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-la ve de reojo, como si sospechase algo. El hecho de que hablase con ella en lugar de decirle eso a Lana, pareciendo que tuvo una pelea con ella, pero se controla inmediatamente, un pensamiento que no encuentra lugar.

-Yo…-Lola se le ve cada vez más triste, al grado de empezarle a salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Lola, tranquila…-una gran preocupación se presenta en la chica de ropas purpuras-¿Lana es responsable de esto?-Lola asiente ante la pregunta, provocando en la pelirroja un leve enojo.

-Lindsey…es un error hablar de esto contigo-se levanta del asiento, siendo sujetada por la pelirroja.

-Por favor, Lola…-comienza a pensar en sus palabras-Sé que lo que hice con tu hermana, las amenazas…estuvo mal, y lo admito, pero…-empieza a abrir sus sentimientos-…Lola, tú me sacaste de una tristeza enorme, tú me ayudaste a sonreír…la mayoría de las veces, tanto que quería devolverte el favor, no quería ser solo tu segundona, quería estar a tu altura. Lo que quiero decirte es que…yo no quería que sufrieras…si Lana realmente te hizo daño…dímelo-la pelirroja la mira comprensiva. Lola sonríe ante esto, haciendo que Lindsey sonría igualmente-Mira…si crees que te traicionaré con lo que sea que me cuentes…te doy permiso para que tu como aquella niña de seis años que fuiste…no tengas piedad alguna, que ya no me veas como amiga…sino como tu mayor enemiga-la muchacha aprieta las manos de la rubia. La princesa Loud suspira.

-Gracias…pero solo necesito que me escuches-le da una sonrisa, alegrando levemente a la pelirroja. El rostro de Lola pasa de tranquilidad a llanto.

-Lola tranquila-escucha a la rubia llorar, no tan fuerte, pero no por eso el dolor en la pelirroja es menor. Lindsey aprovecha para abrazar a su amiga rubia.

-Lindsey…gracias por…estar conmigo…es raro hablar de esto…-la abraza más fuerte. Lindsey da una pequeña sonrisa, para luego dar una mirada seria.

-¡Aquí estabas!, ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?-Lana ve con molestia a su gemela, está por su parte la mira con un poco de desdén. Para mayor seguridad, ambas deciden hablar cerca de donde tuvieron su picnic el otro día. Ya estando ahí, Lola responde.

-Estaba hablando con…alguien…-Lana nota en su hermana unos ligeros nervios.

-Me preocupé, pensé que habías hecho una tontería-le pone la mano en el hombro.

-Déjame-le aparta la mano-No debería sorprenderte verme así-Lana la mira entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Con quién hablaste?, ¿sobre qué?-la mira fijamente. Lola no la mira a la cara, no pareciese que le quiera contestar. Lana se acerca más hacia ella-Por favor, dime que no fuiste a hablar con ella…-la rubia vestida de rosa no le contesta-Contéstame-hay enojo en el tono de la plomera.

-No eres mi niñera-contesta de manera casi inaudible. La gemela de la amenaza rosa suspira molesta.

-¿Te das cuenta como actúas?-Lola ve a la cara a su gemela, esta notando su molestia.

-Tu eres la causa de eso-su respuesta hiere a Lana, quien baja su enojo, notando Lola en ella incomodidad. Hay un pequeño silencio, pasando un par de segundos para que una de las dos le hable a la otra-Perdón Lana…-la mencionada la mira sin dejar su expresión.

-No, tienes razón, no…-Lola la mira atenta a lo que dice.

-Te sientes culpable de que estuviese de esta manera, ¿no?-le toma de la mano, pero Lana no se la acepta.

-Sí, fui irresponsable, bueno, las dos, pero yo sobre todo por tomar la iniciativa-Lola le toma la mano a su hermana.

-¿Tanto para no aceptar mi mano?-la mira enojada, como si la reprendiese.

-Tú tienes otras intenciones…y lo peor es que si te la diese…también yo las tendría…-baja la mirada apenada, centrando su vista a su mano siendo tomada por su gemela.

-Lana...yo estaba conversando con Lindsey…-la mecánica se sobresalta por esa información, soltando a su gemela y poniendo su palma en la cara, Lola por su parte al ver eso trata de calmarla.

-¿Por qué con ella Lola?, ¿no te das cuenta que esa es la peor idea que se te pudo ocurrir?-la ve fastidiada.

-Bueno…era eso o tratar de comunicarme, ya sabes, con mis viejas amigas que no veo hace años…o hablar con alguno de ustedes...esa sería una peor idea-Lana escucha eso y ríe un poco nerviosa. Lola se percata de eso, a lo que levanta una ceja por la reacción de su gemela-De todas maneras, no tienes de que preocuparte…no le conté nada, tampoco le di pistas-Lana se alivia, exhalando tranquilamente.

-Me alivio…-la princesa Loud se acerca a su gemela.

-¿Por qué te vi nerviosa antes?-la mira fijamente algo seria.

-Bien…se lo conté a Leni-Lola abre los ojos, irritada por la revelación.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡me dices que tenga cuidado con lo que cuente a Lindsey!, ¡hey!, pero claro, tu si puedes contarle a Leni-la fontanera se soba el brazo, con vergüenza.

-Podemos confiar en ella.

-¿Para qué?, lo dejaste claro, no debe haber nada entre…-es interrumpida.

-¿Crees que estoy alegre con tomar esa decisión?-la mira, ofendida.

-Por supuesto que no, tu misma lo dijiste, son las hormonas, la adolescencia-se expresa molesta. Reflexiona la situación, poniendo los pies en la tierra, pensando en lo que significaría y conllevaría esa relación. Talvez su hermana tiene razón-Y a lo mejor yo…-empuña su mano, poniendo una expresión llena de determinación-No…lo mío es real-ve a su gemela fijamente.

-Lola…-la mencionada se le acerca.

-Y tú no quieres admitirlo-se pone frente a ella.

-Lola-Lana la mira más seria.

-Tú serás una cerda, maleducada, pero me eres honesta, lo sé, ese beso no fue algo cualquiera, ese beso fue…-Lana le tapa la boca. Lola se molesta por ello, está a punto de retirarle la mano de su boca agresivamente, pero entonces ve los ojos de su gemela, lagrimosos, tristes, pero con una sonrisa.

-Mereces una mejor relación, de la que yo podría darte-trata de que sus lágrimas no salgan, notándose en ella una voz entrecortada, ese tono le duele a la ganadora de certámenes, su querida gemela.

-Lana…puede que tengas razón…-la fontanera cierra sus ojos, tranquila, relajada por la respuesta, aunque le duela-…pero…-en un movimiento rápido, Lola toma por detrás del cuello de Lana para llevarla a sus labios. La gemela tras el repentino movimiento primero siente un gran sentimiento de sorpresa, luego pánico por si algún conocido las ve, para luego sentirse cómoda, feliz, completa por tan simple acto, muestra de afecto. La acción dura un par de segundos, soltando Lola a Lana, dándose cuenta que esta todavía la está besando. Lana se da cuenta, terminando el beso.

-Yo…que diantres, me gustó-feliz y tranquila, observa los ojos de Lola.

-Y aun así, sabes que no corresponde que hagamos esto…y lo entiendo…-ve al piso de manera comprensiva. La sonrisa de Lana baja un poco-¿Vamos de regreso a casa?, Lincoln se debe estar preguntando que hacemos a estas horas lejos de casa-al ver la invitación con esa mirada tan tierna por parte de Lola, Lana acepta.

-Lola…-la mencionada la mira-…te quiero mucho-le regala una sonrisa. Lola se pregunta cómo su hermana siendo tan poco higiénica y sin ser tan linda como ella, se vea bellísima, que logre hacerla suspirar por una simple acción que adora ver.

Ambas hermanas caminan ya más tranquilas. Detrás de unos arbustos, al escuchar esas palabras, esa persona empieza sudar frío. Una sensación recorre su cuerpo, como si una niebla pasa por ella. Aquel sudor se volvió helado, más frío que antes. La manera que solía ver a ambas cambia. Jamás pensó en esa posibilidad, y que ahora ellas se digan eso, simplemente no puede creerlo.

Cuando llegan a su casa, Lincoln saluda a ambas de manera normal, sin pensar por qué Lana buscaba tan desesperada a su gemela. Leni ve a sus hermanitas, con curiosidad y algo de alegría, viendo que no se ven tan alejadas, incluso sonriéndose mutuamente. Luego de la cena, Lana entra a su cuarto, pensando aún en cómo avanzar esta situación, de alguna forma se debe arreglar esto, poner algo como solución, decirle si, no o un talvez. Entender algo que ya sabía, le hace despejar sus dudas, darse más preguntas incluso después. La sensación de darle otro tipo de abrazos y besos a Lola, aun cuando no correspondía, le da gusto pensar en ello. Siente que tocan a su puerta.

-¿Si?-Lana pregunta, abriendo la puerta, tratándose de Lily-Oh, eras tu, enana, pasa, ¿viniste por el cambio que pediste que te guardará?-Lily se acaba de acordar de ello.

-Menos mal me avisas, pero en realidad quería preguntarte otra cosa-ambas se sientan en la cama.

-Dime ahora, que quiero descansar-dice la fontanera viendo al techo.

-¿Qué pasa entre tu y Lola?-Lana abre los ojos, la sorpresiva pregunta la sobresalta, levantándose de su propia cama.

-¿Cómo que es lo que me pasa?, nada, ¿Cómo crees?-Lily ve con obviedad el nulo convencimiento de su hermana mayor, alzando una ceja por su reacción.

-Lana…seré la menor, pero eso no me hace tonta-la mecánica mueve sus dedos nerviosa, tratando de hablarle bien a su hermanita. Aun cuando no tiene problemas en ocultar sus sentimientos por Lola, con Lily siendo tan pequeña y darse cuenta de eso sería claro que no pasa desapercibida la situación.

-Mira…solo teníamos unos problemitas-la mira contenta.

-Pero parecen una pareja peleada-Lana abre los ojos impactada por las palabras, no sabe si Leni le contó, cosa que duda, pero siente que su hermanita le está dando al clavo, al menos muy de cerca.

-Mira las cosas que dices mocosita, mejor ve a dormir-la mueve nerviosa fuera de su habitación.

-¡Pero mañana es sábado!-Lily la mira fijamente.

-Pero dormir tarde no es bueno-la mira contenta y a la vez irritada.

-¡Son apenas las diez de la noche!-Lily trata de oponer resistencia con sus pies para no salir-No me quiero ir Lana-dice desafiante.

-Ahora buenas noches, sueña con ranas o cajas musicales-logra sacarla de su habitación- Duerme bien-se despide alegre, cerrándole la puerta. Lily ve la puerta, entrecierra sus ojos molesta y se va.

-No te preocupes hermanita-Lily se gira, viendo a Leni.

-Quería seguir conversando con la señorita lodo-apunto a la puerta algo rencorosa.

-¿Pero acaso Lana tiene palomitas y helado para una noche super genial entre hermanas?-se acerca alegre a su hermana menor, quien sonríe por la propuesta.

-Okey Leni, tu invitación me convenció-Leni levanta a Lily, abrazándola, causando risas en la pequeña-¡Bájame Leni!-ríe otro poco, a lo que ambas van a su habitación, siendo observadas desde la bajada de la escalera por la genio con lentes, quien cabizbaja ve al suelo.

Un hermoso sábado por la mañana, la mecánica de la familia Loud camina por las calles, dirigiéndose a ayudar a la mamá de uno de sus amigos a reparar su auto, esto para que logre pasar la revisión técnica.

-Talvez deba cobrarle un poco más…-la fontanera suspira. Ve a lo lejos una persona. Nota que es la amiga de su hermana-Lindsey…-corre hacia la chica, deteniéndose enfrente de ella al momento justo-Hola Lindsey, ¿Cómo has estado?-la muchacha mira a la rubia de manera seria, sin contestarle aún-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta confundida la plomera. La chica de ropas purpuras se acerca a Lana, esta la mira algo incomoda. Hay un breve silencio. Un fuerte golpe en el estómago es lo que siente la fontanera. La adolescente de gorra roja retrocede por el golpe, fue uno muy fuerte, aun sintiendo el dolor, viendo entre confundida y enfadada a la muchacha-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-grita a la amiga de su gemela, quien aún la ve de la misma manera.

-¿Por qué?- Lana escucha, aun cuando no habló fuerte-…¿Por qué tuvieron que enamorarse?-al escuchar esa pregunta, la fontanera siente una gran inquietud, quedándose helada.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunta con una voz temblorosa.

-No te hagas la estúpida…ella te ama…-agarra a la fontanera, poniéndola en contra de un árbol. Lana le sorprende la fuerza de la chica, pero más que maneje esa información.

-Bien-se soba el estómago-Habla…-la mira seria.

-Las vi ayer, hablándose…y besándose-le dice fríamente. La gemela de Lola se queda callada por un par de segundos. Lindsey espera la respuesta mientras aun la sostiene. No obtiene respuesta, por lo que tira al suelo a la fontanera-¿No te das cuenta de lo que desataste?-la mira con una expresión de enfado.

-Nosotras aun no somos lo que crees…-se levanta, sin mirar a Lindsey a la cara.

-La besaste-la fontanera se queda callada. El silencio dura un par de segundos más, hasta que la pelirroja comienza a hablarle-Lana…sabía que afectarías a Lola de alguna manera…pero no de esta manera…¿sabes lo que fue para mí escucharla llorar?, yo sé lo que es eso, no quería que ella experimente eso. Lo peor de todo es que tú, su propia hermana…-la pelirroja es interrumpida.

-Y quien siempre esta con ella-la mira de manera seria, como la pelirroja.

Lincoln escucha su celular mientras se encuentra cerca de los arcades, alegrándose de quien es la llamada.

-¿Tan lento incluso para contestar debilucho?-ríe la voz.

-Me alegra escucharte Lynn-sonríe el peliblanco.


	19. Cariño Loud

**Cariño Loud**

Lincoln se encuentra contento. Hablar con una de sus hermanas, quienes no veía hace mucho, es reconfortante, mas aun tratándose de Lynn.

-Y esos son los detalles, las chicas están bien-afirma el peliblanco.

-Me alegra que al fin te pongas los pantalones-dice burlona la peli castaña.

-Eres muy amable-sonríe mientras alza una ceja.

-Hablo en serio, que bueno que de a poco dejas esa costumbre de leer en ropa interior, no es muy decente de tu parte-comenta un poco seria.

-Sí, lo que digas-rueda los ojos por el comentario.

-Está muy bien que ayudes a nuestras hermanas como siempre-el peliblanco ríe un poco por ello.

-No te preocupes, conmigo no pueden meterse en líos-sonríe orgulloso mientras sigue caminando.

El ambiente cerca de unos árboles es tenso. Las ramas y los pájaros, sonidos naturales que en cualquier momento serian señal de un lugar muy pacifico. Una chica rubia con overol mira seriamente a una pelirroja con ropas moradas. Ambas tienen un peso emocional que recae por una coincidente sola persona. La suma de los sucesos para la rubia con la amiga de su hermana gemela, más con lo demás, crea un momento serio para ambas chicas adolescentes. Lana al querer defender a Lola. Una gran rabia se presenta en Lindsey por lo que vio hacer a ambas chicas. La plomera de la familia Loud rompe el silencio entre ellas.

-Lola es mi hermana-mira fijamente a Lindsey.

-Y te da derecho de hacerle ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? -la mira sin dejar de lado su enojo ante la fontanera. Lana se queda callada por un momento, pensando en lo que dice la muchacha. Lo ve tanto como un mal paso como alegre.

-Nosotras no…-es interrumpida.

-No me importa si aún son o no…-pensar en eso le asquea-…si son o no pareja-mira hacia el lado con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento, volteándose un par de segundos después para ver a la rubia-Entonces, tanta sobreprotección debía ser por algo, pero no me imaginé que fuese algo tan repugnante, debería darte vergüenza, no fijarte una línea entre tú y Lola-aprieta sus puños con ira.

-Lo sé-Lindsey la mira confundida-Sé que…no estuvo bien…-toma un poco de aire, aun el golpe que recibió de la amiga de su hermana le duele, le cuesta creer que ella tenga esa fuerza-Es difícil la primera vez que alguien se enamora de esa manera…-escucha unas leves risas.

\- ¿Enamorarte?, a lo mejor solo la encuentras linda, pero, ¿amor por ella?, ¿por tu hermana?, ¿amor de pareja?, decías protegerla, pero con esto…-aprieta más sus puños, su expresión se llena de furia, acercándose a la fontanera de manera agresiva-¡Con eso no la puedes proteger!-le propina un puñetazo en el rostro a Lana, quien cae al piso. Baja hacia ella, agarrándola de su ropa, tirándola a la altura del cuello y llevándola a ella.

-Lola…-la señorita Sweetwater la mira más enfadada.

-No mereces referirte a ella. Lola no puede perder tanto progreso por ese beso. Tu familia puede quebrarse y con eso Lola, ¿no pensaste en el bienestar de ella?, tenía razón de desconfiar de una chica como tú, sabía que eras asquerosa, pero no a este nivel…asquerosa-la arrastra, llegando cerca de un árbol y tirándola ahí, chocando violentamente. Lindsey no quiere controlarse con la mecánica.

-A ella…-Lana dice en susurro, la amiga de su hermana no la escucha. Está a punto de darle otro golpe, cuando la gemela de su amiga la ve fijamente-¿Crees que le hará feliz a Lola saber que su "mejor amiga" me golpeó?-ve a la chica de ropas moradas de manera seria. Lindsey mantiene su puño en el aire, temblando por las ansias de atacarla, pero baja su mano, suspirando casi derrotada, pero fijando su vista a la rubia.

-Tu no la quieres de verdad-dice fríamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-se levanta un poco adolorida.

-Porque si de verdad la quisieses, no la hubieses arrastrado en tan repugnante situación. No te hubieses aprovechado de ella-hay un breve momento de silencio tras esas palabras. El viento sopla, dejándose las hojas llevar. Sonido que sería representativo de un momento tranquilo, cosa que no se presenta ahora. Lana empieza a hablar.

-Me equivoque con respecto a ella…-dice casi silenciosamente.

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste-contribuye viéndola molesta.

-No…no es eso a lo que me refiero-camina al lado de la muchacha, como si esa acción fuese el punto final a su conversación. El solo hecho de que con eso le diga que terminan su charla, enoja de sobremanera a Lindsey.

-Ven a darme cara…-Lana no responde ni hace caso-Ven a darme la cara ahora-sube el tono, obtiene la misma respuesta por parte de la fontanera-¡Te dije que vengas a darme cara!-se tira hacia ella, pero la rubia logra agarrar las muñecas de la chica, alejándolas a los lados.

-Escúchame Lindsey, mi paciencia tiene un límite, asi que, si se te ocurre volver a atacarme, tendré razones de sobra para atacarte-dice en un tono tranquilo junto a un rostro serio. Lana fija su mirada a la chica Sweetwater, quien ejerce fuerza para golpearla. Lana mira algo en una de las muñecas que le está sujetando a Lindsey, esta al darse cuenta se suelta, caminando un par de pasos hacia atrás. La rubia la mira entre seria y preocupada, mientras que la chica a quien fija su mirada se le ve molesta, esto por lo que la mecánica notó.

-Continuaremos con esto después…-comenta un poco más tranquila la cuestionable amiga de Lola. Justo antes de irse, es detenida por la plomera.

-Lindsey…por favor…no sigas haciendo eso…-su mirada seria pasa a una con pena, sintiendo nuevamente compasión de la muchacha, aun después de todo lo ocurrido con ella. Hay otro breve silencio en el ambiente, donde solo algunos pájaros y el viento lo disminuye. La muchacha dándole la espalda a Lana le contesta.

-Si Lola sufre de alguna manera por su situación filial, que sepas que será tu culpa-al decir eso, continua su camino fuera de ahí-Por si te lo preguntas, no, no les tome una foto, aparte que su beso fue corto, no la quiero perjudicar, a diferencia de ti-continua su paso.

-Que sepas que, aunque hiciste cosas malas en contra de mí y sin estar del todo consciente, lastimaste a Lola también-Lindsey se detiene y ríe un poco por lo dicho.

-Queriendo empatar las cosas, como si lo mío se igualase al mal que le haces-sigue caminando.

-Quiero que sepas también que…entiendo tus motivos, bueno, en parte, pero nosotras nos parecemos en algo, en querer protegerla, al menos eso quiero creer de ti… aún estoy dispuesta a ayudarte…Lola y yo-ante esto, la muchacha de ropas purpuras se detiene y sin mirarla le responde.

-Eres muy tonta, ¿no?-Lana sonríe por ello.

-Puede que sí, pero es tanto una debilidad como una fortaleza-ante eso, Lindsey continua su caminata, siendo vista por la gemela de su mejor amiga.

La menor entre los hermanos Loud se encuentra dibujando un paisaje junto a Leni, quien trata de ayudarla con los bocetos de su cuaderno, a la vez que ven el paisaje tan lindo que es una colina donde se logra ver una gran parte de la ciudad.

-Esto está quedando bien, solo necesito combinar bien los colores, quiero que se vea algo orgánico, no sé si me explico-mira entretenida Lily a su hermana mayor.

-¿Órganos?-mira asustada la rubia, a lo que la menor ríe por la confusión.

-No me refería a eso-continua con su dibujo, cuando por su cabeza pasa la conversación que tuvo con Lana la noche pasada, dándole mucha curiosidad la situación en la que ella y Lola estén metidas, haciéndole pensar en lo tan importante que ocurre entre ellas, eso como para que Lana se ponga nerviosa y la eche nerviosa de su habitación. Sin aguantar más, mira a Leni.

-¿Ocurre algo Lily?-pregunta la modista.

-Leni, parece que tu conversaste con Lana ayer, ¿no?, bueno, el caso es que quería preguntarte algo-Lily no sabe que palabras usar para sacarle la información a su hermana.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Lana y Lola?-pregunta sonriente, ante esto, Lily la mira asombrada de que sin problemas se refiera a eso tan rápido.

-¿Tu sabes que pasa entre ellas?-mira fijamente a la rubia mayor, quien se inquieta, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decirle.

-Digo, claro, que tenían una pequeña pelea entre ellas, pero todo normal-sonríe nerviosa, pero Lily no le cree mucho por su manera de actuar. El celular de Leni comienza a sonar-Me llaman, debo contestar-le informa contenta a su pequeña hermanita.

-Bien-dice resignada la pequeña rubia. Mientras sigue con lo suyo, escucha a su hermana saludando, para después afirmar con "aja" o "si", llamándole la atención, volteándose a mirarla curiosa.

-¡Qué bien Luna!, dile a Luan que no traiga o haga alguna broma de mal gusto, Linky ha estado un poco estresado-al escuchar el nombre de sus hermanas, abre los ojos muy emocionada, esto al poder ver al fin después de mucho tiempo a sus hermanas quienes no vio hace años. Leni se da cuenta de cómo está su hermanita, por lo que decide hacer lo siguiente-Luna, Lily quiere hablarte-tras esto, la pequeña rubia se sobresalta por el repentino acto, recibiendo el celular, un poco nerviosa.

-Em…¿hola?-saluda con una voz entrecortada.

-¡Hey little sister!, ¿cómo has estado?-la rockera de la familia, feliz por escuchar a Lily después de mucho tiempo.

-Yo estoy bien-ríe un poco nerviosa-¿Cómo han estado ustedes?-el nerviosismo se va mientras sigue hablando con su hermana mayor, mientras ambas rubias se sientan.

-Perfecto, el trabajo duro nos han dado frutos, aunque para ser una Loud suenas muy callada-bromea un poco, ayudando a que Lily se sienta más a gusto con la conversación-Supongo que nos extrañas, ¿o no?-Lily sonríe por ello.

-Por supuesto, no comparto mucho con las artistas de la familia, me gustaría volver a escuchar tu música en vivo hermana, también escuchar las bromas de Luan-Leni ve que su pequeña hermana ya se desenvuelve mejor.

-¿En serio quieres oír las bromas de Luan?-da una pequeña carcajada por lo que dijo Lily, quién ríe igualmente.

-¿Y cómo ha sido tu vida fuera de la ciudad?-continua hablando con su hermana mayor, mientras Leni va a contemplar la vista que tienen frente suyo.

El mayor a cargo sigue conversando con su hermana Lynn, riendo y bromeándose mutuamente por las situaciones acontecidas antes de que ella se fuese.

-Y esa vez que Lucy manipuló a los robots de Lisa fue muy raro, pero divertido-recuerda entretenida la peli castaña.

-Ese día casi me quitan todas las posibilidades de conducir la Van-sonríe al recordar ese día algo catastrófico-¿Sabes?, desde que te fuiste, ya no ocurren tantas cosas interesantes-se desanima levemente.

-Debilucho, no hace falta que me lo digas…-piensa un poco en lo que su hermano le comentó un año atrás-…han sido más difíciles, ¿no?-Lincoln se siente un poco incómodo por lo que insinúa-¿Sigues teniendo problemas con Lola?-pregunta algo seria.

-Pues…-el peliblanco piensa en cómo se han arreglado las cosas con su hermana, con los dos lindos regalos que ella le hizo. Entonces piensa en lo que Lana le habló de Lindsey…peor aún, piensa en como sus dos hermanas gemelas se han vuelto tan cercanas que, aunque le da vergüenza admitirlo, le han generado sospechas culposas para él.

-¡Si es asi…-Lincoln nota el tono violento de Lynn, queriendo contestarle de inmediato.

-Las cosas mejoraron con ella, me ha dado regalos…-se emociona un poco pensando ese día en que le regaló ese trofeo, aunque comprado, fue un hermoso gesto, no solo por lo material, sino por ese acercamiento fraternal, el que necesitaba tras el pozo emocional en que se encontraba-…regalos bonitos, aunque también Lana tiene algo de crédito-piensa en como su hermana fontanera lo ha estado apoyando tanto a él como a su gemela.

-Menos mal, yo por mi parte no tendría problemas en enfrentarme con la princesita rosada-comenta confiada.

-Como digas campeona. En fin, voy a ir a la biblioteca por un libro que me es difícil encontrar online, asi que hasta luego hermana, ahí te estaremos esperando.

-Bien, ahí hablamos y espera a recibirme-esto último intimida un poco al hombre del plan. Se despide de su hermana, para continuar con su caminata.

Por la calle, se encuentra Lisa andando en un monopatín creado por ella, mientras revisa su agenda con sus compañeros científicos, encontrando varios mensajes relacionados a un supuesto descubrimiento que presumía la chica de anteojos.

-Creo que se sentirán decepcionados…como…-piensa en aquella pequeña rubia-Debo dejar de darme problemas con ello, se le pasará, al menos Leni se le pasó aquella vez que la infle, también a Lola cuando perdió el cabello, menos mal que el cabello crece, sino estaría siendo acechada por esa maniaca-Lisa se muerde la lengua, molestándose un poco por eso. Pasan unos minutos, a lo que aparte su vista de la tableta, justo logra divisar cerca de ella a dos personas que conoce.

-¡Hola Lisa!-saluda contenta la rubia con lentes de sol. Lisa nota que Lily la está acompañando, haciendo de la situación incómoda.

-Rayos-dice casi en susurro, deteniendo su andar de a poco, llegando justo de frente ante ambas rubias-Unidad fraternal mayor y menor, ¿Qué tipo de actividad recreacional o recado las impulsó a venir al centro de Royal Woods?-pregunta en su habitual tono.

-Solo estábamos practicando nuestra habilidad para el dibujo, ¿no es cierto Lily?-la mira alegre a una pequeña rubia no tan contenta.

-Sí-afirma con una sonrisa forzada.

-Aww, que linda sonrisa-Leni se le ve enternecida por el rostro de su hermanita, quien la abraza fuerte, avergonzando un poco a Lily, viendo si alguien las está observando. Tras el acto, Lisa entrecierra un poco los ojos.

-¿Quieren un vulgarmente llamado "aventón"?, este medio de transporte basado en tal juguete popular puede extender su capacidad de pasajeros-pregunta Lisa sin dejar su tono, aceptando la modista. Lily por su parte solo le sigue el paso a Leni.

Luego de que Lana terminase las reparaciones que tenía pendientes, llama a su gemela para hablarle sobre su encuentro con Lindsey.

-Debí ser más cuidadosa, es mi culpa-dice Lola enfadada consigo misma.

-No te alteres, ambas tenemos responsabilidad-comenta apenada la fontanera. Un breve silencio hay entre las dos, hasta que Lola lo rompe.

-Al menos ella dejará que ambas arreglemos esto…pero que lo sepa, pone las cosas más tensas entre nosotras-se calma, pero su tono denota preocupación.

-Según ella, no nos tomó fotos, pero no hay que bajar la guardia con ella, solo hay que…bueno…-Lola se da cuenta del estrés en su hermana, ocurriéndosele una idea que la pone un poco contenta.

-¿Te invito a comer?-Lana pone atención a eso.

En una cafetería, ambas sentadas en la parte del exterior, las gemelas platican sobre algunos temas.

-Es relajante…-comenta Lola mientras come un trozo de pastel con crema natural.

-No es la palabra que buscas, ¿no?-mira calmada a su gemela.

-Estos días, esta semana ha sido…varias cosas han cambiado, tu sabes porque-Lana escucha sin ruborizarse al recordar eso, asumiendo lo ocurrido mas que antes. No piensa si estuvo bien o mal, solo que ocurrió.

-Gracias por invitar, no tenías porque- comenta bajando un poco su tono.

-Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer por una campesina como tú-ríe un poco, una risita correspondida por su hermana. Hay un silencio prolongado, como si ese ambiente lleno de paz se encontrase frío, talvez algunas inseguridades las rodean, pensamientos productos por una sola acción, que desenvolvió en una problemática situación. Lola ve en el codo de su gemela un leve raspón, Lana se da cuenta de su mirada.

-¿Esto?, no tiene importancia, no soy una florecita como tú-sonríe provocativa, Lola por su parte finge una risa.

-Una florecita que sabe unos cuantos trucos para dejarte inmóvil-la ve con aires de grandeza.

-Una hermosa florecita tengo que agregar-Lola escucha eso y su expresión cambia a una encariñada por esas palabras.

-Sabes…-se pone un poco seria-…no deberías decir eso por…-mira a otro lado, viéndose preocupada.

-Es solo un elogio por parte de tu hermana-ríe de manera nerviosa.

-Sabes que no-contesta sin mirarla, preocupando a Lana-Pero…-Lola la mira otra vez con un leve sonrisa-…es necesario pasar este tiempo, no puedo atosigarte con esa situación, después de todo me ayudaste mucho, además el solo hecho de que las chicas vengan pronto…-mira su pastel con un aire de felicidad, Lana al notarlo se pone contenta por cómo se encuentra su hermana, teniendo en cuenta lo alejada que estaba antes, como sus hermanas significaban algo importante para ella después de todo, que no eran simples sirvientas para la amenaza rosa.

-¿Crees que cuando ellas se vayan, podrás seguir tal como estas?-pregunta Lana tomándole de la mano, haciendo que su hermana se ruborice por tal acción, a lo que la amante del lodo aparta su mano un poco nerviosa por si algún conocido o sus hermanos las ve así.

-Claro, me diste la fuerza necesaria, te debo mucho…aunque no dinero-recalca la chica vestida de rosa, algo que Lana no le sorprende y agradece ver ese lado de su hermana, que para bien o para mal es parte de ella.

-Lola…quiero que tengas entendido una cosa…yo te apoyaré como sea porque eres mi gemela-Lola se enternece por las palabras.

-Pero…tu no quieres estar de esa otra manera-la mira con una expresión calmada, que no muestra enojo o rencor, extrañando a la gemela de la gorra roja.

-Sabes que las vueltas que le doy a este asunto es una muestra que…me importas…que todo lo que reflexiono es por darme cuenta, darme cuenta de cómo nuestra particular cercanía te afectaría, digo, cómo reaccionarían nuestras hermanas, hermano y padres. Lo ocurrido ese día fue un arrebato…Lola piénsalo, ¿no crees que ese amor tuyo se deba a la falta de precisamente eso?, ¿de amor?, de que a pesar de que tengas fans, muchos recuerdan como eras, lo que te dificulta a la hora de, salir por ejemplo con alguien…¿no será que me vez como un salvavidas en tu situación emocional?, ya sabes…¿con tu entorno?-Lola baja un poco su sonrisa, alertando a Lana.

-Mira…-es interrumpida por su gemela.

-¡Perdón!, no te ofendas, es solo una posibilidad, no queremos pasar por tantos líos porque mal interpretamos nuestros sentimientos, sabes que no quiero alejarme de ti…-Lana se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, generando en ella una sensación que en cualquier momento la avergonzaría. Lola nota como se encuentra su hermana, sonriéndole de manera cariñosa.

-Talvez…-Lana se siente por alguna razón, un poco mal por haberle dicho eso.

-Lo siento, no quiero molestarte con esto…-es interrumpida por Lola.

-Sé que no, Lana-no pareciese haber nerviosismo o algo de negatividad en la princesa Loud.

-Quiero que tengas claro, que, si estoy actuando así ante esto, si reflexiono mucho sobre nuestro particular dilema, es por ti-le sonríe de manera tierna.

-Lo entiendo. También puede que…a lo mejor…me dejó llevar por mis emociones, ya sabes, estar aislada en parte de ustedes por mucho…necesitó pensarlo también…-Lana le toma de la mano, haciendo que su hermana la mire contenta.

-Te quiero hermana-sonríe, Lola le corresponde.

-Yo también.

Al llegar a la residencia Loud, la fontanera quien dejó a Lola cerca de una tienda de joyas, sube tranquila las escaleras, no sin antes saludar a Lucy quien ya iba saliendo. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encuentra con sus mascotas, entre ellas sus nuevas ranas, una con un moño amarillo y otra con un gorrito café, cortesía de Leni, que, aunque Lana no le parecía la idea, no podía negarse ante ese regalo. Abre la ventana de su habitación, sintiendo los vientos moviendo sus cabellos dorados, pensando en cómo esa conversación estaba tomando buen rumbo. Se cuestiona que, si para ella, la situación con su hermana ya se estaba tranquilizando, dando a entender que eran otros factores que las hacía acercarse…,¿por qué está llorando?

En la primaria, Lola caminaba revisando su peinado en el espejo, pensando en cómo ganó el ultimo certamen en que participó, cuando escucha un pequeño alboroto cerca del baño.

-¿Cómo no puedes fijarte?-pregunta molesta una chica con su zapato manchado de barro.

-Ya te dije perdón, este pequeño anfibio estaba perdido, podría estar en peligro si…-la acompañante de la muchacha la interrumpe.

-Siempre una justificación para ser una puerca, ¿no te da vergüenza?, siendo la hermana de tan importante y engreído rostro de los certámenes regionales, ser así llegan dar ganas de hasta vomitar-aprieta su nariz.

-No entiendo como Lola te soporta, no me sorprendería que ella quisiese que te echen de la casa, a lo mejor que vayas a dormir donde el perro-se va del lugar junto a su amiga.

-A mí me sorprende en cambio que no se enferme con tanta porquería que se ensucia o come-ríe por ello.

-Y no es broma, a lo mejor tiene buenas defensas, lo único decente que tiene-después de limpiar su zapato se va junto a su amiga. Lana no les hace caso y continua lo suyo, encontrándose con Lola al cruzar el pasillo. No se dicen nada, solo Lana se limita a mirarla sin emoción aparente, continuando su paso, pero Lola la detiene tomándola del hombro.

-¿No quieres hablar de eso?-pregunta algo molesta por la indiferencia por parte de la fontanera.

-No…-se dispone a seguir caminando, pero la princesa Loud se molesta sujetándola más fuerte, llegando a molestar a su gemela-¡Ya te dije que no princesita!-se voltea a mirarla enfadada.

-¡Al menos respóndeme!, recuerda que no estás hablando con cualquiera-la mira desafiante.

-Déjame en paz…gorda-al oír eso, un pequeño tic se hace presente en el ojo de Lola.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-la mira más enojada que antes.

-Espera, si quieres ven conmigo, que tengo que dejar a este amigo fuera de la escuela-Lola accede. Ambas dejan tranquilas a la pequeña rana fuera de un posible peligro. Cuando la pequeña criatura se va, las gemelas se ven fijamente por unos segundos, para inmediatamente empezar a pelearse.

Ya terminada la jornada escolar, los padres de ambas pequeñas conversan con ellas, viéndolas con rasguños y moretones por su pelea entre ellas.

-Chicas, no deben pelearse entre ustedes de esta forma, solo miren a Lori y Leni-dice Lynn sr.

-Papá, Lori y Leni se pelearon por un vestido y eso casi destruye la casa-comenta molesta Lana.

-Ejem, bueno, el punto es que no deben llegar a este punto, solo miren como quedaron por su tonta pelea, además estoy seguro que se pelearon por algo estúpido-las mira, notando que está en lo correcto.

-Lana me llamó gorda…-dice con simpleza la princesa Loud, obteniendo una mirada molesta por parte de su gemela.

Ya en la noche, ambas chicas se disponían a dormir, ya con sus pijamas puestas, Lana se acuesta sin ver a su hermana. Lola sigue enojada, pero la ve detenidamente, pensando en lo que esas chicas le dijeron y darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Ahora ya más calmada y algo apenada, va donde su gemela, sentado al lado de su cama.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Lola?, ¿no te das cuenta que quiero dormir?-dice evidentemente enojada Lana, aun sin girarse donde ella.

-Lana…-toma un poco, el cual exhala-…perdón por pelearme o lo que sea contigo, fui muy agresiva-trata de ser lo más breve, sintiéndose un poco rebajada.

-Te perdono, ahora vete a dormir-Lola ante el tono molesto de su hermana, se pone seria, pero ya controlada quiere tratar el tema de lo acontecido en la escuela.

-Solo quería conversar con lo que te paso con ese par de chicas-su voz denota una seriedad tal que llama la atención de la fontanera.

-Solo fue una discusión, nada del otro mundo, ahora vete a dormir-es cortante, se está empezando a hartar de la conversación.

-¿Por qué te pones así?, solo quiero ayudarte-sube el tono de su voz.

-Lo haces para creerte importante, te conozco Lola, no lo haces solo por amabilidad-Lola se harta y se levanta de su cama.

-¿Podrías al menos darme la cara?-Lana ya harta le hace caso de inmediato. Lola se queda helada, sorprendida, viendo lágrimas en el rostro de su gemela.

-¿Querías verme así?, ahora tienes otra razón para burlarte de mí o chantajearme, ahora por favor déjame dormir-se voltea nuevamente, provocando una pena enorme en Lola.

Al día siguiente, Lana camina en el patio, caminando sola, sin querer ver a su hermana gemela. De pronto siente que alguien pone su brazo detrás de ella. Lana gira a un lado y nota que se trata de Lola.

-Oye Lana, ¿quieres ir a divertirte un rato?-se le lleva sonriendo contenta, a lo que Lana la ve extrañada.

Ya en los pasillos, Lola sigue llevando a Lana con su brazo detrás de ella, pero la fontanera se aparta de la princesa Loud.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres ahora?- dice seria, caminando hacia otro lado.

-Lana, solo quiero divertirme contigo- la mencionada detiene su paso, volteándose a verla.

-Lola, no es necesario, no me gusta que estén conmigo por pena-la mira fijamente.

-No lo hago por pena, realmente quiero pasar tiempo contigo, desde que Lori se fue, me doy cuenta que tengo que aprovechar mis momentos de ocio con…la gente que quiero-con total sinceridad le sonríe, por parte de Lana la mira aun incrédula.

-¿Por qué una princesa tan elegante como tu estaría conmigo?, ya escuchaste a esas chicas ayer, soy lo opuesto a ti, aunque me duela admitirlo, sé que me muestro fuerte, pero igual cuando me hacen…ese tipo de comentarios…-su voz empieza a entrecortarse mientras más sigue hablando, pero en un acto inesperado la princesa Loud abraza a su gemela, quien en un principio no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero al estar tantos años con ella, sabe cuándo hace las cosas por interés y cuando las hace por cariño, siendo este último el caso, corresponde el abrazo.

-Ya juguemos apestosa-dice con cariño mientras la sigue abrazando.

-Está bien, solo para que dejes de molestar princesita-contesta igualmente con cariño.

Lana al recordar ese momento, se aparta de la ventana, sentándose en su cama, reflexionando sus sentimientos por Lola.

-Realmente…la quiero-sonríe pensando en los momentos que compartieron juntas, reflexionando todo, si era confusión, malinterpretación, pensando en el más mínimo cuestionamiento, llegando a una conclusión que ya le parecía obvia pero no quería admitir.

Unas horas después, Lisa no teniendo algo mejor que estudiar, va a revisar los desechos fecales de las mascotas de Lana, pensando en que, si tiene suerte, alguna ayude dejando algo tirado, esto para las pruebas con la nueva máquina de limpiar en la que trabaja y puede incluso que venda. Llega al frente de la habitación de Lana, quien sale algo triste.

-Hermana mayor, te noto decaída-mira fijamente la genio.

-No pasa nada Lisa, solo…cosas-responde sin ánimos, generando sospechas en la chica con anteojos.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites preguntarme estoy dispuesta, igual cuando necesite de tu asistencia espero de esa disponibilidad-le dice con su tono habitual.

-Claro…-baja las escaleras, Lisa solo la ve con curiosidad.

-Hace tiempo que la veo un poco rara…sobretodo con Lola…no debe ser algo importante-dice para sí misma.

La genio va a la cocina en busca de alimento, cuando ve en el patio trasero a Leni y Lily. Por un momento las ignora. Entonces las escucha reír. Ya tienen su atención. Ve que no están tan lejos, por lo que se acerca a la puerta para saber si puede oírlas, logrando escuchar la charla entre ellas.

-Lily, realmente estas un poco como Linky, sin saber para dónde vas, aunque de a poco lo logras-comenta la rubia de gafas de sol.

-Sí, me encanta hablar contigo, es como si fuésemos amigas de hace tiempo-dice contenta la menor.

-Gracias hermanita-expresa encariñada.

-Durante tu estadía me divertí mucho, dándome un montón de momentos increíbles-la abraza, enterneciendo mas a la rubia mayor. Lisa ve un poco desde la ventana, causándole un leve tic.

-Qué extraña reacción-comenta para sí misma la genio.

-Bueno, eso hacen los hermanos, de seguro también tienes momentos con los demás guardados en tu corazón-ante el comentario de Leni, Lily ríe algo nerviosa, generándole extrañeza a la rubia mayor.

-Bien, en realidad, es que, sabes que no compartí mucho con Luna y Luan, pero lo poco fue agradable, solo me hubiese gustado tenerlas mas tiempo en la casa. Con Lynn y Lincoln, pues, han sido como mis hermanos mayores, digo, sin ofender claro. Lucy es después de Lana con quien más cercanía tengo, algunas veces me habla de sus poemas, sus historias de terror que bueno…admito que algunas me dan risa-da una pequeña carcajada, una que Lisa detrás de la puerta trata de evitar.

-¿Qué hay de Lana?-pregunta con una mirada contenta.

-Ella…-sonríe pensando en los buenos momentos-Por mucho que sea un poco asquerosa, ella es muy cercana conmigo. Cuando se presenta la oportunidad esta conmigo, aunque claro, con lo del certamen de Lola la ayuda, solo espero que no me deje de lado, pero es bueno que esas dos pudiesen arreglar sus diferencias-mira al suelo mientras habla.

-Oye, ¿qué hay de Lola?-ante la pregunta, Lily se rasca la cabeza incomoda.

-Ella antes de que vinieras, pues trataba de ser cercana…pero su carácter hacía las cosas difíciles-admite con pena.

-Sí, Linky me comentó sobre eso, pero, ahora que se arreglaron las cosas con ella, puede que sean más unidas-le sonríe a la pequeña quien le corresponde la sonrisa-Oye, ¿qué hay de Lisa?-ante la pregunta, la mencionada por alguna razón que no entiende presta mayor atención a eso.

-A decir verdad…no puedo decir mucho, por más que lo pienso, no logro dar con algún otro momento agradable con ella, aparte de los que tuvimos desde que llegaste…-tras la revelación, Leni y Lisa quedaron asombradas de manera negativa, tanto la rubia como la peli castaña sabían de su poco acercamiento, pero, sobre todo Lisa, no pensó que las cosas estuviesen a ese nivel de mal entre ellas.

-¿Qué haces?-una voz fúnebre espanta a Lisa, quien tapa su boca.

-Unidad fraternal número siete, no es lo que piensas-trata de mantenerse en su habitual forma de ser, pero Lucy logra notar que está nerviosa.

-Está bien Lisa, no le diré a Leni y Lily que las espiaste-la genio abre los ojos, más nerviosa que antes.

-¿No ibas a salir hoy?-la mira fijamente, logrando calmarse.

-Fue una reunión corta con el club, ahora si me disculpas-se va caminando a su habitación, aunque Lisa en primera instancia quiere quedarse para seguir escuchando, pero siente una incomodidad tal que la hace reconsiderar eso.

Subiendo a su habitación, la científica de la familia Loud ve que uno de sus compañeros científicos, por mensajes le pregunta sobre dicho descubrimiento importante, el que a fin de cuentas no reveló, suspirando y escribiéndole que tenía problemas para avanzar. Se recuesta en su silla, viendo el techo, pensando en lo que vio en la mañana, ver a su hermana mayor y menor disfrutar el día. Nota que en este tiempo en que Leni está en la casa, su cercanía con Lily se lleva de manera natural. Normalmente pensaría en como su hermana menor recuerda ciertos sucesos, pero lo que más le molesta fue lo que escuchó de la reciente conversación de ambas. La imagen de ellas abrazadas, las veces en que Lily expresó su enojo ante la genio. Los ánimos en Lisa bajan considerablemente. Mientras trata de armar una máquina, ese vacío no se va, trata de ignorarlo, de ignorar esas palabras dichas por su hermana menor, pero le es difícil, solo le queda terminar con sus experimentos, sola, en su habitación.

En la noche, Lincoln llama a una reunión de hermanos, donde Leni vería a Lincoln hablando con las demás sobre asuntos importantes que los involucran, sentándose al lado de Lily, obteniendo una mirada fija por parte de Lisa, quien a su vez recibe una mirada extrañada por parte de Lana. Lincoln da inicio a la sesión con las demás.

-Bueno chicas, saben porque estamos reunidos aquí-abre la sesión con una voz llena de madurez.

-No tengo idea-contesta Lola sentada al lado de Lana.

-¿Es sobre tus ejercicios?-pregunta Lucy, haciendo que Lincoln se ruborice.

-No Lucy…-la mira con molestia.

-¿Para decidir que comemos de postre mañana?-pregunta Lily entusiasmada.

-Yo no las convocaría por algo tan tonto-dice Lincoln, desanimando un poco a Lily.

-¡Yo sé!-levanta la mano Leni-Estamos aquí para iniciar la reunión de hermanos, ¿verdad?-ante eso, Lincoln suelta un pequeño suspiro, sonriendo de manera cariñosa.

-Si Leni-le sonríe para luego ponerse serio-Pero, ¿aparte?-invita a sus hermanas a responder.

-¿Para organizarnos para la llegada de las chicas?-Lisa alza una ceja.

-Exactamente, asi que nos vamos a dividir en grupos para hacernos cargo de uno que otro arreglo, según me dijo Lynn, Lori puede que llegue el día siguiente al que lleguen las chicas, asi que, doble organización, un grupo se encarga de la limpieza, otro de las compras y otro del almuerzo y cena, claro, no tendremos mucha ayuda de papá ya que irá a buscar a Luna, Luan y Lynn a la estación, pero no se preocupen, practique lo suficiente. Nos dividiremos de la siguiente manera…-Lincoln empieza a darle los cargos a cada equipo de hermanas, esperando que todo salga como lo planeó, alterándolo en parte la opinión que recibiría de ella…de Lori.

Una vez acabada la reunión, el joven Loud entre a su habitación, viendo que tiene una llamada perdida de Lynn de no hace mucho, llamándola de vuelta.

-¡¿Por qué no me contestaste debilucho?!-pregunta algo molesta.

-Perdón mi señora, discúlpeme por esta falta de respeto, me arrodillo ante usted-ante la evidente burla, Lynn empieza a reír junto a su hermano.

-Ya verás cuando llegue…-el peliblanco traga un poco de saliva por eso, Lynn ríe por eso-Sabes, me recuerda cuando eras el mayordomo de Lola-el peliblanco ríe también.

-En fin, ¿qué necesitabas? -pregunta acostándose en su cama.

-Solo quería saber cómo estas-el muchacho alza una ceja.

-¿Extrañas a tu hermano?-pregunta en un tono evidentemente provocativo.

-Por supuesto, extraño a mi compañero de entrenamiento y juegos-tras la respuesta, Lincoln ríe por eso.

-Ya me decía yo, aunque no habla bien de ti aprovecharte de tu hermano, quien no entrena tanto como tu-trata de provocarla nuevamente.

-¡¿Ahora te quejas?!, pensé que te gustaba practicar conmigo-dice animada por la conversación.

En la habitación de Lana, esta se encuentra conversando con Lily sobre el día que tuvo con Leni, haciendo que la fontanera le cause gracia como ellas dos se relacionan.

-Me da risa cuando confunde algunas cosas o palabras, aunque igual es protectora conmigo, además de que me abraza cuando digo algo, digamos, supuestamente tierno-la fontanera la mira de manera burlona.

-¿Qué esperas?, no eres intimidante-da una carcajada por eso, haciendo que Lily la algo ofendida.

-Oye Lana…¿y que pensaste sobre el vestido?-Lana detiene su risa, viendo fijamente y seria a Lily-Vamos, no es como que quiera decirle a las chicas y a Lincoln, pero me parece tonto que ocultes las cosas que te gusten-Lana suspira ante esas palabras.

-Lily, yo soy vista de cierta manera, si me ven con ese tipo de ropa se reirán-cruza sus brazos tras decirlo.

-Bueno, se reirán o puede que no, pero no está bien que ocultes tus gustos solo porque se acostumbraron a verte de cierta manera, además, lo aceptarán-se levanta de la cama de la rubia mayor.

-Cuando sea el momento…-Lily encuentra la oportunidad para poder preguntarle algo importante a su hermana, algo que la tiene inquieta.

-Lana…sé que me dejan fuera de ciertas conversaciones por ser la menor, también por ello no me tomen enserio para conversaciones más importantes, pero…quiero saber que pasa entre tú y Lola-Lana abre los ojos impactada e incómoda- No entiendo porque eres cortante con eso, pero lo que vi últimamente, es que hay una relación…algo, rara entre ustedes-Lana entrecierra sus ojos, viéndola de frente.

-¿Cómo rara?-Lily se rasca la cabeza por ello.

-Sé que suena mal, pero…pareciese que…bueno…-Lana no aguanta más el suspenso que da su hermanita.

-Dilo-dice con seriedad.

-No sé cómo expresarlo, solo se ven…mucho más cercanas-Lana la mira seria, acercándose firme a Lily. La fontanera empieza a desordenarle el cabello.

-No te preocupes, sé que no te dedique mucho tiempo últimamente, pero me daré lugar contigo, incluso podríamos jugar con Lola, ¿qué te parece?-la mira de manera tierna, haciendo que la pequeña rubia sonría por eso. Un rato después, Lily vuelve a su habitación, a lo que Lana se acuesta en su cama, viendo el techo, reflexionando, pensando en ella, su gemela.

Lily ya en su habitación, se acuesta al lado de Leni, quien revisa una revista de modas, viendo a la menor pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre Lily?, ¿estás pensando en Lisa?-la pequeña Loud aún se le ve pensativa, para luego ver a Leni y hablarle en voz baja.

-No…en Lana-esto causa una pequeña risa en Leni.

-Ella era la otra opción, pero no te preocupes ella…-es interrumpida por Lily.

-No es eso, Leni. No se trata de que pase más tiempo con Lola que conmigo-la modista la mira confundida.

-¿Entonces?, ¿de qué se trata?-Lily se acerca más hacia su hermana mayor.

-Leni…-se le ve algo temerosa-…es solo una suposición mía, pero…-Leni le toma la mano.

-Dime-le da fuerzas para que hable.

-Leni…creo que…Lana y Lola actúan raro entre ellas-la modista empieza a ponerse un poco nerviosa por ello.

-Este…¿y eso qué?-pregunta sonriendo.

-Leni…¿ellas no se gustarán?-ante la pregunta, Leni ríe evidentemente nerviosa. Lily no entiende la actitud de su hermana mayor por la pregunta.

-Lily, estarás malinterpretando sus gestos, no pienses mucho en ello-la pequeña sonríe un poco.

-Creo que tienes razón…-da una pequeña risa por el pensamiento que tuvo, aunque eso no se va del todo. Leni se alivia, por ahora.

Lincoln, quien ya terminó de hablar con Lynn, se le ve con mayor ánimo, piensa que necesitaba hablar con ella, quizás por eso está de mejor humor. Siente que llaman a su puerta, levantándose para abrir, nota que quien llamaba era Lana.

-Hola Lincoln, quería preguntarte algo.

-¿De qué se trata?-la invita a pasar.

-Mira, ¿las chicas se quedarán a dormir aquí? -ante la pregunta, Lincoln se pone a pensar en ello.

-Pues…lo más probable es que sí, digo, esta fue su casa, aún lo es, por lo que no habría problemas en que se queden-Lana traga un poco de saliva, estando algo inquieta e insegura por lo siguiente que le preguntaría.

-Entonces…¿tendríamos que compartir habitación?-el peliblanco la mira intranquila.

-Por supuesto-Lana mira a un lado sobándose el brazo, para luego mirar a su hermano.

-Claro, nos repartimos las habitaciones como antes, pero, bueno, en caso de Lily, ya sabes, ella con Lisa, ¿me entiendes?, es como algo difícil de pensar, supongo que Lori querrá compartir habitación con Leni, si ese es el caso, no nos quedaría de otra que acceder, ¿tú qué opinas? -Lincoln levanta una ceja por lo dicho por su hermana.

-_Pensé que lo preguntaba por…debo dejar de darle vueltas a eso…_-se dispone a hablar-Deberíamos acceder o explicarle a Lori…no, esa no es buena idea-ponerse a pensar lo que diría Lori no lo pone precisamente tranquilo-Mejor le decimos a Leni, para que Lori duerma con Lisa, ¿qué tal? –Lana asiente gustosa por la idea.

-Si, a lo mejor sería una buena opción, además ambas tendrán tiempo de estar juntas, bueno hermano, era solo eso, voy a dormir, descansa-se va de la habitación del mayor a cargo, quien se despide igualmente de su hermana menor.

Mientras Lana camina, se detiene un momento para ver la puerta de la habitación de Lola, siguiendo su camino de inmediato. En dicha habitación, se puede ver a una chica revisando su celular, notando un par de mensajes que le envió a su cuestionable amiga Lindsey. Lola se preocupa por la poca respuesta, notando que ni siquiera vio los mensajes. Se dispone a arreglar algunos de sus viejos peluches, pensando a la vez que en un par de días, la familia Loud estaría reunida de nuevo. Esos pensamientos la llenan de alegría, algo que pensó lejano, pronto a cumplirse. Reflexiona sobre su conversación con Lana. Puede que la falta de cariño, o el alejamiento que ella misma hizo con sus hermanos antes, hagan de cierta forma, nublar su perspectiva de ciertos tipos de cariño. Viniendo a la vez esos sentimientos por su hermana, algo apresurados por tan simples actos de cariño…o a lo mejor no tan simples para ella.

En la casa de Lindsey, una madre ve hacia arriba, enfocando su vista a la habitación de su hija, quien no le habló mucho durante el día, siendo incluso cortante. Recuerda la conversación con Lana, teniendo como principal foco su actitud extraña, deprimente, utilizando sus guantes morados incluso en la casa, la manera en que volvió el día del certamen. Tan dudas sin respuestas todavía. La joven se encuentra en su habitación, viendo su celular, ve que le llegaron mensajes de Lola, pero no quiere verlos, solo observa esa conversación con desinterés, enfocando su vista a su chat con Lana. Un gran odio se apodera de ella, hacia la fontanera de su mejor amiga, quien no sabe si esta la considera aun como tal. Reflexiona sobre como ella intervino entre las gemelas, queriendo proteger a Lola, un sentimiento de mayor cercanía con ella, algo que no pensaba posible cuando eran enemigas. Enojo hay en ella por lo que Lana hizo. Pero cuando piensa en Lola sufriendo, solo ve una culpable, justo en ese momento, su mirada va al espejo, soltando unas lágrimas, esto mientras saca sus guantes, muestra de impotencia de no hacer las cosas bien, ni siquiera con las personas que quiere, algo que está dispuesta en trabajar, que a la vez es difícil, considerando como se comportó con Lana en la mañana y que, aún, tiene ganas de demostrar ese enojo, pero piensa otra vez en Lola. Se tranquiliza, por lo que lee los mensajes. Hay preocupación en ellos. Acerca el celular a su pecho mientras se recuesta, viendo el techo.

Durante el domingo, Lana trata de mantener distancia con Lola, en el sentido de no ser muy apegada a ella, esto mientras juega con Lily junto a Leni. Por más que trata, no puede evitar abrazarla con un brazo cuando está cerca suyo, aun cuando es por un breve momento, una linda sensación pasa por ambas, una gran felicidad entre las gemelas. Cuando Lily las miraba, ambas chicas se alejaban un poco, provocando sospechas en la pequeña, mientras Leni las miraba brevemente con una leve sonrisa. Lincoln pidió ayuda a las gemelas para que lo ayuden con algunas compras para la cena. No pudo evitar verlas con sospechas, que si bien, peleaban un poco, eso era lo mínimo. Las estuvo viendo como bromeaban de manera tan alegre entre ellas, empujándose a veces tan divertidas. Lincoln solo piensa que otra vez les da mucha importancia a esas muestras de afecto.

Inicia una nueva semana de clases. Lola intenta buscar a Lindsey para hablar sobre el dichoso tema. Cuando la vio a lo lejos, la señorita Sweetwater lo nota casi disimuladamente, caminando a otro lugar, algo que Lola nota. Mientras Lindsey camina, se siente muy mal el cómo evita a esa persona tan especial para ella. En la noche, todos listos se preparan para la llegada de las chicas en la tarde, quien se ve más inquieto es Lincoln, pensando en que todo salga bien. Lana por su parte se pone a pensar con quien compartirá habitación el día de mañana, algo que la pone un poco nerviosa, incluso, emocionada en parte, aunque no quiera admitirlo.

-Solo será esta semana…-se dice para sí misma mientras piensa en eso, en compartir la misma habitación con su hermana Lola.


	20. La linda visita de las hermanas Loud

**La linda visita de las hermanas Loud**

Un nuevo día llega a Royal Woods, mientras que unas familias despiertan con tranquilidad, dirigiéndose a sus deberes académicos o laborales, los Louds aparte, sienten una gran alegría al saber que el día de hoy, la mayoría de los hermanos estarán reunidos, faltando solo Lori. Ante la espera, Lincoln revisa su reloj, esto después de dejar a sus hermanas, siendo acompañado por Leni, preparándose ambos para tener todo listo para la llegada, viéndose la hermana mayor tranquila y contenta, mientras que por otro lado, el único varón entre muchas hermanas, se le ve preocupado y estresado, tratando de disimularlo.

Lana junto a Lola en el patio, se ponen a pensar en la tan esperada reunión, sin notar esta ultima la gran problemática que tiene su gemela, una que la amenaza rosa tiene en parte.

-Será genial, tener a todos mis súbditos de nuevo en casa-ríe un poco por ello.

-Hace tiempo que no vienen, ¿no te pone feliz?-la ve con una sonrisa calmada.

-Por supuesto, que yo sea una princesa firme y mandona, no quiere decir que no tenga corazón-comenta presumida-Además, podría cocinar algo bueno mañana para ellas-dice entusiasmada. Lana la ve incrédula.

-¿Cocinar?, no cocinaste en mucho tiempo-cruza los brazos viéndola fijamente, haciendo que la princesa Loud de risas nerviosas.

-Bien, puede que perdí practica junto al hecho de que no debo comer mucho dulce, asi que le diré a Lily que me dé una mano, aunque no sea la mejor cocinera-esto último lo dice en susurro.

-Que bien que ustedes estén más unidas que antes, desde que, le insinuaste lo de hacerla tu alumna de belleza y pasarelas-esto último lo comenta sin estar del todo convencida de que sea divertido para su hermanita. Lana mira a su hermana, notando que ve su celular con atención. Lola cruza su mirada con la fontanera, dando una pequeña risa.

-Perdón, es que…-Lana no necesita oír el problema que su gemela tiene.

-No te contestó, ¿verdad?-Lola asiente.

-Le envié muchos mensajes recién y no me los contesta-Lana revisa el celular de su hermana, notando que no hay conexión.

-Lola…el wi-fi no funciona-la princesa Loud se siente estúpida al confirmar que es cierto, dándose cuenta que ningún mensaje fue enviado.

-¡Ugh!, ¡¿porque hasta el wi-fi de la escuela me odia?!-grita molesta, causándole gracia a su hermana.

-No te preocupes Lola, creo que aún podemos hablar con ella sin que las cosas se pongan difíciles, eres su amiga, ¿no?-Lola da un suspiro de molestia.

-Ayer quería hablar con ella, pero me evitó…tendré que seguir intentándolo. Si bien no hay señales de que diga lo que vio a nuestra familia, no debemos tener la guardia baja con ella…aun cuando no quiero creer que me deteste, por la vergüenza que le hice pasar en el certamen-pone una mirada triste enfocada en el suelo, siendo esta levantada de un momento a otro por el dedo índice de su gemela, con delicadeza y cariño, provocándole un sonrojo mientras ve el rostro reconfortante de Lana.

-No debes ponerte triste, después de todo somos las gemelas Loud-Lola sonríe por ello.

-Y tú no deberías tocar mi rostro de esa manera-al escuchar eso, Lana se apena, sonrojándose.

-Perdón, sé que dije que tomemos con madurez lo que pasó el otro día…-es interrumpida.

-No te preocupes fontanera tonta-pone su mano en el hombro de Lana-Solo superemos eso…-su voz tiembla un poco, al igual que tiene una sensación no muy agradable en su pecho- Sabes que estaré contigo-Lana pone su mano encima de la que Lola puso en su hombro.

-¿Te digo algo?-pregunta de manera cariñosa.

-¿Si?-Lana pone de a poco un rostro burlón.

-No me lave las manos-al escuchar eso, Lola aparte rápidamente su mano de la de Lana.

-¡Qué asco!, voy a lavarme-dice molesta, provocando satisfacción en Lana al hacerla enojar. Sin embargo, lo que Lana no se da cuenta, es que ese acto de molestia hacia su hermana, hace que esta sonría contenta por esa acción tan común de su gemela Lana.

A lo que su gemela se demora en lavarse las manos, camina por el pasillo con tranquilidad, cuando de pronto al cruzar una esquina se encuentra de frente con esa persona.

-Lindsey-dice sin más la fontanera. La pelirroja no le contesta, ve a la fontanera sin interés, estando por seguir su camino-Espera…-se detiene-…quiero hablar contigo…aunque creo que soy la última persona con la que quieres que hable-Lindsey alza una ceja.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-contesta con frialdad.

-¿Y solo eso?, ¿sin más?, ¿te irás?-Lindsey la mira con mas molestia.

-¿Qué te importa?, sé que sobro en su "relación"-Lana con seriedad enfoca su mirada a las muñecas de la pelirroja, sin verlas, siendo tapadas por los guantes de esta.

-¿Vas a huir de lo que te ocurre?, ¿huiras de mi?...¿de Lola?-No obtiene respuesta de la pelirroja, quien la ve seria-Quiero hablarte…-la señorita Sweetwater se aleja de ella, pero Lana la toma del brazo.

-Suéltame-sin mirarla, le avisa enfadada.

-¡Por favor Lindsey!, seamos ambas sinceras, tú con Lola y yo contigo, sé que no estás bien-la pelirroja se harta y tironea su brazo, soltándose del agarre de Lana.

-¡Cállate!, ¡tú no sabes quién soy!, ¡no como Lola!, ¡solo soy un obstáculo en tu camino!, ¡así me ves!, ¡no quieres ayudarme!, ¡solo quieres una enemiga menos en tu retorcido amorío con ella!-Lana camina un par de pasos hacia ella con una mirada preocupada, pero dirigiéndose a ella calmada.

-Eso no es verdad, es cierto que no nos llevamos bien, pero sufres un montón, sé que no eres totalmente mala-la chica de ropas moradas empuña con fuerza sus manos.

-Sigue diciéndote eso, no te preocupes, no me interpondré en su amorío enfermizo, es más, puede que no se vuelvan a preocupar de mí-se va del lugar, haciendo que Lana mientras la ve alejándose sienta incomodidad y preocupación por esas palabras.

Ya llegando a la residencia Loud luego de un día agitado de clases, los hermanos se preparan para recibir a sus hermanas. Todos se organizan junto a Rita, quien estaría con ellos un rato mientras el señor Lynn va a buscar a sus hijas. Lincoln mientras prepara los globos, Lucy se pone al lado suyo.

-¿No crees que es mucho?-pregunta en su tono fúnebre.

-No lo creo, pero si lo es, mejor-le comenta mientras suda, a la vez que Lily con una esponja le limpia el sudor.

-No lo sé Linky, como que exageraste-ve toda la decoración con luces, serpentinas, globos, estanques de chocolate, bocadillos, y el comedor preparado para una noche de karaoke con luces y todo.

-Lincoln, ¿todo bien?-pregunta Lana acariciando el hombro de su hermano con una mirada entretenida.

-Todo…perfecto-contesta con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Chicas y Lincoln, no encontré lechuga…-al escuchar eso de parte de su madre, Lincoln abre los ojos impactado-…pero encontré tomate, eso le va bien a lo que hiciste de cena, ¿verdad Lincoln?-al escuchar eso, el peliblanco mira fijamente a su madre.

-No mamá…-al ver a su hijo así, ríe con nervios yéndose a la cocina.

-Mejor voy a ver como los preparo-dice Rita mientras va a preparar la ensalada.

-Lincoln, relájate-dice Lucy viéndolo algo estresado.

-Escúchenme, ellas tienen que ver que tan buena bienvenida puedo hacerles para qué…-el peliblanco es interrumpido por Lily.

-¿Para qué no las decepciones y piensen que no das la talla para ser hermano mayor a cargo al ver una bienvenida sin gracia?-la pregunta de Lily, hace que Lincoln la vea con seriedad, incomodando a la pequeña quien es tomada por Lana.

-Lily, no molestes a Linky-dice con unas pequeñas risas nerviosas a la vez que aparta a su hermanita.

-Oye Lana, ¿has visto a Lisa?-pregunta con un pequeño tic en el rostro.

-Si…-responde mientras termina de sacarle el polvo a unos muebles-…ella fue por un soplete…un destornillador y em…creo que también por un martillo, no me dijo para qué…-al escuchar eso, el tic de Lincoln se detiene, para que después el muchacho abra sus ojos estresado aún más que antes.

-¡¿Y porque no la detuviste?!-pregunta ya casi colapsando.

-Yo estaba en lo mío-le responde a la vez que le da la espalda y mira al techo.

-Escúchame Lana…-Lincoln trata de tranquilizarse, a lo que la fontanera se da vuelta, abriendo los ojos impactada por lo que ve afuera por la ventana de la cocina, un montón de drones bajando del cielo junto a una caja enorme-…esto lo planeamos hace tiempo, no podemos tropezarnos solo porque…-la caja se abre, dejando ver una gran mesa de mezclas junto a un micrófono encima de un pequeño escenario con karaoke, bajando de ahí Lisa mientras transfiere el pago a los drones de sus colegas-…además yo…-Lincoln ve con extrañeza a Lana, girándose hacia donde ver, abriendo los ojos igual de impactado que ella.

-Saludos unidades fraternales-dice sonriendo la genio.

-¿Qué es eso?-consulta sin más el peliblanco a lo que abre la puerta.

-Este pequeño arriendo para que toda la familia Loud disfrute fue una gran sorpresa, algo que tu dirías "impredecible", sumándole muchísima más diversión a la tan esperada reunión de nuestra familia…y las herramientas eran para los drones, no estaban en las mejores condiciones técnicas-explica calmada la peli castaña.

-Eso explica su ausencia…-comenta sonriendo la fontanera. Lincoln da una sonrisa junto a un tic nervioso, poniendo algo nerviosa a Lana y Lisa-¿Te gustó mucho la sorpresa verdad?-da una risita.

Pasan un par de minutos cuando toda la familia sienten un vehículo detenerse, emocionando a cada miembro de la familia.

-Muy bien chicas y mamá, cuando les diga-hay un breve silencio, todos sienten unas pisadas resonando, acercándose ese ruido a la puerta de la entrada. Una de las pocas veces que la casa está tranquila de día, sin ruido. Entonces unos toques suenan una y otra vez en dicha puerta. Lincoln con determinación, levanta el brazo, indicando con su mano hacia la entrada, lo que le indica a Lisa abrir el cerrojo que tenía un mecanismo para esta ocasión, el cual hace abrir todo el mecanismo, mientras que el picaporte es tirado por un hilo. La puerta se abre de a poco, para ser abierta de golpe, dándole a la familia la última señal para que salten y reciban a los integrantes faltantes de la familia con un gran salto.

-¡Bienvenidas!-dicen todos emocionados, una emoción que se va rápidamente cuando se dan cuenta de quién se trata. Una rana contenta, saltando hacia dentro de la casa, causando en todos un breve silencio, mientras que Lana se alegra, recibiéndola a sus brazos.

-¡Que bueno que volviste!-exclama la fontanera.

-Me llama la atención que bien toca la puerta-comenta Lincoln, pasando de curioso a un estado de alerta-Esperen, ¿y el vehículo?-se cuestiona, cuando ve entrar a tres peli castañas.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclama el resto de la familia algo avergonzada.

-Sorpresa-dice Lincoln con una sonrisa apenada, recibiendo a sus hermanas recién llegadas.

-¡Hola familia!-saluda con gran emoción Luna quien va a abrazar a su hermano menor.

-Hola a todos-dice Lynn quien al igual que el resto de sus hermanas y madre van a recibirlas.

-¿Cómo has estado hermano?-pregunta Luna a su hermanito quien se le ve alegre de ver a las tres.

-No tan bien como tú al parecer-dice entre risas.

-Hola duquesa de la oscuridad, ¿cómo va todo Lana?, ¿qué tal le va a la princesita?, menos mal que dejaste a tus drones por un rato Lisa-saluda la deportista de la familia, dándole a Lana un leve golpe en el hombro, mientras que a las demás un revoltijo en el cabello muy fuerte con su mano, desordenando el peinado de Lola, aunque por la ocasión no le molesta tanto.

-¡Hola Lynn!-saluda Lily yendo a abrazarla, obteniendo el cariño de la mayor, para luego darle un leve golpe en su brazo, algo que le duele un poco a la pequeña, pero ríe de todas maneras al recibir ese trato tan brusco por parte de ella cuando vivía en la casa.

-Miren nada mas, las gemelas ya son todas unas señoritas-Lana y Lola van darle un fraternal abrazo a Luna-Hey, Lisa, espero que después de mucho por fin esté el equipo para el karaoke-Lisa asiente-Lucy, wow, con esa ropa gótica tienes elegancia-comenta Luna viendo admirada por como luce su hermana menor.

-Gracias por el comentario hermana-dice Lucy en su habitual tono.

-¡Hey debilucho!-Lincoln escucha eso, enfocando su vista a Lynn, quien se dirige a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, provocándole algo de dolor al peliblanco, para luego soltarlo y darle un par de golpes en su brazo-Eso fue por seguir siendo un enclenque-ve a su hermano muy contenta al igual que el muchacho.

-También extrañaba tu presencia aquí-dice el peliblanco alegre, aunque adolorido por el trato de la deportista.

-Vamos Lincoln, ni a mí me dolió tanto…reina del drama-comenta Lola sonriéndole, provocando a su hermano.

-Claro Lola…oye, ¡pero falta Luan!, ¡hermana!-Lincoln se da media vuelta, encontrándose con la comediante de la familia, pero al verla, nota en ella algo extraño, se le ve que llegó…¿normal?, ve un aura de tranquilidad en ella.

-Hola Lincoln-lo saluda con tranquilidad, llamando la atención de Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily, incluso de su madre.

-Em, ¡hola Luan!-el muchacho extiende sus brazos y abraza a su hermana, quien le corresponde la acción-_Unos cuantos segundos y aun no hay bromas_-piensa un poco asustado el único varón entre muchas hermanas.

-¿Cómo va todo?-pregunta a Lincoln.

-Todo bien, ¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Benny?-la mira de manera amable.

-Oh, pues…terminamos-al escuchar eso, tanto Lincoln como sus hermanas menores se quedaron impactadas al escuchar la noticia, por eso la actitud de su hermana era lo que llegaba como conclusión el peliblanco.

-Perdón Luan, no sabía de eso-se disculpa tomándole las manos a la peli castaña.

-No hay problema Lincoln-se pone cabizbaja.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-mira preocupado a su hermana mayor.

-Si…-lo mira a la cara-…quiero tomar café solo-Luan empieza a reír de a poco para después dar una gran carcajada, provocando que Lincoln y el resto suspiren con molestia.

-Debí suponerlo-comenta Lincoln, a lo que da unas pequeñas risas.

-¡Vengan hermanas!-las menores a Lincoln van darle un gran abrazo entre todas, viéndose alegres, mientras Leni las ve enternecida.

-¡Que bueno que estés bien Luan!, nos divertiremos-dice Lily.

-Si…-asiente Luan, mirándolas fijamente-…nos divertiremos-hay un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo entre las hermanas menores.

-Luan…-la voz algo molesta de Rita hace que la mencionada ríe algo nerviosa.

-Hola mamá-saluda a su madre con la mano.

-Chicos, perdón por tardar, se me quedó la billetera debajo del asiento y no lograba alcanzarlo-explica el señor Lynn-…de seguro fue esa rana-entrecierra sus ojos, a lo que Lana le indica al anfibio que suba a su cuarto.

-Oigan, ¿Lori las llamó?-pregunta la modista a la rockera.

-Dijo que arreglaba un asunto con Bobby y vendría lo más pronto posible-exclama Luna, extrañando a Leni.

-Te veo contenta-dice Lana a su gemela en susurro.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy-le da una mirada llena de ternura a su gemela, algo que Leni se da cuenta, viendo si alguien más las ve.

Las próximas horas han sido platicas de lo que tanto las invitadas, como los miembros que quedan en el hogar han hecho. Luna contando como le va con su banda, haciendo pequeños conciertos, que, si bien no son tan grandes, abarcan eventos levemente conocidos, ganando buen dinero constantemente, haciéndose de a poco conocidos. Luan por su parte cuenta lo divertido de hacer stand-up con Benny, aunque este último aun este dedicándose mas al área teatral últimamente, pero tratando de no dejar de lado a Luan, quien le ha puesto un gran esfuerzo a sus rutinas. Lynn cuenta como va ganando terreno en destacar en varios deportes, tratando de llegar a las ligas mayores cuando vea en que especializarse más, aunque tiene energía mas que suficiente para dar todo de sí. La tarde se pasó llena de alegría, con las gemelas hablando de lo unidas que se han vuelto, como Lucy destaca en los concursos de poesía, de los descubrimientos de Lisa, aunque esta ultima trata de ser breve para no aburrirlas. Lily por su parte se le ve aun algo tímida con respecto a Luna y Luan, quienes no las ha visto en mucho tiempo, pero mientras más conversan, mas esa timidez se va alejando.

A la hora de la cena, Leni habla junto a Luna, Luan y Lynn sobre lo que podrían hacer en la tarde, además de algún viaje entretenido junto al resto de la familia para el fin de semana. Mientras están en eso, Lola siente una calidez que no sentía hace mucho, de tenerlas a todas aquí, si bien Lori aún no llega, es lo más cercano a dicho sentimiento. Piensa en lo que se siente estar bien, cuando el recuerdo de su amiga Lindsey para por ella, todo ese enojo acumulado, esa tristeza. Aun cuando hizo algo malo, por otro lado es esa amiga tan inseparable que no la dejó de lado, quien no se alejó de ella por lo que decían algunas malas lenguas o por mudarse a otro estado. Lana la saca de esos pensamientos dándole leves palmadas en su hombro.

-¿Por qué tan silenciosa?-la ve con curiosidad.

-No…este, bueno, debes suponer porque-Lana lo comprende.

-Trata de dejar eso de lado por el momento Lola, ahora estamos con las chicas, además, me gusta verte tan consentida-le dice en susurros, haciendo que Lola alce una ceja.

-¿Consentida solo porque quería a mis hermanas aquí y ya están?-ve fijamente a su gemela con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que eres una niña mimada-la fontanera la ve de manera provocativa, llamando la atención de Lincoln, quien les lanza una servilleta sin que el resto se diese cuenta. Lana y Lola ríen por haber provocado esa reacción en Lincoln, quien se le ve un poco molesto por ver la actitud de las gemelas.

-A veces es fácil hacerlo enojar-comenta susurrándole a la oreja a Lana.

-Tienes razón…-Lana tras sentir la voz de Lola tan cerca, le hace tomar en consideración que esta noche tendrá que dormir con ella, dándole un rubor en el rostro, tratando de disimularlo frente a su gemela.

Ya una vez las hermanas visitantes agotadas por el día entretenido que han tenido con su familia, prepararse para dormir con sus compañeras de cuarto como cuando eran mas jóvenes, es algo entretenido para Luna y Luan, para Lynn mas que a Lucy, pero en el caso de las gemelas, es algo incómodo.

-Gracias por ayudar hermana-agradece Luna a Lynn quien lleva sin problemas el equipaje mientras sube con Luan.

-Entonces, ¿se quedaran hasta el viernes de la otra semana?-pregunta Lincoln mientras toma una taza de café.

-Claro, por eso Lori decidió apresurarse para llegar pasado mañana-informa con calma la tercera mayor entre los hermanos, pero el muchacho al escuchar eso, abre sus ojos impactado mientras ve a la peli castaña con algo de estrés.

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunta con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Por supuesto!, ella estará orgullosa de ti al ver como cuidaste a nuestras hermanas, eres un gran hermano mayor Lincoln-le da unas palmadas en la espalda, a lo que el peliblanco ríe nervioso-Bueno, iré a dormir con Luan, espero que a Lana no le moleste-la mencionada quien camina cerca se detiene de inmediato.

-¡Para nada!, digo…-da una pequeña tos-…no es ninguna molestia-sonríe de igual manera que Lincoln.

-Oh, pues bueno, buenas noches-sube al que fue alguna vez el cuarto de Luan y de ella. Lincoln y Lana suspiran.

-Lori vendrá pasado mañana-comenta al aire el muchacho.

-Dormiré con Lola…-dice igualmente la fontanera, a lo que el mayor a cargo la mira con extrañeza.

-Pues si, ¿por qué esa cara?-Lana se da cuenta del comentario que acaba de hacer en tono normal.

-Oh, no es nada Linky, solo que estuve cansada-da una risita.

-¿Es por lo de la amiga de Lola?-pregunta viendo a su hermana algo preocupado.

-Pues…-Lana se soba el brazo-…ella es difícil de lidiar, pero no podemos dejarla así…-el muchacho le sonríe.

-Por cierto, ¿esa rana que llegó hace poco no era Hops?-Lana recibe a la rana en sus manos.

-Ahora mis ranitas nuevas tendrán su papá Hops, ¿qué tal su abuelo Hops?, no se me ocurre como ellas se puedan referirse a él-Lola escucha la conversación a lo lejos desde la cocina, riéndose por la manera de ser de su gemela.

-Pues considerando que a una de esas ranas le pusiste un moño, llego a la conclusión de que te estas tomando esta familia de anfibios enserio-comenta el peliblanco.

-¿Qué tal si una de esas ranas le pones unos goggles?-propone la princesa Loud mientras da unas pequeñas risas.

-Okey chicas, iré a descansar, no hagan mucho ruido-bosteza a la vez que estira sus brazos, para después caminar tranquilamente a su habitación. Hay un leve silencio entre ambas chicas. Lola cruza miradas con Lana, dándole una leve sonrisa, teniendo como respuesta de la fontanera una mirada indiferente.

-Voy a cambiarme y luego iré al baño…-dice sin más, para después subir las escaleras. A Lola le llama la atención esa actitud por parte de su gemela, aunque pensándolo un poco, se da una idea del porque ese humor tan particular.

Una vez de cambiarse y de ir cada una al baño, Lana prepara una bolsa de dormir, poniendo a Lola incomoda.

-Lana…-le llama algo dócil, que, si bien en cualquier otro momento le impresionaría a Lana, esta vez lo pasa por alto.

-No te preocupes, yo…puedo dormir bien aquí, digo, si mis amigos animales pueden dormir bien atrás en el patio, ¿Por qué yo no aquí?-ríe un poco y con una aura de incomodidad como Lola por la respuesta. Un breve silencio se hace presente en la habitación. Ambas se recuestan y miran al techo. El silencio sigue presente por un largo minuto. Tanto a Lana como a Lola les molesta que la tensión sea grande ahora, considerando lo que habían conversado, ¿Por qué sentirse así?, genera frustración en ambas. Sin aguantar más, Lola rompe el silencio.

-Cómo cuando éramos pequeñas, ¿no?-comenta en un tono amable.

-Si…-se relaja un poco.

-Es increíble que hace pocos años fuimos un par de mocosas y que ahora siendo, pues, más grandes, compartir de nuevo esta habitación, me hace sentir como una niña grande-comenta con alegría.

-Verdad…-ríe un poco al pensar en eso-…cuando nos peleábamos por todo-piensa en esos años, cuando todos los hermanos Loud vivían juntos, ahora se siente como en esa época.

-¿Quieres que apague la luz?-pregunta Lola.

-Pues…-Lana es interrumpida.

-Pues no te tengo que preguntar, es mi habitación-dice con aires de grandeza, apagando la luz.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tu solías ser una molestia-comenta con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora que soy?-pregunta alzando una ceja, esperando una respuesta de Lana que le genere un poco de enojo.

-Pues…-nuevamente hay un gran silencio entre ellas. Una pregunta que bien pudo responder con alguna broma, molestando a la princesa, pero se pone a pensar enserio en ello.

-Vamos, ¿qué soy para ti ahora?-su tono suena algo serio, pero sin parecer enfadada.

-Yo…quiero dormir-se sonroja por lo que pensó.

-Este…claro, duerme bien querida-abre sus ojos impactada, sin haber pensado en decirle eso es suficiente para no seguir hablando por ahora con Lana, quien escuchó la manera en que Lola se refirió a ella.

-Buenas noches…querida-dice en susurro para sí misma.

Una mañana particular se hace presente en el hogar con casi todos los miembros reunidos. El señor Lynn junto a Rita se preparan junto a Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn para llevarlas de paseo por el día. Si bien los demás querían ir, dejaron en claro tanto Luna como el señor Lynn que el fin de semana cuando Lori ya estuviese aquí, saldrían de viaje con todos, emocionando a todos.

Una vez que el señor Lynn dejase a todos sus hijos a sus respectivos establecimientos escolares, Lola y Lana no se hablan mucho. Entre ellas pareciese que hay tensión y a la vez no. Es algo complicado. A lo lejos son vistas por una chica de ropas moradas.

Ya terminada la primera clase, Lana se va donde sus amigos, pero Lola no la acompaña, dando como excusa que tenía que hablar con una niña que le pidió dinero prestado, extrañando a la fontanera, aunque no le da demasiada importancia. Mientras Lola camina por los pasillos en la búsqueda de esa persona en particular, sin querer, choca con ella mientras caminaba rápido.

-¿Lola?-mira Lindsey algo adolorida por el golpe.

-Lindsey, hola-la pelirroja la mira con un aire de seriedad, pero sin llegar al enfado.

-Vamos al gimnasio, tengo las llaves-invita a su amiga. Ya en el lugar, completamente desolado, Lola mira con preocupación a su antigua rival.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar-se acerca a la pelirroja. No obtiene respuesta. Decide poner su mano en el hombro, cuando apenas da el contacto, su mano es alejada por un leve manotazo a su mano por parte de la señorita Sweetwater.

-¡¿Por qué Lola?!-la mencionada se sobresalta por ello.

-Lindsey, tranquila escúchame-ve a su amiga alterada.

-¿Cómo pudiste aceptar eso?-su voz se quiebra.

-Mira, si traemos a Lana…-es interrumpida por su amiga.

-¡No quiero hablar con Lana, solo quiero hablar contigo!-su rostro refleja tristeza-¿Por qué ella?, ¿por qué tu hermana?-las lágrimas caen-Eras una gran amiga una persona correcta, tenías problemas con tus hermanos, pero nada fuera de lo normal, ¡¿que te llevo a desear a tu hermana?!-Lola se pone nerviosa.

-Simplemente pasó-intenta que no le salgan las lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Te escuchas?!, ¡¿cómo que simplemente pasó?!, ¡puedes decir eso cuando te enamoras de cualquier otra persona!, ¡con alguien que considerabas molesto!, ¡con alguien que te caía mal!, ¡con tu amiga!, ¡¿por qué con Lana?!-llora sin poder controlar su tristeza.

-Es que…-Lola no sabe cómo controlar esa situación, cuando Lindsey se acerca a ella, tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Por qué ella?-con pena, la mira, cerca de ella-¿No te das cuenta de los problemas que te meterías si tu familia lo sabe?-se acerca mas a ella-Saldrías lastimada de esa relación, en serio, ¿vale para ti la pena?-acaricia el rostro de Lola.

-Lindsey…la verdad es que…-aprieta sus puños-…sé que lo que siento no es apropiado, pero quiero arriesgarme a ser feliz de esa manera con ella, no es algo que pueda evitar-al escuchar eso, la pelirroja con sus dos manos acerca el rostro de Lola al suyo, viéndola mientras llora.

-Ella me dijo…que no estaban juntas…-su enojo crece-¿Por qué Lola?, ¿por qué decidiste dar lugar a esos sentimientos?, no tiene sentido arriesgarse por algo que seguramente es solo pasajero…-pone su frente junto al de Lola-¿Qué es lo que quieres Lola?-la mencionada la aleja un poco.

-Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí, pero…solo quiero…-Lindsey acaricia el cabello de la rubia, generando en ella una gran cantidad de sentimientos, causándole tanto felicidad como enojo-…¿Lindsey?

-Entonces, ¿no puedo convencerte? -Lola niega con la cabeza.

-Lindsey…-la amiga de Lola empieza a irse-Por favor…solo quédate-pide la princesa tomándole la mano.

-Lo haré…-mira a su amiga-…una vez que le digas a tu familia sobre su relación-Lola la ve dudosa, quedando en silencio, dándole de cierta manera una respuesta a Lindsey-Me da igual que tengan o no algo, se besaron, hicieron eso…-piensa con desprecio en la opuesta de su querida amiga-¿Lo harán?-pregunta nuevamente la pelirroja, dando al lugar un gran silencio.

-Sabes que no podemos-dice sin más Lola. Al escuchar esa respuesta de ella, el dolor en Lindsey crece.

-Okey, es lo que decidiste, nos vemos Lola…-se aleja de ella, saliendo del lugar.

La hermana gemela de Lola se encuentra hablando con sus amigos, cuando recibe un mensaje en su celular, alertando a la plomera. Va corriendo en el lugar de la plática, encontrándose a su hermana triste, viendo al suelo. Lana no puede ver sus ojos, tapados por su rubio cabello.

-Lana…-la princesa Loud levanta su rostro, con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas y al ver a su gemela va a abrazarla, a lo que Lana la recibe sin problemas.

-Tranquila… -acaricia el cabello de su hermana, quien a su vez abraza fuerte a la fontanera. Lana trata de consolarla, por lo que le da un pequeño beso en la frente, calmando algo a Lola-Vamos a limpiarte ese maquillaje-propone con una sonrisa reconfortante para su gemela, quien le sonríe de manera tierna por ese gesto de cariño.

Ya llegando al hogar, Lincoln camina con tranquilidad, revisando los mensajes que le envió a sus amigos, mensajes que no reciben una respuesta desde hace una semana, dejándolo algo impaciente. El camino a casa es calmado, pensando en lo que sus hermanas mayores y sus padres estarán haciendo, además de lo que hará toda la familia el fin de semana. Cuando piensa en toda la familia, recuerda que Lori vendría lo más probable mañana si es que no hay inconvenientes. Toda la responsabilidad que trae él por ser el encargado de sus hermanas menores de cierta manera, ver la respuesta de su hermana mayor tras tomar esa responsabilidad, arruinan un poco lo tranquilo que es el camino hacia casa. Entonces es cuando ve a lo lejos a dos chicas. Enfoca su vista hacia ellas, notando que son sus hermanas, las gemelas. Por un momento pensó en ir a saludarlas, pero al notar algo en particular hace que deje esa opción de lado, esto al verlas tomadas de la mano. Es ahí cuando Lincoln tiene un pequeño pensamiento que no tenía desde hace un par de días. Como esas veces, considera que esta malinterpretando los gestos y acciones, talvez mucho estrés lo está haciendo ver cosas raras.

En la casa de la cuestionable amiga de Lola, un dolor enorme pasa en ella, uno que no puede controlar, pensar que aquella persona que le ayudó hace años, no solo la humilló en el último certamen, sino que tiene unos sentimientos hacia su propia gemela. Piensa que todo lo que sufrió hace ver en Lana algo que no es, al menos eso piensa ella. El dolor y enojo es tan grande, que hace que una visita en la habitación de sus padres se vuelva en una decisión difícil, que podría afectarla, pero que la libraría de alguna manera de seguir pensando en su amiga Lola y como esa sola persona hace que pierda su estabilidad, sabe que esa no es buena señal.

Aun no llega el resto de la familia, solo las gemelas que suben a su habitación. Mientras suben las escaleras, ambas piensan que todo esto se originó por unos deseos que no saben si están bien o mal. Ambas saben los riesgos que tienen este tipo de relaciones entre familiares. No quieren ni pensar lo que dirían sus hermanas y hermano si saben del beso de aquel día. Una pequeña calma pasa por ellas, sabiendo que eso solo fue una vez. Lana justo al terminar de subir junto a Lola, esta empieza a llorar, a lo que instintivamente, la fontanera la abraza.

-No quiero verte llorar…-Lana empieza a hacer lo mismo que Lola.

-Perdón, es que…ese beso…Lindsey…y lo que quiero…-Lola mira a su gemela.

-¿Lo que quieres?-Lana la ve confusa, pero en el fondo sabe que es lo que quiere decir. Hay un breve silencio entre ambas. Sus ojos se encuentran. Sonríen al mismo tiempo. Ya no quieren seguir con esto. Ambas se acarician el rostro. Un acto de cariño normal para hermanas. Para ellas es algo más. Se acercan y con sus frentes se tocan, cerrando sus ojos por un breve momento. Lana le da un beso en la frente. Lola le da un beso igualmente en el mismo sitio-Lo que queremos-se toman de la mano y se van a la habitación de la princesa Loud. No notaron que desde la planta baja, cierta pequeña rubia las ve, impactada.

La cena es tan animada como el día anterior, con las chicas aprovechando de contarles a sus hermanas y hermano el día divertido que tuvieron con sus padres, dándole algo de celos a quienes fueron a la escuela. Mientras escuchan, Lola ya mas tranquila va a su habitación en busca de algo, cuando se cruza con Lily.

-Hola pequeña, ¿ya estas lista para nuestra sesión de fotos?-pregunta animada la princesa Loud, pero Lily le responde con algo de nervios.

-Pues…lo pensaré-da unas pequeñas risas y baja con un poco de prisa, extrañando a Lola. Sin querer choca con Lana.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-la mira con una sonrisa-Se que estas divirtiéndote con las chicas, pero ten cuidado por donde caminas hermanita-le da una palmadita algo fuerte en su espalda.

-Claro Lana-ríe nerviosa la pequeña rubia, continuando su camino al comedor. Lincoln notó como actuó con las gemelas.

Después de un día agitado, Lisa va hacia su habitación, con un aire desanimado, algo que algunos colegas científicos le comentaron. Sube a su habitación, entra y revisa sus computadoras para analizar muestras de experimentos. Siente que llaman a su puerta, invitando a la visita.

-Hola Lisa-saluda Lincoln.

-Hola unidad fraternal-dice con pocos ánimos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunta el peliblanco.

-Nada que no pueda manejar-dice ya poniendo su actitud normal-¿Qué se te ofrece?-Lincoln soba un poco su brazo.

-Lisa…¿aun tienes alguna cámara funcionando?-la pregunta genera sospechas en la genio.

-No…Lily, digo…en fin, no hay ninguna en funcionamiento-se acomoda sus anteojos.

-¿Estas segura?-se le ve insistente al muchacho.

-Por supuesto, es más, te puedo mostrar si tanta es tu curiosidad-enciende uno de los computadores, enfocando su mirada en una carpeta llamada "Cams", dándole un recuerdo agrio, teniendo a su única hermana menor como foco. Se pone a pensar en cómo trató durante años a su familia, como todo eso le fue encarado por la menor de los hermanos. Durante los primeros años de vida de Lily, Lisa la vio en parte como una fuente de investigación y por otra parte como lo que es, su hermana. Toma en cuenta eso, detestándose a sí misma, pero justificándose en parte por su importante investigación respecto a los recuerdos de la pequeña.

-¿Lisa?-la genio es sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Mis disculpas hermano mayor-abre la carpeta para ver los videos, viendo los archivos sin ningún sentimiento positivo, solo enojo y pena. Entonces nota una carpeta. La genio piensa que eso está mal, que puso una demás, cuando recuerda ese día en que peleo con Lily, las cámaras que le mostró- Faltaba una-dice sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Dónde da?-pregunta el muchacho.

-Es la esquina que da entre tu habitación y la mía-informa la peli castaña.

-Quiero ver lo que grabó-Lisa lo ve con extrañeza-No me mires asi, tú y Luan hacían eso antes, hasta podría acusarte con mis padres-da una mirada fija a su hermana menor, quien accede sin dejar su mirada seria.

-Revisa el registro de días que hay, tomate el tiempo que quieras, usaré el otro ordenador-Lincoln motivado por la actitud de Lily frente a sus hermanas, comienza su búsqueda en caso de algo sospechoso. Se tarda asi media hora en ver las grabaciones de días en cámara rápida, pero que no pase del todo desapercibida para los ojos del peliblanco. Es tanto el tiempo que toma que incluso Lisa se está aburriendo de tenerlo viendo esos registros.

-Rayos, no encuentro algo interesante -dice sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-la genio lo ve fijamente.

-Mira, no comentes esto con nadie, pero, durante la cena, Lily se comportó de manera rara con Lola y Lana, como si estuviese nerviosa o algo parecido-al oír que algo le pasa a su hermana menor, Lisa empieza a tener interés en ello.

-Lincoln…yo revisaré el resto, te llamaré si encuentro algo raro, aunque no te prometo nada, es solo una cámara-el peliblanco acepta y se va de la habitación de la genio Loud.

Es de noche, todos los integrantes duermen con tranquilidad, menos las gemelas y Lisa. Lola y Lana piensan en todo lo que les está ocurriendo, en como un simple beso hizo llegar un conflicto tan grande con la pelirroja. Pero cuando Lana toca la mano de Lola, esa preocupación disminuye.

-Lana…-la princesa Loud sonríe.

-Sabes que te quiero…hermana-se acerca a la fontanera.

-¿Qué pasó con todo eso que decías?, ya sabes, de nuestros sentimientos-mientras pregunta, la ve con un rostro lleno de cariño.

-Estoy…dispuesta a dar lo mejor-sonríe con el mismo cariño.

-¿Dar lo mejor?-pregunta sin saber a lo que se refiere.

-_Prometo alegrarte…mi princesa_-piensa en eso mientras se sonroja, apretando la mano de Lola, quien no se hace problema, incluso gustándole la acción.

Al día siguiente, luego de un largo día de clases, las gemelas se ven contentas, ambas siendo las únicas que saben porque. Tanto Lana como Lola no se preguntan por Lindsey, solo piensan en ambas.

Lincoln llega agotado a la residencia Loud, cuando es recibido por Lisa de manera desesperada.

-¡Hermano mayor!, sube rápido-toma del brazo al peliblanco, llegan rápidamente a la habitación de la genio.

-¿Qué pasa Lisa?-pregunta adolorido.

-Mis disculpas por traerte asi a la fuerza, ya lo sabes, trabajos con mis colegas, experimentos, planear las clases para mis alumnos, en fin, me encontré con algo curioso que involucra a las unidades fraternales gemelas…-Lisa reproduce una grabación. Lincoln le pone atención. Ve a sus dos hermanas. No nota nada extraño, no ve a Lily, solo a Lola y Lana. Es cuando una acción entre las gemelas ocurre. Ambas se tocan el rostro, generando una reacción incomoda en Lincoln, no solo por la acción, sino por los pensamientos que tenía hace días, pero piensa en que está pensando mal, cuando la grabación continúa. Ve a sus hermanas besándose en la frente, siendo especialmente cariñosas-Lincoln, ¿qué opinas?-el peliblanco se sienta en la cama de Lisa.

-No, espera, eso…es solo…-ríe nervioso-…vamos Lisa, eso no…solo…-entonces todas las sospechas tienen sentido para Lincoln.

-Hermano mayor, esto no es definitivo, puede que ni siquiera sea la razón de la actitud de Lily, pero algo le pasa a esas dos-le toca el hombro. Lincoln empieza a incomodarse.

-Ellas, ¿están juntas?-se pregunta así mismo, viendo al suelo, casi derrotado. Lisa no comparte eso, pero es cierto que esa actitud entre ellas es demasiado cercana y extraña entre ellas, aun cuando se han empezado a llevar mucho mejor.

En unas cuantas cuadras de la residencia Loud, una señorita rubia camina con una maleta. Se detiene frente al que fue una vez su hogar. Da un leve suspiro.

Mientras tanto dentro de la residencia Loud, la familia platica entretenida, pero Lincoln y Lisa ven ambos por mucho rato a Lola y Lana. Entonces unos toques se sienten en la puerta. Lily se ofrece para abrir. Toda la familia al ver de quien se trata se alegran, no tanto el muchacho, algo que Lynn nota.

-Hola familia-todos van a saludarla con entusiasmo, pero Lincoln se queda atrás. Lynn se pone a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre Lincoln?-pregunta con curiosidad la deportista. La visita nota a su hermano. Va hacia él y le sonríe.

-Hola Lincoln-el peliblanco sonríe igualmente.

-Hola Lori-ambos hermanos se abrazan. Mientras ese abrazo se da, Lincoln cruza miradas con Lana específicamente, quien no le da importancia.

-Entonces, ya está reunida la familia Loud-dice con un rostro alegre la mayor, viendo a sus hermanas y hermano, preguntándose qué tal va todo en la casa Loud.


	21. Una amiga y dudas de hermanos Loud

**Una amiga y dudas de hermanos Loud**

Una gran bienvenida por una llegada esperada, pero que no quita la emoción por parte de las menores entre los hermanos. Lola y Lana yendo a abrazarla, Lucy caminando despacio recibiéndola con su habitual energía calmada, algo parecido en el caso de Lisa, solo que, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, la que Lori corresponde, al igual que el resto de muestras de afecto por las menores, mientras sus padres, quienes no la veían hace mucho se acercan para recibirla como corresponde. Lily la ve, no sabe cuál sería un adecuado primer acercamiento a su hermana con la que apenas tiene contacto. Todo parece calmado, pero lo que nadie se da cuenta, exceptuando a cierta deportista, es que el único varón entre muchas hermanas, tiene sentimientos encontrados. La fontanera la ve con entusiasmo, al igual que su gemela, contentas de que todos los hermanos Loud estén en la casa.

-Hola Lori, que bueno que llegaste-dice alegre Lana.

-Mujer, ¿tanto te tardaste? -la regaña levemente la princesa Loud.

-Las extrañe a ustedes dos, como al resto-ve a lo lejos a cierta pequeña rubia-Pero miren que linda niña tenemos aquí-va caminando hacia ella, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la menor de los hermanos-Ya eres una señorita Lily, ¿qué pasa?, ¿no recibirás a tu hermana mayor?, quien debo agregar es la mayor entre todos ustedes, me da cierta autoridad-le guiña el ojo con un aire de seguridad que divierte a la pequeña, abrazándola muy fuerte-Nadie se resiste a mi encanto-todos ríen por el comentario, menos Lincoln.

-Presumida-le comenta Lola, haciendo que Lori con una sonrisa levante una ceja.

-Bien…-Lori ve a Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn-…ya las eh visto suficiente, apártense-hace un movimiento con la mano para que se alejen, recibiendo el abrazo de las mayores-Literalmente nos habíamos hablado hace un mes, no exageren-el peliblanco se acerca a ella, por supuesto, está muy animado por ver a su hermana, pero por otro hay cierta inquietud, la que Lori le quita en parte al verlo directamente, apartándose de sus hermanas, para ir hacia su hermanito.

-Me alegra que llegases, Lori-saluda el peliblanco, acercándose a ella.

-¿Cómo va todo Lincoln?-pregunta con una sonrisa y un rostro calmado.

-Bien, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti?-le da un apretón de manos.

-Muy bien, además de reclamar las vacaciones que no me tomé, ayudo a Los Casagrande-le comenta a su hermano menor.

-¿Si?, ¿cómo le va a mi hermano?,¿todo bien con Ronnie Anne?, me comentó hace semanas que estaba ocupada con sus estudios-piensa un poco triste por no recibir respuesta últimamente de su vieja amiga.

-Bobby me tiene ocupada, realmente su familia le pasan cosas tan locas como la nuestra-ríe pensando en ellos.

-¿En serio?-la ve algo incrédulo.

-Pues…-Lori se aclara su garganta, llamando la atención del resto-El señor Héctor y la señora Rosa me recibieron bien, pero Carl lo hizo de manera un tanto exagerada…-recuerda como el joven la miraba algo raro, imaginándose la mayor de los hermanos Loud que se debía a la edad, las nuevas sensaciones que experimentan los jóvenes, pero al pensar en ello y en Carl específicamente la hace temblar un poco-…menos mal CJ estaba ahí para molestarlo cuando se pasaba de la raya. Por otro lado, Carlota me daba la posibilidad de modelar alguna que otra ropa hermosa cuando Ronnie Anne no quería prestarse para eso-Lincoln se alegra un poco al escuchar sobre su antigua amiga- Ahora hablando de mi bobuosito, este me trata como una dama, claro, se estresa cuando Sergio se pone molestoso con él. Quitando algunos detalles menores como la competencia y esos horribles y molestos gatos-empuña su mano con enojo, calmándose inmediatamente, dando un suspiro para seguir-… la tienda va de maravilla, es gratificante lo que un Casagrande puede hacer por su familia-al escuchar eso, Lincoln tiene un pequeño tic, pero Lori no se da cuenta de eso, por lo que continúa hablando mientras se sienta frente al televisor agotada por el viaje, siendo acompañada por el resto de la familia ruidosa-Díganme…-mira a los menores-¿Qué hicieron ustedes mientras nosotras no estábamos aquí?, seguro Leni nos puede contar algunas experiencias con el tiempo que pasó últimamente en la casa-la modista mira por un instante a Lana, pasando de inmediato su vista a Lori, dando una risa nerviosa.

-Pues, como que las cosas han estado algo calmadas, al menos a diferencia de cuando estábamos todos aquí-dice Leni al lado de Lori.

-Pues…-Lily esta por hablar, llamando la atención de Lincoln-…Lola y Lana tienen mucho que contar, ¿no?-dice sin ninguna malicia la pequeña rubia, pero que no evita que el peliblanco, como Lana se inquieten. Lynn nota a Lincoln tenso, dándose cuenta que las cosas no están exactamente del todo calmadas como hace ver la modista.

-¿Si?-levanta una ceja, quedando expectante la mayor de los Louds, pero Lincoln interviene.

-Debes estar agotada, mejor dejemos el chisme para después, te ayudaré con tus maletas-Lori le da su equipaje.

-Yo también ayudaré-propone Lana. Al oír a la gemela amante del lodo proponerse, le genera al hombre del plan cierta incomodidad. Ambos hermanos suben el equipaje, a lo que Lori sigue conversando con su familia.

-Hija, debió ser un año muy agotador para ti-comenta Rita.

-Viví muchos años en esta casa, literalmente sé lidiar con el estrés-dice Lori sonriendo con confianza.

Cuando Lincoln y Lana suben las maletas, el peliblanco ve a su hermana por un momento, mientras la ve, la incomodidad e incluso, un poco de enojo se concentra al verla. Justo cuando llegan a la puerta del cuarto de Leni y Lily, Lana se detiene junto con su hermano.

-¡Tenemos que comentar sobre los cuartos!-Lincoln no entiende a que se refiere viéndola extrañado-¡Los cuartos, Lincoln!, sabes a lo que me refiero, sobre lo de Lily y…Lisa-ahora, entendiendo a lo que quería decir, el muchacho se rasca la cabeza, pensando en cómo decírselo a Lori.

-¿Deberíamos?-la pregunta del muchacho llama la atención de Lana.

-¡Deberíamos!-exclama la fontanera-Sé que lo mejor es que ellas dos arreglen sus diferencias, pero es muy pronto, no creo que logremos cambiar lo que sienten por la otra antes de la noche, sin mencionar una posible pelea o malestar emocional para la mocosa, incluso Lisa me preocupa, es que, bueno, el otro día no la note…seria, pero cómo es ella normalmente, me refiero a que se le notaba seria y rara-Lincoln toma en consideración eso.

-Hablaré con Lori-informa a su hermana-Gracias por avisarme sobre ese detalle-dice un poco agotado.

-Sabes que me preocupo por mis hermanas-dice sonriendo la fontanera, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Las palabras que dijo Lana, le generan una leve molestia al peliblanco.

-Creo que te preocupas por una en especial-dice en susurro, escuchando algo la gemela amante del lodo.

-¿Me hablaste?-pregunta curiosa.

-Solo vayamos donde Lori, también preparemos algo bueno para la cena-propone el muchacho. Mientras bajan Lana se lo queda mirando.

-En serio, ¿dijiste algo?

-Lana déjate de hacerte la importante como Lola-levanta una ceja ante la insistencia.

-Lincoln, Lola es la única que…-no sigue hablando, ya que justo cuando ambos bajan, ven a Lily comentando animada en frente de Lori.

-¡Lola tuvo muchos retos!, desde entrenar muy duro para enfrentarse a su mejor amiga, en un certamen donde barrió el piso con todas, llevándose todos los honores a casa en la Vanzilla junto a mamá y Lana, aunque nuestra madre aun nos debe aclarar porque no tomó un avión, como sea, hasta llegó a encarar a Lincoln muchas veces, pero todo se resolvió gracias a Lana, ella fue quien supo enderezar a nuestra princesita egocéntrica que atrae los desastres como la mayoría de miembros de esta caótica familia, por cierto, ¿te comente que hasta Lola hizo las paces con nuestro hermano?, le regalo no solo calzoncillos, ¡oh claro que no!, lo mejor está por venir, ¡le regalo un trofeo al mejor hermano, por supuesto, para subirle los ánimos, sin embargo sigue siendo la misma chica de siempre, pero eso lo digo por cariño Lola-le guiña a su hermana quien está sentada completamente roja, tapándose parte de la cara por todo lo dicho por su hermanita menor, sin querer ver como sus hermanas mayores la ven de manera entretenida, más que por su reacción. Lincoln y Lana quedan en silencio.

-Lana, respira y cuenta hasta diez-dice el peliblanco con un rostro impactado sin ver a la fontanera.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, todo está bajo control-Lana empieza a tener un tic nervioso junto a una sonrisa forzada.

-Interesante, literalmente las cosas aún siguen un poco movidas por aquí, ¿no es así, Lincoln?-mira sonriente y con tranquilidad a su hermano.

-Si, por supuesto Lori-contesta nervioso, tratando de disimularlo.

El resto de la tarde se pasó con relativa normalidad, con Lori contándole al resto como fue su experiencia adulta, hablando de alguno de sus logros, esto mientras Lincoln a la vez que le ponía atención, también miraba por pequeños momentos a las gemelas, notando que estaban sentadas casi juntas, recordando lo que vio con Lisa, generándole un pequeño enojo. Una vez acabada la cena, las chicas se estaban preparando para ir a dormir para salir temprano a divertirse juntas, cuando Lincoln quien ya conversó con Leni van hacia Lori.

-Oye Lori, nos preguntábamos si…-logra hacer que la mayor le preste atención al peliblanco-…bueno, sobre con quien dormirás, este…mira, el tema es que Lily…pues…-Lincoln no encuentra las palabras.

-Oh, entiendo Lincoln-dice la mayor de los hermanos, tomando por sorpresa a Lincoln y Leni.

-¿Si?-dicen los dos, a lo que Lily se acerca a ellos.

-Ella quiere dormir con su hermana mayor, ¿verdad?-toma a la menor y la abraza con ternura.

-¿Eso quiero?-pregunta extrañada la pequeña. Lincoln y Leni se quedan callados hasta que uno de los dos rompe el silencio.

-¡Si!-afirma Leni-Debes pasar tiempo con tu otra hermana mayor-mira con ternura a la pequeña.

-Oh, pues bien, no puede ser tan complicado como cuando compartí con ella cuarto-dice contenta, sorprendiendo a Lincoln y Leni, ya que eso ocurrió cuando ella era una bebé.

-¿Quién te habrá contado eso?-pregunta entre risas-Bien hermanita, espero que no ronques mucho y si me lo permites, podríamos hablar de temas interesantes-informa la mayor.

-¿En serio?-pregunta emocionada la pequeña.

-Si, como los cambios que empiezas a tener en la adolescencia-al oír eso, Lily pone un rostro de desagrado, mirando a Lincoln y Leni, como si les estuviese pidiendo ayuda mientras sube las escaleras con Lori.

-Bien, el problema está resuelto, entonces Leni, tendrás que irte a dormir con Lisa, si quieres te ayudo con las sabanas-Leni niega con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Linky, tu ve a dormir, además me servirá de oportunidad para charlar más con otra de mis hermanitas-dice con ánimos, subiendo contenta la escalera.

En la habitación de la genio del hogar, Leni alista su bolsa de dormir, contenta, aunque Lisa se le ve seria.

-¿Segura que no quieres dormir conmigo hermanita?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Negativo-informa la peli castaña.

-Oh, bien-dice un poco desanimada, pero sin dejar de lado sus intentos piensa en hablarle mas-Lisa…-la mencionada la mira sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué quieres, Leni?-entrecierra sus ojos.

-¿Qué cosas de científica has hecho?-pregunta ya acostada.

-Cosas importantes-contesta sin verla.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Cosas que no creo que entiendas-le contesta en su tono habitual. La respuesta de Lisa hace sentir una incomodidad en la rubia, una que no sintió hace mucho, dándole unos recuerdos, pensamientos, afectando como ella misma se ve, apodos que algunos de sus hermanos le daban. Insultos que algunos compañeros le decían. Leni queda en silencio, trata de no pensar tanto en ello.

-Oh, pues…-da un pequeña risa-…tienes razón, no creo poder entenderlas…además ya es muy tarde, mejor pongámonos a dormir hermana-se acomoda para descansar. Pasan los minutos, esperando a quedarse dormida, cuando le empieza a dar vueltas a lo que le dijo su hermanita, cuando una pequeña lagrima cae, pensando en que es mejor cerrar los ojos para dormirse pronto, en lugar de ver el techo con la luz apagada.

Un nuevo día en la ciudad, para las mayores una salida llena de diversiones, para los menores otro día de estudios. Lola y Lana se encuentran en el patio, hablando de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Solo te digo que te relajes, piensa que es tu hermanita menor-aconseja la fontanera a Lola, quien se ve evidentemente molesta para cualquiera, esto tras conversar recién lo que pasó el día anterior.

-No te preocupes, aunque podría…-pone una mirada malvada, alertando a la fontanera.

-¡Lola!-exclama regañándola, provocando una risa con vergüenza por parte de la princesa Loud.

-Perdón…-se aclara la garganta-Pero según me contaste, también te dieron ganas de hacer cosas poco amistosas con ella, no seas hipócrita-le sonríe de manera provocativa.

-¡Es nuestra hermana!, además ya no somos pequeñas como para pelearnos-contesta viéndola fijamente.

-Lori y Leni se peleaban por ropa siendo mas grandes de lo que somos ahora-dice sin dejar su expresión de lado-Oye, pero pasando a otro tema, dime, ¿Lori durmió con Lily?-Lana asiente.

-Bueno, el plan era que Lori durmiera con Lisa, pero…-es interrumpida.

-La mayor de nosotros durmió con la menor, por otro lado la menos inteligente durmió con la más inteligente-ante eso, Lana la mira un poco molesta, llamándole la atención a Lola-¿dije algo malo?-se rasca la cabeza.

-Lola, mira, en la mañana cuando vi a las chicas salir, noté a Leni algo desanimada-dice con una evidente preocupación.

-Oh…-Lola se siente incomodidad pensando en lo que dijo-…un momento, no me digas que es producto de hablar amistosamente con Lisa, lo que se puede traducir a que Lisa le restregó su ,entre comillas, superioridad intelectual en la ciencia, cierro comillas-habla con molestia, pensando en la actitud de la genio del hogar.

-No estoy segura, pero…no quiero adelantarme a nada…oye…¿tu amiga te llamó?-Lola niega con la cabeza.

-Voy a llamarla en un rato, no la vi por los pasillos-revisa si le llegaron mensajes nuevos, dando un pequeño suspiro.

Luego de que Lincoln diera un examen, recibe una llamada, revisando y dándose cuenta que se trata de Lynn.

-Hola Lynn, ¿Qué tal todo con Lori a cargo del viaje de hermanas mayores?-pregunta con algo de sueño, llegando a bostezar.

-Pues ahora las estoy esperando afuera de la tienda, es un lugar algo estrecho y…-el muchacho la interrumpe.

-¿Quieres moverte mucho?-Lynn ríe por ello-Entiendo que una buena caminata te contenga, solo camina un poco para relajarte.

-Pues tu ayer no te veías muy relajado que digamos-ante esto, Lincoln se pone un poco nervioso, al ser descubierto por su hermana-Vamos Lincoln, ¿por qué Lori te tiene así?-la pregunta de la chica de cabello castaño hace que el peliblanco piense en lo que vio en las grabaciones, queriendo pensar nuevamente de que solo es un malentendido.

-Oye Lynn, quiero un consejo tuyo…por raro que te suene-la deportista suelta una pequeña risa por el comentario-Mira…-Lincoln se tarda en decirle algo a su hermana, ya que la situación se le hace incomoda de hablar con ella-…lo que pasa es que…salgamos en la tarde para hablar de esto-la petición se le hace extraña y preocupa en cierta medida a Lynn, queriendo saber que es tan importante como para no querer hablarlo de inmediato, aunque no le niega la petición.

-Bien, como quieras debilucho-Lincoln se tranquiliza.

Ya los alumnos saliendo de un día de clases, las gemelas Loud caminan hacia direcciones contrarias, al tener cada una algo que hacer, aunque a Lola no le gusta mucho separarse tanto de Lana, aunque no quiera admitirlo. La fontanera camina por la calle, cuando recibe una llamada por su celular. Revisa de quien se trata, notando el nombre de la cuestionable amiga de su hermana.

-¿Lindsey?, ¿qué pasa?-pregunta con cierta extrañeza al recibir una llamada de ella.

-¡¿Lana?!, yo quería llamar, bueno…es tu culpa, pero estoy feliz por esto…-la voz de la muchacha suena muy extraña para la fontanera amante del lodo, como si la joven Sweetwater estuviese fuera de sí.

-Oye, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-pregunta con inquietud, a lo que la muchacha le responde de inmediato.

-Quiero hablar con tu hermana, tu sabes a cuál, con la que te quieres, bien, no hace falta decirlo, hey, ¿tienes alguna pastilla?, una servilleta me serviría, ¡agh!, justamente a ti te lo tengo que pedir, estoy viendo que mis manos están curiosamente…partidas en dos, genial…-el comentario pone inquieta a Lana un montón, sin saber si tomarlo literal o no lo dicho.

-¿Tomaste algo?-pregunta en un tono serio.

-Soy una cobarde…no pude tomarlas…-las cosas que dice ponen mas nerviosa a Lana-Tu eres su hermana…debes protegerla, pero te quieres…-da una pequeña risa-…quieres lamerle la cara y de una manera muy amorosa, eres una hermana tan irresponsable, pero no importa, porque será algo…que…bueno, tú me entiendes-la preocupación de la chica de gorra roja llega al punto de hartarse.

-¿Dónde estas?-no escucha una respuesta, poniéndola mas nerviosa, hasta que escucha a la chica hablar.

-Fuera de mi casa, de seguro mamá sabe las cosas que saqué, si antes me odiaba, ahora me querrá llevar donde mi tía…pero no te preocupes, estoy donde te di una lección, pero…-deja de hablar, pero se escuchan unos sonidos raros, como si algo se estuviese derramando-…vamos, ¿cómo le puede gustar esta porquería?, aparte no tomé tanto de lo otro-Lana ya no aguanta y va donde Lindsey, pensando en algún lugar, dándole vueltas a lo que dijo. Piensa y recuerda los momentos poco agradables que pasó con ella, siendo la mayoría. De repente se acuerda, dirigiéndose al lugar.

Al llegar, ve el árbol cercano donde Lindsey la empujó, donde se destaparon muchos sentimientos. No le da mucha importancia a esto, solo le interesa encontrarla. Se adentra mas en el parque, notando que atrás de unos arbustos hay alguien tirado. Esto alerta de sobremanera a Lana, dirigiéndose sin perder tiempo donde se encuentra dicha persona. Ve quien estaba tirada, confirmándolo. Se trata de Lindsey.

-¡Despierta!-Lana la sacude desesperadamente, despertando a la pelirroja, quien da un pequeña grito que incluso asusta a la fontanera.

-¡Tu!, no te noté, estaba despierta, aunque algo mareada…-Lindsey no sigue hablando, ya que empieza a vomitar en el arbusto, sin darle a Lana tanto asco.

-¡¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?!-exige la fontanera enfadada, haciendo reír a la chica de ropas moradas.

-Bueno, es una divertida anécdota, veras, quería dejar de sentir pena, pero en cambio sentí alegría, las cosas estas de mamá apestan-dice sonriendo al ver una botella.

-¿Por qué estas bebiendo eso?-le pregunta, sonando como si la estuviese regañando.

-Oye, besaste a tu hermana, no me vengas a tirar basura a mi persona-se apunta a sí misma moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Tienes razón…pero al menos estoy considerando las consecuencias, tu mírate, estas tirada-regaña la fontanera.

-¿Desde cuándo tan afectiva?, trate de quitarte de en medio, no sabes las ganas que tengo de romperte la cara a puño limpio-mueve el brazo de un lado a otro, apenas tocando la cara de Lana, de un modo tan torpe que hace que la fontanera levante una ceja.

-En ese estado le darás una paliza al árbol detrás mío antes que a mí-se acerca a ella viéndola fijamente a su brazo.

-Como sea, el otro día te tire sin problemas como basura, pero por lo menos debes estar feliz, ya que te encanta comer del basurero-sin que Lindsey se de cuenta, Lana le sigue viendo el brazo.

-¿Quieres que llame a Lola?-ante la pregunta, la muchacha se altera y la ve directo al rostro.

-No quiero hablar con ella, solo déjame tranquila-Lana se enfada, algo que para Lindsey es fácil notarlo por su expresión.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?, solo quiero que los problemas que tenemos entre nosotras se solucionen-Lana justo después de decir eso, sujeta el brazo de Lindsey, observando las muñecas-Menos mal, al menos…-es interrumpida.

-¿Qué te importa esas tonterías?, si hasta yo sé que no podre…-piensa en ello, al hacerlo ríe otro poco, empezando a salir de ella lagrimas a la vez-…¿sabes?, perdí muchas veces con Lola, luego se volvió mi amiga, para luego pelearme contigo por sacar conclusiones de inmediato, mucha sobreprotección, como mamá y papá, pero al menos…-agarra del brazo a Lana, tirándola donde ella-¡Yo no pienso en arruinarle la vida!, pero en cambio, mírame, por mis acciones parezco de todo menos una estrella de los certámenes, mi amiga me humillo ese día, tú te vez como la buena, cuando tus acciones le podrían dificultar la vida, digo, menos mal que no eres un chico, porque ya sabes, tendrían una familia no muy saludable si deciden llevar esto mas lejos, no lo sé, pero al menos el trago asqueroso de mi madre me hace sentir genial, es absurdo-su boca es tapada por la mano de Lana.

-Entonces, ¿solo seguirás así?-Lindsey pone una expresión de enojo, apartando bruscamente la mano de Lana de su boca.

-¡¿Qué te importa?!, ¡sé que me odias!-exclama con mucha molestia.

-¡Yo no te odio!, lo hice en un principio, pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo, viéndote como estas-Lindsey la mira con rabia, apretando sus puños.

-Por favor…-las lágrimas caen de la muchacha. De pronto, siente un cálido abrazo. Todo el enojo que sentía disminuye, no solo por la acción, sino por la calidez y los ruidos de una nariz sonando, hacen que se calme-…¿Lana?-la fontanera sigue abrazándola.

-Entonces tu madre aun no tuvo el valor-Lindsey no entiende a que se refiere-Hace días hable con ella…tu madre notaba tu extraño comportamiento, no solo tu manera de expresarte, sino con Lola…ella solo…ella te ama…cuando la vi, me di cuenta que está sufriendo, porque cree que la odias, que lo que te pasa, es por su culpa…-Lindsey abre los ojos impactada, soltándose del abrazo.

-¿Qué dices?, pero si ella…-empieza a recordar, notando lo blanda y la poca comunicación de sus padres hacia ella, incluso notándolos preocupados, dejando de lado comunicaciones padres e hija, charlas y demás por irse directamente a su habitación-Yo no creo que…-Lana pone sus manos en los hombros de la adolescente.

-Es tu familia, no te queda de otra que hablarles a ellos directamente-Lana se queda callada por un momento junto a Lindsey, hasta que la fontanera decide seguir hablándole con mas tranquilidad-…mira, sé que quieres mucho a Lola, yo también, aunque de una manera que no es apropiada para muchos, pero por eso lo estoy pensando mucho, de verdad, a lo mejor es solo un sentimiento pasajero, quizás por los cambios que tanto ella como yo estamos pasando, sumado a las circunstancias, a las cosas que nos han estado pasando, pero ten por seguro algo…su felicidad me importa tanto como a ti. No daré un paso hasta estar completamente segura de lo que haré sea para mejor, si es algo que la pondrá feliz o se interpondrá a que tenga una vida tranquila, porque la quiero mucho, es mi gemela, si fuese alguien que me da igual iría por esa persona, pero es mi hermana y por eso me tomo el tiempo de dar y analizar si doy ese paso o no-al escuchar las palabras de Lana, Lindsey mira al suelo, siente una tranquilidad tremenda, suma de muchas cosas que han pasado entre Lana y ella, dándose este tiempo para hablar como no lo habían hecho antes, dándose cuenta de quién es Lana Loud, nada más que la gemela de su querida Lola, quien hace años le demostró que no era una señorita totalmente malvada, sino que en el fondo tenía lugar para ser una buena persona. Lindsey suspira y mira a la gemela de su amiga con tranquilidad, abrazándola.

-Lana… -le susurra. Lana se separa del abrazo, mirándola.

-Te perdono-le acaricia su hombro, viéndola de manera comprensiva, tranquilizando un poco a la joven Sweetwater.

Lincoln camina junto a Lynn, quien no para de patear una piedra que encontró en la calle. Se le ve a la hermana mayor relajada, pero por otro lado el muchacho se le ve tenso.

-Vamos Lincoln, dime que ocurre-sigue pateando la piedrita.

-Tu sabes, que, bien, cuando éramos pequeños, a pesar de tu actitud algo…-el joven no sabe si decírselo.

-¿Algo que?-lo mira de reojo con seriedad.

-Algo ruda…-sonríe de manera nerviosa, Lynn ríe por ello.

-Prosigue-pide la muchacha mientras sigue pateando la piedrita.

-Lo que contó Lily ayer sobre lo de Lola, este…bien, hay algo más que ocurre, quería pedirte un…-Lynn se detiene.

-¿Consejo?, ¿a mi?, ¿Por qué?-lo ve de manera incrédula.

-Es que…-Lincoln soba su hombro-…a pesar de todo…me siento más a gusto ahora contándotelo-Lynn lo mira con asombro.

-Eso es muy lindo-la deportista abraza a su hermano, incomodándolo un poco, pero sintiéndose bien por la muestra de afecto. Ya al soltarlo le dé un par de golpes en el brazo a su hermano, quejándose este tras la acción.

-¿Era necesarios los golpes?-la mira con molestia.

-Mejor vamos a lo importante, ¿qué es lo tan raro que le ocurre a Lola?-Lincoln da un suspiro.

-Bien, te lo diré-pero justo es interrumpido.

-Y también me contarás que te ocurre con Lori-Lincoln queda helado por esa petición.

-Vamos Lynn, con Lori no tengo quejas-sigue su paseo con ella.

Ya es de noche, la familia Loud planea un viaje familiar entre todos los miembros, aunque algunos están en el patio.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu asunto?-pregunta Lana.

-Me fue bien, ¿has sabido algo de Lindsey?-pregunta la princesa Loud.

-Pues…-se queda callada por un momento, buscando como decirle lo ocurrido-…hablé con ella, solo puedo decirte que esta muy arrepentida y que…quiere que vuelvan a ser amigas-Lola mira el cielo nocturno, pensando en su amiga de hace años.

-Será difícil, ella…nosotras-toma de la mano a su gemela, una acción que a Lana le agrada, pero tiene más sentimientos encontrados por dicha acción, algo que Lola nota-…perdón Lana-la suelta-Sé que…-mira a un lado apenada.

-¿Qué hacen?-las gemelas se espantan, notando que se trata de la menor de la familia.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?-dice Lola regañando a su hermanita.

-Pues no-dice simplemente la pequeña.

-Está bien…-de repente Lola empieza a sentir frío, a lo que tirita-Voy a abrigarme un poco-entra a la casa, dejando a Lana y Lily.

-Lori debió estar contenta de hablar contigo anoche-comenta la fontanera, sentándose. Lily por su parte se la queda mirando con seriedad. Lana se voltea a mirarla, notando su expresión-¿Qué?-extrañada por la actitud de la pequeña rubia, esta se sienta al lado de su hermana.

-Tu…¿eres sincera conmigo?-la amante del lodo ríe un poco por la pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tiene algo que ver con Lisa?-Lily mira al suelo, quedando en silencio por un rato. Lana mira extrañada a la menor, quien suspira-¿Ocurre algo hermanita?-se acerca a ella.

-Te vi con Lola…-ese comentario hace que Lana tiemble un poco, el impacto de esa información casi la hace sobresaltarse, pero logra controlarse corporalmente, lo que no evita que se sienta de poco a más incómoda.

-Okey, ¿y eso que?-sonríe tratando de verse tranquila, pero Lily nota que la fontanera no se siente a gusta con a conversación.

-Lana, ¿tú y Lola tienen algo?-la pregunta confirma lo que la fontanera ya pensaba hace unos pocos momentos, ya ahora sin poder ocultar la inquietud en su cuerpo, sin saber de inmediato que responderle, como actuar frente a ese pregunta ante su hermana menor.

-¿Cómo?-en su voz se nota un gran nerviosismo, confirmando las sospechas de la pequeña.

-Lily…-ambas chicas escuchan una voz de atrás, siendo Lincoln-Mamá y papá llaman para la cena-dice con una aparente tranquilidad.

-Ya voy Lincoln-se levanta la pequeña, pero mientras lo hace, mira a Lana, pero sin parecer enfadada, sino como si estuviese con dudas. Al entrar a la casa, Lincoln mira a su otra hermana.

-¿Todo bien entre ustedes dos?-pregunta el peliblanco con amabilidad. Lana se levanta relajada.

-Sabes que con Lily…-Lincoln detiene el andar de Lana con su brazo, haciendo que la fontanera lo mire extrañada.

-Me refiero a Lola-habla con calma el muchacho, haciendo que Lana trague algo de saliva.

-Claro, ¿por qué no deberíamos de estarlo?-sigue su dirección a la casa, sin ver que Lincoln tiene su mirada fija en ella. El muchacho recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Lynn, sin dar mayores detalles, pero dejando por entendido que no sabe como hablar de temas serios con las gemelas, a lo que Lynn a pesar de que muchas veces ve el enfrentamiento físico como una opción, sorprendió al mayor a cargo con que se resolvería todo con una plática firme y sería, demostrando quien manda, pero sin ser demasiado rudo, algo que a él le genera muchas dudas.

Ya en la noche, todas en sus respectivas habitaciones, se le ve a Lana acostada al lado de Lola, cuando ella gira hacia su lado, viendo como su gemela ve el techo con preocupación. Ante esto, la gemela vestida de rosa toma la mano de su hermana, quien ante la sorpresa mira a su hermana, dándole una mirada cariñosa. Dejándose llevar por la situación, Lola se acerca s su gemela, dándole un beso cerca de los labios, un gesto que a Lana, a pesar de pensar mucho en lo de ellas, le gustó que lo hiciera.

En la mañana, ya con los menores vistiéndose, estando lista Lily, esta se espera a que Lana baje, para al menos tener otra conversación, cuando se cruza con Lincoln.

-Hola Lily, ¿cómo te va con Lori?-sonríe el muchacho.

-Quiero preguntarte algo-el chico de cabellos blancos levanta una ceja ante la actitud de la pequeña al pedirle algo de esa manera.

-Dime-le permite con amabilidad.

-Lincoln, ayer escuche lo que le dijiste a Lana cuando entre a la casa, por favor dímelo, ¿tu también tienes sospechas?-la pregunta provoca que el peliblanco se sobresalte.

-Lily…-la mencionada nota nervios en su tono.

-También te diste cuenta-el muchacho suspira con lo dicho por la pequeña. No notan que cierta rubia los está escuchando, empezando a inquietarse por las cosas que están hablando de las gemelas.

Lana y Lola caminan por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a su respectiva clase, cuando se encuentran a la joven Sweetwater, quien entre ella y las chicas se miran con tranquilidad. Las que fueron rivales hace años, quienes pasaron a ser amigas y luego pasaron por un momento complicado, se abrazan en los pasillos. Lana las ve, sin decirle algo la amiga de su hermana, solo viéndolas tranquilas, considerando hablar luego con Lindsey sobre lo de Lola y ella, pensando también en la conversación pendiente con Lily, aunque eso lo dejaría cuando llegue a la residencia Loud.


	22. La amiga y la esperada platica Loud

**La amiga y la esperada platica Loud**

La familia más ruidosa se prepara para un fin de semana entre ellos, un día como el que no han tenido hace mucho. Ante esto, Lola y Lana planean cómo será el día en el camping que tienen reservado las hermanas mayores. Lincoln por su parte, mientras compra para la salida, está reflexionando otras cosas que tienen su atención mucho más que el paseo.

-Entonces, eso es todo Lincoln-dice Lori mientras ve algunos artículos de limpieza.

-Eres buena con esto, se nota que trabajar un poco con los Casagrande te ayuda tanto en cuanto a compras se refiere como ir al centro comercial-comenta el muchacho.

-Por algo soy la mayor-da una mirada con aires de grandeza a su hermano. Al mirarlo, nota una mirada no tan centrada, solo enfocada a ir a la caja, no nota algún animo en él-¿Pasa algo?-el peliblanco la mira de inmediato, llamándole la atención a la rubia.

-No te preocupes Lori, solo son los exámenes que me tienen tan pensativo-la mira con amabilidad. Lori levanta una ceja, pero sin querer seguir con la conversación, se pone a hablar de otros temas con Lincoln.

Las gemelas luego de un día de escuela, pasean por las calles, aprovechando Lola de demostrar lo contenta que está de pasar un momento familiar con sus hermanas, una emoción que no le gusta mucho exteriorizar con las demás, exceptuando con Lana, quién la ayudó a sobrellevar la pena que sentía de no ver a las mayores por meses o incluso años. La fontanera mira con cariño a su princesa, se encuentra tan emocionada por la salida con su familia, pensando a la vez en caminar con ella a solas en el bosque, lo que le da un sonrojo. Llegan cerca de los arcades, al ver el lugar, Lana se pone a reflexionar sobre otros temas, relacionados a su hermano.

-Solo quiero que Lynn no empiece con sus tonterías de chocarnos entre nosotras, no estoy para juegos bruscos-comenta Lola, sin darse cuenta de la mirada reflexiva de su gemela.

-Ella a veces es muy brusca-le dice a su gemela.

-Tú te pareces en parte a ella, no te hagas-le pega un par de veces con su codo, divirtiéndose ambas al molestarse. La princesa Loud mira con cariño a la fontanera, pensando en lo ocurrido con Lindsey-Gracias por ayudar a mi amiga-la gemela de gorra roja mira con gusto a su hermana.

-Aún no está todo arreglado, ella tiene que conversar con sus padres, pero dimos un buen paso-dice mientras ve al suelo con una mirada relajada. Se pone a pensar en la conversación que tuvieron, donde el tema de que tipo de relación tenia ella con Lola surgió por parte de la chica de ropas purpuras, inquietándola un poco.

-Realmente tengo a la mejor hermana de todas, lo que hiciste por ella fue admirable-confiesa contenta.

-Espero que ella se mejoré, no es que tenga algo tan grave, solo es una reina del drama que exagera, aun asi hay que apoyarla, no se merecía todo lo que le pasaba, créeme, de ese tipo de chicas sé-mira fijamente a su hermana, quien la empuja un poco con su mano.

-Al menos tendremos estos días para descansar con mamá, papá y las chicas-comenta Lola.

-Y Lincoln-dice la fontanera.

-Claro-afirma la rubia refinada-Me gustará mucho pasear, gracias a ti ya no me da tanto asco ensuciarme con barro-dice con un leve sonrojo.

-Pues…-la mecánica mira a su hermana-...me gustaría pasar ese día tanto con ellos como contigo-el comentario hace que Lola abra los ojos como si eso la sorprendiese. La mira con ternura, pero la princesa Loud deja de mirarla de esa manera, poniendo una cara de pena, su hermana lo nota y se acerca a ella, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Lana…no me gusta-la mira de frente con molestia, dejando de caminar para estar paradas, viéndose fijamente-No me gusta que aún no hemos aclarado como seguirá esto, digo, tu no me has dicho aun si debemos dar el siguiente paso-la fontanera se pone incomoda.

-De ser…pareja, quieres decir, ¿verdad?-mira triste al piso.

-Ese día, cuando nos…-mira a todos lados, viendo que no hay personas caminando cerca de donde están-…cuando nos besamos, lo único que tengo es…ni siquiera sé cómo expresarlo, no es ni una afirmación o una negación, solo…Lana, entiende-la ve con molestia-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta ante esto si tú tampoco sabes cómo seguirá nuestra relación?-Lana la mira a la cara.

-Lola, tranquila-suspira-Decidir si debemos ir más allá, con estos sentimientos, esto no es fácil, lo sabes, este tipo de relación no es muy bien vista…-Lola pone su mano enfrente de su hermana, dando la señal de que la deje hablar.

-Entonces, te cuesta decir cómo debemos afrontar lo que pasó aquel día, como también si esto seguirá, pero no tienes problemas en…acercarte a mí de formas…-mira a un lado con pena. Lana se siente culpable, por lo que la toma de la mano, pero su hermana la aparta de la de ella.

-Se supone que abrazarse y darse muestras de afecto es lo que hace la familia-comenta la fontanera.

-Nos besamos en la boca…-complemente la princesa Loud algo molesta. Lana se queda callada por un momento. Piensa que es el problema en el asunto, que de alguna manera está jugando con su gemela, lo que le genera un conflicto, ya que por muchos días pensó en ese día que fue crucial para darse a saber sus sentimientos.

-Lola, eres injusta conmigo-dice si mirarla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-la mira enojada.

-Porqué tú no tienes idea de cuánto pienso, cuanto me atasco en lo mismo, pienso en esa situación, solo para tener un buen día, o al menos un día normal, no es divertido, ¿sabes?, pensar en algo que hiciste que te hace sentir culpable, pero que disfrutaste dicha acción, dime, ¿tú has pensado en eso que hicimos?-la mira a los ojos igual de molesta que su gemela-¿O solo me ves como otro chico lindo de los que te enamorabas?, soy tu hermana, es completamente diferente-la fontanera nota que Lola tiene su mano empuñada, tiritando, viendo la expresión de su gemela, no la ve contenta.

-Exactamente, soy tu hermana y aun asi me besaste-la fontanera se acerca a ella.

-Y tú me quieres más que una hermana, ¿por qué?, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que solo es un capricho?, de ambas, ¡está bien!, hay veces que soy más afectuosa de lo normal cuando te miro o te tomo de la mano, ¿qué hay de ti?-expresa enfadada. Lola se queda callada sin quitar su mirada de enojo a su gemela. Continua caminando sin ella, lo que hace sentir culpable a Lana-¡Lola!-la llama molesta. Al seguir caminando, la fontanera se preocupa más-¡Lola, perdón!, ¡conversemos esto con más tranquilidad!-pero la princesa Loud ya se encuentra lejos. La gemela de gorra roja pone sus manos en sus bolsillos, reflexionando lo que acaba de pasar. Su molestia a sí misma no solo se limita a lo que hace sentir a su gemela. La pregunta de la menor de la familia la hace pensar que en esta situación carga con una gran culpa.

Lola mientras camina por las calles de Royal Woods, se pone a pensar en ese tema que tanto a su gemela como a ella la tienen complicadas. ¿Un capricho?, de una etapa puede tratarse. La princesa recuerda como era ella de niña, mimada, caprichosa, quien a veces estaba por encima incluso de Lori, tenía a su familia en la palma de su mano cuando estaba en sus días de muy poca amabilidad, lo que para quienes la conocían daba peor señal de lo que parecía. A lo mejor su gemela, tenerla para ella de esa manera es otra cosa que quiere, como si de un vestido se tratase o de alguna joya. Si ese es el caso, aun y sabiendo el peligro que ambas se meterían con su familia, ella no puede dejar de pensar en ella de una manera más amorosa de lo normal, pensar cuando estaba en sus días tristes y ella llegaba a estar a su lado, generándole instantáneamente una sensación agradable en su pecho que la confunden más, pero tantos días de ocurrido el suceso y aun no lo conversan y le dan una solución.

-Debo conversar esto con ella-se dice para sí misma.

-Lola…-la mencionada se gira, notando que quien le habla es su antigua rival y ahora amiga.

-Lindsey…-la mira contenta.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupada.

-Lo estoy, ¿tú lo estás?-pregunta con amabilidad.

-Pues…mejor que ayer, Lana me ayudó bastante-admite con algo de pena.

-No te preocupes, aunque le diré que no se acostumbre tanto a sobresalir más que yo-le guiña a su amiga, quien no le sorprende esa actitud por parte de la rubia vestida de rosa.

-Podría ser molesta si te lo pones a pensar-ríe por ello. Lola pone su mano en la espalda de su amiga.

-Mejor recupérate para nuestro próximo certamen-la invitación pone contenta a la chica de ropas moradas, dándole también un leve sonrojo.

-Es que te vi por aquí y aproveché de saludarte, no hablamos mucho en el recreo después de ese momento algo cursi, donde Lana estuvo presente-soba su brazo al pensar en ello.

-La próxima cuando quieras abrazarme así y ella este ahí, le diré que mire para otro lado-le guiña entretenida.

-Claro, si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi casa, hasta luego-ambas se despiden, mientras Lola sigue su camino.

La fontanera llega a la residencia Loud, sin encontrarse ni con las chicas ni con sus padres, viendo solo en el sofá a una persona que no está muy cómoda de ver.

-Hola Lily-saluda con nerviosismo, pero fingiendo alegría. No obtiene respuesta verbal de la pequeña, pero en cambio Lily la ve, le indica con su mano que venga donde ella. La fontanera hace caso omiso, pero la pequeña se levanta y va donde ella.

-Lana, hablemos-la mencionada no se gira mientras se detiene en las escaleras.

-¿De qué exactamente?-pregunta casi en susurro.

-Sabes de que-va a tomarle la mano a la fontanera, pero esta se gira a verla.

-¿Lola llego?-la pregunta no sorprende a la pequeña.

-Aun no-contesta.

-Gracias-sigue su camino. Esa acción molesta a la pequeña rubia.

-¡Lana, no me trates como tonta!, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?, el hecho de que sea la menor…-Lana se gira donde ella, viéndola con molestia.

-Y por esa misma razón de que eres la menor es que no debes entrometerte en los asuntos de los grandes-dice enfadada, impactando a la pequeña por la manera en que la fontanera le habla. La gemela de gorra roja se tranquiliza, dándose cuenta de cómo le habló-Lily, perdón. Fue un día muy agotador, ahora solo quiero ir a descansar-sigue subiendo las escaleras, mientras Lily solo la ve subiendo.

Ya la familia después de recoger a Lori y Lincoln, se preparan para ir a casa, faltando solo Lisa quien estaba en la universidad dando clases.

-Este día fue agotador, entonces, mañana el camping, tendremos que prepararnos, ¿salimos antes de que amanezca?-todas las hermanas niegan, pero Lincoln no parece estar de su lado.

-Yo creo que si papá-el señor Lynn se alegra que por lo menos uno de sus hijos este de su lado.

-Gracias campeón, aunque tengo un poco de sueño, no dormí bien anoche-da un bostezo, a lo que Leni se le acerca.

-Papá, ¿te parece si yo conduzco?-la pregunta alerta a su padre, quien se pone derecho, tratando de no demostrar cansancio.

-No te preocupes Leni-da unas risas nerviosas. Leni nota que Luna, Luan y Lynn actúan similar ante la pregunta que hizo.

-Pásame el volante papá, yo te ayudo-cambia de asiento con su padre, haciendo que el nerviosismo de las hermanas ya no esté. La rubia modista mira sin ánimos a la ventana, algo que Lincoln y Lucy notan.

La genio del hogar ya acabadas sus clases, revisa unos archivos en su tableta, cuando siente que alguien se le acerca.

-Hola hermana-saluda la voz, a lo que Lisa se gira, notando que se trata de Lola.

-Unidad fraternal, ¿qué te trae cerca de mis actividades laborales?-la mira con su actitud habitual.

-Bueno, para ser sincera, necesito hablar contigo-dice seria.

-Por supuesto, no creo que sea algo contrario a alguna preocupación de índole social o de alguna tarea escolar-se acomoda sus lentes.

-Suenas como si solo te hablo por interés-cruza sus brazos.

-¿Y no es acaso como funcionamos entre nosotras regularmente?, porque en promedio esas suelen ser las situaciones puntuales por las que vas hacia mi persona. Claro, se me iba de las situaciones presentes un posible chantaje o amenaza-Lola suspira cansada con tan solo hablar un poco con la genio.

-Esto es importante Lisa, pero, no quiero conversarlo en la casa-se acerca hacia ella mientras le habla.

-¿A qué se debe esa condición?, si no mal recuerdas hace años hicimos mejorías mínimas a la casa, entre las que se incluían el aislar de manera más óptima el sonido, con tal de no oír ciertas cosas que…-piensa en la grabación que ella vio con Lincoln el otro día, grabación que involucra a las gemelas-…pudiesen ser comprometedoras para los miembros de la casa-dice la genio de la casa.

-Lisa, ¿puedo confiar en ti?-la pregunta causa molestia en Lisa, pensando que la acción que su hermano y ella vieron en la grabación fue vista por Lily, le da ganas de regañar a la princesa Loud. Pero nota en ella una tristeza en sus ojos, generando en la genio un sentimiento, como si instintivamente quisiera ir a ayudarla. Casi sin pensarlo pone su mano en el brazo de su hermana, quien ve impresionada dicha acción. Lisa trata de no mostrarse tan afectiva con ella, por lo que se mantiene seria.

-Lo que necesites, será mejor conversarlo donde nos encontremos con algún lugar limpio para sentarnos-Lola aprecia el cómo su hermana menor la está tratando.

En la habitación de la princesa Loud, Lana nota unas llamadas perdidas, las que no han sido respondidas en su momento al quedarse dormida, en lugar de aprovechar el día junto a sus anfibios amigos. Siente agotamiento en los ojos, apenas levantando las pestañas que le suman un peso de cansancio tal que apenas logra ver el nombre de quien le envió las llamadas. La falta de energía, suma de todas sus complicaciones solucionadas y las que faltan por solucionar no le dan el suficiente ánimo para apretar el contacto, llamar y hablar, pero tratándose de quién por el momento parece alguien relativamente dócil, anteriormente proclamada su enemiga, la amante del lodo se estira mientras logra levantarse de la cama, signos de un sedentarismo raro ver en ella o al menos en ese grado. Luego de un bostezo tan grande, que cualquiera que haya pasado por la puerta de esa habitación hubiese escuchado, llama a la antigua rival de Lola, posiblemente también su antigua rival.

-Hola, ¿Lana?-es la voz de quien esperaba.

-Lindsey, ¿querías hablar conmigo?-su voz deja al descubierto sus pocas ganas de hacer alguna actividad que requiera esfuerzo.

-Perdón, parece que estabas durmiendo, solo quería hablar contigo, mira, yo…voy a hablar con mi madre, aun no llego a la casa, logré guardar ayer su botella antes de que ella y mi papá llegasen, pero es cuestión de una pequeña sed para que note que no tiene mucho que tomar, asi que…-suelta aire, parece agotada para la fontanera, no le sorprende-…no sé qué…sé que es raro te pida consejos, pero lo ocurrido en el parque…me hiso ver que puedo caer más…-Lana aprovecha el breve silencio para hablarle.

-Escúchame, pase lo que pase, son tu familia, te seguirán queriendo-dice tratando sinceramente de darle ánimos a la amiga de su hermana-Aparte, como te dije, ella sobre todo tiene que habar cosas contigo, asi que tranquila y deja de ser una reina del drama-ríe un poco por ello, molestando un poco a la joven Sweetwater.

-Sigues siendo una molestia-suspira para luego sonreír, notándose en su rostro más tranquilidad.

-Tampoco es que seamos amigas-sonríe al comentarle.

-Lo mismo te digo, solo quería un consejo, no que una chica que no se baña me abrace-le comenta divertida por el intercambio de palabras-Gracias…luego les hablaré de cómo me fue, hasta el lunes, fontanera apestosa-termina la llamada, dándole gracia a Lana, quien deja su celular a un lado, viendo por la ventana el lindo día que se está perdiendo, aunque eso no le importa mucho, considerando con lo que está lidiando.

En una cafetería, la genio y la ganadora de certámenes conversan su tan esperada problemática, o mas bien la de Lola.

-Entonces, hermana mayor, ¿qué tan grande es tu problema como para venir conmigo a resolverlos?, ¿tiene que ver con tus calificaciones?, porque si no mal recuerdo, cuando nuestra unidad fraternal masculina revisó tu desempeño académico, no eran precisamente notas para presumir, como lo sueles hacer a menudo con tu belleza-Lola entrecierra sus ojos, viendo fijamente a Lisa.

-No soy la única con problemas de ego…-se acomoda en su asiento, poniéndose firme para hablar-Mira Lisa, sé que no somos tan cercanas, digo, tu y yo, hay una gran diferencia, si sabes a lo que me refiero-Lisa nota los aires de grandeza que su hermana está dando.

-"No soy la única con problemas de ego", acabas de decir-se acomoda sus lentes, molestando a la rubia.

-Como sea, el caso es que…si te has dado cuenta, no tuve precisamente días muy tranquilos, desde hace años, bueno, cuando se fue Lori a la universidad, no me importo mucho, comí mi desayuno con un poco de…mala educación, bien, lo que pasa es que…-el nerviosismo se hace presente en la rubia, quien lo hace notar de a poco corporalmente, la genio se da cuenta, sabe hacia dónde va la conversación.

-Noto que tienes problemas para hablar, si me permites te ayudaré, ¿tiene algo que ver con Lana?-al escuchar esa pregunta, un frío recorre el cuerpo de la princesa Loud. Muchas preguntas pasan por su mente, todas dirigiéndose a un resultado, uno que le generaría problemas tanto a ella como a su gemela, llegando como punto importante el que su familia lo sepa todo. El silencio se hace prolongado, mas de lo que Lisa espera y tolera, tomando en cuenta quien posiblemente esté involucrado de cierta manera entre ellas-¿Tiene que ver con Lily?-Lola no entiende del todo el por qué menciona a su hermana menor, pero la única posibilidad de porque lo hace la pone aún mas nerviosa, tal vez o efectivamente, la pequeña rubia notó algo raro entre ellas-¿Tiene que ver con ambas?, responde, Lola-al ver a la mencionada sin responder, confirman sus sospechas.

-Lisa…la verdad es que…-la mencionada genio tiene presente el tipo de acercamiento que tuvieron las gemelas, siendo algo que no es fácil de aceptar, sobretodo si la mas pequeña vio la escena que vieron Lincoln y ella. Pensar el como su hermana mayor aparte de haber tratado a la familia en su niñez como quería y en su adolescencia al tener una actitud, muchas veces desagradable, llegando caer mucho a Lincoln, percibir en Lola tanto descuido, sin importarle que Lily las viera, la enfada, llegando a considerar si pasó más veces, siendo esas veces vistas por la pequeña. Lola toma la mano de su hermana menor, todo lo que estaba pensando Lisa, lo deja de lado, centrándose ahora en el gesto de su hermana, quien la mira a los ojos, viendo todo, menos tranquilidad y alegría-Si…tiene que ver con Lana-la genio, en un acto que en parte la sorprende por parte de ella, se acerca a la rubia.

-Tranquila…dímelo-aprieta su mano, lo que hace Lola también.

Los arreglos para la salida del día siguiente por parte de Luna y Luan están terminando, logrando con la ayuda del señor Lynn de amarrar en el Vanzilla el equipaje para el camping, mientras Leni revisa la lista, dejando todo con un tick, sin faltar nada importante.

-Bueno chicas, ya está anocheciendo, entremos-el señor Lynn nota que Leni no va con ellos a la casa-¿Vienes hija?-la modista ve a su padre con un pequeño signo de alegría en su rostro.

-Estaré afuera un rato papá-contesta mientras sigue revisando la lista.

-Pues bien, además el clima está bien-entra junto a sus hijas. Pasa un rato, cuando Lily nota que Leni está afuera. La segunda hermana mayor ve en la menor pocas ganas de hacer alguna otra actividad para el día.

-Hola hermanita, ¿cómo te fue hoy?-se sienta en frente de la entrada, para luego Lily sentarse con ella.

-Pues bien-dice sin muchas ganas, sin pasar desapercibido para su hermana.

-No se te nota, ¿has tenido algún problema en la escuela?-pregunta con amabilidad. Lily suspira y la mira.

-No…oye, ¿has hablado con Lana?-la pregunta le llama la atención a la modista, notando como la pequeña hizo dicha pregunta sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Pues no hablé con ella, porque salimos a comprar cosas para mañana y ayudé con la lista, hicimos muchas compras-comenta contenta.

-Leni…quisiera hacerte una pregunta, ¿puedo?-mueve sus dedos índice mientras ve a la rubia.

-Por supuesto, pregúntame-invita entusiasmada. Lily piensa un poco, moviendo sus piernas de manera intranquila.

-Pero promete que me hablaras como le hablas a las chicas, también como con Lincoln-a Leni le llama la atención esa condición.

-No te preocupes, solo dime-Lily mira a su hermana con más tranquilidad.

-Sabes que hay algunas desventajas de ser la menor, ¿verdad?, bueno…hay veces que una en esa posición, ve cosas, entiende cosas, a pesar de ser la pequeña, solo por este hecho creen que una no está a la altura o no tiene la madurez para poder hablarlo, tu sabes, de algunos temas en particular. Leni…-mira al suelo con pena-¿Alguna vez has sentido que te subestiman?-pregunta con tristeza, pensando en dos de sus hermanas en específico. La modista la abraza con alegría, acariciándole la espalda, mientras se le sale una lagrima.

-Hola chicas-Leni y Lily se dan cuenta de quien las llama, viendo a Lola, notándose calmada, acompañada de Lisa quien ve a ambas hermanas abrazadas, generándole una sensación incomoda de cierta manera al verlas así, pero no le da mayor importancia.

-Hola Lola, ¿y esta novedad que no saliste con Lana?-pregunta con tranquilidad la pequeña.

-¿Dónde está ella?-pregunta a su hermanita.

La fontanera mira a sus anfibios amigos jugando entre ellos, tratando de poner atención a que nombre darles a sus nuevos animales. Siente la puerta abrirse, dándose vuelta y ver a Lola.

-Lana, hablemos lo que nos faltó por discutir en nuestra salida-ambas hermanas se sientan una al lado de la otra en la cama de la princesa, para una conversación importante entre las gemelas de la casa Loud.


	23. A solas con mi querida gemela molesta

**A solas con mi querida gemela molesta**

En la habitación de las gemelas Loud hay un ambiente incomodo entre ambas. Lana sabe que con la conversación habrá algo que dará un punto importante a definir. Lola quien está segura con lo que le va a decir, se prepara, se sientan una al lado de la otra y es la princesa Loud quien empieza el tema a tratar.

-Supongo que tienes una idea de lo que hablaremos-dice sin muchos ánimos. Lana no quiere verla, viéndose preocupada.

-Dime lo que quieres decirme-invita en un tono bajo de voz, aun sin ver a su hermana.

-¿Sigues enojada por lo de la tarde?-pregunta sin mostrar molestia alguna.

-No te preocupes, eso ya fue, ambas tenemos parte de la culpa por la discusión-soba sus manos mientras se lo dice a Lola.

-Perdón por nuestra pelea…también debes disculparte por cierto-mira con un poco más de ánimos a su gemela, quien da una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dime que querías hablar, no falta mucho para la cena-Lola se prepara para hablarle a su gemela.

-Hablé con Lisa-Lana enfoca su mirada a Lola, con tan solo saber de qué tema hablaran y que le diga con quien habló la hace poner más atención-Ella lo sabe…-la fontanera se levanta de la cama, impactada con lo que dijo. Si bien tiene sospechas de Lincoln y ya está casi, por no decir segura que Lily lo sabe, que alguien más este consciente de la relación que tienen ya no puede quedar solo como oyente y tranquila.

-¿Pero cómo?-se nota en ella un gran estrés, a Lola por su parte no le sorprende.

-En primera instancia quería conversar con ella sobre nuestra relación, bueno, no directamente mencionándote, pero…-suspira, para luego tomar a su gemela y sentarla en la cama-Ella no le dirá nada a Lincoln, me dijo que tiene leves sospechas, pero nada más. Según ella, nos estaba viendo de cerca cuando estábamos juntas en la casa y que de ahí sacó sus conclusiones-Lana mira con seriedad a su gemela.

-Eso no me interesa ahora, quiero saber que te dijo exactamente sobre…nuestro tema-Lola toma las manos de Lana, algo que a esta le toma por sorpresa al notar a Lola tan seria, para luego hacer esa acción, no sabe si sabrá afrontar lo que le dirá.

-Lana...ella me dijo algo que puede llevarme a la respuesta de porque te quiero de esa manera. Pasé tanto tiempo aislándome de Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa y Lily, incluyéndote, que cuando hiciste esas cosas buenas por mí, estar a mi lado, pues, fue tanta muestra de cariño que no tuve hace años que…a lo mejor o lo más probable lo confundí con amor, también se puede deber a que era más de lo que estaba acostumbrada que me deje llevar-Lana ahora mira las manos que Lola le está tomando, sin dar expresión alguna-Es solo un capricho, por eso no lo pienso tanto como tú, le veo un poco de sentido, sobretodo considerando como soy-se queda callada por un rato, sin obtener respuesta de la fontanera. Sigue sin decir nada hasta que Lola quiere escucharla-Lana…-la mencionada la ve a la cara.

-¿No te dijo algo sobre mí?-Lola asiente.

-Únicamente con lo que le conté, dice que solo es cosa de la edad, prácticamente lo que me decías…-Lana se queda callada otro rato, Lola no sabe cómo lo está tomando. Es entonces cuando Lana inhala y exhala. Separa sus manos de las de su hermana. Lola nota más tranquila a su hermana.

-Eso puede ser, digo, eso tenía algo que ver, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que mi gemela es tan linda-le desordena el cabello, haciéndole gracia a Lola.

-Pensamos de más esto, tanto que pensé estar enamorada de ti-ríe por ello.

-Si lo pensé tanto, no debí haber estado del todo segura en primer lugar-le sonríe a su gemela.

-Claro, nos dejamos llevar, por algo dicen que la adolescencia uno cambia un montón-ríe junto a su gemela. De un momento a otro, ese ambiente de tensión se fue. Ambas se miran con mayor tranquilidad-Creo que lo mejor será dejar esto de lado y seguir, ¿qué dices?-le estrecha la mano, siendo aceptada por Lana.

-Solo fue una señal de que nos hicimos más cercanas, a pesar de eso, seguirás siendo importante para mi Lola-tras decir eso, se abrazan, dejando las cosas en aparente calma.

-Aparte, si nos peleábamos, habríamos dejado un desastre de impresión con el resto solo para romper o divorciarnos, seguramente por tu culpa-la empuja un poco, molestando a Lana, pero entreteniéndola, aparentemente.

-No creo mucho, mejor bajemos un rato-se levanta de la cama al igual que su hermana.

-Sí, quiero conversar algo con Lori-sale de la habitación junto a Lana, siendo vistas mientras salían por la mencionada hermana mayor.

-¡Hola chicas!, literalmente ustedes ahora parecen llevarse mejor que cuando eran pequeñas-dice la mayor de las hermanas.

-No es fácil aguantar a esta tirana-comenta con una sonrisa a la mayor, molestando a su gemela, Lori le da gusto ver ese tipo de química entre ellas.

-Bajemos, nos están esperando-baja las escaleras, al igual que Lana, pero esta nota que Lola se queda quieta mirándola.

-Vamos Lola-su mirada le transmite confianza, calidez.

-Te sigo, solo no hagas nada sucio en mi ropa o te patearé el trasero-baja con ella para estar con el resto de la familia Loud.

En la casa de la familia Sweetwater, una chica de ropas moradas está preparándose para empezar una conversación que será significativo, tanto para ella como para su familia. Se dirige a la sala de su hogar. Tiembla y se incomoda cada vez más, como si de un examen de gran importancia se tratase. Se encuentra con sus padres, quienes hablan entre ellos, notándose un aura de preocupación. Lindsey quien ya había hablado con Lana, sabe que su padre y madre están al tanto de su situación. No quiere que esto siga tan mal, asi que va donde ellos con seguridad, aunque no del todo, pero aun con ganas de hablarles.

-Mamá, papá, quería hablar con ustedes-los mencionados se giran a verla. Su padre quien trata de fingir seguridad se dirige a ella.

-¿De que querías hablar Lindsey?-la pelirroja va donde ellos, sentándose en el sofá.

-No…-trata de que se le salgan las palabras, pero no puede.

-¿No qué?-pregunta su madre.

-Ustedes saben que…no hemos hablado mucho, casi ni te veo a ti papá y prácticamente parece que te ignoro mamá. En realidad, te ignoro-la joven trata de verlos al rostro, pero no siente poder hacerlo. No está acostumbrada a ser tan abierta con su familia en los últimos años.

-Hija…-el padre va donde ella, pone su mano en el hombro de la chica-Cuéntanos, ¿pasa algo malo?-esa pregunta genera en la joven un poco de ira, como si el hecho de que pareciese impórtale a sus padres fue algo hipócrita, sobretodo después de lo que Lana le contó.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, por supuesto que sí, pero no parece que son lo suficientemente responsables para afrontarlo-se levanta enfadada, viendo enojada a sus padres-¡¿Por qué, mamá?!, ¡sabías que algo malo me pasaba!, pero no fuiste capaz de hablar conmigo, tenías que hablar con la hermana de mi mejor amiga, ¿acaso no confías en mí?, ¿acaso sigues avergonzada de que perdiera el ultimo certamen en que participe?-la madre de Lindsey se levanta, notándose afectada por los comentarios de su hija, mientras su padre va donde su esposa.

-Lindsey, yo no estaría avergonzada de ti, querida, sabes que te quiero-la pelirroja se voltea, sin querer verlos.

-¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?-la voz de la joven se escucha quebrada. Sus padres con la mirada hacia su hija, tratan de encontrar las palabras, hasta que la madre de la pelirroja le habla.

-No sabía cómo dirigirme a ti-la joven se voltea a mirar con enfado a su madre.

-¡Eres mi madre!-la señora se acerca a su hija, quien se encuentra agitada por las muestras de ira que está dando, pero su madre la toma de los hombros y la mira.

-Por años, con esta dinamia que teníamos…hay cosas que uno no sabe hacer o que debe aprender aun siendo adulto, en este caso…ser padre…-la mujer empieza a llorar, su esposo va donde ella a abrazarla.

-Hija, yo tengo un gran peso de culpa, si tan solo me diese momentos para hablarte, no solo preocupándome de que si has ganado algún certamen o si superaste a la chica Loud, aun siendo tu amiga, tantos años trabajando de una manera entre nosotros, que…bien…-su esposa sigue hablando.

-No nos preocupamos de ti, pensamos que lo superarías, que por ser tu…-Lindsey la interrumpe.

-¿En serio?, apenas soy una niña, ¿creen que tengo la madurez como para saber afrontar lo que me pasa?...tal parece que sí, lo han hecho desde que empecé a participar en certámenes…-su madre prosigue.

-Teníamos pensado en hablar de esto-la joven Sweetwater la mira con tristeza.

-Pero lo hice yo a fin de cuentas…-Lindsey empieza a llorar en silencio, pero sus padres la abrazan, tratando de consolarla.

-Lo importante es que hablamos de este problema, no te preocupes Lindsey…-dice su padre mientras él y su esposa siguen abrazando a su hija.

En la residencia Loud, Leni evalúa con qué tipo de ropa ira para el día siguiente, viéndose en un espejo en la habitación de Lisa. Después de un rato viéndose en el espejo, la genio Loud entra, viendo a su hermana mayor, provocando que de un suspiro, para después caminar hasta su closet, que al abrirlo tenía varios cajones metálicos con distintos artefactos.

-¡Hermanita!, ¿cómo te fue con Lola?-Lisa ya luego de guardar su medio de transporte en una de las cajas y cerrar el closet, se dirige a su hermana.

-Me fue bien, una comunicación fluida, degustamos unos pasteles, cortesía de ella-contesta en su tono habitual.

-Me parece bien que ambas se lleven mejor, me gusta ver que mis hermanitas se lleven bien-sonríe luego de decir eso, pero la chica con lentes levanta una ceja luego de lo dicho por su hermana mayor.

-Pues bien por ti, unidad fraternal numero dos-Lisa quien con ganas de salir de su cuarto, es interrumpida por la rubia.

-Oye…-Leni piensa un poco en su pregunta-¿Tu y Lola hablaron de algo interesante?-la modista se siente un poco nerviosa, pero Lisa por su parte quiere acortar su plática con ella.

-No hablamos de…-la genio mira las prendas que Leni dejó en el suelo-…moda, si es lo que quieres saber-la rubia nota un tono despectivo por parte de Lisa, llegando a molestarle.

-De acuerdo-Lisa nota una leve molestia en el tono de su hermana mayor, lo que le llama la atención.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta con curiosidad la genio.

-Estoy bien, pero creo que deberías preguntárselo a Lily-el comentario sobresalta a la chica de cabellos castaños, no solo por sacar el tema de su hermana, sino que Leni se exprese de esa manera con ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices exactamente, hermana mayor?-entrecierra sus ojos, viendo a la rubia.

-Solo te lo estoy diciendo-Leni sale de la habitación de la genio, quien da otro suspiro, sentándose en su cama. Mientras está ahí, piensa en la conversación que tuvo con Lola. Si bien esta casi segura de lo que dijo, el relato de Lola sonaba muy pasional. Considera en hablar con la otra involucrada en esta situación.

En la mañana, con luz envolvente, capaz de levantar el ánimo, la familia Loud se prepara para su día de camping, justo antes de salir, los miembros de tan numerosa familia se visten para la ocasión. La fontanera ya vestida con un overol de su talla actual, fija su mirada en su closet. Siente los toques a su puerta de parte de alguien. Se levanta de su cama, viendo que se trata de Lily.

-Hola Lana-saluda contenta la pequeña.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?-pregunta con una sonrisa provocativa, molestando a la pequeña rubia, pero relajándose, sin querer que pequeñas cosas arruinen ese día tan especial.

-Solo quería avisarte que nos juntaremos afuera al lado del Vanzilla, asi que apúrate-invita la menor de los hermanos, pero antes de irse se dirige nuevamente a Lana-Sigo pensando que ese vestido te quedaría lindo-sonríe al decir eso, a lo que la fontanera le tapa la boca al instante.

-¡Lily!-quita la mano, dándose cuenta la sonrisa provocativa de la pequeña.

-Pero en serio, pienso que te quedaría lindo-se va de la habitación de la amante del lodo. Lana se queda pensando brevemente sobre lo que dijo Lily, dándose cuenta que aún no se probaba dicho vestido.

Ya bajando y dirigiéndose al vehículo familiar, nota mientras baja las escaleras que Lola está muy contenta, aunque tratase de disimularlo. Lincoln al terminar de ayudar a su padre en la cocina, mira a sus hermanas mayores dirigiéndose al vehículo familiar, para luego centrar su atención en Leni quien no la encontraba tan alegre como siempre, esto a la vez que Lily se le acerca para hablar con ella, notando como el ánimo de la rubia mayor mejora. Va a subir a su habitación, cruzándose con Lana, quien habla un poco con su gemela, regresando en el peliblanco esa grabación que vio con Lisa el otro día, recordándole que tiene que hablar con la genio. En el Vanzilla, Lily aprovecha de hablar con su hermana modista.

-Te noto decaída Leni, ¿no has hecho vestidos últimamente?-pregunta curiosa la menor de las hermanas, cuando Lola se sienta detrás de ella.

-Tal vez necesite una modelo-la mira fijamente con entusiasmo, a lo que Lily se pone nerviosa, interfiriendo Lana quien está al lado de su gemela.

-Tú no te hagas la tonta hermanita, sabes que entre ustedes…-apuntando a Lola y Lily-…hay una plática de modelaje que deben tener-dice con fin de molestar a su hermanita. Ante esto, Lily entrecierra sus ojos, viendo a la fontanera con molestia.

-Si, como ponernos vestidos-al decir esto último, su mirada se centra más en Lana, notando esta el mensaje y se sienta sin seguir metiéndose en la conversación.

Al llegar a su cuarto, el peliblanco mira el lugar, pensando en que pronto tendrá que abandonar su hogar para irse a la universidad. Mientras esos pensamientos pasan por él, se le viene la imagen de su querido amigo Clyde y sus demás amigos, también de Ronnie Anne quien hace mucho no ve o habla. Inhala y exhala, tratando de calmarse, pensando en el día que tendrá con sus hermanas.

El recorrido dura un par de horas, hasta que al fin la familia Loud llega al camping que las chicas organizaron. El señor Lynn y Rita miran asombrados algunas cabañas de una gran calidad, preguntándose cuanto gastaron sus hijas, esto pensándolo más Lola, quien piensa platicar más con Lori y sus ingresos. La familia llega a un par de cabañas cerca frente de un lago hermoso, donde la luz del amanecer resplandece y expone las aguas limpias y puras del lugar, dando una vista natural que emociona a los padres y a Lily, aunque Lisa sigue enfocando su vista en su libreta de apuntes y Lana fijándose si hay algún animal cerca. Lincoln siente una tranquilidad al ser testigo de tan hermoso paisaje, una tranquilidad que Lynn interrumpe saltando detrás de él, afirmándose con un brazo, sonrojando al muchacho, aunque algo molesto por la acción brusca de su hermana deportista.

-Lincoln, recuerda que debes ayudar a buscar la leña-el mencionado se la queda mirando.

-¿Qué?, pero debe haber en la cabaña-Lynn se da cuenta de que su hermanito trata de excusarse.

-Vamos Lincoln, cuidar a nuestras hermanitas te debió haber vuelto mas resistente con esas tareas-dice Luna poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven. Lori se voltea a ver al peliblanco.

-Chicas, nuestro hermanito debe estar agotado, dejemos que…-pero es interrumpida por Lincoln.

-No se preocupen, solo lo decía por si acaso hay leña en las cabañas…-da unas risitas, haciendo que la mayor de los hermanos levante una ceja. Mientras tanto Leni se acerca a Lily quien observa la flora del lugar, notándola muy concentrada en donde se encuentran.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad hermanita?-Lily ve volar a unas aves desde el bosque, haciendo que su rostro refleje un entusiasmo para explorar el lugar-Las chicas se aseguraron de que sea un lugar de calidad, asi que no deberíamos tener problemas con gente rara del bosque o los animalitos que comen madera-agrega la rubia.

-Por supuesto…-Lisa se pone al lado de Leni, quien la ve con curiosidad. Al escuchar la voz de la genio, Lily se desanima un poco-Esta salida sin mayores interrupciones de alguna fauna que dificulte mis demás investigaciones dará frutos-la genio mira a Lily por un instante, pensando en la propuesta que esta por ofrecerle, aunque no directamente-Sería una buena idea ver la flora y fauna del bosque, con responsabilidad cabe aclarar, para el análisis de las mismas y por supuesto, como no, de alguna ilustración que sirva como modelo-al decir la propuesta, mira con disimulo a Lily, quien se levanta, gira a verlas con una mirada alegre, dándole a Lisa cierta satisfacción.

-Buena idea, Leni, ¿vamos por ahí?-invita la pequeña, quien agarra de la mano a la modista quien gustosa acepta. Lisa se queda mirándolas impactada mientras se alejan.

-Genial, ahora quien…-alguien se le aparece detrás.

-Te acompaño-Lisa se asusta, volteándose y ver que esa voz fúnebre solo era de su hermana Lucy.

-Primero, deja de hacer eso, segundo…-suspira-…está bien, acepto-la gótica nota a su hermana rara, sabiendo la razón de ello.

-Lisa…-es interrumpida por la mencionada.

-¡No tiene que ver con Lily!-exclama la genio con molestia, dándose cuenta de inmediato de su actuar, calmándose y ponerse en su actitud regular-Quiero decir…vamos unidad fraternal-ambas comienzan su caminata.

-Bueno, otro grupo que se va antes del almuerzo-comenta Lana viéndolas alejarse.

-Dos no es un grupo, tonta-dice Lola viéndola de manera provocativa, molestando un poco a la fontanera, quien antes habría empezado una pelea con ella, pero ahora es capaz de tolerar un poco más.

-Oye Lana…-la mencionada ve a su hermana Luan acercándose.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?, no puedo creer que te vaya tan bien en esos shows que haces con tu novio-dice la fontanera mientras se rasca el trasero, molestando a Lola.

-¡Lana!-exclama la joven, mientras la amante del lodo se siente bien al molestarla de algún modo.

-Vamos chicas, déjenme hablar lo que quería preguntar-pide la peli castaña, logrando la atención de las gemelas-¿Quieren un dulce?-dice Luan mostrándoles una trufa a las gemelas, quienes miran con molestia a su hermana.

-No somos tontas, Luan-mira Lola de reojo a la mayor.

-Y no, gracias-dice Lana alejando el dulce de ella, esto mientras sigue mirando a su hermana mayor.

-Qué pena, porque pensé que te gustaría un poco de…-aprieta el dulce, salpicando a Lola -…agua dulce-empieza a reírse, molestando a las gemelas, sobretodo a Lola.

-¡Luan!-exclama la amenaza rosa.

-Extrañaba verte asi querida hermana-comenta Luan, a lo que Lola toma aire, tratando de tranquilizarse, lográndolo en parte.

-También extrañaba…¡para nada extrañaba tus tontas bromas!-se va enojada al bosque, divirtiendo a Luan. Lana al ver que Lola se fue lejos, se acerca a su hermana bromista.

-Bien hecho-ambas chocan sus palmas con miradas cómplices.

-Aun no entiendo Lana, ¿cómo ustedes están mejor que antes pero Lola sigue enojándose con mis bromas?-mira el cielo mientras toca con un dedo su mentón.

-No es una comparación muy balanceada, entre hermanas que se molestan a una molestia de hermana…sin ofender-sonríe de manera evidentemente forzada, aunque a Luan poco le molesta.

-Hablo en serio, parecen más unidas que antes, a lo mejor…-es interrumpida por Lana.

-Después hablamos Luan-va en dirección de su gemela, dejando con dudas a su hermana mayor. Mientras va donde Lola, se cruza con Lincoln quien camina junto a Luna, trayendo algo de leña.

-Oye Lana, ¿me ayudarías si no es mucha la molestia?-pregunta en un tono autoritario, algo que Lana nota y complica con respecto a lo que tenía planeado.

-Oye Lincoln, ¿esa no es una escuela canadiense?-Lana apunta a la derecha de su hermano.

-¡¿Dónde?!-exclama asustado tirando la leña que cargaba, mientras la fontanera se va corriendo hacia la dirección de donde se encontraba su gemela.

La gemela amante del lodo después de haber corrido lejos del alcance de su hermano mayor, nota que delante suyo se pueden ver dos personas, a lo que afina mas su vista, dándose cuenta que son Leni y Lily, esta dibujando mientras la chica con lentes trata de tomar algunos animales del bosque, quienes huyen antes de que la rubia se les acerque. Lana camina hacia ellas.

-Chicas, ¿han visto a Lola?, la vi que iba hacia esta dirección, ¿no la habré perdido?-se rasca la cabeza ante la duda.

-Vi que había dado la vuelta a la derecha-informa Leni mientras come.

-Oye Lana…-Lily se voltea al terminar de dibujar un pájaro en un árbol-…si quieres puedo acompañarte-ofrece con amabilidad.

-No te preocupes-es interrumpida por la pequeña.

-Vamos juntas-sonríe, algo que no le da buena señal a la mecánica, quien responde después de unos segundos.

-Prefiero ir sola…-contesta mirando hacia el lado, con una mirada muy poco convencida. Lily ante la respuesta, mira fijamente a Lana con seriedad, haciendo que la fontanera la mire algo asustada.

-Lana, ¿puedo hablar contigo un rato?-la chica de gorra roja asiente, para después vayan ambas lejos de Leni por un par de metros, mientras la rubia mayor va a tomar fotos cerca.

-Okey, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-pregunta con un tono que hace notar molestia.

-Seré breve…¿hay algo entre Lola y tú?-Lana empieza a sudar, llena de nervios e impresionada que su hermana menor fuese tan directa con ella. Se pone a pensar en como actuó la pequeña, en las preguntas que le hizo y que esa actitud tan firme la hacen entender en parte. Quizás Lily ya no sea tan pequeña como pensaba. Suelta aire, se acerca a su hermanita y la mira fijamente con seriedad.

-Si-Lana espera una respuesta dura por parte de Lily, esto luego de la manera en que la interrogó antes. La rubia menor la mira aún con seriedad por un breve momento, para después suspirar y verse en su expresión una tranquilidad que llama la atención de la fontanera.

-Gracias por responderme-le sonríe con tranquilidad, apoyándose en un árbol y viendo hacia arriba.

-Lily, ¿no piensas algo en particular por lo que te acabo de decir?-mira con incredibilidad a la pequeña.

-Me parecía…raro, en un principio, no te lo negaré. No es común ver a hermanas enamorarse, fue algo fuera de lo común y no lo acepte…pero si ustedes se quieren como lo note cuando se acercaron tan amorosas frente a la escalera, pues, solo me queda apoyarlas-da una sonrisa comprensiva, provocando que Lana tenga sentimientos encontrados, primero por la conversación del día anterior con Lola y por qué su hermanita, Lily, comprendiera esos sentimientos o que al menos no se complique en entenderlos, aunque sabe que la razón principal es que es muy pequeña para saber lo complejo que es esta situación, pero que la apoye aun asi, emociona a la fontanera, quien la abraza con cariño, eso sí, incomodando a la pequeña, quien se sonroja por la muestra de afecto en frente de Leni.

-Chicas…-la rubia mayor las ve-¿Por qué tanto cariño?-pregunta contenta.

-Es solo por…-Lily trata de encubrir lo que sucede.

-No te preocupes Lily…ella lo sabe-le dice mientras sigue abrazándola, haciendo que Lily abra los ojos impactada por la noticia.

-¡Leni!-la pequeña se aparta del abrazo, viendo con molestia a la rubia con lentes.

-¿De que hablan?-Leni se rasca la cabeza.

-De lo mío con Lola-informa sin mucho animo la fontanera.

-Oh…-Leni sonríe apenada frente a la pequeña-Perdón Lily, pero…-Lily nota algo en lo que Leni sostiene.

-¡Leni!, ¿te comiste todo lo que trajimos?-ante la pregunta, Leni se sonroja.

-En fin…entonces, como yo y Lily sabemos…-Lana se acerca a su hermana.

-Lily y yo-corrige Lana.

-Obviamente, si tú eres una de las principales involucradas-contesta contenta, haciendo que la fontanera suspire.

-¿Decías?-consulta la amante del lodo.

-Bueno, ¿cómo sigue lo suyo?-ante la pregunta de Leni, Lana se desanima un poco.

-Ella…no quiere seguir con esto…ella piensa que es solo cosas de la edad, que esta confundida…-Leni y Lily se ven entre ellas ante el comentario, en parte por no gustarle como Lana se esta expresando, notando tristeza en su tono.

-Pero, ¿tú no estabas igualmente confundida?-consulta Leni.

-Eso…creo…en parte-tras la respuesta, Lily se le acerca con más dudas.

-¿Cómo que en parte?-la mira fijamente-Digo, ¿le has dicho como te sientes?-Lana asiente.

-Bueno, tuvimos una charla, más bien una discusión, luego tuvimos una conversación, en ella platicamos sobre lo que nos pasaba, entre ambas, pues bien…no creo que…ella…-Leni siente pena por su hermanita, ya que la manera en que interactuaban ambas, se veían felices, a lo mejor se debía a esos dichos sentimientos llenos de confusión que tenían, pero de dicha confusión, no está muy segura por parte de Lana.

-Lana…-Leni trata de consolarla, cuando Lily se pone en frente de la fontanera.

-Tienes que decirle como te sientes, ¿la quieres?-el actuar tan firme de la pequeña sorprende a Leni.

-Lily, debemos dejar que Lana…-es interrumpida por su hermanita.

-Contéstame, Lana-exige con firmeza la pequeña rubia. Tras un breve momento, Lana se soba el hombro. Leni y Lily notan que la fontanera se le ve nerviosa, avergonzada, vulnerable ante declarar como se siente-Lana, ¿porqué no contestas?-la ve de reojo.

-Porque…me juzgo mucho por esa pregunta, hay veces que me lo pregunto demasiado, le doy sentido que puede ser por la edad…pero…cuando…-piensa en como organizó la travesura con Luan para molestar a Lola, solo para estar a solas con ella, reflexionando, estando tan convencida como su gemela con la explicación de Lisa, aun asi quiere estar cerca de ella, pero no solo como hermanas, una contradicción para ella, pero no lo sería, a menos que en esa conversación no haya sido honesta, pero los sentimientos, lo que siente por su gemela vestida de rosa no se los puede guardar, por más que piense.

-Lana…-Leni se acerca a la fontanera-Habla con Lola, pero se honesta-se expresa mostrando su actitud como hermana mayor, tanto por la postura como el tono con el que le habla a su hermana menor. Lana le sonríe, asintiendo.

La princesa Loud se sienta en una silla hecha de troncos, con una vista hermosa desde el cerro, pensando en lo ocurrido en los últimos días, antes de que llegasen sus hermanas, reflexionando sobre la importancia que focalizó más en Lana que en el regreso de las Loud mayores.

-Que hermoso…-mientras ve el paisaje, piensa en la conversación con su gemela.

-¡Lola!-siente el grito desde atrás suyo, asustándola.

-¡Lana!-la mira enfadada, a lo que la fontanera se sienta a su lado.

-Dime, ¿qué piensas?-pregunta animada.

-Cosas…-dice sin más, viendo el paisaje.

-¿Cosas hermosas?-pregunta igual de animada.

-Pienso en una niña molesta, que no se baña y que le encanta comer lo que se encuentra en la basura-dice en un tono que hace notar su molestia, algo que a Lana le encanta.

-Lola…-dice sin más su nombre, dejando un breve silencio, el cual es interrumpido por la chica ganadora de certámenes, mientras sigue viendo el paisaje.

-¿Qué?-pregunta con un tono tranquilo. Hay nerviosismo por parte de la fontanera, tiritando un poco, preocupando a Lola-¿Estas bien?-pregunta viendo a su gemela.

-No mucho…-responde sin mirarla. Sin decirle mucho, Lola sabe a qué se refiere-¿Estas segura con lo que dijiste?-mira el paisaje con tristeza. Ante la pregunta, Lola juega con sus dedos de manera algo disimulada, mientras ve con ella el paisaje natural.

-Pues…claro-le sonríe, aunque con el nerviosismo que Lana no nota.

-Yo no…-Lola, al escuchar eso, siente una sensación agradable en su pecho, una sensación que aumenta mientras escucha lo que Lana tiene que decirle en este momento.

-Lana…-no quiere sonrojarse, trata de mantenerse firme.

-Lola, no fui honesta contigo, la verdad es que…creo estar segura que me…gustas…-Lola tiene una sensación al oírla decir eso, algo agradable-A pesar de no ser correspondida por ti…-mientras dice todo eso, se le triste, pero tranquila, dando una leve sonrisa-…seguiré a tu lado, porque no solo te quiero como…algo más, sino como hermana…mi linda princesa molesta-le toma la mano, emocionando a Lola, quien aún no lo exterioriza-Trataré de no molestarte con estos sentimientos hermana, solo…quería expresártelo, quería expresar que tanto te aprecio y además…-Lana es interrumpida con un abrazo de Lola, siendo correspondida por su gemela. Un abrazo cálido, importante para ambas.

-Eres muy sentimental, tarada…-comenta mientras la abraza. Ambas se tranquilizan, viendo juntas el paisaje, abrazadas y en calma.

Luego de que Lincoln terminase sus deberes, sale un rato a caminar junto a Lynn, esta notando a su hermano raro desde que llegaron, dándole una vista mas amplia luego de la conversación que tuvieron el otro día.

-Oye debilucho, ¿muy flojo para cargar unos troncos?-lo golpea con su codo, algo que no molesta al peliblanco.

-No es eso, solo que…-mira hacia arriba, con el cielo siendo tapado en parte por los árboles del bosque.

-Vamos dime-invita mientras toma un palo del piso y lo tira lejos.

-Pues…es increíble estar reunidos, como antes, no pensé que las cosas fuesen diferentes cuando se fueran, claro, para empezar, vivirían lejos, pero yo suponía que la relación que tendríamos entre los que nos quedásemos en casa sería la misma, pero la dinámica es diferente sin las mayores, digo, no hace falta contarte lo de Lola o el hecho de que Lily quiera…pues, interactuar con Lisa, no sé si la partida de Darcy le afectó, parecía ir bien con su habilidad para sociabilizar. Estar a cargo de ellas no es fácil. Mejor dicho, es raro ser el hermano a cargo de mis hermanitas quienes crecieron…-el peliblanco toma en consideración la distancia que notó que Lily toma con Lisa, peor aún, las grabaciones que vio de las gemelas lo preocupan, sin saber como lidiar con esto o siquiera estar seguro de lo que miró ese día con la genio.

-Lincoln…-la deportista toma con su brazo a su hermano, apretándolo un poco con el agarre-Te preocupas demasiado, pasamos por situaciones mas caóticas, estas haciéndolo todo correcto, no busques ser tan estricto, se nota que te afecta, en un partido, tienes que ir a lo que sabes, que te salga natural, sinceramente, pareciese que quieres demostrar algo, pero eres un hermano responsable, digo, Lola te regaló un trofeo-el muchacho se sonroja por esto ultimo, siendo soltado por su hermana.

-Gracias Lynn-se soba el brazo mientras sigue caminando con la deportista de la familia Loud.

Luego de que la familia terminase de almorzar, van a visitar los lugares que tiene que mostrar las áreas verdes, notando que cerca de ahí hay una aguas termales con gente disfrutando de ella, llamándole la atención al señor Lynn y a Rita. Mientras caminan, Lori se acerca a Lola, quien se le ve contenta.

-¿Por qué tan alegre, Lola?-mira de reojo a la gemela vestida de rosa. Esa pregunta hecha con ese tono molesta a Lola.

-Lori, apenas llegas y ya quieres chismes, ¿no?-pasa de una mirada molesta a cómplice, sonriéndole.

-Cuéntamelo todo, ¿qué sucedió con Lindsey?, ¿fue verdad lo que te pasó con ella en ese hotel que fuimos cuando eras pequeña?, ¡más importante aún!, ¿Qué tan mejorado esta ese hotel?-pregunta animada mientras soba sus manos, haciendo que Lola la mire entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Quieres ir con la familia de tu esposo, ¿verdad?-pregunta entretenida, sonrojando a Lori.

-Pues…solo con él-ríe apenada.

-Primero que todo, te responderé lo que te debería importar más…si…lo que contó Lily es cierto…-ante la declaración, Lori la ve son un poco más de seriedad.

-Escuche por parte de Lana que ya está todo resuelto entre ustedes-Lola suspira, aclarándole ciertas cosas a Lori-No fue fácil, ¿verdad?-Lola aciente.

-Pero es mi amiga, no quiero dejarla sola, ella estuvo conmigo incluso en los momentos…donde me puse mas rebelde-ante la declaración, Lori sonríe y levanta una ceja, una expresión que llama la atención de Lola-¿Por qué me miras así, mujer?-la ve con molestia en su expresión.

-Ahora la temible Lola es una buena chica-Lola ante esto empuja un poco a Lori mientras ambas ríen.

-No molestes, Lori-ambas caminan contentas mientras siguen conversando.

Ya es un poco más de noche, la familia está dentro de la cabaña, pasando un agradable momento familiar, mientras que algunos miembros se encuentran en el exterior. Lincoln mientras habla con Lori, nota por un momento a Lana, quien conversa con Leni y Lily, sin darle mayor importancia.

Al día siguiente, abandonan el camping para pasar un rato en familia al parque y después a la feria, donde cada miembro se divierte a lo grande, Lincoln siendo molestado con gusto por Lynn aunque le parezca raro, Luna junto a Luan y Lola participando en juegos, mientras Lisa camina junto a Lucy, amabas divirtiéndose, aunque la genio ve de vez en cuando a Lily, quien parece evitarla. A pesar de no ser un día perfecto, es especial para la familia ruidosa, en especial para Lola y Lana, quien siguen siendo igual de unidas, poniendo contenta a Leni quien las ve cuando se molestan con gusto la una a la otra, al igual que su hermano con la deportista, a pesar de que Lincoln reciba uno que otro golpe en su brazo por parte de la peli castaña.

Pasan los días, al fin es momento de que las hermanas mayores vuelvan a sus actuales hogares, trabajos. Hay un aura de pena entre los habitantes del hogar Loud, pero es entendible. Se puede ver a la pequeña Lily triste por la partida de sus hermanas mayores, aun cuando no disfrutaba lo bulliciosa que es Luna o lo poco chistosa que es Luan, incluyendo la leve agresividad de Lynn, no le gusta que se vallan, pero aun siendo pequeña lo entiende.

-Procuren llegar en un par de meses más, se nota que Lily las extrañará-comenta Lincoln quien ve desde la cocina a su hermanita llorar, Lori sonríe enternecida por ello.

-Lincoln…-el mencionado la mira-Estoy orgullosa de ti hermano-Esas palabras producen en el albino un agrado tremendo, como si lo llenasen-Me alegra saber que Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily están a tu cargo, realmente resultaste ser un mejor hermano mayor de lo que pensé-sonríe complacida por lo que demostró el peliblanco.

-Pues, soy su hermano mayor, es lo que debo hacer, ¿no?-sonríe igualmente-Te lo debo en parte a ti Lori-la mencionada levanta una ceja sorprendida.

-¿A mí?-Lincoln le hace gracia su manera de actuar ante la declaración.

-Si no fuera por ti y bien, por las demás, no tendría buenas bases, aunque tú fuiste la primera y quien más me inspiró…digo, eras muy estricta, ¡demasiado!-Lincoln se da cuenta que está exagerando con su hermana, aclarándose la garganta-Gracias hermana-continua lavando los platos, alegrando a la mayor de los hermanos.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Lisa, Leni termina de arreglar sus maletas, a lo que Lisa entra y la ve con seriedad.

-Vamos, unidad fraternal número dos, nuestro padre ya las irá a dejar-Leni se gira, viéndose seria, llamándole la atención a la genio-¿Sucede algo?-la voz de Lisa se corta un poco al ver a la rubia asi.

-Lisa, sé que tú me vez como alguien inferior, de cierta manera…pero solo te diré…-se acerca a Lisa, quien se asusta un poco por la manera en que camina hacia ella-Que aun así te quiero-eso genera dudas en la genio-Pero también te diré que Lily está herida contigo, te pido que…seas su hermana-la abraza y abre la puerta de su habitación, pero Lisa se gira para hablarle.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta con una voz quebrada, sorprendiendo incluso a la misma genio, quien no le da importancia-Leni, ¿cómo puedo ser amable con ella?, sin que se note forzado claro…-Leni se gira a verla.

-Solo se su hermana-le sonríe y abandona la habitación, dejando a Lisa más confundida, a pesar de que el mensaje fue claro.

La modista baja las escaleras, llegando al comedor, siendo recibida con un abrazo por parte de la Lily quien llora, poniendo igual de triste a la rubia con lentes, abrazándola.

-Leni…promete que nos visitarás…-dice sin apartarla del abrazo.

-Por supuesto, Lily-ante la escena, Luna, Luan y Lynn comparten el abrazo, uniéndose en esa muestra de afecto Lucy y Lana, mientras Lori y Lola miran a lo lejos.

-Que sentimentales…-dice Lola, pero Lori ve sus ojos lagrimosos.

-Sí, claro-le sonríe, provocando a Lola.

-¡No molestes, Lori!-exclama, divirtiendo a la mayor de los hermanos.

Las hermanas mayores se despiden de la familia, prometiendo ir a visitarlos pronto, pero por ahora tendrían que volver a sus respectivos hogares, aunque siempre serían recibidas en la casa Loud. Mientras el Vanzilla que es manejado por el señor Lynn se va, Rita y sus hijas e hijo se despiden. Lori quien está sentada al lado de su padre le sigue llamando la atención, ante las demás cosas, lo unidas que se han vuelto las gemelas, aunque por ahora le interesa más hablar con Ronnie Anne sobre un tema pendiente con su hermano menor.

En la sala de la familia Loud, Lana consuela a Lily quien sigue llorando, abrazándola y sirviéndole de apoyo para llorar, aunque se harte mientras ve el techo.

-Que llorona eres…-ve a su hermana con malicia, haciendo que Lily tras el comentario la vea molesta.

-¡Esta bien!, ya me calmo-se retira a lavarse la cara, pero se voltea a ver a Lana por un momento, haciendo un gesto con las manos, haciendo una señal como si se levantase una falda grande, haciendo que Lana entienda el mensaje, poniéndose nerviosa por ese detalle. Mientras Lily va a la cocina, mira a Lisa, quien se le acerca.

-No te preocupes hermanita, ellas vendrán antes de navidad-le sonríe con amabilidad, haciendo que Lily alce una ceja, siguiendo su camino, mientras Lisa piensa que logro un avance, aunque sea mínimo.

El día siguiente, Lana y Lola se juntan con Lindsey en el patio, conversando sobre como lo pasaron en la salida al camping.

-Y así fue nuestro día, dime, ¿cuándo empieza la terapia?-pregunta Lola a su amiga.

-Pues aún nos falta fecha, pero será dentro de la semana que viene, espero arreglar los problemas con mis padres-se soba el brazo.

-Creo en que lo harás bien, amiga-la toma del hombro, sonrojando a la pelirroja-Chicas, si me disculpan iré al baño-comenta sin más Lola, a lo que Lana ríe por ello.

-Mucha información-comenta con Lindsey, quien la ve algo molesta, pero sonriéndole después al ver su actitud.

-Pensar que pronto mi relación con mis padres mejorará, solo espero que para mejor-mira hacia arriba. Lana por su parte sonríe calmada.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y claro, con Lola-ante el comentario, la pelirroja ve fijamente a Lana.

-Si…¿para qué te comas mi basura?-el comentario llama la atención de Lana.

-¡Lindsey!, pensé que…-la chica de ropas moradas se pone enfrente de la fontanera.

-Las cosas están mejor, pero eso no quita que me sigas dando asco, a lo mejor no me darías tantos mareos si te bañaras mínimo…más de una vez a la semana-la mira de manera provocativa, molestando a Lana.

-No caeré en tus provocaciones…-Lindsey aparta su mirada de Lana.

-Niña asquerosa-susurra, siendo escuchada por Lana.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-mira fijamente a la amiga de su gemela.

-Lo que oíste-se pone en frente de la fontanera, cuando de repente Lola va hacia ellas.

-Listo, ¿de que hablaban?-pregunta con tranquilidad, a lo que Lana y Lindsey la miran con cariño.

-Cosas nuestras-dice Lana.

-Sí, exactamente-comenta Lindsey.

Ya en la tarde, las gemelas llegan agotadas a la residencia Loud. Lola entra a su habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Lana, volteándose para ver que le golpeó, sin entender porque iba donde ella sin avisarle.

-Lana, ¿porque vienes hasta aquí?, ¿necesitas algo?-pregunta mientras ve el rostro de su hermana, quien se sonroja ante el acto.

-Oh, pues…-Lola levanta una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

-Vamos, dime, que estoy agotada-mira con seriedad a la fontanera, pero de repente abre los ojos tras considerar algo-Lana, ¿acaso quieres estar conmigo en mi habitación?-entrecierra sus ojos viéndola.

-Mas o menos, lo que pasa es que, se me pasó por alto que ahora ya no están alojando aquí las chicas, asi que por esa razón fui a tu habitación-sonríe nerviosa y algo sonrojada, provocando un rubor en Lola también, volteándose para que la fontanera no la vea de esa manera, poniéndose firme inmediatamente con su gemela.

-Pues ve a tu habitación…-dice sin más. Pero Lana con determinación se prepara para pedirle algo a Lola.

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo?-pide mientras se soba el brazo, Lola camina hasta su cama, dándole como una señal de aprobación.

-Solo dime que quieres hablar para que luego me dejes descansar en mi cama-pide algo molesta, pero la fontanera nota su rubor en el rostro de su querida princesa.

-Pues podrías ayudarme con la tarea-cierra la puerta, sentándose al lado de su gemela.

-Si…claro…-dice casi en susurro, pero Lana alcanza a oírla.

-¿Pasa algo?-se acerca a Lola, pensando que algo la molesta, pero su gemela se aleja de ella levantándose de la cama.

-Lana, por favor, basta-la fontanera se pone nerviosa.

-Lola, perdón, yo solo quería estar un rato contigo-siente culpa en este momento, como si le doliese enojar de esa manera a su querida gemela.

-¿Crees que soy tonta?, sé que quieres estar a mi lado por que te gusto y nisiquiera lo admites-la mira fijamente.

-Pero te lo dije, trataré de dejar a un lado estos sentimientos-le responde, pero Lola la toma de su ropa y la levanta de su cama.

-¿Cuándo dejaras esos sentimientos de lado?, se te nota que solo quieres estar aquí para verme, acariciarme y besarme-se acerca molesta a su hermana, quien no sabe como responderle ante lo que dice Lola.

-Si quieres, te dejo sola un rato…-Lola la interrumpe.

-A mí también me cuesta ignorarte fontanera tonta-esas palabras estremecen a la fontanera. Que Lola le dé a entender que también piensa en ella de esa manera, provoca reacciones hermosas en Lana, quien se la queda mirando, notándola molesta, pero de a poco eso da lugar a una mirada cariñosa.

-Hermana, ¿qué pasó con lo conversado con Lisa?-Lola se acerca más a su gemela, poniendo sus manos en el cabello de su hermana, acariciándola con delicadeza, haciendo que Lana se sonroje más y la princesa Loud se sienta más contenta.

-No quiero negar lo que siento, lo que me haces sentir…no sabes cómo llego a detestarte por eso, pero como también a quererte-Lana se pone nerviosa, pero trata de controlarse.

-Lola-dice en un tono bajo, mientras su hermana se acerca más a ella.

-Te amo, tonta-Lana abre sus ojos impactada por la declaración, mientras Lola la mira contenta y tranquila. Inmediatamente la distancia se acorta en un beso, más apasionado, como si todo lo contenido por ellas se exprese en este momento. Lola con sus brazos tomando los cabellos de su gemela, mientras Lana pone sus manos en la cintura de su hermana, pasando sus toques con sus palmas, acariciando su espalda. Su muestra de afecto continua, cada beso expresando sus sentimientos, los cuales han estado tratando de mantenerlos a raya por mucho, pero ya no pueden más, saben lo que sienten, ya no quieren encontrarle otras respuestas a su inusual relación, solo quieren expresar cuanto se importan.

La menor de los hermanos Loud mira la televisión tranquila, hasta que Lincoln llega con una bolsa con algunas compras.

-Lily, ayúdame con esta bolsa, déjala en la mesa, ¿sabes donde están las chicas?-pregunta el peliblanco a la pequeña.

-Están arriba en la habitación de Lola-responde con amabilidad la pequeña rubia.

-Voy a subir un rato a hablar con ella-Lincoln sube las escaleras, esperando conversar con su hermana vestida de princesa el muchacho de la familia, entusiasmado de ver a las gemelas Loud.


	24. Lincoln nos descubre

**Lincoln nos descubre**

Las gemelas, Lana y Lola Loud demuestran el gran afecto que tienen, no solo fraternal, sino un amor de pareja. El cariño que se expresan a través de sus besos, caricias, desatan lo que han querido expresarse, solo su amor que se tienen la una a la otra.

-Lola-dice Lana en un tono bajo de voz mirándola con ternura, luego de separar sus labios de los de su hermana después de un rato demostrando sus sentimientos por medio de besos.

-Mi fontanera-dice Lola igualmente con un tono bajo, sonrojada.

-Eres mi princesa especial-le acaricia su mejilla, siendo correspondida por su hermana, quien toma la mano de Lana mientras le da esa muestra de afecto.

-Tú también eres muy especial para mí y lo sabes-se acerca al rostro de su gemela, tocándose ambas sus narices mientras cierran sus ojos-Perdón por querer alejarte de mí-ambas con cariño empiezan a acariciar la nariz de la otra con la propia, a lo que abren sus ojos, viendo los de su amada brillosos, tal parece un poco húmedos, con una sonrisa leve en ambas, pero un sonrojo que demuestra que dicha expresión facial quiere decir más. Las gemelas sienten la respiración de la otra mientras están así de cerca. Están felices. Ambas rubias querían esto, ahora solo pueden seguir expresando lo que querían demostrar.

-No te preocupes, realmente me cuestioné mucho, más que todo por ti, no sabía si saldría algo bueno por lo que sentía, pero…ahora que estamos haciendo esto…-mira a Lola, sintiendo una agradable sensación, ver a la rubia de cabello largo, aunque sea su gemela y tengan gustos opuestos, apreciarla de esa manera la hace suspirar.

-Lana, tonta, aunque a veces me des asco, no evita que me hagas sentir cosas bonitas, mi sucia gemela-se acerca más a la fontanera.

-Mi amor…-Lana comienza a darle besos en los labios a su gemela, quien cede con gusto, solo pueden seguir. El tacto, sentir los labios de la otra mientras Lana acaricia la espalda de su gemela, llegando incluso tocando sus piernas, a lo que Lola solo se entrega al amor que su hermana gemela le está demostrando. Si bien ella se alegra mucho cuando gana un certamen, ahora siente una felicidad mayor, todo por al fin que su relación está volviéndose más clara, despejando las dudas y haciendo que su seguridad y la de Lana por lo que hacen este más presente, no solo por las acciones corporales, sino por ambas corresponderse.

-Lola…-una voz familiar para ambas suena luego de entrar por la puerta de la habitación. Al escucharla saben de quién es, haciendo que se sobresalten, girándose Lana para ver impactada a esa persona de las tantas de su familia que no quería que las vieran.

-Lincoln…-dice Lana con una voz que denota temor, al igual que la mirada de Lola, ambas temblando por la aparición. Lincoln quien no siguió con lo que venía a hablar con la princesa Loud, se las queda mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos por el impacto de lo que acababa de ver, pasando del shock a instantáneamente el enfado.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-grita con un gran enfado Lincoln, un grito que se escucha por toda la casa, siendo solo Lily la que escucha al ser la única a parte de las gemelas y el peliblanco quien se encuentra en la residencia Loud.

-Lincoln, hermano, podemos explicártelo-Lana se acerca un poco hacia el peliblanco, aun con temor hacia el mayor a cargo.

-¡¿Explicarme qué?!-exclama aun irritado, acercándose muy amenazante hacia las gemelas.

-Linky, tranquilo, solo déjanos explicarte-pide Lola, igualmente estremecida por la actitud que está teniendo su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Qué me van a explicar?!-grita otra vez el muchacho, viendo hacia atrás para ver si Lily no está presente en la discusión, cerrando la puerta y enfocando su mirada llena de furia a sus hermanas menores-¿Qué se supone me van a explicar?, las acabo de ver besándose, ¿díganme que explicación me pueden dar ante esto?, díganme-las interroga, viéndose molesto como nunca, asustando incluso a Lola, quien no esperaba estar en esta posición alguna vez con su hermano mayor.

-Pues…-Lana pone a Lola detrás de ella, mientras ve al piso, tratando de decir algo, dejando un breve silencio incómodo.

-¡Respóndanme!-grita con fuerza, asustando a las dos gemelas rubias, siendo Lana quien toma el valor suficiente para hablarle.

-Bien, Lincoln…lo que viste, es exactamente lo que parece…-explica la fontanera viendo al rostro a su hermano, quien no cambia su expresión.

-¡Oh!, ¿en serio?, eso quiere decir que las vi besarse porque eso es exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, genial…-camina hacia Lana, apretando sus puños-¡Pero ustedes son hermanas!-grita enfrente de la fontanera, quien trata de mantenerse firme.

-Lo sé hermano, pero…-Lana mira a otro lado, quedándose quieta por lo intimidada que se siente, considerando lo que podría hacer o decir el peliblanco a los demás.

-¿Pero qué?-pregunta sin más. Lola se pone delante de Lana, encarando a Lincoln.

-Nosotras nos amamos-dice poniendo sus manos en su pecho, con una mirada que solo busca compasión por parte de Lincoln.

-¡¿Amarse?!, ¡¿cómo pueden saber de amor si son apenas unas mocosas?!, ¡aparte, son hermanas!, ¡¿no se dan cuenta?!-mientras el peliblanco sigue expulsando toda su rabia mediante regaños ante las gemelas, Lola no lo mira, para luego ponerse al lado de Lana.

-Sí, lo sabemos Lincoln…pero no nos importa-comenta la princesa Loud.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo asi de simple?!-levanta los brazos, exaltado por la respuesta de Lola. El muchacho siente la puerta abrirse.

-Lincoln, ¿pasa algo?-apenas Lily entra, Lincoln se gira caminando hacia ella.

-Lily, vete-la empuja fuera.

-Pero Lincoln…-es interrumpida por el peliblanco.

-¡Dije que te fueras!-le grita a la pequeña rubia, quien tiritando por la actitud del muchacho bajo de inmediato a la planta de abajo. Tras esto, Lincoln cierra con un portazo, regresando su atención a las gemelas, quien una de ellas se le ve molesta.

-¡Lincoln!, ¡no trates así a Lily!, ¡esto es entre nosotros!-exclama Lana a el muchacho, quien considera lo que dijo su hermana, a lo que masajea su cabeza con sus manos, tratando de calmase, aunque no quiere por la situación.

-Por favor Lincoln, tu no eres así de agresivo, tranquilízate-pide Lola, viendo lo tenso que se está poniendo la situación entre ellos.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga, Lola?, ¿crees que iré a hablarles así todo comprensivo y tranquilo?, ¿sabiendo que mis hermanas están teniendo una relación?-ante el modo en que se expresa el muchacho, las gemelas lo encuentran un poco más tranquilo que hace un momento, pero aun con seriedad en el tono en que les habla.

-Solo hablemos de esto con más tranquilidad, Lincoln-dice Lola, a lo que Lincoln suspira molesto.

-Díganme, ¿desde cuándo?-pregunta de inmediato, mientras sigue tratando de calmarse. Lana mira a Lola, quien asiente ante la mirada de su amada gemela, dándole la señal de aprobación a la fontanera.

-Poco después del certamen-responde Lana, aun incomoda y asustada por la situación, pero al tomar la mano de su gemela, poco a poco cobra más valor para hablarle a Lincoln.

-Linky, te lo juramos, nos cuestionamos mucho sobre esto que sentimos-la voz de Lola demuestra un llanto que quiere soltar.

-Hermano…-Lana quiere seguir hablando con el peliblanco, pero este todavía no pareciese que quiera hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Para qué me dicen que lo pensaron tanto si ya están teniendo una relación?, se estaban besando, esto…-el muchacho se agarra de los pelos, para luego ver enfadado a las gemelas y ponerse más cerca de ellas-¡Ustedes ocultaron lo suyo de mí!-apunta a las chicas, a lo que Lola prosigue.

-¡Te lo digo en serio Linky!, nosotras nos amamos, incluso mis dudas las quise aclarar con…-Lola piensa si es correcto hablar de la otra persona que sabe acerca de la situación, dándose cuenta que Lincoln está esperando impaciente.

-¿Quién más sabe de lo suyo?-cruza sus brazos, viendo fijamente a su hermana princesa.

-Pues…-Lola siente que Lana pone su mano en su hombro, acariciándola, calmando a la gemela refinada-Lisa, con ella quise despejar mis dudas-admite al muchacho, quien, al escuchar la respuesta, no se sorprende tanto como pensaba la chica, llamándole la atención.

-Asumo que ella no te impulsó a seguir adelante con lo de ustedes con su noviazgo de niñas adolescentes-dice el muchacho con un tono despectivo ante las gemelas, molestando a Lola.

-No, solo nos dijo sobre las posibles razones de porque sentíamos eso la una de la otra-contesta la princesa Loud, viendo fijamente a su hermano.

-Pero tal parece que no les importó-dice el peliblanco, ya un poco más calmado, pero siguiendo molesto.

-Por supuesto, no nos importó porque yo estoy enamorada de Lana y no me avergüenzo en confesártelo-contesta Lola con mucha honestidad y firmeza, poniendo contenta a Lana, quien la ve con mucho aprecio, para luego ver desafiante a Lincoln.

-Yo también la amo, Lincoln-dice firme la fontanera, molestando a su hermano.

-Me impresionan…-suspira ante lo dicho por sus hermanas-No solo porque son muy opuestas entre ustedes, sino que no les importa lo más mínimo que su relación asquerosa arruine sus vidas-mira a la fontanera con desagrado-Y tu Lana, cuando te pregunte ese día, querías hacerme pasar por un tonto, ocultándolo…no les voy a negar que desde que se hicieron más cercanas, pues, tenía algunos pensamientos pasados de la raya, pero solo quedaban ahí, pero ocultármelo a mí…ustedes no deben amarse de esa manera, no corresponde-se le ve al muchacho dolido por la situación, pero las gemelas se mantienen firmes en lo que sienten.

-Pues verás hermano, no entiendes como nos sentimos-dice Lana abrazando a Lola mientras le toma de la mano.

-¡Yo no tendría una relación amorosa con mis hermanas!-exclama molesto Lincoln ante las gemelas Loud.

-Te pedimos que tengas empatía con nosotras, Lana es muy importante para mí, ella ha estado conmigo, me apoyó en lo que necesité-Lola al decirlo, mira con mucho amor a su gemela.

-Exactamente es lo que hace la familia, ¿por qué llevarlo al amor de pareja?-cuestiona el muchacho, tratando de contenerse al oír las explicaciones de sus hermanas.

-Porque simplemente la amo, es lo que siento por ella-mira desafiante al muchacho.

-Y también amo a Lola, Lincoln-mira fijamente y decidida a su hermano-Es mi princesa y la voy a proteger y querer-la molestia de Lincoln se hace más presente, ya no soporta oírlas decir esas cosas.

-Sabía que debía encararlas cuando vi la…-Lincoln se detiene en lo que iba a decir, pero las gemelas se lo quedan mirando con mucha curiosidad.

-Espera, ¿cuándo nos viste?, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?-pregunta Lola con mucho interés, pero el muchacho la ignora.

-Lincoln, ¿a qué te refieres con lo que dijiste?-cuestiona Lana con seriedad, mientras Lola se está molestando que el peliblanco les esté ocultando algo, considerando un factor importante, como algo relacionado con Lisa.

-No, es solo…-es interrumpido por Lola.

-¿Tiene que ver con Lisa?, ¿verdad?-pregunta seria la princesa Loud, quien obtiene una mirada de asombro por parte de Lana, mientras con Lincoln solo tiene un silencio incómodo.

-Estamos hablando de ustedes no de ella-comenta Lincoln a su hermana Lola.

-Porque me parece muy raro que ella no estuviese igual de sorprendida que tú cuando le conté, independiente de cómo es ella, más aun, que no respondas cuando la nombro para esa pregunta en específico que te hago-cuestiona con seriedad Lola.

-Ella no es importante ahora, lo importante aquí es su relación indecente-contesta despectivamente el muchacho.

-Perdón Lincoln-la fontanera suelta a Lola, poniéndose enfrente de su hermano-Pero ya no quiero negarlo, estoy enamorada de Lola, nos amamos y ambas queremos seguir adelante con lo nuestro-dice con mucha determinación.

-¿A si?, pues bien, ¿esto lo sabrá el resto de nuestra familia?-la pregunta que ambas no querían oír del peliblanco las está inquietando-Porque hasta ahora lo sabe Lisa…y les tengo que informar que Lily también tiene sospechas-Lincoln ve de reojo a las gemelas, pero Lana no parece sobresaltarse con esa información, molestando al mayor a cargo, a lo que con seriedad se dispone a hablarle-Por favor…no me digas que lo sabías-Lana suspira, solo asintiendo. El muchacho aprieta sus puños, soltando toda su molestia sin contenerse al oír la respuesta-¡¿Y aun así siguen adelante?!, ¡¿ustedes son estúpidas?!, ¡ya es asqueroso que estén ambas de noviecitas para que aparte nuestra hermanita lo sepa!-grita en el rostro de Lana, quien cierra los ojos, empezando a llorar no solo por la actitud del peliblanco, sino por lo que dice, mientras Lola va donde su querida hermana, pero ella la detiene poniendo su brazo frente ella.

-Esto no es fácil para nosotras, hermano-abre sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, viendo a su hermano, tratando de mantenerse firme frente a Lincoln-Pero estamos enamoradas y si es necesario enfrentarnos con nuestra familia, decirles en la cara lo que yo siento por mi querida princesa, lo haré, porque esto es en serio Lincoln, yo sufrí mucho por Lola, por lo que sentía por ella, porqué sabía que tú o alguien más de nuestra familia se pondría asi por estos sentimientos, pero ambas queremos estar no solo como hermanas, sino como algo más-Lincoln se aleja de Lana, quien sigue a su hermano.

-¡Simplemente no las puedo entender!, ¡no confiaron en mí!, ¡decidieron tener una relación de inmaduras a mis espaldas y la del resto de la familia!- Lola empieza a llorar al escuchar lo que dice Lincoln, al igual que Lana, pero esta sigue adelante con lo suyo.

-Hermano, sé que sientes que te mentimos, pero precisamente, lo menos que queremos hacer es hacerte sentir como un inútil, como un tonto, pero como te dije, sabíamos que nuestro amor produciría esta reacción, pero te lo digo hermano, Lola y yo no iríamos tan lejos si no estuviésemos ambas convencidas de lo que sentimos es amor-se acerca con lágrimas a su hermano.

-¿Fuiste tú?, ¿verdad Lana?, sabía que eras una chica asquerosa y nauseabunda pero…-las lágrimas salen de los ojos de Lana, tras escuchar la manera tan despectiva que su hermano tiene para referirse a ella.

-Lincoln, por favor, no me trates así, sé que no soy muy limpia, pero…-Lola ve la escena, no aguanta ver a sus dos hermanos peleándose de esa manera.

-¿Crees que me gusta referirme de esa manera tan ruda contigo?, pero no puedo evitarlo si te veo besarte con Lola así-el muchacho hace esfuerzos para calmarse, pero tratando de mantenerse firme.

-Hermano, por favor, conversemos más tranquilos-pide Lola quien tiene su maquillaje arruinado por sus lágrimas, Lincoln por su parte se relaja, viendo firme a la fontanera, quien también se limpia, viendo a su hermano.

-Voy a contárselo a mamá y papá-dice serio el muchacho, pero las gemelas se alertan por lo que acaba de decir, a lo que Lana abraza a Lincoln.

-Hermano, te lo pido, no se lo cuentes a ellos-el muchacho aparta a su hermana del abrazo de inmediato, viéndola con molestia.

-Entonces les doy como mucho una semana, para que decidan si terminan ustedes o yo se los cuento-Lana al oírlo expresarse de esa manera se molesta con él, viéndolo fijamente.

-Lincoln, por favor, hablemos sobre esto-pide la fontanera.

-No voy a negociar más con una relación tan repugnante como la suya-expresa despectivo el peliblanco.

-Yo amo a Lola, no vas a romper nuestra relación, la adoro, me gusta besarla-dice firme Lana, molestando a Lincoln.

-Cállate…-dice apretando los puños.

-¡Estoy enamorada de Lola!-grita frente al muchacho, pero de un momento a otro, la fontanera siente una cachetada. El sonido es escuchado por Lily en el primer piso, quien, al oír ese sonido, sabe que la discusión se puso complicada, pensando en sus hermanas, estando realmente preocupada por ambas. Lola ve la escena, con los ojos abiertos, sin decir algo, solo quedándose pasando de ver a sus dos hermanos a fijar su vista a su gemela. Lana se queda parada enfrente de Lincoln. Ella siente arder su mejilla tras el golpe que Lincoln le acaba de dar. La fontanera empieza a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras se toca el lugar golpeado, siendo atendida por Lola, quien va a abrazarla y llevarla donde ella, alejándose del peliblanco, quedando este sin decir nada ante lo que acaba de hacer, viendo como Lana está llorando frente a él, mientras Lola la abraza, mientras Lana solo mira a su hermano con tristeza. La gemela ganadora de certámenes, viendo con desprecio a Lincoln, quien siente una gran culpa por lo que acaba de hacer, aun ante la situación, no pensó que él mismo contestaría de esa manera con sus hermanas y menos con una de las menores.

-Lana…-Lincoln se le ve afligido-Es tu culpa…tú me hiciste golpearte, deja de llorar y de…-el muchacho no sabe que decir frente a la acción que acaba de hacer, pero se mantiene firme en lo que les dijo a ambas.

-Lincoln, por favor, déjanos solas un rato-dice Lola sin verlo, solo prestándole atención a Lana.

-Por favor Lana…sabes que aquí quien hizo algo incorrecto fueron ustedes-se acerca a las gemelas, pero Lola se levanta ya harta de la discusión.

-Si te atreves a tocarla, te ira muy mal…Lincoln-lo mira con un odio tremendo, pero no le importa al muchacho, quien empieza a tranquilizarse, viendo lo complicado que está quedando toda la discusión.

-Chicas…perdón-las mira más calmado, tomando conciencia de cómo se está comportando-Sé que no reaccione de la mejor manera…esta conversación continuará después, mamá, papá y las chicas deben estar por volver, así que, trataré de estar más despejado con esta noticia…-mira con seriedad a Lana-Espero que ambos estemos en las mismas condiciones para hablar con madurez, Lana, hablar por la razón, no por la emoción-Lola se lo queda mirando.

-Sí, será mejor hablar después-comenta molesta.

-Agradézcanme que no se los voy a contar a nuestros padres-el peliblanco esta por dejar la habitación, cuando Lana levanta su mirada, viéndolo con determinación.

-¡Escúchame Lincoln!, agradece que fuiste a mí quien golpeaste, porque no te gustaría ver como actuó si le haces algo a Lola-aprieta la mano de su hermana mientras la abraza. Lincoln ante esto solo las ve con desaprobación, para luego irse. Las gemelas, aunque un poco calmadas de que la discusión acaba de dar un descanso, la tensión porque el mayor a cargo sabe de lo suyo las pone más nerviosas sobre lo que podrá pasar con su relación, lo que podría hacer su familia, porque el mayor problema aquí es que lo que sienten lo entienden y lo aceptan, pero no saben cómo reaccionaría el resto de la familia, tomando en cuenta como se puso al verlas Lincoln.

-Tranquila Lana, hablaremos después con Lincoln-la abraza con cariño, ambas tranquilizándose tras la discusión.

En la casa Loud, los hermanos protagonistas de la discusión se quedan reflexionando lo ocurrido entre ellos. Las gemelas solo pueden darse apoyo emocional, Lana abrazando a Lola quien se le ve muy preocupada al respecto de lo que pueda hacer Lincoln al saberlo, mientras este, sentado en su cama, piensa en el hecho de que sus dos hermanas estén juntas, dando un mar de pensamientos, los que algunos recaen en él mismo.

_-¿En que están pensando esas dos?, no se dan cuenta que no podrán ser felices con una vida como esa, debí haberlas encarado cuando…¿es mi culpa?_-Lincoln ante el enojo golpea una almohada. Se odia. Un peso de fracaso cae en él, incluso considerando si fue la mejor decisión darles siquiera un plazo para que las gemelas decidan sobre su relación.

Las gemelas bajan por las escaleras una vez ya mas relajadas, sin hablarle a Lily quien las ve por un momento mientras ve televisión. Salen por la cocina, sentándose cerca de un árbol, pensando en lo ocurrido.

-Este es serio Lola-comenta Lana preocupada.

-Lo sé, no tuvimos cuidado, ahora Lincoln nos tiene con esta advertencia, no sé qué hacer, nunca lo vi así, imagínate, si él se puso así, ¿cómo mamá y papá se pondrán?-pregunta angustiada la princesa Loud.

-Oye, tranquila amor-Lana le toma de la mano, sonrojándola más por cómo le dijo que por la acción.

-No me llames así tan seguido, tonta, además esto de verdad es serio, céntrate-exige la rubia con molestia.

-De acuerdo, perdón, solo digo que hay que llegar a buenos términos con nuestro hermano, es Lincoln, el que siempre nos ayudó a todas nosotras, es un buen chico, solamente el vernos de esa manera le sorprendió…sumado claro a que se lo ocultamos-admite algo incomoda ante ello-Pero mi punto es que no debemos preocuparnos, es nuestro hermano, solo hay que hablar con él, asi que relájate mi princesita rosadita-le toca la nariz con su dedo índice, sonrojando aún más a Lola.

-Que molesta eres a veces-comenta molesta.

-No te hagas, te gusta que te llame así-le abraza, siendo correspondida.

-Tienes razón, pero…-se sienta en el pasto, siendo seguida por Lana-No es muy común que alguien se sienta atraído por la familia, mas que todo por tu hermana, ¿verdad?-Lana mira a su gemela mientras le habla.

-Pues, no me preocupa ese tema, más me preocupa como llegue a reaccionar el resto cuando lo sepan, simplemente sé que lo que siento por ti es real, quiero defender nuestra relación, a pesar de que seas una princesa molesta y mandona, para mi eres alguien muy especial, tanto así que, bueno, me llegaste a gustar-le sonríe a Lola, quien le corresponde, abrazándola con su brazo a la fontanera.

-Y pensar que me enamoré de alguien tan sucia como tú-comenta la princesa Loud.

-Oye, al menos sabes lo que es bueno-comenta de manera provocativa, siendo empujada por su hermana, quien la ve de manera entretenida.

-Mejor será que vayamos adentro de la casa, ya deben estar por llegar nuestros padres y hermanas-dice Lola, parándose y dándole la mano para levantar a Lana, quien impulsada por la princesa, se levanta, quedando frente a frente muy cerca la una de la otra, pero se resisten a besarse, pensando que Lily las pueda ver, entrando al fin a la casa Loud.

Con la llegada de los padres, Lucy y Lisa al hogar, las hermanas se preparan para actuar con normalidad, recibiendo a la familia, mientras Lily quien escuchó los ruidos de la discusión se le ve nerviosa, llamando la atención de su madre.

-Lily, cariño, ¿estás bien?, te noto tensa-comenta Rita al ver a la menor, quien no sabe si decir lo que ocurrió, prefiriendo pasar por alto lo que alcanzó a escuchar entre sus hermanos.

-No mamá, solo estoy cansada-dice con una pequeña sonrisa, subiendo al segundo piso, pero sin darse cuenta que Lisa la está viendo. La genio del hogar al notar como actúa Lily, piensa en lo que le dijo Leni el otro día, por lo que se dispone a ir a hablarle. Ya subiendo por la escalera, está a punto de ir donde su hermana menor, pero es interceptada por Lincoln, quien la toma del hombro y se acerca a su oreja.

-Hermano mayor, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta en su tono habitual.

-Vamos a tu habitación, quiero hablar contigo ahora-Lisa acepta, entrando a la habitación, pensando que lo que van a conversar está relacionado con como esta Lily-Mis sospechas eran acertadas…Lola y Lana son pareja-ante la información Lisa abre los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué?, pero…-es interrumpida por su hermano.

-No me contaste que hablaste con Lola-susurra mientras levanta una ceja con una mirada seria ante la genio.

-Mis disculpas por no informártelo, pero estaba con otros asuntos, sin embargo, no quita que me sorprenda al igual que tú. Lola en efecto me dijo que sentía cierta atracción por su gemela con poco habito a la limpieza, pero le explique las razones del porqué de su fijación tan poco habitual hacia su hermana, dado lo explicado, pensé que ellas recapacitarían ante sus acciones, dándole lujo de detalle ante mi explicación, pero veo que ante este caso en particular están siendo muy persistentes en lo que creen sentir-Lincoln suspira con cansancio, pensando en lo que le va a contar a su hermana.

-Las vi besándose-Lisa ante la revelación se sobresalta.

-¡¿Qué?!-se tapa la boca, pensando en que las gemelas no escuchen-Esto es mas serio de lo que imagine-se frota la cabeza ante la información-Han llevado su relación a esas alturas-ambos se sientan en la cama, pensando en la situación.

-Discutí con ellas, pero siguen con lo suyo, me enfrentaron y…-al muchacho siente una incomodidad al pensar en cómo trató a Lana.

-Continúa, por favor-invita la chica con lentes. Con pena responde.

-Le di una bofetada a Lana…-Lisa se queda callada tras lo dicho. Aun cuando no se le ve una expresión fuera de lo normal, siente un pesar por lo que Lincoln confesó.

-No fue la mejor opción, tienes que hablar con ella y hacerle entender, dime, ¿con cuál de las dos crees que será mas difícil que entre en razón?-el muchacho mira a la ventana de la habitación, considerando como actuaron ambas ante él.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, pero sé que como hermano mayor debo dar un paso importante ante esto-se levanta de la cama, a lo que Lisa se dispone a hacerle una pregunta importante para ella.

-¿La discusión tuvo que ver con el estado anímico con el que Lily se encuentra?-el muchacho mira a su hermana sin muchos ánimos, solo asintiendo con la cabeza, confirmando las sospechas de la genio del hogar.

En la habitación de Lana, esta abre un cajón, donde guarda su vestido que compró junto a Leni y Lola, esto luego de que Luna y Luan ocupasen su habitación. Ve el vestido por un rato, junto a lo ocurrido antes, pasan muchos pensamientos en ella, pensando en lo complicado que se ha vuelto lo suyo con Lola. Sin embargo, cuando piensa en los besos que se dieron, aun se puede poner contenta tras la amarga discusión que tuvo con Lincoln. Siente que llaman a su puerta. Abre y ve que se trata de Lily, quien la nota preocupada, a lo que la invita a pasar.

-Entra Lily, parece que no estás muy bien luego de como Lincoln te grito-comenta relajada, tratando de animar a la pequeña, quien aún se le ve preocupada. Lily cierra la puerta, ve a Lana sentada en la cama, a lo que esta la invita a sentarse, pero la pequeña tiene pensado en hablar con ella de inmediato

-Lana…¿Lincoln lo sabe?-la mirada de Lana se pone un poco seria, viendo al suelo. Ella se levanta y se pone en frente de la pequeña.

-Sí-esa simple afirmación, aunque no sorprenda a Lily, por como Lincoln la echó de la habitación de Lola y como su hermano estaba gritando, igual se siente mal por sus hermanas, sin querer que Lincoln se lo cuenta a sus padres.

-Pero, ¿cómo exactamente lo supo?-ante la pregunta, Lana se sonroja como a la vez se incomoda. Lily se da cuenta de ello, viéndola con molestia-Lana, cuéntame-la fontanera se pone nerviosa, pero piensa que la mejor es contárselo.

-Nos vio cuando Lola y yo estábamos besándonos-confiesa sonrojada frente a su hermanita. Tras la respuesta, esta abre los ojos sorprendida por lo que dijo.

-Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que ustedes son novias?-Lana aun sonrojada, se dispone a contestarle.

-Sí-ya con la respuesta, Lily va a abrazar a Lana, emocionada por la noticia.

-¡Estoy muy feliz por ambas!-expresa la pequeña, dejando a Lana sin algo con que contestarle ante ello-Que bueno que al fin aceptaron lo que sentían por la otra-Lana se pone un poco contenta por la reacción de su hermana.

-Lily, la cuestión es que Lincoln no le gusta nuestra relación y puede que a nuestros padres tampoco-comenta la fontanera, a lo que Lily la suelta, viéndose muy enérgica.

-Pero no importa, deben darles entender que se aman, son nuestra familia, lo entenderán, es más, si me lo preguntas, yo seré de las primeras en apoyarlas, junto a Leni-expresa la pequeña rubia con determinación, a lo que Lana ríe un poco, sobretodo pensando si Leni la apoyaría con esta relación.

-Bien, pero no me alienta tanto que tú me defiendas-dice con provocación, molestando un poco a la pequeña, quien cambia de inmediato a una mirada parecida a la de la fontanera-¿Por qué esa mirada?-pregunta nerviosa ante la mirada de la pequeña.

-En caso de que nuestra familia las acepte, ya tienes vestido para la boda-ante el comentario, Lana se sonroja molesta por lo dicho. Suspira, ya más tranquila abrazando a su hermanita.

-Gracias Lily-dice contenta.

-No te preocupes, hermana-contesta, determinada a ayudarla. Ambas sienten que abren a su puerta, a lo que Lily se gira y ve que es Lincoln.

-Hola-saluda el muchacho, sin tener respuesta ni de Lana ni de Lily, sin sorprenderle al muchacho-Lily, ¿podrías dejarme un rato a solas con Lana?-pregunta con un tono de autoridad, a lo que la pequeña hace caso, pero primero ve a su hermana, quien le sonríe, como si le quitase la preocupación con la mirada que le está dando. Lily deja la habitación. Lincoln cierra la puerta.

-Supongo que quieres continuar con nuestra charla-comenta Lana con seriedad. Lincoln piensa en lo que acaba de ver, generando en él pensamientos de los cuales siente incomodidad al tener.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Lily?-dice con un tono lleno de seriedad. Ante la pregunta, Lana se encuentra confundida, sin entender porque Lincoln le hace la pregunta, levantando una ceja y viendo molesta al peliblanco.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas exactamente?-cuestiona, viéndolo fijamente, acercándose al peliblanco.

-No sé, como veo que te estás revolcando con Lola pues…-Lincoln no sigue con su respuesta, ya que es interrumpido al recibir una fuerte cachetada de parte de Lana. El muchacho toca el lugar golpeado, ardiéndole ese golpe, viendo molesto a su hermana.

-No vuelvas a insinuar algo así y menos con Lily-lo mira llena de enojo, apuntando a Lincoln.

-Tú no te encuentras en la mejor posición para sentirte ofendida, ¿sabes?-mira serio a la fontanera.

-Lincoln, solo te pido comprensión, deja de oponerte a nosotras y apóyanos, como se supone que lo haría un hermano-se acerca encarando al muchacho.

-¿Crees que lo hago porque si?, Lana, por favor, esto lo hago por su bien, no solo te tienes que preguntar lo que pensaran nuestros padres y hermanas, ¿crees que será fácil la relación que ustedes tendrán?, la gente hablara a sus espaldas, que sean gemelas hará que su relación no pase desapercibida, yo me enoje con ustedes porque no quiero que se metan en problemas, porque las amo, por esa razón lo hago Lana-expresa molesto, pero Lana aun está viéndolo fijamente, molesta por como su hermano se expresa.

-Si realmente nos quisieras tanto como dices, nos apoyarías-Lincoln pone su mano en su cabeza, tratando de calmarse ante lo que dice la fontanera.

-Su relación no es normal-es interrumpido.

-¿Por qué?-juzga molesta.

-Son hermanas-responde de inmediato.

-Pero yo la amo, ella me ama, ¿por qué evitar que estemos juntas?-el tono de la adolescente se hace más alto. Lincoln mientras más habla con ella sobre esto más se estresa.

-Eres apenas una adolescente, no sabes lo que es el amor-responde con firmeza.

-¡¿Y tú sí?!-el mayor a cargo se queda callado por un momento. La fontanera se da cuenta de lo que acaba de preguntarle, considerando como le ha ido a su hermano con las relaciones-Lincoln, mira, yo estoy segura de lo que siento por ella-dice más tranquila, tratando de encontrar comprensión con Lincoln.

-Simplemente no deben tener esta relación, son hermanas-habla con más tranquilidad, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la rubia.

-Tengo el derecho de amarla y ella también lo hace-le responde. Lincoln se da cuenta que no la puede convencer, por lo que se resigna por ahora. Suspira al notar la reacción de su hermana menor.

-Lana, continuaremos mañana, iré a ayudar a papá-dice el muchacho.

-Pues ve-dice la fontanera.

-En cuanto a lo tuyo con Lola, lo siento, puedes seguir con ella si tanto quieres, pero tendré que contárselo a nuestros padres-dice Lincoln, a lo que Lana lo mira seria.

-Entonces solo tendré que estar con Lola-ante la respuesta, Lincoln se va de la habitación.

En la habitación de Lisa, se sienten unos toques a la puerta, por lo que la genio del hogar abre, viendo que se trata de Lola, quien se le ve molesta.

-Hola unidad fraternal, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-pregunta en su tono habitual.

-Déjate de hacerte la estúpida, ¿crees que no lo sé?-pregunta enfada la princesa Loud.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta un poco nerviosa, sin dejar que se note.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Lincoln tenía sospechas?-la genio se sobresalta, acomodando sus lentes.

-Hermana, no era conveniente que…-es interrumpida por Lola.

-Eso no me importa, sé que darás una excusa disque inteligente, más importante aún, ¿cómo sabe Lincoln que Lily estaba enterada?-la pregunta inquieta a Lisa.

-Tan fácil como que nuestra hermana menor haya notado las señales como para comentarlo con Lincoln-Lola la ve de reojo.

-Qué raro, porque él comentó que debió hacer algo cuando vio una cosa, pero no dijo que exactamente. Pero me pregunto, ¿cuándo nos vio?, aparte, muy curioso con respecto a Lily, porque según lo que Lana me comentó, nuestra hermanita nos vio cuando estábamos las tres solas, desde ese momento tuvo sospechas…dime, ¿no habrás vuelto a ese vicio enfermizo de vernos por cámaras?-agarra a su hermana del cuello de su ropa con agresividad-¿Tiene que ver también con que Lily se distanció de ti?-la mira enfadada, poniendo nerviosa a Lisa cada vez más.

-Esas son exageraciones y ridiculeces-aparta a Lola.

-¿Cómo creerte?, si ni la más pequeña lo hace-el comentario hiere a la genio, molestándola.

-Por favor Lola, tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de…-es interrumpida.

-Por esa razón Leni estaba así, claro, ¿Quién no lo estaría durmiendo con alguien como tu?-comenta con frialdad, dejando en silencio a la genio.

-¿Tu crees que eres mejor?-pregunta, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, pero Lola aun molesta, se dirige a ella.

-Pero al menos cambié mi actitud, en un principio hace años parecía que andabas en buen camino, pero tal parece que sigues siendo la misma científica sin sentimientos como siempre, por esa razón Lily no te aguanta-Lisa se harta de Lola una vez escuchado esto, empujándola fuera de su habitación.

-Mira Lola, traté de que sus emociones poco habituales se controlasen con lo que hablé contigo, pero tal parece que serán ustedes o nuestro hermano mayor quien irá a hablarlo con nuestras unidades paternas, para que determinen su relación-Lola se pone frente a Lisa, desafiante.

-¡Dilo!, ¡¿fue una grabación lo que vio?!, ¡¿fue de esa día cuando Lily nos vio?!-cuestiona ya irritada con la genio.

-¡Exacto!-una vez contestado la pregunta de Lola, esta pone una mirada triste a la genio. Lisa esta confundida.

-Sabes…a pesar de que nosotras somos diferentes en muchos aspectos, siempre te miré como mi hermana…ahora no sé si verte como tal…-se va a su habitación, cerrando su puerta, mientras Lisa queda impactada por lo que acaba de decir Lola. Entonces mira a su izquierda y nota a alguien en el pasillo.

-Lily…-dice Lisa preocupada. La pequeña solo la ve con tristeza.

-Lisa…me mentiste…dijiste que las quitaste todas…-se va a su habitación mientras le salen lágrimas. Lisa queda fría por lo que acaba de pasar. Se siente terrible, no sabe si hizo algo bien, no esta ni siquiera un poco segura de ella en este momento. Entra a su habitación.

Durante la cena, los padres notaron que las gemelas y Lily no hablaron tanto, solo Lincoln contando lo que había hecho en clases, llamando la atención de Lucy, quien notaba rara a Lisa, como si estuviese triste. Una vez terminada la cena, los hermanos se preparan para irse a dormir. Lana una vez lista para ir a dormir, visita un rato a su gemela.

-Hola Lola-saluda a la mencionada, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-Hola Lana-saluda con tranquilidad.

-Este fue un día tenso, ¿verdad?-comenta no muy animada.

-Por supuesto que sí, Lincoln nos descubrió y no sé qué pasará más adelante con lo nuestro-la princesa Loud se le ve preocupada mientras comenta lo ocurrido, pero Lana se sienta a su lado.

-Oye, tranquila-Lola la ve molesta.

-¿Cómo me pides que me quede tranquila?, Lincoln, Lisa y Lily saben de lo nuestro, solo falta Lucy, luego nuestros padres o hermanas, con tan solo que nuestro hermano lo sepa es suficientemente…-es interrumpida por Lana, dándole un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, provocando un sonrojo en Lola.

-¿Más tranquila?-la mira con cariño. Lola sonrojada por el gesto le sonríe y la mira con ternura.

-Sí, solo me gustaría que durmieras conmigo esta noche-Lana levanta una ceja ante lo dicho, viéndola de manera provocativa, molestando a Lola-No te confundas, tonta, es para…-la abraza-Ya sabes…estar más tranquila-Lana la mira de frente.

-No te preocupes, mañana estaré contigo lo que necesites para relajarte-Lola se tranquiliza por lo dicho.

-Gracias, tonta asquerosa-le dice con alegría.

-Descansa, princesa mandona -le da un beso en los labios. Se va a su habitación, mientras Lola mira el techo, abrazando a su almohada, pensando en Lana.

En la habitación de Lana, esta reflexiona sobre lo ocurrido, a pesar de que está segura de lo que siente por Lola, sabe que su hermano las estará observando, aunque agradeciendo un poco porque no se lo contó a sus padres. Mira el techo, solo con la seguridad de que encuentre una solución, no solo para su bien, sino también de su querida gemela.


	25. Por nuestra relación

**Por nuestra relación**

En la casa de la familia, Lola Loud se levanta como el resto para empezar el día, pensando en lo ocurrido el día anterior, con la advertencia de Lincoln tanto a ella como a su gemela. Se viste, a la vez que considera lo dicho por su hermano, segura de la relación con Lana.

-Lincoln-dice el nombre de su hermano en susurro, reflexiva. Aun con la seguridad de sus sentimientos, un estrés recorre en ella. Siente que tocan su puerta. Abre, viendo que se trata de la otra involucrada con su problema.

-Hola Lola-saluda la fontanera con un tono agradable.

-Buenos días Lana-dice la joven, sin muchas energías.

-¿Sigues preocupada por lo de ayer?, déjame pasar-entra a su habitación tratando de no verse preocupada, viendo de reojo a Lola, quien no se le ve con ganas de levantarse e ir a estudiar. La ganadora de certámenes se va a sentar a su cama, mientras abre un cajón con dinero, contándolo. Hay un silencio que al pasar unos segundos se vuelve incómodo para la gemela de gorra roja-En la tarde cuando volvamos de nuestra salida, podríamos hablar con él. Ya lo sabe, puede que ahora converse con nosotras mas relajado-propone la fontanera, dándole una mirada reconfortante a su hermana.

-No tengo idea como podremos seguir con nuestra relación teniendo al dientudo como soplón-comenta molesta. Lana se da cuenta del tono de su gemela, mostrando su faceta tan conocida por sus hermanos, que, aunque disminuyó últimamente, aún sigue presente-Tampoco entiendo porque pretendes estar relajada cuando ambas sabemos en lo que nos hemos metido-expresa con regaño. Lana, incomoda, va donde su gemela, sentándose a su lado con un aura de tranquilidad.

-Te despertaste de malas, ven aquí…-va a abrazarla, pero Lola se gira, dándole la espalda a su hermana, esta viéndola extrañada.

-¿Crees que esto es para tomárselo a la ligera?-pregunta con un tono que no pareciese mostrar emoción. Lana baja su sonrisa ante la acción, acercándose a ella, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lola. Esta aparta la palma de manera un poco agresiva, algo que no le parece a la gemela fontanera.

-Lola, ayer estabas bien, cuando conversábamos en el patio, luego cuando te fui a decir las buenas noches-es interrumpida al Lola girándose para verla al rostro, con una expresión seria.

-Exactamente. Ayer, pero esto me ha tenido pensando por mucho rato en la noche-Lana la ve preocupada.

-Perdón amor-ante lo dicho, Lola se levanta de la cama.

-Por favor…-la fontanera empieza a perder la paciencia.

-Lola, recién ayer dijiste que me amabas mucho, ¿ahora te pones así?-recrimina la amante del lodo.

-¿Sabes lo que es tener miedo de que tu propia familia te rechace y que no te vean de la misma manera?, ¿de no dormir tranquila porque puede que tu hermano, quien se supone debe ser de tu confianza te tenga amenazada con una información que te haga quedar mal?-expresa molesta. Tras lo dicho, Lana siente dolor, al oír que quien le expresó amor ahora le diga que dicho amor es un problema, que te haga sentir culpable, tu responsabilidad, hiere a la fontanera. La expresión en el rostro de Lana, hace dar cuenta a Lola del peso de esas palabras.

-Ósea que te arrepientes de lo nuestro-expresa sin ánimos la fontanera.

-Perdón, Lana, es solo que el estrés…ahora que lo pensé más detenidamente, me altera todo este tema-Lola se acerca a su gemela, tomándole de las manos ya más relajada, aunque aún con culpa por como la hiso sentir. Siente su apretón siendo correspondido-Gracias. Solo espero que Lincoln no esté tan encima de nosotras-aprieta la palma de su gemela.

-Perdón, solo quería…hemos actuado de maneras incorrectas para llevar a cabo esta relación-expresa con un tono serio viendo al suelo.

-Sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentaríamos, pero no pensé que Lincoln fuese un problema-dice la princesa Loud.

-¿Y porque no habrías de pensarlo?, es nuestro hermano mayor, está a cargo de nosotras-mira con seriedad a su gemela.

-Lo digo más por cómo ha sido durante su vida, ya sabes, no me imaginaba que estaría en la posición contraría, de ser el hermano que tiembla ante lo que pueda hacer su hermanita, ahora es al revés, bueno…últimamente estos años han sido más discusiones entre nosotros dos…puede que hasta ese factor influya en su juicio conmigo-dice la hermana con ropas rosadas. Sienten que llaman a la puerta.

-¡Entra!-invita la fontanera.

-Esta no es tu habitación-susurra Lola regañándola un poco, siendo del gusto de Lana al notar que su ánimo está un poco más normal. La puerta se abre, notando ambas que quien entra es Lincoln. Al verlo, se ponen serias. El muchacho las mira como si fuese a regañarlas, cerrando la puerta.

-Hola Lincoln-saluda sin muchas ganas la fontanera.

-Hola chicas-saluda a las gemelas en un tono relajado, lo que no refleja la expresión de su rostro en el muchacho-¿Descansaron luego de lo de ayer?-cruza sus brazos, sin apartar su vista de ellas.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar-contesta Lana con simpleza. Lincoln al notar como están las gemelas actuando con él, relaja la tensión que tiene con ellas.

-¿Pensaron en lo que les dije?-pregunta el peliblanco, tratando de no sonar tan estricto.

-No quiero hablar del tema ahora contigo-dice Lana, apartando su vista de la de su hermano, quien recuerda la pequeña pelea que tuvo con Lana en su habitación. Ante el tono de la respuesta, Lincoln frunce el ceño, aunque no con tanta seriedad.

-Tendrás que hablar conmigo en algún momento hoy, ya no eres una niña pequeña como para contestarme de esas maneras, además tomen en cuenta que les doy hasta el lunes para saber si siguen con su relación, estoy siendo muy amable, tómenlo en consideración-ante lo dicho por su hermano, Lana lo mira a los ojos, sin dejar su postura seria ante Lincoln.

-En la tarde cuando nosotras volvamos de nuestra salida-aporta Lola.

-¿Se puede saber a quién le pidieron permiso?-el tono del muchacho muestra algo de gracia.

-¿Eres nuestra mamá?-sonríe Lola.

-Está bien-acepta el muchacho harto con las respuestas de sus hermanas-Sin embargo, nuestra conversación seguirá en la tarde-menciona-Y otra cosa, anden con cuidado con sus muestras de afecto, porque sería muy problemático que alguien más lo sepa, solo actúen como gente normal-exige el muchacho.

-Espero que cuando conversemos no te pongas como un imbécil-comenta Lana con un aire de molestia. Lincoln sabe a lo que se debe, solo suspirando por ello.

-Bien Lana-dice un poco avergonzado de sí mismo tras entender lo que insinuó su hermana. Ya listo de dejar la habitación, se detiene y mira a su hermana princesa-Por cierto Lola, ayer te quería decir que dentro de poco se llevará a cabo el otro certamen, te lo quería decir para que, si querías, participases-informa tratando de sonar amable con su hermana, dada la tensión con sus hermanas menores.

-Gracias Lincoln-dice de manera seca, a lo que el muchacho ya no sigue y se va de la habitación de su hermana. Lola suspira, abrazando a Lana quien se sonroja tras el acto.

Ya una vez en sus respectivos establecimientos escolares, las gemelas se sientan en el patio, tratando de relajarse tras la tensión que hay en el hogar con su hermano.

-Por favor Lana, Lisa lo sabía también. Esa lunática nos grabó ese día cuando Lily nos descubrió. No tengo idea si Lisa y Lincoln se pondrán de acuerdo para tenernos vigiladas todo el día si llegasen a instalar más cámaras, además, por lo visto la nerd no pareciese querer ponerse de nuestro lado, ni siquiera me contó que nuestro hermano tenía sospechas o lo más importante, ¡que había visto la grabación!-exclama molesta, ante esto, Lana se levanta, sobándole los brazos para calmarla.

-No me extraña que Lily este tan alejada de ella, además, Lisa es alguien más por quien preocuparnos, al menos la mocosa nos apoya, pero aun así, no sabemos cómo reaccionará el resto, solo falta que Lucy lo sepa, no sé si contarle, hay mucho que considerar-una rana salta al lado de ella, asqueando a Lola, ignorando al anfibio para continuar.

-Me extraña aparte que Lincoln no se molesta con quien le conviene, esa cuatro ojos dijo haber retirado las cámaras luego de la plática de hace un par de años, pero luego de enterarse de que instaló otras, ¡Lincoln no hace nada!-gruñe molesta la princesa Loud, llamando la atención de un par de chicas a lo lejos, siendo vistas por Lola-¡¿Qué miran?!-las chicas se marchan algo asustadas por el llamado de atención que les hizo Lola.

-Le llegó el periodo-le susurra a la rana, quien ríe un poco por ello. Lola se tranquiliza, notando lo nerviosa que se encuentra.

-Al menos tendré algo para distraerme de este problema-dice en un tono de agotamiento a su hermana de gorra roja-Aunque el certamen también tendré que estresarme, ¡ugh!-fija su mirada a su celular, cuando su gemela se le acerca.

-Te ayudaré-informa la fontanera con ternura a su gemela.

-¿Crees que sea conveniente?-la pregunta llama la atención de Lana.

-Por favor-dice algo harta-Sé que Lincoln nos tiene con esta amenaza, pero no por eso tendremos que seguir intimidadas-trata de darse a entender.

-Eres muy sobreprotectora conmigo-comenta con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tampoco quiero pasarme, no quiero que pase lo que te pasó con Meli cuando recién la conocías-pone su mano en el hombro de su hermana con un tono burlón, sonrojando a la princesa Loud.

-Pero aprendí tras esa experiencia-comenta.

-No aprendes del todo, porque insistes en querer meter a Lily a tu mundo del modelaje, cuando sabes que no salió muy bien cuando era una bebé-levanta una ceja mientras la sonríe, obteniendo de Lola un suspiro de molestia.

-Escucha bien, ella ya no es una bebé, ahora es más madura, yo también, así que esta vez tendré éxito…-se queda pensativa un momento, provocando que Lana empieza a darle pequeños golpes de codo en el brazo de su gemela.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te comiste un sapo?-comenta entre pequeñas risas, molestando evidentemente a Lola.

-No, tarada, es solo que no hemos visto a Lindsey en todo el día-contesta preocupada.

-Ahora ella es el reemplazo de Meli-comenta con un tono de burla a la rana, a lo que Lola mira a su gemela entrecerrando los ojos, como si la fuese a regañar por el comentario que alcanzó a oír de ella.

-¡Lana!-exclama enojada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, entiendo que tengas razones para estar preocupada por ella, pero a lo mejor lo que necesita es estar sola un rato, después de lo ocurrido no debe sentirse muy cómoda, claro nos habla de vez en cuando, pero…igual tuvimos momentos difíciles-se pone a pensar en la pelirroja, más específico, la molestia de ella por la relación que hay entre las gemelas, aun cuando no estaban seguras de ser pareja, haciendo que Lana sude frío tras considerar su situación con su hermana.

-Igual…¿deberíamos contarle?-pregunta dudosa la princesa Loud.

-Trato de no pensar en esa pregunta y la haces-comenta molesta la fontanera.

-Lana, entiéndeme, nuestra relación, Lindsey y ahora Lincoln, me tiene muy estresada y…-es interrumpida por la fontanera.

-Lola, tranquila, mejor relajémonos por ahora, luego cuando nos divirtamos en la tarde, pensamos un poco del tema y luego iremos a conversar con Linky-trata de relajarla, pero Lola la mira con preocupación.

-No puedes pedirme o hacer la vista gorda-su gemela se le acerca un poco.

-Precisamente, solo conseguiremos estresarnos más, sé que es una difícil decisión que debemos tomar esta semana, pero sé que podemos hacer al respecto, pero por ahora no debemos seguir estresándonos gratuitamente-Lola la mira con dudas.

-Sabes…mejor será que nos despejemos un rato de esta situación, ya tendremos nuestro momento de hablar y discutir sobre lo nuestro-explica Lola.

El joven peliblanco camina por los pasillos, leyendo un libro para su próximo trabajo, siendo una de las pocas cosas que puede hacer, esto ante la falta de amigos o compañeros con quien conversar. A pesar de tener el libro, su principal foco de atención está en lo que vio el día de ayer, aun sin superar lo que presenciaron sus ojos. Ver a sus hermanas menores haciendo un acto propio de parejas, aparte del impacto que le genera seguir pensando en ello, asco y enojo hacía sus hermanas se hacen presentes, junto a una culpa que se lleva en él.

-_Soy un terrible hermano mayor…_-recuerda como en lugar de regañar a Lisa por seguir teniendo cámaras, siendo ahora mas pequeñas del tamaño de una pelotita, decidió usarlo a favor-_Tengo que dejarle las cosas claras a ella…_-su mano empieza a temblar. Recuerda el conflicto entre la menor de sus hermanas con la genio, haciéndose presente una impotencia-_Siempre hemos sabido arreglar nuestros problemas, no necesitábamos de Lori cuando pasaba…_-pone en consideración que él está a cargo-_No…me estoy excusando…puedo intervenir, no pueden arreglar sus diferencias entre ellas, puedo hacerlo mejor, puedo hacerlo mucho_-sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al chocar con una chica quien estaba revisando su celular, viendo molesta al muchacho.

-¡Ten cuidado imbécil!-expresa la chica, continuando su camino. Lincoln siente un bajón de ánimo. Es como si la gente estuviese en su contra, como si mucho le está llegando. Piensa en algo para relajarse. La conversación que tuvo con Leni, donde demostró sus inquietudes, lo que le dijo su hermana mayor, tranquiliza su estado.

-Debo dejar de excusarme, debo seguir adelante-dice para sí mismo. Al llegar a un casillero, lo abre, pero al momento de abrirlo, por descuido deja caer el libro que andaba trayendo. Lo recoge, dando un suspiro. Se queda viendo el interior del casillero por un breve momento, para luego cerrarlo. Se queda parado en frente de su casillero por un rato, para luego ver su celular, revisando sus mensajes. Nota que no ha recibido respuestas de ninguno de sus amigos. Quiere mucho hablar son Stella, aunque igualmente siente la necesidad de alguien mucho más cercano. Al abrir la conversación con Clyde, nota que el último mensaje que le envió lo leyó, siendo enviado hace muchos días atrás. Intenta probar de nuevo enviándole otro. Sin querer molestar a su mejor amigo, sigue con lo suyo, caminando hacia su salón de clases.

Luego de una jornada escolar, las gemelas salen, estando Lana emocionada de poder entretener a su querida hermana, alejándola del conflicto que hay entre ellas y su hermano al menos por una tarde. En la salida se encuentran con Lucy. Las gemelas van hacia ella.

-¿Y eso que no has ido con tus amigos del club de poesía?-pregunta Lana relajada.

-Las actividades se suspendieron, al menos nos pusimos de acuerdo para traer algo para la próxima enfocado a un tema en concreto-informa con su tono fúnebre.

-Pues nosotras teníamos pensado en salir-dice Lana, para luego ver a Lucy de manera juguetona, acercándose a ella-¿Quieres ir?-le pega un poco con su codo.

-Depende, ¿me darían recomendaciones para mis poemas?-ante la pregunta, la sonrisa de Lana disminuye un poco.

-¿Implica que debemos escuchar lo que escribiste?-pregunta la fontanera. La mecánica siente que Lola le toca con su dedo el hombro-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta con amabilidad.

-Lana…escucha…-se le ve nerviosa, llamándole la atención a Lana, mientras Lucy se las queda mirando detenidamente-Escucha…perdón…-expresa la princesa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta extrañada por lo dicho.

-Hoy no quiero salir-dice sin mirarla, con algo de pena en su expresión.

-¿Qué?, pero, ¿porque no linda?-pregunta en susurro, sonrojándose al tomar en cuenta que Lucy está a su lado-Ejem, linda tonta-ríe un poco-Pero enserio, ¿qué pasa?-la ve preocupada.

-Solo…quiero estar a solas…nos vemos chicas…-se aleja de ellas, asombrando a Lana por el actuar.

-Pero…Lola…-un tono para nada alegre hay en su voz, ya ni decir en su rostro, queriendo Lana ir donde ella, pero al notar como está, aunque no lo quiero, decide dejarla sola un rato.

-¿Se fue por mí?-pregunta Lucy.

-No hermana, es solo que ella…tiene algunos temas que tratar-comenta la fontanera.

En la caminata de Lily de regreso a la residencia Loud, se pone a pensar en lo ocurrido estos días. Le alegra que sus hermanas estén juntas, pero, por otro lado, la manera en que actuó Lincoln, sumado a lo de Lisa, le genera tristeza. No puede lograr entender como un amor, que aunque sea algo no muy común, puede generar tanto conflicto, aun entre hermanos.

-Esa estúpida cámara, ¿cómo no la vi?, debí asegurarme…tonta Lisa-expresa molesta, pensando en su hermana mayor. Entonces piensa en algo-¡Por supuesto!-exclama con energías la pequeña.

Al llegar a la casa ruidosa, Lucy y Lana a la primera persona que ven es a Lincoln, quien se le ve sentado en el sofá muy serio.

-Hola chicas, Lana, hablemos-el muchacho se levanta del sofá para luego subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Lucy en su tono monótono.

-Este…-trata de pensar en una excusa-…pues…-la fontanera se va de inmediato hacia arriba sin contestarle

-Suspiro-dice Lucy, para luego cerrar la puerta de la casa.

En las calles de Royal Woods, una chica con vestimentas moradas camina con tranquilidad, tratando de disfrutarla, sin querer pensar mucho en lo que ha hecho, en lo acontecido con su mejor amiga, con sus padres, con Lana, quien, a pesar de que fue una persona que le significaba un problema, que ella fuese quien la ayudó, hace que reflexione. Toma en cuenta lo que sucede entre su amiga y su gemela, dándole otro tema en que pensar al respecto.

-_Aun cuando Lana me ayudó…no puedo dejar pasar que entre ella y…_-se fija que un grupo de chicas se acercan a ella, fijándose la señorita Sweetwater en ellas.

-Lindsey Sweetwater, ¿cómo estas?-pregunta de manera muy respetuosa una joven morena con vestimentas amarillas.

-Hola-saluda con tranquilidad. Se fija que son ocho muchachas, llamándole la atención-¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunta expectante, resultándole un poco extraño, aun cuando tiene popularidad entre las chicas, le causa dudas que esa chica la detenga de una manera algo particular.

-Solo queríamos preguntarte como estas-informa la chica morena.

-Sí, has estado muy extraña-comenta una chica del grupo.

-Has estado actuando raro desde lo ocurrido en el certamen-dice otra chica del grupo.

-Queremos saber cómo estas-comenta otra.

-Chicas, tranquilas, solo he estado un poco…triste por, cosas personales-la pelirroja trata de sonar tranquila.

-¿Tiene que ver con Lola?-pregunta la chica morena.

-Pues…-Lindsey piensa un poco en su respuesta-Son cosas personales, simplemente-sonríe, apenas convenciéndolas-Si me disculpan, iré a revisar ropa, nos vemos chicas-se va de inmediato del lugar. Las chicas se la quedan viendo mientras se marcha.

-Estoy convencida que esa chica Loud hizo algo, la detesto tanto-expresa una de las chicas.

-Seguramente su hermana Lana tiene algo que ver al respecto, una de las compañeras del salón de Lindsey me comentó que ella estaba poniendo su atención hacia la gemela de Lola, posiblemente la estaban molestando, aunque la hermana de Lola no pareciese ser tan terrible como la señorita vestida de rosa-aporta otra de las muchachas del grupo.

-Lana…suena interesante…-comenta la chica morena.

La menor de los hermanos Loud espera que su llamada sea contestada, estando impaciente al respecto.

-Contéstame…-pide la pequeña. Entonces siente que el tono de espera cesa, dándole una buena señal.

-¿Hola?-pregunta una voz femenina.

-Hola Leni-saluda contenta la pequeña.

-¡Lily!, hermanita, ¿cómo has estado?-pregunta la rubia con un tono alegre.

-Pues…-justo cuando esta por contestar, piensa en la situación de sus hermanas-En lo personal estoy normal, solo que el resto…-esa información llama la atención de la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta extrañada.

-Escúchame, te quería llamar porque…Lola y Lana ahora son pareja-dice en un tono alegre. Ante la información, Leni no sabe que contestar al respecto. Si bien no se puso en contra de las gemelas, lo que acaba de informarle su hermanita la deja cuestionándose en como sentirse al respecto.

-Vaya…¿de verdad?-pregunta con un tono incrédulo.

-Si, es verdad, pero no te llamé para eso exactamente-dice ya un poco mas seria la pequeña rubia.

-¿Entonces?-pregunta confundida.

-Leni…Lincoln las descubrió-tras lo dicho, la modista se alerta, generándole una gran inquietud en ella. Se da una idea de como su hermano reaccionó tras saber lo de ellas, aunque le da mucha mas inquietud saber como exactamente las descubrió.

Los hermanos Lincoln y Lana están en el cuarto de esta, a punto de tener su conversación pendiente, aunque la fontanera sigue viéndolo de manera seria, algo que no sorprende al mayor a cargo.

-Ya dime lo que querías decirme-pide la fontanera.

-¿Dónde esta Lola?-pregunta, mientras ambos se sientan en la cama, viéndose el muchacho no tan serio como hace rato.

-Salió, ¿no te dijimos que saldríamos las dos?, pues decidió salir sola, te imaginarás quien la tiene nerviosa-le dice sin mirarlo. El muchacho la mira, tratando de aguantar la manera en que le habla su hermana, a lo que pone su mano en su espalda, haciendo que la fontanera lo mire al rostro-No quieras hacerte el amable, aun tengo fresco lo de ayer-Lincoln siente culpa al recordar lo ocurrido.

-Lana, perdón por haberte insultado y por lo que te dije respecto a Lily-la fontanera mira a otro lado-Fue muy desubicado de mi parte, asi que te pido perdón-dice en un tono tranquilo.

-Sé que estabas enojado, pero te pasaste-se queda callada un momento, para luego ver a su hermano, quien se le nota un estado de tristeza, provocando que la fontanera se dé cuenta de lo arrepentido que se encuentra, suspirando ante esto-Te perdono-contesta sin muchos ánimos, aunque satisfecha de que su hermano reconozca las cosas poco educadas que le dijo, aun así, teniendo en consideración en que se centrará su conversación, solo esperando que lleguen a buenos términos, enfocando su mirada en el chico Loud.

-En cuanto a lo que nos reúne aquí, deberás decírselo a Lola después, tendré que decirte algo más, escúchame, hablé con Lisa-al escucharlo, Lana presta más atención-Si aceptan terminar con lo suyo, ella se comprometía a darles ayuda psicológica-la fontanera levanta una ceja al escuchar lo que propone su hermano.

-¿Desde cuándo la genio se ha vuelto una experta?-pregunta con desinterés.

-A partir del lunes, asi que tendremos todo lo necesario para ayudarlas-pone su palma en el hombro de Lana, quien lo mira fijamente con seriedad.

-Ayudarme, claro, no dejar que este con ella-a Lincoln no le sorprende la respuesta de su hermana, acercándose más a ella, tratando de convencerla.

-Hermana, tú y Lola son apenas unas adolescentes, aún pueden encontrar a ese alguien especial-dice en un tono amable.

-Pero yo la quiero mucho-su voz empieza a sonar más calmada.

-Según lo que me dieron a entender se quieren mucho, pero, ¿están seguras?, a menos que…-el muchacho evalúa si decir lo que quiere expresar, dándose cuenta la fontanera.

-Dime-pide la rubia.

-Pues…te enojarás si te lo pregunto-la fontanera mira con seriedad a su hermano.

-Solo dímelo-ante la petición, con un poco de incomodidad, el muchacho continúa.

-¿Lo haces porqué Lola te lo pidió o por pena?-la pregunta hace que Lana se levante de la cama, alejándose de esta.

-¿Por qué piensas esa estupidez?-pregunta dándole la espalda.

-Pues…talvez ella se ha sentido muy sola...-Lana se voltea para mirar a su hermano.

-¿Sabes qué?, mejor lárgate-pide ya harta de lo que dice Lincoln, pero este no obedece.

-Solamente era una posibilidad…te dije que te enojarías-se levanta, poniéndose enfrente de Lana.

-¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que nos queremos?-su voz se quiebra, hiriendo al muchacho de cierta manera, acercándose para abrazarla, pero la fontanera lo rechaza-Escúchame…-su voz suena más firme-Quiero estar con Lola, no le hacemos daño a nadie-Lincoln suspira, viendo que su hermana no cede de su decisión.

-Por favor, ¿te has puesto a pensar en que siquiera alguien de nuestra familia no las acepta?, dime, Lily lo sabe, ¿ella que posición tiene al respecto?-dice con un poco más serio.

-Pues ella nos acepta-responde firme.

-Por supuesto que las apoya, porque no se da cuenta de lo que su relación significa, pero aparte de ella, ¿crees que el resto de nuestras hermanas aceptarán su relación?, ya ni te pregunto por parte de Lori y las demás, sino de los que estamos en la casa, pero mejor aún, ¿consideras siquiera lo que opinarían mamá y papá?-todas las preguntas están incomodando a Lana, poniéndola nerviosa, dándole temor la respuesta que tendría por parte del resto de la familia. Lincoln se da cuenta de lo nerviosa que se está poniendo.

-¿Por qué les costaría a las chicas aceptar que dos de sus hermanas se aman?-pregunta sin verle el rostro a su hermano.

-Esto lo hago por su bien-se acerca a su hermana, tomándole de la mano, pero Lana lo aparta de manera brusca.

-Entiendo los problemas en que nos meteríamos, pero…-empiezan a brotar unas lágrimas-…yo la quiero, Lincoln-mira a los ojos a su hermano, quien siente una gran pena, viendo que talvez, lo suyo sea serio.

-Quiero tener tu respuesta y la de Lola, para el lunes, por favor, piénsenlo con madurez, no te tienes que guiar siempre por las emociones, ni siquiera con las mas…bonitas-dice con lastima, saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes detenerse brevemente-Lana, a ti y a Lola las quiero mucho, como al resto de mis hermanas-sale de la habitación. Lana cae de rodillas, siendo acompañada por sus mascotas que salen debajo de su cama.

-Gracias amigos-su querida serpiente se pone a su lado, al igual que el resto, mientras sus nuevas ranas la ven con pena. La fiel mascota Hops va donde las pequeñas ranas, tanto estas como él, ven con pesar a su amiga.

Lola se ha pasado casi toda la tarde caminando por Royal Woods, pensando en la decisión que tendrán que tomar, a pesar de ser la más conveniente por el momento, les molesta tener que tomarla, ante el hecho de que Lincoln y con la posibilidad que ningún miembro de la familia las acepte. De regreso a la casa Loud, nota que el Vanzilla y el vehículo de su padre están estacionados, mientras se da cuenta que ya estaba haciéndose tarde al ver la hora en su celular. Saluda a sus padres, quienes la reciben con cariño, incomodando a Lola de cierta manera. La ganadora de certámenes se encuentra con Lily, quien se cruza con ella en la escalera, notando la pequeña, que su hermana no se encuentra del todo bien, por lo que la detiene un momento antes que ambas suban a sus habitaciones.

-Hola Lola-saluda la pequeña con amabilidad.

-Hola Lily-saluda en un tono desanimado, no sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

-¿Ocurre algo?, parece como si hubieras pisado popo en el camino-ante lo dicho, Lola ve con una expresión de asco a su hermanita.

-Lily, no digas esas cosas propias de Lana, eres una señorita-regaña un poco molesta a la pequeña rubia.

-Perdón, es que te note algo decaída, ¿necesitas que haga algo por ti?-pregunta con mucha disponibilidad.

-Tranquila hermana, estoy okey-responde sin muchos ánimos, a lo que continúa subiendo la escalera. Mientras Lola sube a su habitación, Lily no quiere seguir viendo a su hermana mayor en ese estado, por lo que decide pedirle algo que le es difícil rechazar por parte de ella.

-Me preguntaba si, ¿me podría probar algunos de los vestidos que me tenías preparados?-pregunta algo temerosa. Lola mira a su hermana con asombro, alertando a la pequeña rubia.

-¿Me lo pides enserio?-su tono de asombro inquieta a Lily.

-Por supuesto que sí, tengo ganas de verme bien, casi tanto como tú-da una sonrisa forzada. Lola se le nota ligeramente más contenta, por lo que mira con ternura a su hermanita.

-Entonces sube-invita, subiendo ambas a la habitación de Lola.

En la habitación de Lincoln, este se encuentra mirando el techo, reflexivo, pensando en la situación con sus hermanas. Piensa en las posibles respuestas que sus padres y hermanas den a su relación, sabiendo que deberán contárselo al resto de la familia. Siente sonar su celular, dándose cuenta que es Leni, llamándole la atención a Lincoln, a lo que contesta.

-Hola Leni-saluda el peliblanco relajado.

-Hola Linky-saluda contenta.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunta mientras se sienta en su cama.

-Pues quería hablar contigo-su tono muestra un poco de nervios, inquietando al muchacho.

-¿Qué sucede?-consulta, poniendo más atención.

-Hoy en la tarde Lily me llamó, dijo que hubo una discusión en la casa entre tú y las gemelas-Lincoln se pone más nervioso, pensando que talvez Lily contó todo, dándose cuenta también que debería haber hablado con ella.

-Pues…-hay un breve silencio.

-Linky, Lily ya me lo contó, solo dime que dijeron-pide la modista, mientras Lincoln trata de relajarse.

-Espera, primero, ¿qué sabes exactamente?-pregunta temeroso, esperando que Lily no fuese muy reveladora con lo que sucedió, tomando en cuenta que la pequeña apoya a las chicas.

-Me dijo que Lola y Lana son pareja-al oír esto, Lincoln se levanta de la cama, estresándose, sin saber que hacer teniendo en cuenta que su hermana lo sabe.

-Leni, por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie, escúchame, ayer las encontré besándose, discutí con ellas de manera muy agresiva, ellas se defendían diciendo que estaban enamoradas, me harte tanto, tuve sospechas antes, para luego darme cuenta que efectivamente tienen una relación-dice en un tono de angustia, tratando que nadie escuche la conversación.

-Linky tranquilo, yo ya lo sabía-al escuchar esto, el muchacho abre los ojos impactado. Si bien no esperaba que Lily le contase a una de sus hermanas mayores, mucho menos esperaba que una de estas lo supiera y peor aún, antes que él mismo. Se le ve al muchacho serio, continuando con la conversación.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-su tono muestra una leve seriedad.

-Asi es Linky, yo ya lo sabía-admite con pena la chica con lentes.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunta en el mismo tono serio, sentándose en su cama.

-Días después del certamen de Lola, Lana me contó que sentía amor hacia Lola. También quería entenderla, me parecía curioso que ella sintiese algo asi por su hermana. Luego estuve al tanto cuando Lana me contaba lo que le pasaba con ella-mientras mas escucha lo que cuenta la rubia, Lincoln sigue sin entender como no se lo contó, siendo el mayor a cargo en la casa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunta en un tono que muestra de a poco un enojo, esperando una buena respuesta de la modista.

-Obviamente porque sabíamos cómo te pondrías tú o alguien más de nuestra familia, era mejor dejarlo a bajo perfil, aparte Lana me daba a entender ese día cuando fuimos al campamento que Lola solo estaba confundida-dice algo nerviosa por el tono que tiene su hermanito.

-Pero como te diste cuenta, no fue así-comenta molesto el muchacho.

-Hermanito, perdón, sé que debí contártelo, pero lo hice por Lana, para que ella entendiese mejor lo que sentía respecto a Lola, ahora tal parece que ambas saben que están enamoradas-dice apenada.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que sucede?!-exclama exaltado, asustando a su hermana.

-Linky, por favor, no te enojes, sé que debí intervenir de mejor manera, pero pensé que talvez si Lana-es interrumpida.

-¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti para empezar y no a mí?-pregunta aun molesto ante la actitud que tuvo Leni con la confesión de Lana.

-A lo mejor fue porque era la más mayor que estaba en la casa, quizás se sentía más segura contándomelo a mí-es interrumpida por Lincoln.

-¡Por favor!, ¡es obvio porque Lana le pareció mejor idea contárselo a ti!-dice en un tono fuerte el muchacho, pero Leni pone una mirada molesta ante lo dicho por su hermano.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Lincoln se da cuenta del tono molesto que tiene la rubia, calmándose un poco ante lo que acaba de mencionar.

-Leni, no me malinterpretes-pide más calmado.

-Dime, ¿porqué según tú le era más conveniente contarme lo que sentía por Lola a mí?-hay un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Sin obtener respuesta, Leni se harta-¿Sabes que?, mejor converso contigo otro día-termina la llamada, haciendo que Lincoln mira apenado su celular, levantándose de la cama y suspirando.

Mientras Lola le hace probar a Lily algunos vestidos, la pequeña Loud se pone a considerar una manera de conversar respecto a la relación que tienen sus hermanas. Se le ve a la princesa Loud contenta por lo hermosa que encuentra a su pequeña hermana con la ropa rosada que tiene, considerando regalarle algunas prendas.

-Lily, ¡eres preciosa!, sé que tiene un buen potencial para ser una gran modelo-comenta con alegría, viendo satisfecha lo bien que le queda su ropa a su hermanita.

-Gracias-dice incomoda con la ropa rosada que se está probando.

-Aunque no me llegues a superar, te daré una buena base para que inicies-Lily rueda los ojos ante el comentario. Ve la oportunidad para hablar con Lola, tratando de ser sutil.

-Oye Lola…-llama con un poco de timidez.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta contenta la rubia.

-Dime, ¿qué sucedió ayer entre ustedes y Lincoln?-pregunta sonando cariñosa de manera forzada, haciendo que Lola levante una ceja ante el actuar de su hermana.

-Lily, de seguro ya lo debes suponer, Lana me contó que lo sabes, que nos apoyas-le habla sin mirarla, como si no quisiera hablar del asunto.

-Lola, puedes confiar en mí, se supone que ustedes saldrían juntas en la tarde, pero decidiste salir sola, ¿por qué?, si Lana te quiere tanto, ¿por qué te alejas de ella en un momento tan difícil?-se acerca a Lola, quien la mira a los ojos, viéndose incomoda por la conversación.

-¿Sabes que Lincoln nos da de plazo hasta el lunes para que decidamos sobre lo nuestro?-Lily se le ve asombrada, incomoda, muchos sentimientos encontrados, ignorando hasta ahora los problemas que le llevarían a sus hermanas el tipo de amor que tienen.

-Linky las quiere, él no se lo contaría a nuestros padres-dice con firmeza.

-Sé que piensas así, pero también por ese amor puede hacerlo-admite con un tono de enfado, mientras aprieta sus puños pensando en su hermano, mientras Lily se pone un poco nerviosa por su hermana.

-Tranquila hermana-pide sonriendo nerviosa, a lo que la chica vestida de rosa se tranquiliza de a poco.

-Perdón Lily, solo que esta situación me tiene muy estresada, además, una niña como tú no debería meterse en estos asuntos-expresa con más tranquilidad.

-Lola…-abraza a Lola, quien se sorprende por la muestra de afecto-Te prometo que las apoyare en su relación, porque son mis hermanas-Lola ante esas palabras, corresponde el abrazo con mucha alegría y cariño hacia su hermana pequeña.

-Gracias-dice en susurro con ternura.

Pasan los días con una normalidad cuestionable, ya que, si bien no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, la tensión entre Lincoln y sus hermanas Lana y Lola sigue presente, siendo notado por Lily. También durante la semana, las gemelas no han conversado con Lindsey, ya que esta no se ha acercado a ellas, aunque sabiendo que posiblemente este ocupada con la terapia con sus padres, tranquilizando a la princesa Loud, alegrando a la vez a la fontanera qué espera ver un progreso en la pelirroja, aunque en ambas sigue estando la inquietud de tener que contárselo a la señorita Sweetwater, considerando como se pondría la chica, sobretodo Lana. Estos días las gemelas han decidido ignorar lo de Lincoln, pasando tiempo juntas, ya Lola más tranquila.

En la tarde, el día domingo, las gemelas Loud salen un rato al centro comercial, mientras caminan abrazadas y molestándose mutuamente. Mientras caminan, una chica morena las ve a lo lejos, enfocando su vista por un momento en Lana, mientras esta va pasando a lo lejos.

Las gemelas Loud se encuentran entre muchos árboles, cerca de donde tuvieron su picnic. Ambas se van a tender en el pasto, viendo el cielo de la tarde, siendo hermoso para ambas, aún más, dándole más valor a su momento especial. Lana tendida junto a Lola, se da vuelta hacia ella, dándole de sorpresa un beso en los labios, recibiendo otro de parte de la princesa Loud.

-Esta tarde me gustó pasarla contigo-admite Lola.

-Lo sé-dice con aires de grandeza Lana.

-Y así me dicen que soy ególatra-abraza a su gemela, quedando encima de ella, viéndose de cerca.

-Lola…-mira contenta a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta en un tono cariñoso.

-¿Estas lista para mañana?-le consulta en un tono un poco más serio.

-Lana…-la mira detenidamente, muy enamorada.

-Sabes que te acompañaré en lo que suceda con Lincoln mañana-le acaricia el rostro a su gemela, quien le da un beso en su palma de manera muy tierna.

-Espero, porque si no cumples…-Lola empieza a besar a Lana de manera muy tierna, dándose caricias de por medio, mostrando su afecto con esos actos de cariño. Luego de un rato, se detienen, viéndose a los ojos, ya agotadas.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, mejor volvamos a la casa-Lana se levanta, dándole la mano a Lola para que se levante también, parándose la princesa Loud, yendo justo a besar a Lana recién levantada, sonrojando a la fontanera.

-Pues vamos, tonta-camina junto a su hermana, dirigiéndose a su hogar.

Ya llegó el día tan esperado por parte de Lincoln, quien, aun sintiéndose culpable por la pelea con Leni, sigue estando firme en cuanto a cómo actuar con sus hermanas. Una vez terminadas las clases, Lincoln espera a sus hermanas en su cuarto, llegando estas poco después de que el muchacho entrase a su habitación. Se las ve tranquilas, llamando la atención del muchacho.

-Muy bien chicas-empieza Lincoln.

-Ya tomamos una decisión-dice Lola calmada.

-¿Y cuál es?-pregunta expectante.

-Queremos tomar las sesiones con nuestra hermana-informa Lana segura, junto a Lola. Lincoln suspira aliviado, levantándose de la cama.

-Chicas, créanme que me lo agradecerán-dice tranquilo.

-Pues no lo creo-dice molesta Lola.

-Lola por favor-dice Lana regañándola.

-Les prometo que lo hice porque las quiero, por favor, denle una oportunidad a las citas-pide Lincoln, haciendo que las gemelas asientan.

Las gemelas Loud se van de la habitación de Lincoln. Lana va a su habitación junto a Lola, quien se le nota molesta. Una vez entran, Lola se sienta en la cama, poniendo una sonrisa de alegría, abrazando a su gemela.

-De acuerdo, Lincoln nos creyó, ¿ahora que?-pregunta la amenaza rosa.

-Ahora solo debemos tener un bajo perfil, por ahora, podríamos una vez ir a las citas decirle que aun sentimos cosas la una por la otra, mejor aún, que solo una lo diga, pero sin sonar agresivas, para ver cómo actúa-dice con entusiasmo la fontanera.

-Sabes, fingí molestia hace rato-dice contenta-Ahora es en serio-mira molesta a Lana-¿Ese es todo el plan?-pregunta viéndola molesta.

-Pues, tampoco es que tengamos muchas opciones, digo, Lincoln se notaba que estaba dispuesto a decírselo a mamá y papá-comenta la chica con gorra roja abrazando a la rubia-Tranquila, veremos que dirá Lincoln después, al menos notará que lo estamos intentando-abraza de manera mas tierna a su hermana, siendo correspondida.

-Te quiero, tonta-dice la princesa Loud.

-También te quiero, princesita-dice Lana con ternura.

-Tu linda princesa-comenta Lola también con ternura.

En la habitación de la genio del hogar, se le ve a la mencionada leyendo unos libros, cuando Lincoln entra, aparentemente calmado.

-Hola hermano mayor-saluda la genio.

-Hola Lisa, te vine a informar que aceptaron-dice el muchacho.

-Entonces, ¿aceptaron?-pregunta mientras limpia sus anteojos.

-En todo caso, mantén funcionando la cámara cuando salgan juntas-informa Lincoln.

-Hermano mayor, sugiero que lo hagamos cuando avancemos con nuestras sesiones, porque dudo que nuestras unidades fraternales tomaran esa decisión, lo más probable es que aún estén en su muy poco normal relación-dice mientras programa la cámara en el dron, a lo que Lincoln va a la ventana, viendo hacia afuera.

-Por mi parte no quiero creer que me están mintiendo, pero hay que hacerlo, por ellas-Lincoln se pone a pensar en lo ocurrido con cierta pequeña rubia-Oye hermana, ¿no te molesta tener que seguir con el espionaje a tu familia?-pregunta en un tono tranquilo.

-Afirmativo, aunque no sea por completo…-Lisa piensa un momento en esa persona, dando un pequeño silencio-Te agradezco también por no contarles a nuestras unidades paternas-acompaña a su hermano a ver hacia afuera, notando que el día esta hermoso.

-Hay que ayudar a nuestra familia-dice mientras le desordena el cabello-Por cierto, quería aprovechar de decirte algo…-Lisa lo mira expectante-Leni me llamó hace unos días…ella ya lo sabía-la genio al escuchar la información se sobresalta, poniéndose molesta.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿cómo es posible que lo supiera?!-el muchacho le llama la atención la reacción.

-Tanto ella como Lily eran como las personas a las que Lana les contó, siendo Leni la primera-cuenta pensando en la discusión que tuvo con la rubia mayor.

-¡Esto es absurdo!, Leni en su papel de hermana mayor debió guiar en mejor camino a Lana, ni siquiera hiso que Lily se alejará de un tema que a su corta edad no debería meterse, aparte es inaudito que nuestra hermana con poco habito a la limpieza se lo contase, ¿hablaste con Lily?-pregunta con seriedad. Lincoln mira a su hermana.

-Pues, no pareciera que este con los mejores ánimos para entablar una conversación conmigo-la genio se lo queda mirando extrañada.

-Entonces ella las apoya-ajusta sus lentes-Tendré que conversar con ella, aun cuando no quiera ni dirigirme la palabra-dice desanimada.

Al día siguiente, ya las gemelas van a su salón de clases luego del recreo, cuando Lola ve a Lindsey en los pasillos, a lo que la gemela se entusiasma, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Hola, ¿cómo estas?-pregunta Lola a su amiga.

-Hola Lola-saluda la pelirroja viéndose contenta de ver a la princesa Loud.

-¿Cómo has estado?-saluda la fontanera contenta de ver a la señorita Sweetwater.

-Pues mas o menos, mis padres y yo tendremos nuestra primera cita el jueves, aunque ellos se ven más calmados conmigo-comenta con tranquilidad.

-Me alegra escucharlo-dice Lola contenta viendo con cariño a su amiga, sonrojando un poco a la pelirroja.

-Aun asi, no deberías estar tan solitaria, ven a hablar con nosotras de vez en cuando-Lindsey se pone a pensar en los días que trataba de evitar a las gemelas, aun teniendo fresca las peleas que tuvo con Lana, pensando que podría incomodar a su mejor amiga.

-Bien, trataré, aunque igual no quiero incomodarte-mira a su amiga.

-Lindsey, tranquila, superaremos esto juntas, somos amigas-Lindsey sonríe con cariño hacia su amiga-Nosotras-Lola indica tanto a Lana como a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta cuestione su amistad con la fontanera.

-Por supuesto-a pesar de que no le guste la idea, se pone a pensar en los momentos que Lana la apoyó, especialmente cuando tomo la botella de su madre.

-Oye Lindsey, ¿participaras en el próximo certamen?-pregunta entusiasmada la amenaza rosa.

-¿El certamen?, ¿ya se acerca?-la pelirroja se acuerda que había otro certamen, molestándose por no recordarlo, teniendo en cuenta que tanto ella como a Lola le dan importancia, sobretodo, considerando que fue descalificada al ausentarse.

-Exacto, ¿participaras?-pregunta la rubia vestida de rosa.

-Lola, pues yo…-piensa si es un buen momento, tomando en cuenta su situación con sus padres y que tal vez el certamen la estrese, aun teniendo experiencia. Entonces, mira a Lola, con una mirada dudosa pero que pareciera esperar una respuesta positiva por parte de ella, dándole ternura a la pelirroja, sonrojándola un poco-Puede que participe-sonríe para su amiga.

-¡Genial!-exclama la rubia contenta-Ahora si podríamos ir nosotras tres como buenas amigas-dice mirando a Lana.

-Tranquila Lola-dice entre risas la fontanera, haciéndole gracia a Lindsey viéndolas. Entonces, la pelirroja nota lo que están haciendo las gemelas, tomándose sospechosamente las manos, llamándole la atención a la señorita Sweetwater.

-En fin, Lana iré a mi casillero un momento, nos vemos en clases, hasta luego Lindsey-se despide de su amiga dándole un beso en la mejilla, poniendo contenta a la chica de ropas moradas. Mientras Lola va al baño, Lana le da una palmada en la espalda a Lindsey, empezando a molestarla con el gesto.

-Por favor, habla más con nosotras-pide con amabilidad, pero la amiga de Lola mira fijamente a la fontanera.

-De acuerdo, pero solo lo haré para que el ambiente de Lola no este tan…sucio-mira de abajo hacia arriba a Lana con una sonrisa arrogante, para luego quitarle la gorra, viéndola detenidamente.

-¡Oye!-exclama la fontanera con molestia, a lo que la pelirroja se la devuelve.

-Limpia tu gorra más seguido-se va contenta hacia su salón de clases, mientras la fontanera se la queda mirando con gracia. Se da cuenta que Lola ya salió del baño, caminando hacia su gemela.

-Vamos a clases amor-dice en susurro a Lana, quien se sonroja con el comentario de Lola.


End file.
